Lean On Me
by Golden Unicow
Summary: Inseparable at first sight. In Grade 3, they had their first fight. In Grade 4, they called him lame. In order to stay cool, he played their game. He started to make her cry. In Grade 5 she wanted to die. In Grade 6, his "friends" scarred her. She then in turn, had to transfer. But now it's high school. And oh boy, was he a fool. NaLu. :') Or StiCy (;
1. Chapter 1: First Sight Part 1

**Chapter 1: First Sight Part 1**

**Natsu**

"Hea-rrrrrrr-t-fiiiiiii-llllii-a Res-siii-denc-cyy," sounded out the infamous 5-year-old, Natsu Dragneel. He'd been playing cops and robbers with Gray and the gang when he'd stumbled upon this place. Natsu gazed up at the huge expanse of land before him. Trees were sprawled artfully across the lush green lawns in cordate patterns. Solitary crystal fountains lay concealed inside each design. Sun-drenched hills were dotted with bright, cerulean hydrangeas. Rows of gigantic houses were nestled together at the base of the hill. Squinting into the distance, he read the tiny gold-plated signs plastered on the sides of the buildings. "The Servant Quarters," he muttered; a hint of disbelief in his voice. The houses were miniscule in contrast to the colossal alabaster mansion in the distance. Neatly trimmed hedges were lined around the mansion in a neat and orderly fashion. The picturesque scenery seemed to scream wealth and prosperity. The land stretched for miles; a limitless ocean of green.

Natsu craned his neck in an attempt to get a better look. After several more futile attempts, Natsu decided the only way to achieve his goal, was to get up close and personal. He quickly scanned the area for any on-lookers. After waiting a good 2 minutes, he made his way to the 6ft tall iron fence. "I think climbing's out of question," he groaned. He cast a sidelong glance at a huge birch tree which towered over the fence. It'd be at least a 3ft drop if he climbed to the lowest branch. Being the carefree guy he was, he tossed aside the dangerous implications and started to climb the tree. Cautiously, he jabbed his hands into the upper grooves of the tree. Slowly, he hoisted himself up and repeated the process several times until he reached the branch. The branch shook under his weight and Natsu was momentarily paralyzed with fear. However, the fire within him, urged him on. After reaching the end of the branch, he silently prayed he'd live to see tomorrow. And then, jumped. He landed with a sharp thud. Pain spiked up through his legs. He silently cursed the tree for being so high up before making his way towards the mansion.

After what seemed like eternity (but was really only 5 minutes) he reached a small meadow (still a fair distance away from the mansion). The ground was covered in white tile in a circular design. At the center stood a gazebo with scarlet roses spiraling around its pillars. Sad violin music spilled out from inside. Hedges surrounded the structure in a hexagonal contour. His legs suddenly gave out and he collapsed onto the soft grass. A splash of golden caught his eyes. Cautiously, he crept through the grass. Obscured by a hedge, Natsu peered inside. There inside, was a little girl, roughly his age.

She wore a thin, pale lavender gown that fell to her knees. It was adorned with white ribbons which fluttered in the slight breeze. Her golden hair fell in soft curls landing at her shoulders. Her supple lips were full and pink. Her eyes an ephemeral blue in the sunlight before diminishing into cocoa brown. Her skin was soft, milky, and flawless. In her hands, was Stradivarius violin. The bow graciously glided across the strings. Entranced by the melancholic melody, he seemed to forget where he was.

**Lucy**

_Few hours prior..._

"Daddy, look what I made you," chirped 5 year old, Lucy Heartfilia happily. She placed the sloppy rice ball on top of his desk and stepped back. Shifting her feet from side to side, nervously. She waited for the man whom she referred to as her father, to acknowledge her existence. "Daddddddddyyyyyy, is anyonee homeee in that heeeeead of youuurs?" she joked after he'd ignored her first call.

"Lucy, I'm busy," he replied icily. His face cold and hard. Something Lucy had grown accustomed to over the intervening years. Even so, she kept trying to get through to him.

"But daddy, I worked hard and made it for y-"

"ENOUGH! I'M BUSY LUCY," he bellowed, promptly cutting her off. Fury was laced between his words. Obsidian rock replacing his irises as his eyes pierced through hers.

Lucy stumbled back, caught off guard by his abrupt change in tone and expression.

"But dad it's my birth-"

"GET OUT! AND TAKE THIS WITH YOU," he ordered, cutting her off for the second time that morning.

He chucked the rice ball off the table onto the cold marble floor. Then promptly turned back to his work without sparing her a second glance. Lucy gazed up at the man, in utter shock and terror. She slowly crouched down to pick up the remnants of her rice ball. Her tiny hands trembling as tears threatened to leak. Briskly turning around, she fast-walked to and out of the door before she was overcome with emotion. As soon as she was a good kilometer away, she dropped the rice ball and crumpled to the floor. Hollow tears blurred her vision as she was momentarily blinded with grief. Hyperventilating, she curled herself into a ball and began to rock back and forth in an attempt to console herself. "It was my birthday," she croaked softly, burying her face in her arms.

After a few more minutes of wallowing in self-pity, she picked herself up and brushed away the remaining tears. "He isn't going to ruin my birthday," she announced with sudden resolve. She strode over to the French doors and pushed them wide open. After a few moments of uncertainty, she'd decided to let her sorrows out through her music. Walking back inside, she waltzed over to the vast instrument wardrobe and paused. She carefully selected an instrument off the rack with her sheet music and made her way off to her secret meadow. "What should I play today," she asked herself, flipping through the various sheets. Schumann Fantasiestücke op. 88 concluded her search. She skipped up into the Gazebo and rested her sheets on the stand. Silently, she began to play. The sad melody rang through the air making her heart constrict. Loneliness and despair vibrated from the strings.

"KEEEEEEEEEEEEERAK"

Lucy stopped her playing. Her body spun around in alarm. It hadn't been the first time someone had trespassed onto Heartfillia property. Most of the time trespassers came with the intentions of kidnapping her for ransom. However, Lucy, being alone most of the time, was very self-sufficient and dealt with these situations with ease. Dropping her violin onto the bench, her hawk-like eyes scanned the area, leaving no stone unturned. The tip of her lips began to quirk upward when she spotted tufts of pink protruding from a hedge. Busted. "Surely, no one's here," she said with deliberate emphasis. Casually she walked out and away from the Gazebo. She stalked through the grass around the back of the hedges. Her tiny frame obscured by the leaves. Tufts of pink were still visible. Like a cat, she prowled through the grass towards her prey.

**Natsu**

Natsu let out a sigh of relief. He'd been this close to being caught. His tiny heart pounded against his rib cage. He'd been so enraptured by her violin playing, he'd forgotten where he was. Chuckling to himself, he began to turn around. Seeming oblivious to the certain blonde, he began to stand up.

"Boo," she whispered softly in his ears.

Natsu's eyes shot up. The blonde smirked. Shocked to the bone, he stumbled back and tripped over a rock landing on the prickly thorns of the roses. "Fuuuuuuuuuu-," he started to curse but was promptly cut off when he landed head first into the garden. His face was caked with mud and grass. The mud oozed down his shirt then to his pants. It was as if he'd taken a bath in an outhouse toilet. When he looked back up he was surprised to see the blonde's body shaking.

"A-Are y-y-you ok-okay," he managed.

**Lucy (with a bit of Natsu POV)**

She couldn't hold it back any longer. Giggles bubbled up from the pit of her stomach. Before she knew it, she was on grass laughing like there was no tomorrow. What kind of idiot would trip over a rock and then fall into mud. The pink haired boy looked at her sheepishly. A slight blush coating his cheeks. He wore a long white scarf, striped with intersecting thin black lines. His red shirt was now matted down with a thick crust of dark drown. Baggy white mud-coated sweats and a pair of sandals completed his attire.

"If you're done laughing… could I leave? "whimpered Natsu.

Suddenly done laughing, Lucy replied flatly, "Absolutely not." She crossed her arms in an attempt to look strong. She stared at him hard and stiffened her upper lip. The pinkie raised his brow up.

"Is it that time of month," he countered, crossing his arms; trying to be equally intimidating.

Lucy was taken aback slightly but felt a smile creep up her face. "I'm 5, Einstein. What do you think? You shouldn't even know about this. Unless… you're secretly a woman," she teased.

Natsu smirked. "I'm glad you figured me out. I mean this sole reason I came here was for you to find this out. Congrats," he snickered.

"Really? I thought you were enraptured by my beauty. You know? With you watching a fair maiden like me behind the hedges. Then again, you are a_ pervert_," Lucy snickered.

Natsu felt heat rush up to his face. "I am not a pervert," he started. "Besides," he cast his face downwards. Then snorted. "What kind of fair maiden wears converse sneakers while wearing a dress?" he snickered.

"Only the best," she replied with a smile.

Natsu grinned. "I'll keep that in mind, _fair maiden_," he teased.

Lucy laughed. "Now tell me why you're really here. I mean as much as I'd love to hear your feminine habits and my fashion taste and all," she inquired.

"Well I was just playing with some friends and got lost," he replied sheepishly.

"Suuuuure, that's it. Any ways, do you need a change of clothes? I don't think your parents would like you're um… attire. Even if it's an improvement," she teased.

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Eh my mother doesn't really mind. My father… I don't really like to talk about him," he whispered.

Lucy made an "o" with her mouth. "I live with my dad, my mom died when I was 2."

He watched as her hands tightened into fists. He wanted to comfort her but didn't know how. Suddenly, a light bulb flashed in his head. "Hey, you should um, hang out with my friends, and um, I. We live close by," he stuttered.

Lucy felt her heart beat quicken. "I'd like that… a lot," she replied softly.

"What's your name?"

Lucy looked up at the pink haired boy in front of her. No one had ever asked for her name before.

"Lucy. My name is Lucy Heartfilia," she beamed.

Natsu broke into a face splitting grin. "Aye, the name's Natsu Dragneel."

**Hey guys! This is my first time writing a fanfiction! It was really fun to make! This chapter may be boring. But I swear it gets better. ;) I'm not going to tell people who I'm pairing up together because that ruins the surprise. ;) **

**I love comments. **** Write a review if I should continue! I love feedback.**

**All characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**This story belongs to me.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Golden Moments Part 2

**Chapter 2: The Golden Moments Part 2**

**Lucy**

A thousand emotions flickered through her eyes. But one dominated all the rest, content. She watched Natsu's retreating figure in the distance and couldn't help but smile. He was different from the rest she concluded. It definitely had something to do with that smile of his. An infectious, carefree grin. Lucy let out a big sigh. Who would have thought, Pinkie would be her first friend.

* * *

><p>"Pink," declared Lucy.<p>

"It's just white and red mixed together very thoroughly," insisted Natsu.

"My point exactly," she teased.

"It's salmon," he huffed, sticking his tongue out.

"That sounds fishy," she teased, also sticking her tongue out.

Looking at their childish behavior, they both erupted into laughter. It had been approximately 3 days since she'd met Natsu Dragneel. His visits were becoming more frequent and… golden. They'd been finger-painting out in her secret meadow. It was a first for her. Natsu was completely floored the other day when he'd discovered she'd never finger-painted before. Her father would never have allowed it. However, he was on a business trip and wouldn't be back for a week. Natsu assured her that he'd bring his paints the next day if she could get a large enough paper. She happily accepted and hurried off to go find a large canvas. Presently, Natsu was setting up the paints. Thus, leading to now.

Lucy stood awkwardly by the trees. She didn't know what to do. Even after Natsu's brief explanation she still didn't understand the concept of "finger-painting". Natsu's mesmerizing fingers slid across the canvas creating beautiful streaks of color.

"Lucy," Natsu stated.

"What?" she replied, breaking out of her trance.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu<strong>

Natsu sighed and walked over to where his favorite blonde stood. He wrapped his palms around her small wrist and dragged her over to where the paints were. She was stunning even today. She wore a black blouse accompanied with navy blue jeans. Her blonde hair was pulled up into two neat pigtails tied with black ribbons. It was as if her all her outfits were sponsored by Ribbon™.

"Now _princess_, if you would please, dip your fingers in the paint. I know you don't want to get your hands dirty but I'm pretty sure you can handle a little paint," he snickered.

A slight blush dusted her cheeks. Sitting on the ground, she began to play with her hands. "What are we painting," she asked.

He couldn't help but grin. It was cute. "Whatever you're feeling," he commented.

He could see the gears turning in her head. He watched as her right hand dove into the yellow paint. Then her left into the orange. "What I'm feeling," he could hear her mutter. Her fingers glided across the canvas. A yellow dot of paint stood in the center. Waves of orange and yellow streaked out from the yellow dot. She dipped her fingers into the red, purple and white paint. And continued adding to her painting.

"Close your eyes," she grinned.

Natsu was about to argue but stopped himself. There was a spark of determination in her eyes. After about 15 minutes of waiting. She told him to open his eyes. Gazing down, what he saw, left him completely floored. The yellow dot had turned into a beautiful blazing sun. The streaks had turned into the beautiful colors of a sunset. White, yellow, purple clouds tumbled across the canvas. But what caught his eyes the most, was the ground. A sea of green lay beneath the sunset and in the dead center sat a pink haired boy with a blonde hair girl, staring up at the sun. He was at a loss for words. Looking up, he locked eyes with the blonde for several intense seconds. The wind blew across their faces, breaking their connection. Both of them abruptly averted their gazes.

"You told me to paint how I feel. I feel…," she started.

Natsu turned around to face the blonde. She was smiling. A face-splitting smile. He felt his pulse quicken.

"I feel happy with you Natsu," she grinned.

An unknown emotion churned in his stomach. 'Indigestion' he concluded. "Same, I mean who wouldn't feel happy with me," he winked.

Lucy laughed dipping her fingers in the paint. Before he could react, she'd smeared a coat of red paint across his cheek.

"Oh Blondie, you better watch out," he threatened playfully.

The rest of the day the two ran around throwing paint at each other. We finished our picture and hung it on the gazebo to dry. After cleaning up, we waited for the sun to set. Laughing and smiling we watched it set, together.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy<strong>

"Let's play truth or dare," persisted Lucy. They were up in Lucy's room. Natsu's jaw had dropped the first time he'd been in the mansion. He was speechless and looked at her as if she was a roman goddess from the mythologies she read about. A slight blush crept up her cheeks at his look. But after spending a month together, he'd finally gotten over his initial loss of words.

"Sure, truth or dare," he cooed, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

Lucy rolled her eyes, unaffected by Natsu's usual weirdness. "Truth," she replied confidently.

She could see Natsu suck in his breath. Her throat suddenly began to dry and her palms started to sweat. She had a bad feeling about this.

"Why do you never talk about you dad," he confided softly. His eyes were earnest and his intentions were pure.

Lucy felt her heart sky rocket down to the floor. The room suddenly became her father's office. His indifference to her actions. His expectations. His look of disgust. Everything. She hated everything that he did to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu<strong>

He regretted it. He regretted it the moment it tumbled out of his mouth. He'd do anything. ANYTHING to get that look off Lucy's face. Her lips quivered and her hands clenched into fists. Her skin had turned a shade lighter and she had a far off look in her eyes. "A-Actually it's fine if you d-don't want-," he started to ramble but Lucy held out a hand for him to stop.

"It's fine. I mean I'd have to tell you someday anyways," she whispered sadly.

Natsu felt his heart squeeze up. Angels weren't meant to cry. He had always teased her about being an angel because her hair looked like a golden halo. He interlaced his fingers with her and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Natsu felt heat rise to his cheeks at his sudden actions and quickly retracted his fingers blushing. Lucy raised a brow.

"Well, I guess you could say he isn't the most loving dads. Would you believe me if I said he loved money more than me," she laughed with dry-humor. Natsu nodded. She continued, "Ever since my mom died, he can't stand the very sight of me. Maybe it's because I look a lot like my mom. I remember walking into his office one night. He was drinking and looking at mom's portrait. He was yelling at her. Asking her why she died. He turned around and saw me. He let his anger out on me. Told me I did this to him. Nearly beat me"

Natsu felt sick. "What happened then," he stuttered. Trying to keep an even voice.

"I wanted him to accept me, so I tried to exceed his expectation but god, Natsu… they're so high. The day I met you it was my birthday," she whispered softly. Her voice was faltering.

Natsu looked up in alarm. "Birthday?! Why didn't you tell me?! Aren't birthday's supposed to be celebrated?!" he addressed.

"Welcome to the Heartfilia family," she laughed sadly.

Before she could register what happened, Natsu had pulled her into his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu<strong>

He held her in his arms. She must've been lonely. It felt awkward holding a girl in his arms but if it was Lucy he was okay with it. "Happy Belated Birthday… I'm sorry I couldn't get you anything. You aren't the only one with family trouble… you're not alone," he announced softly.

Lucy looked up into his dark eyes with surprise. "What?" she questioned.

He sighed once again and dropped his arms. He could see her flinch at the sudden loss of warmth. "My dad, his name's Igneel. He was amazing. He taught me so many things. But when I was around 3, he left us. He left my mom, my sister and I to fend for myself. I honestly didn't know him that well. But I sure as hell loved him"

It was silent for a few minutes. The air was heavy. "I guess we all have our sad stories," said Lucy with a sad smile.

He smiled back sadly. "Guess we do."

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy<strong>

It was a week away from the start of Kindergarten and Lucy hadn't even chosen an elementary school yet.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Natsu, "You still haven't chosen an elementary school?!"

"Haha, yeah," she confided sheepishly. "What school are you going to?"

"Mavis Elementary School," he replied with a grin. "All my friends are going there. You should come too."

"I'd have to ask my dad," she replied sadly. He looked at her worriedly. "It's fine. I'll be fine. I'll ask him tonight. Well I got to go bye," she rushed. She waved her hand over her shoulder and made her way back home in a haste.

* * *

><p><em>Later that night…<em>

She walked down the winding corridor towards her father's office. She stood in front of the large wooden doors with her heart in her mouth. Taking a deep breath in, she pushed open the door. He was sitting at his desk writing a series of notes on his papers.

"Um, dad. Elementary school starts in a week," she announced softly.

"Mm, I thought you were going to that all girls elementary school," he replied monotonously.

"Well I um changed my mind. I want to go to… Mavis Elementary School," she confessed in one fluid sentence.

Jude Heartfilia dropped his pen on the table and looked down at his daughter. She was a carbon copy of her mother. He felt resentment bubble up.

"That school is for peasants," he divulged.

Lucy felt anger igniting in her lungs. She waited for it to dissipate before continuing. "Dad please, at least let me have my elementary years. You haven't been the only one suffering since mom died! I have to! I've been lonely all by myself," she cried, desperation laced between her words. "I promise… after elementary I'll go to any school you choose. I promise. Just please, please, please let me go," she stated, tears trickling down her face.

Jude looked down at his daughter. He bore into her eyes and decided he couldn't win this battle. "Fine. Only this once," he announced sourly.

Lucy looked up in surprise. Her surprise turning into happiness. "Thank you," she beamed.

* * *

><p>"Natsu! I'm going to Mavis Elementary School," she exclaimed.<p>

Natsu stared at her in surprise. "For real?! That's great! We could be in the same class! I could show you to all my friends…" he rambled on and on.

Lucy grinned. These years are going to be great.

Or so she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys! I'm finally done writing about their childhood. Things pick up after this. <strong>** People have been asking about the pairings. The thing is if I tell you them, it'll have a less dramatic effect. It'll be predictable. :') But I promise you, you won't be dissatisfied. ~ Leave a comment/review!**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and its Characters.**

**This story belongs to me.**


	3. Chapter 3: New Feelings

**Chapter 3: New Feelings**

**Lucy**

"Sting, guess what! I'm going to Mavis Elementary School," cheered Lucy through the phone.

"Hangin' with us riff-raff now?" teased Sting, Lucy's childhood friend.

"Don't I always," she joked. "Natsu is gonna be there! I'm meeting all his friends too!"

"Natsu again. Tsk tsk tsk. You're acting like a newlywed. You like-_like _him dontcha'," snickered the blonde haired idiot.

Heat radiated off her face. She felt her heart beat quicken. "Of course not! We're just best friends!" she insisted.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," he teased.

"Well, I gotta go. First day of school… don't want to be late," she muttered nervously. There was a long pause.

"You'll be fine Lucy," Sting assured.

"Yeah… I guess. Bye," she replied before hanging up.

She trudged slowly over to where her Roxy backpack lay. She wasn't like most girls. She liked wearing sneakers, t-shirts, and jeans. It was on rare occasions, such as her birthday, where she'd worn dresses. When she was a kid, she never had much interest in Barbie dolls. Furthermore, in anything girly for that matter. Moreover, she spent her days dreaming or playing the piano/violin. Then at night, she gazed up at the stars. Searching for constellations. Dreaming about unknown galaxies. She placed her arms through the straps and slowly made her way to one of her dad's red Lamborghinis. The chauffeur stood by, holding the door open for her. She felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She decided to take a Natsu approach to the situation and forget about everything. A smile lit up her face at the thought of spending her elementary years with him. Yeah, this would be a great year.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving, Lucy was suddenly stricken with fear. She'd never really had a lot of friends before. Her only 2 close friends were Natsu and Sting. But Sting didn't attend Mavis Elementary School; he went to Sabertooth Elementary School. To make matters worse, Natsu was nowhere in sight. Lucy stood awkwardly by the car.<p>

"Miss. Heartfilia would you like me to walk you to the door? It's quite a distance from here" inquired CeCe, my personal chauffeur. Lucy had purposely asked her to park a good 4 km away from the school. She didn't want people to know about her wealth. People would treat her differently then.

Lucy shook her head from side to side. "I'll be fine, thank you. You may leave," she answered sophisticatedly. Soon her legs animated and began the long walk towards the school. To calm her beating heart, she turned on her I-pod and scrolled through her playlist [_It's sad how many 5 year olds have I-pods. Then there's me… with my tamagachi_.]. She smiled when she came across "Wrecking Ball". Why not? She hit play and plugged her headphones in. She pulled up her hood and began singing.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu<strong>

There was no denying it; that was Lucy's car. A 2011 Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4. He sighed enviously. He asked his mom to park a few meters behind Lucy's car. He watched as she got out of the car, trying to be inconspicuous. Chuckling, he dismounted from his seat and started trailing after Lucy. He felt like somewhat of a stalker. She was flipping through her I-pod play list and had put her earbuds in. Promptly after, she put her hood up and started singing. Natsu hid behind a car before he was seen. Her hawk-like eyes scanned the area looking for any bystanders. After being absolutely sure no one was around, she started to sing.

"I CAME IN LIKE WRECKING BALL," she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Natsu cracked. What the heck Lucy. He choked on his spit, trying to control the uncontrollable fit of giggles erupting in his stomach. Out of all songs.

"ALL I WANTED WAS TO BREAK YOUR WALLS."

Natsu was on the verge of laughing. He couldn't take it. Before he lost it, he joined in.

"ALLL YOU EVER DID WAS WRECK MEEE," he croaked, imitating Lucy.

The look on Lucy's face. She looked as if she'd been caught red-handed. Her hands had instinctively gone up and her face screamed, "I DIDN'T DO IT." Natsu fell to the floor laughing, clutching his stomach."Luce, That. Was. Beautiful," he wheezed. Her face flushed scarlet.

"N-NA-NATSU?! WHAT THE HECK AR-ARE YOU DOING H-H-H-H-HERE," she stammered.

"I came to get your autograph. When's your next single, Miss. _Musician_," he snickered.

She laughed. "It'll take you a fortune get my autograph, Mr. _Stalker_," she drawled, "And Luce?"

"It's your new nickname. I spent an hour debating whether or not to call you Blondie or Luigi. But then my little sister bonked me on the head with an apple. Newton spoke to me. He discovered your nickname Luce. He's. A. God," chattered the energetic Pinkie.

"Natsu, he discovered universal gravitation not the Law of Idiots," she countered.

Natsu stared at her with wide eyes. Lucy gave him a look. "What?"

"It... It has a brain," he replied in mock shock.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Hurry up, we're gonna be late."

Natsu thought for a moment. He then grabbed Lucy's hand and sprinted, fast. Lucy had no time to scream before she was whisked away to the courtyard of Mavis Elementary School. She panted and huffed.

"Please tell me you're not secretly Edward Cullens," she asked meekly.

"Ha-Ha, very funny. I like to run. Let's get going!" he exclaimed. There was something about Lucy that made her different from the rest. Something he had yet to discover.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy<strong>

The two 5 year olds rushed into the classroom before the bell sounded. Lucy wandered around the room searching for her name tag. When she found it she sat down and turned to look up at her table partners. A girl with long red hair that fell to the small of her back gazed contently up at Lucy. She had dark brown eyes like Natsu's and had a slight tan. Beside her sat a boy with orange hair and jade eyes. He wore a baggy t-shirt and a pair of cargo shorts. He gave her a saucy wink before turning around to flirt with another girl. Lastly, was a girl with short, white hair. She was surprisingly curvy for a 5 year old. Her flawless skin was slightly tanned. She wore a short white overalls which stopped just below her butt. Her perfection was marred with a perpetual sardonic scowl which seemed to be directed at Lucy. Lucy could feel the tension in the air. She suddenly wished she were back home. Safe. Silent. Alone.

"Hi there, I'm Erza Scarlet," greeted the red-head politely,

"Go-Good M-Morning," replied Lucy nervously. She smiled warmly up at Erza. Erza also reciprocating.

"What are you? A phone? Stop stammering like a dunce," sneered the white-haired beauty.

Lucy was taken aback. What was her deal? "Are you always this nice," she retorted, gritting her teeth together. Erza taking that as a sign, changed the topic.

"This here is Lisanna and over here is Loke. We'll be your table partners," she intervened.

"Great," muttered Lisanna and Lucy in unison. The room had gotten 100 degrees hotter.

"Lucyyy. Come over here. Let me introduce you to everyone," yelled Natsu cupping his hands together.

"Cominnng," Lucy chirped. She skipped over towards Natsu and started striking up a conversation with his friends. Leaving Lisanna, steaming and furious.

* * *

><p><strong>Lisanna<strong>

"Ugh, that little twat," muttered Lisanna. She was in the little girls' room and was reapplying her 4th coat of lip-gloss. "She hogged Natsu all over summer," she huffed. Her little cronies Becky and Stephanie stood by her sides. They were the stereotypical mean, dumb blondes that you'd find in all chick-flicks. They were easy to manipulate so she kept them at hand.

"Yeah, like that's so not cool. Only you can do that Lisanna. After all, you ARE his CHILDHOOD FRIEND," assured Becky.

"Yeah. That's not cool," repeated Steph, dumb blonde # 2.

Lisanna felt irate by their lack of emotion. Her irritation flared when Lucy's happy face flitted through her mind. Acting all buddy-buddy with Natsu. What did she know anyways? This time, she was determined to wipe that smile off her face. She was determined to make her never smile again.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy<strong>

Kindergarten and Grade 1 & 2 left with a flash. Lucy had never been so happy before. Natsu had spent even more time with her then before. He came over regularly sometimes with friends. Lucy didn't mind. She was just happy to be with people her own age. His friends sometimes grew irate with his behavior but didn't seem to mind. Lisanna had gotten, if even possible, even more bitc-meaner than before. She'd constantly tried to humiliate her throughout the year. She'd "accidently" spilled paint on Lucy's favorite shirt. She'd "accidently" pushed her over in the hallway. She'd "accidently" fibbed to the teacher that Lucy had ruined her painting. She couldn't take it anymore. What was up with her? She decided to ask Natsu, seeing as the whitehead went all happy go-lucky good around him.

* * *

><p>"Oh you mean Lisanna. Well I've known her since I was 2," he responded. "She's really nice and pretty isn't she? I guess she's like a little sister to me."<p>

Lucy was floored. Was it just her, or did Natsu look sheepish. Was he… blushing? Something inside of her died. She felt somewhat sick.

"You like her don't you?" declared Lucy. She tried to keep an even voice but something inside of her had snapped.

Natsu turned beat red, "Of-O-F-Of C-Course N-Not Lucy. Wha-What are you s-saying," he managed.

She should've been happy for him. She should've teased him. "That's great! You got a crush, Natsu!" she cheered. Hoping he wouldn't see through her lie.

"R-Really?" he asked.

"Really," she affirmed. Even as she said it, deep down. What she'd really wanted… was for his smiles, his laughs, and his weirdness …to be only for hers to see. What was this crazy possessive feeling?

* * *

><p><strong>2 Chapters in a day. #BamBamMotherFxxxer This chapter isn't as good. It's more like a transitional chapter for the next. :) To be honest. This is all really a prologue. The real story starts in high school. But I didn't want to do a thousand flashbacks for you all to understand certain things. And to be honest, I'm way too lazy for 1,000 flashbacks. Well anyways! Leave a review! Comment your favorite shipping! Fave! Enjoy! ~<strong>

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and all it's characters.**

**I own Becky (Dumb Blonde # 1) and Stephanie (Dumb Blonde # 2).**

**Note: I have nothing against blondes. I've just been watching too many chick-flicks. LOL **

**This story belongs to me.**


	4. Chapter 4: Nothing Gold Lasts Part 1

**Chapter 4: Nothing Gold Ever Lasts Part 1**

_Grade 3_

**Lisanna**

"DAMN IT! THAT DANG HEARTFILIA BITCH IS RUINING MY LIFE!" yelled Lisanna in front of her bathroom mirror.

Balling up her fists, she made a sharp jab towards her mirror. The glass cracked at contact with her knuckles. Pain shot through her hand but Lisanna ignored it. Crimson liquid drizzled down her arm. Tiny fragments of glass were lodged between her knuckles. Lisanna sighed and began slowly taking them out. Her cries were muffled using a towel. Her mom and stepdad had gone off on a trip together to celebrate their anniversary. Her big brother was off with friends. Whereas her older sister had decided to live with her biological father. She'd been left with her grandma who slept like a rock for the most part of the day. Tears trickled down her face. It wasn't fair. Natsu never talked to her like that. He never came over. He never gave her time anymore! After gauging her hand, she sat in the bath tub with her head between her knees. It wasn't as if she had a crazy fetish over him. It was a promise they had made years back.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback…<em>

2 year old, Lisanna peered through a crack in the door. It was 1 in the morning again and they had already started fighting. She watched silently as her mother's hands balled into tight fists. Her father gave her mom a steely look. His arms crossed; his hatred towards the woman before him, quite evident.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS," screeched her mother.

Oh no.

"AS HAVE I," boomed her father.

At this rate… Mommy and Daddy…

"I think it's very clear what we have to do," mom replied. Voice clear and even.

Will separate.

"I'll get the papers. We'll tell the children tomorrow," her dad stated, his voice faltering as he said _children. _As he turned around he spotted little Lisanna looking wide-eyed at them.

"L-Lisanna it's late. Y-You should go to bed," her mother softly whispered.

Her legs were glued to the spot. No no no. This can't be happening. Mommy and Daddy were going away. She wanted to stop them but obstruction had built its way up through her throat. She couldn't speak. It was all too fast.

"Lisanna? A-Are you okay?" asked her father with sudden concern. He took a step forward promptly breaking Lisanna out of her daze. She took a step back and ran upstairs not wanting him to touch her. She ran into her big brother's and sister's room and swung the door open.

"NEE-CHAN. ONII-CHAN," she sobbed.

Mirajane Strauss (her big sister) and Elfman Strauss (her big brother), woke up with a start.

"What is it Lisanna?!" asked Mirajane frantically. Concern dripping with every word.

"Mommy and daddy are getting a divorce."

Silence. Black velvet silence.

Lisanna sat outside the courthouse. She refused to go inside and witness the whole thing again. Her parents were getting divorced and she needed to accept it. A part of her secretly believed this was all a dream and that the next morning she'd wake up to find her mom and dad happily in-love as they'd been before. She let out a sigh and curled up into a ball again. Finally allowing her tears to escape.

"You know, it's not good to cry alone."

Lisanna looked up in alarm. A small boy, about her age stood in front of her. He had spiky pink hair and wore an excessively large scarf that seemed to swallow half his face. "What would you know, your parents aren't getting divorced," she scowled. Anger boiled at the pit of her stomach. She wanted to blame someone for making her feel like this. And the boy in front of her seemed like a pretty good candidate.

"Neither is blaming others. And at least your dad is still here," he finished. His voice unwavering.

Lisanna was taken aback. Did this kid's dad die or something? She suddenly felt a wave of pity. He was right. Her dad would still be there. Just not with her. The pink haired guy probably had it worse. She probably looked pathetic in front of him.

He crouched in front of her. "But that doesn't mean you can't be sad. And no, I don't think you're pathetic," replied Pinkie, reading her mind. "Now here, lean on me and cry," he whispered with a smile. He sat down beside her and patted his shoulder. Lisanna stared up at him, tears began to build up at the corners of her eyes.

"What's your name," she managed.

"Natsu," he smiled and then brought her head down to his shoulder. "Now cry. I'm here."

"I can't," she whispered softly. Natsu decipher what she meant.

"I can't, because I'm way too happy now," she smiled for the first time that month.

* * *

><p>He used to always smile at her. He used to ditch his friends and come to her. She moved to the same school as him. They built a tiny hut in a forest together. Raised a baby blue cat whom they named Happy. But ever since Lucy came into the equation, it started to seem like everything he did, was for Lucy's eyes only.<p>

However, Lisanna wasn't one to give up easily. She smiled cynically. She waltzed out of her bedroom and opened her drawer. She clutched the very _device_ that would put an end to Lucy's smile, permanently. But first, she'd need the help of 2 blondes. 2 very special blondes.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy<strong>

Where the heck was her _phone_? She wandered around the classroom in a frenzy. Occasionally, knocking over someone in the process.

"Oi Luce, what're you doing? You look like the squirrel from Happy Tree Friends. You must like nuts," he teased.

"Real mature. And I thought he had a candy fetish…. Any ways, I'm looking for my phone," she wailed.

"Want me to help?" he asked.

"That'd be great!" Lucy exclaimed. Giving him a thankful look. They searched the classrooms, the school, and her backpack. Nothing.

"How am I going to get home? I told CeCe I'd call her when I needed a lift," she cried. She looked at Natsu and noticed a slight blush dusted on his cheek. He looked away from her. She cocked her head to the left trying to capture his eyes.

"I could walk you home," he offered, sheepishly.

Lucy felt her pulse quicken. "It'll be a long walk though…"

"I think I can manage," he replied, giving her a lopsided grin.

There it was again. This crazy possessive emotion. What was it called again…? "Let's get going then," she beamed. "Maybe if I make it back in one piece, I'll treat you to a slushy," she winked.

"At your service, princess. For I, Sir Natsu, will accomplish this difficult feat in a matter of seconds," he chuckled. Kneeling before her in a knightly fashion. Lucy giggled at his horrible acting. This emotion… it was at the tip of her tongue.

"Let's go," he said grabbing her hand. They grinned ear to ear as they stepped out of the classroom into the warm spring air.

Oh that's right.

It was called. **_Love._**

* * *

><p><strong> This is like the shortest chapter I've written so far. If I added the part I was going to write. It'd be like 3,000 words. Well any ways, if you liked my story, leave a review! Reviews encourage me to update sooner and help me make my stories better. :) <strong>

** I hope you guys understood my foreshadowing. The next chapter gets pretty heated. **

** Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and all its characters.**

** This story belongs to me.**


	5. Chapter 5: Rumors Part 2

**Chapter 5: Rumors Part 2**

**Lucy**

It seemed like yesterday when we were laughing together. Running around, playing together. Acting like we were 3. Doing everything _**together**_. … Until that one faithful day. Where my nightmares began.

October 1st, 2000; a date engraved into my skull. My first day of Grade 4.

* * *

><p>"Look! It's her, Lucy. From Class 3-D."<p>

Lucy swiveled around in alarm; trying to pinpoint the location of the voice.

"That bitch has some nerve being here. After what she did."

It seemed like she was the center of attention lately. Not in a good way either. She started to speed up. Suddenly feeling the need to be out of this corridor.

"Just because she's rich she thinks she can do anything. Pfft, she thinks she can _**say**_anything about other people."

She froze. What?

"What was she thinking? Faking being normal for the past years. I had her in my class one year."

"Ew, gross."

Lucy felt self-conscious. They'd found out about her family background?! But one thing didn't make sense. Where did Lisanna mix in?! At that moment 3 girls approached her. Two blondes and a brunette. They didn't look friendly.

"Move," stated the brunette firmly. Lucy was taken aback. What the fuck was going on here?!

The 3 pushed past her knocking her to the floor, one of them dropping something in the process. Lucy reached over to pick it up. She gasped in surprise. It was her phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu<strong>

"Aye Lisanna," chirped Natsu sauntering over. He stopped in front of her. She was crouched on a bench by the window. It was one of those rainy days. Rain pounded against the glass. The sky was obscured by tumbling ominous nimbus clouds. Lisanna's face was shrouded by a curtain of hair. Her hands gripped the bench. Her nails leaving indents in the wood. "Lisanna…?" Natsu repeated.

"I was blackmailed," she muttered softly. Her voice was heavy.

Natsu froze. "What?"

"I was blackmailed," she repeated forcefully. Her voice cracking.

There was a short silence. "By who?!" Natsu demanded, balling up his fists.

Lisanna looked up through her curtain of hair. Her eyes were red and swollen like she'd been crying all night. Natsu felt anger surge through his veins.

Her eyes fell towards the ground. "You wouldn't believe even if I told you," she whispered sadly.

"Who is it…," Natsu queried hesitantly. A nagging sensation seized his body. He suddenly found himself shaking.

Lisanna looked up and looked straight into his eyes. The intensity in her gaze was almost palpable. "Are you sure," she asked firmly for the final time.

"Y-Yes," Natsu managed. A part of him told him to turn away, but his other, told him to stay.

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia," she disclosed.

Nothing could've prepared him for what she'd just told him. Natsu was stunned? Lucy?! Lucy couldn't even hurt a fly. Nonetheless blackmail someone.

Lisanna let out a sad laugh. "I knew you wouldn't believe me," she replied. Her eyes were downcast now.

"H-How did sh-she b-bl-blackmail you?" he whispered. He didn't believe it. Not a word of it. Even so, a tiny part of him, deep deep down, began to doubt his own words.

"Remember the first day of Kindergarten. She and I didn't get along well. Even so, I tried my best to obtain her friendship," she paused. "It was around Grade 1 when I got my first phone. Nee-Chan insisted I buy one."

Natsu nodded and urged her to go on.

"I got my first text. And from someone at school. I remember being so happy," she smiled, probably recalling the moment. Natsu felt his heart squeeze. Her smile faded into one of despair. "That is until I read it. It was from Lucy." She took a deep breath in, "She told me to stop interfering with her life. That I was making it hard for her to even breathe. She told me to stay away from her. From her friends. She told me to stay away from you."

"At first I thought what could she do? Then I realized something. I looked at her last name and it seemed pretty familiar. I googled it the next morning and discovered she was the daughter of a billionaire named 'Jude Heartfilia'. I was shocked. That was when I got another text," she stopped.

"It read: I know your mothers business firm. She's a worker for the Ako, isn't she? My dad just bought that company recently actually. Try anything funny and your mom's fired." Tears trickled down her cheeks.

Natsu's face was one of utter disbelief. Lucy could care less about money and what could she have possibly have gained through this? There were too many things that didn't add up. But something about her story seemed to draw him in.

Lisanna seemed to watch his reactions. "I played along for a while. She sent me messages every day. Some were to warn me. Others were to just taunt me. It was manageable. Until, she started spreading rumors about me. I walked down the halls hearing bad things about me. You know how hard it was keeping it all in." Natsu quite frankly had never heard these rumors. Then again he had never paid attention.

"The pain and embarrassment. She told everyone everything. About how my parents are divorced. About how I wore too much make-up," she laughed sadly. Her voice wavering.

"I couldn't take it anymore. It was too much to bare. So I stood up for myself, for the first time in my life. I told her to stop. But my tears, my voice, everything I told her, was meaningless in her eyes. She called her dad. She whispered a few words into the receiver and this morning," she croaked. Her eyes flooding with tears. "My mom was fired." She buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

"Could I see your phone," Natsu muttered. It was the first words he'd spoken ever since Lisanna had broken down everything to him. Lucy had lost her phone during Grade 3. It just wasn't possible. It didn't make SENSE. He was frustrated as heck and felt like pulling his hair out.

"Sure," she pulled her phone out from her backpack and handed it to him. He scrolled through her phone until he came across messages. He tapped recent messages and waited for the screen to load; praying to god her name wasn't there. His heart plummeted to the ground. Lucy Heartfilia 7:08 am; October, 1st, 2000. This morning. His quivering hands tapped the message.

_[TheFairMaidenLucy]: Did your mom like my surprise or more specifically… did you?_

_[LisFizz]: …_

_[TheFairMaidenLucy]: I'm taking that as a "you liked it". _

Natsu stared hard at the screen. He scrolled upwards. 2000, 1999 …1998. He read all messages. They were exactly as Lisanna had said. She'd sent one every day except for that day. He gritted his teeth together. The day he helped her search for it and walked her home. Pulling out his own phone, he clicked on her name and began to dial Lucy's number. If she had her phone with her… it would confirm everything. She'd had her phone with her before Grade 3. He walked. Then broke into a sprint. He needed to know.

* * *

><p><strong>Lisanna<strong>

Lisanna watched to her amusement as Natsu's face turned from one of disbelief to one of doubt. Then to one of desperation. He turned on his heel and ran, leaving Lisanna to admire her handiwork. The rest was up to her 2 favorite blonds. Lisanna smiled wickedly. Maybe she'd take up acting. Lisanna had known that her mother was going to be fired someday. She'd taken several days off prior and slacked-off constantly. Lisanna just had to time it right. She was overjoyed when she had discovered Lucy's father was the owner of her mom's company. All that was left was to put some fake messages into her phone. She'd have to thank Freed later for that. "Bye-Bye Heartfilia," she sang happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu<strong>

It just couldn't be her he persisted. His heart felt heavy. Lisanna was lying. She HAD to be. "Beeep, Beeep" He sprinted down the hallways. "Beeep, Beeep" He cut around a corner and spotted the blonde.

"Hello." Natsu froze. Lucy sat on the floor…. clutching her phone.

"Hello…?" she repeated. Natsu dropped the silver device onto the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy<strong>

She turned around to see a familiar pink-haired boy. "Natsu! I've been looking for you everywhere! Where have you been?! Everyone's been acting strange and-," she rambled. She stopped when she realized he wasn't responding. She looked up and was promptly rigid in fear. His eyes looked at her with distaste. "Natsu…?"she asked hesistantly.

"Who are you?" he whispered. He was about to turn around but Lucy clasped onto his wrist.

"What do you mean who are you? Will someone tell me what the fuck I did?!" yelled Lucy. Her voice rang around the hallways and suddenly all former conversation and gossip dissipated. They all turned to look at the scene unfolding before them.

"Really?! ARE YOU GOING TO ACT ANGRY NOW?! AFTER WHAT YOU DID?!" he shouted with equal intensity.

Lucy felt her blood boil. "WHAT DID I DO?!" she hollered impatiently.

Natsu gave her a sad laugh and shook his head. "WELL THEN LET ME TELL YOU. Why did you blackmail Lisanna? Why'd you make it so your hatred for her affected her whole family?! Why did you make false rumors about her?! TELL HER SECRETS?! WHY DID YOU USE YOUR WEALTH TO RUIN HER LIFE?! Lisanna told me everything," he spewed out like acid.

Lucy was stunned. Lucy was mad. Her normally calm and pleasant demeanor had contorted into all-consuming rage. She laughed coldly. "So that's what kind of person you saw me as, huh. A rich girl manipulating her father's wealth at her own free will."

She saw a flicker of emotion flit through his eyes but she ignored it. She was fuming. "You think I give A DAMN about money?! Do you SEE ME flaunting my wealth?! KIDS DON'T GET TO CHOOSE THEIR PARENTS!" she yelled. Her voice was faltering. She failed to keep an even voice. If she stayed any longer she'd start bawling. She turned around and stated firmly, "You don't find truth in my words right. You'd believe in anyone's words but mine."

She started walking away but was halted by Natsu's words.

"Didn't I tell you? I don't even know who you are anymore," he stated bluntly before turning and leaving. Lucy felt the color drain from her face. Is this what people called "heart-breaks"?

Lucy wandered aimlessly from class to class. Her mind kept telling her to go home and hide beneath her bed sheets. But she was too shocked. The bullying had gotten worse after Natsu's outburst. She didn't care anymore. Her mind was preoccupied, playing re-runs of their argument. _"I don't even know who you are anymore."_ She bit back tears. She stopped in front of her locker. It hadn't even been a day and they'd already found methods of teasing her. "Rich bitch" had been scrawled messily across her locker door. Ignoring it, she opened up her lock and retrieved her school bag and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. She pulled her handkerchief out of her pocket and dipped it in the bottle. She wiped away the words with her cloth. The words didn't faze her. Her tears seemed to have been stunted. An overwhelming numbness had replaced all her emotions.

Weeks felt like years. The year passed slower than usual. The rumor continued to get embellished. The bullying escalated. Natsu continued to ignore her. Sometimes he'd join in. Laughing at her. She sat alone at lunch on the roof-tops. At least no one could find her there. Though, she never really ate anyways. Lisanna looked quite chipper during the course of the year. Lucy had lost quite a bit of weight over the past weeks. But once again, nothing had fazed her. Sting had questioned her recent unusual behavior but she simply brushed it off as mood-swings. Not a single drop of water had been shed from her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu<strong>

He felt like a dick. Lucy's hurt face flashed across his eyes. His alter-ego, Natsu the Bad-Boy, had taken his place. Lucy had dark circles around his eyes… probably from lack of sleep. Despite his constant tormenting, she never broke down. Not even once. He didn't know why he was doing this. Well he did. His petty little crush on Lisanna was the partial cause of it. He should've believed in Lucy, but then he'd of been lying to himself was his excuse.

"I'm glad you finally got rid of her," jeered Gray Fullbuster, his best friend-ish. Natsu broke out of his trance and nodded mechanically.

"She wasn't even that hot any way. She's flat, her hair's too light and she's anorexic skinny. The only thing she really has going is the cash. Man, she's loaded," snickered Gray. Natsu felt his chest tighten. Once again nodding mechanically.

"Hey, earth to Natsu. Are you a robot?" jested Gray.

"Sorry, I'm distracted," he answered robotically. Gray brushed Natsu's behavior off as normal and started striking up a conversation with Gajeel Redfox, another one of his friend-ishs. He propped his arms onto the table and placed his chin inside.

"Lucy, what are you thinking," he muttered inaudibly. His stomach felt fluttery. "Indigestion again?" he muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I know this is so out of Lisanna's character. xD. But I just felt like making her a bitch. Pardon my language. xD. Maybe this chapter wasn't heated as I thought. ~ The high school chapter is coming up soon! I'm like so excited to write it. There's at least 3 more chapters before that. That's when it gets really depressing to be honest… Oh well~ I'm glad you all like my story! Reviews motivate me to continue. o3o Leave a review. :D<strong>

**Okay I confess. This is going to be Nalu. xD. For all those die-hard Nalu shippers. ~ 3. Natsu is so dense though.**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and all its characters.**

**This story belongs to me.**


	6. Chapter 6: HOPE

**Chapter 6: H.O.P.E.**

_Hold On, Pain Ends_

**Lucy**

It was indoor recess. Lucy had managed to stay under radar and had snuck out through the back. Dark gray clouds covered the sky, only a few feeble strands of sunlight penetrated through its barrier. The monotonous rain beated softly against the pavement. Lucy gazed up at the sky, momentarily closing her eyes. Water cascaded down her golden hair drenching her shirt and face. Her shorts stuck to her thighs; also, thoroughly soaked. Her clothes providing little warmth to her small body. She delved in the feel of the rain on her skin. Flicking off her shoes, she dipped her feet into the wet sand, sighing happily. Lucy loved the rain and thankfully, there'd been a lot of it.

She sat on a swing in an abandoned play-ground she'd discovered awhile back. She pulled out a small flimsy notebook. The edges were frayed and the sheets were worn down. It had been a gift from her mother on her first birthday. "What should I write out about," she whispered to no one in particular. "A Top 5 List for all the fucked up things that have been done to me?" she laughed, no humor in her voice. Lucy pulled a pencil out from behind her ear and began to write.

5. Lisanna's drones, Becky and Stephanie spread a rumor about me. They told everyone I was secretly having an affair with half the guys in our school. Now I've been getting texts from old creeps. I had to deactivate my phone.

Lucy let out a harsh laugh before continuing.

4. Gray saw me walking while he was riding his bike. He whizzed by me and splashed me with mud drenching me from head to toe. I had to walk around the whole day like that.

It wasn't the first time either she muttered to herself. Despite her reassurance, she felt herself quiver.

3. During classes no one really wants to be my partner. Therefore I often have to finish assignments alone. Watching others having fun… in front of me…Watching Natsu have fun.

"You're doing great Lucy. You're doing great," she murmured. Her shaking growing.

2. Lisanna told me off today in front of most of the school. Most of them were lies. But I'd stayed quiet throughout it all. Others around her suddenly started chanting for her to punch me. Natsu simply watched. She was about to punch me but was stopped when the principal walked in.

At the mention of Natsu's name my calm facade seemed to melt. Beads of sweat dotted my forehead and I started to breathe faster. The last one would really hit home, **hard**.

1. But above all, the most fucked up aspect of my life is… Natsu. Every time his name comes to mind I feel like crying. Every word he says is like a crack in my shield. Every time he laughs, not with me, but _**at me **_a little part of me dies. The way he watches the bullying take place but never once intervenes. The fact that 99% of the time he joins in. The way that he seems to be happier with Lisanna. The way he believed **her** but not _me_. The fact that I'm _**crazy in love with him**_ is _**KILLING **_me.

The lead of her pencil broke. Suddenly things started to get blurry. Lucy touched her eyes surprised to feel warm drops of water rushing down her cheek. Her breathing was ragged and she silently cursed herself for showing her emotions.

"You could catch a cold out here," proposed a gentle voice. Lucy didn't look up; not wanting any human contact at the moment. Especially if it was an unpleasant human.

"Are you here to add to my list? Are you here to tell me how much you hate me? Go ahead. I'm all ears," Lucy snapped.

"None of the above," replied the voice. A warm object was placed over her shoulders. It was a jacket. Lucy looked up to discover the red-head she'd met in Kindergarten.

"E-Erza?" she tried.

"You remember me," beamed the red-head, seemingly satisfied that she'd left somewhat of an impression upon the blonde. Lucy looked down uneasily. It had been awhile since she'd last talked to someone. Sting had been off on a school trip and wouldn't be back for a while.

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly. Lucy turned around in shock. She was even more taken aback when she realized the red-head was crying.

"H-huh?" Lucy asked.

Erza looked directly at her, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Because I didn't come here sooner. Then you wouldn't have had to cry alone," she replied sobbing softly.

Lucy was stunned yet again. There was a long period of silence. Until suddenly, tears began trickling down her own cheek. "Why? Don't you hate me like the rest? Don't you believe what everyone says? That I'm just a money-crazed whore?" she uttered forcefully, her voice cold and hard.

"Of course not." Lucy looked at the girl before her in alarm.

"I believe in your words Lucy. I always have," she replied softly, smiling.

No one. No one had believed her ever before. Erza's face becomes distorted and Lucy's vision blurs once again. Erza's warm arms wrap around her shoulders as Lucy softly weeps into Erza's coat.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu<strong>

He stood there, motionless behind a tree. He watched Lucy weep into Erza's chest. His breathing had become hoarse. Lucy's tears, had been unbearable to watch. It really shouldn't have mattered to him. If it didn't matter, then why did he wish it was him there consoling her instead of Erza?

"_Why does it matter whether she cries or not. She's already made Lisanna cry, it's retribution right?"_ answered the voice in his head. It was right. It really didn't matter. It didn't.

Natsu turned around on his heel and began walking back towards the school, ignoring the growing pain in his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy<strong>

The first 5 months of Grade 5 had been bearable after Erza had come into her life. There was someone to listen to her troubles and a shoulder to lean on. Nobody spewed crap about her when Erza was around. Lucy had recently discovered Erza's alter-ego. And to be quite frank, it frightened her and amused her. Erza changed from an innocent, pure, white butterfly to a crazy avenging bloodlust spirit in a matter of seconds.

"I just don't understand why Lisanna would go to such great lengths to ruin my life," Lucy whimpered. They were up on the roof-top eating lunch.

Erza gave her a look that read Isn't-It-Obvious? Lucy raised an eyebrow. Erza sighed.

"She likes him," Erza stated bluntly. Lucy spat out her juice.

"Um what?" she replied, wiping the excess juice off her lips.

Erza gave her a funny look. "I thought it was quite obvious. Lisanna has had a crush on Natsu since the day she was born, I swear. Well you're blonde so I guess I'll cut you some slack," Erza teased.

Lucy playfully punched her shoulder. "Well, I can't really blame her…," she trailed.

"So the blondie falls for pinkie," snickered Erza.

Lucy smiled wickedly. "Says the girl who was off snogging with her boyfriend last night," she winked.

Erza turned beat red. "This calls for war," declared Erza, taking the cap off her water bottle.

"Bring it," Lucy snickered, pulling out her water bottle.

_One water fight and an angry janitor later…_

The two best friends laid underneath the sun staring up at the blue sky.

"Lucy…," Erza started.

"Mmm," Lucy murmured dozing off.

"I think you should stick up for yourself more," she responded.

Lucy's eyes fluttered open, soaking in the words.

"I'll think about it," she replied softly.

"Mmm," yawned Erza.

It wouldn't hurt to try, would it? Maybe she'd confront Lisanna. Maybe she'd tell Natsu how she felt. Ah, that's right. Next month would be her mom's funeral.

"Hey Lucy," drawled Erza.

Lucy rolled over on her side to face Erza.

"I won't be here next month. Will you be okay?" Erza whispered.

Lucy felt a pang of fear. If Erza left, she'd be alone again. She didn't want to be a bother though. She owed Erza her life. "Yeah, I'll be fine," she lied, forcing a smile.

"I know you're lying. But I'll listen to you… I'll go. Just promise me you'll be safe," Erza plead.

"I… promise," she insisted.

"Good," Erza said, relief evident in her features.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a really short chapter. It's also a transitional chapter and to put some light to the situation. But even so, it really doesn't get better. I'd say the next chapter is even more depressing. LOL, you must all think I'm a sadist. I'm not. At all. Really. Any ways. Leave a review! Stay tuned for the next chapter!<strong>

**And yes, this is a NaLu fanfiction. Sorry to all other ships. :')**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and its characters.**

**This story belongs to me.**


	7. Chapter 7: Blood Shed

**Lean On Me 7: Blood Shed**

_Angels Can Die_

Grade 5

**Lucy**

_I finally thought it'd get better. How was I supposed to know how __**wrong **__I was?_

"Bzzzz. Bzzzz."

The sound of her (new) cell phone rousing her from her slumber. It was 3 in the morning. Who the fuck was calling at this hour?

"Bzzzz. Bzzzz,"

She reached over and picked up her I-Phone. The caller ID read Erza Scarlet. Erza…? Initial shock turned into panic.

"H-Hello?! Erza?!" she stuttered through the receiver. "Reply Erza. Reply," she plead. Faint sirens could be heard in the background. She could've sworn she heard an electrocardiograph.

"HELLO?! ERZA?! ERZA?! IS EVERYTHING OKAY?!" she yelled through the speaker, her voice desperate and pleading.

The distinct sound of weeping rang through the receiver. A shaky voice filtered through the speaker. "Hello, this is Erza's mother."

Ice replaced her spine. Uncontrollable trembles shook her body.

"Wh-Where's Erza," she managed, voice faltering.

More weeping. Lucy felt her world start to reel.

"WHERE'S ERZA?!" she screamed. At that moment her bedroom door swung open.

"Miss. Heartfilia?! Is everything all right?!"

Ignoring her, Lucy clutched onto the phone and waited. Each second making her heart sink a little further. Finally, another voice took over. This one more familiar. Jellal Fernades, Erza's boyfriend.

"H-Hey Lucy," he stammered, his voice shaky. Was he crying?! What the fuck was happening?!

"WHAT HAPPENED JELLAL," she bellowed now shaking uncontrollably. There was another long silence, Lucy felt her usually calm demeanor slowly fading.

"Erza got into an accident."

Lucy's eyes grew wide.

"It was a hit and run. She's at the hospital in critical condition," he croaked.

Emotionless. No. That wouldn't be right. She felt too many emotions. Fear, Paranoia, Nostalgia, Sadness, Grief, and about 100 other not-so-nice adjectives. Words couldn't describe how she felt right now.

"Whersafrwge?" she rasped. Her voice not sounding like her own. It sounded dead and hollow. Everything came out like verbal diarrhoea.

Somehow interpreting her words, he replied, "Tokyo Eclipse Hospital."

Lucy, not bothering to change, bolted out the door. Adrenaline pumping through her veins.  
>"MISS!" her maid called out from behind her.<p>

Thrusting opening the colossal doors of the alabaster mansion, she sped across the snow-covered lawns. The cold air nipped at her skin. The snow stung her bare feet but Lucy didn't care. Barely stopping for a breath she rushed into the Servants Quarter. She banged on CeCe's door with such force that one could've mistaken her for a savage beast. CeCe opened the door in alarm.

"Miss. Heartfilia? What are you doing out here in the cold?! And bare-feet?!" he cried out in alarm.

"CeCe take me to Tokyo Eclipse Hospital," she begged, her face shining with tears. CeCe stunned by her unusual behaviour nodded slowly before grabbing a coat of his rack and placing it on the young maiden's shoulders. He handed her a pair of boots and then led her to the car.

* * *

><p>They whizzed down the highway, barely making it through red lights. Snowflakes fell from the sky and landed in unceremonious heaps on the road. Lucy hardly paid any heed towards the weather. Her mind was set solely on Erza. She clenched her hands together.<p>

"Are we there yet," she urged.

"Nearly, Miss," he replied evenly.

Oh Erza. She brought her face down to her hands. Please be alright.

* * *

><p>Lucy stared at her friend through the glass. Her forehead was gauged; the gauge now the colour of her scarlet hair. Her heartbeat was slow. Her hands were encased in bandages. Lucy sank to the floor. All the former happiness that Erza had bestowed upon her, slowly began to ebb away. She didn't feel like going to school. Or home. Or anywhere for that matter. She stayed like that for what seemed like days. Her father's looming figure appeared before her.<p>

"Lucy it's time to go home," he whispered softly.

Lucy unable to move or speak lay crouched on the floor, immobile. Jude sighed and scooped the mess of his daughter into his arms. Lucy didn't flinch. She felt drunk. Jude strolled over to a nearby nurse overseeing Erza's operation.

"How is she, Madame?" inquired Jude.

"Not good. But she'll survive. We might have to switch her to a coma though," she confided softly.

The word _coma_ pulsated through her mind. A sense of hopelessness seized her body. Jude nodded in a way of thanks and made his way to the Ferrari.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu<strong>

Lucy hadn't attended school for 2 weeks. Much to his dissatisfaction, he found himself worrying about her well-being. It wasn't like her to ditch class. Nor was her friend Erza at school. "Did something happen?" he pondered. Various rumors had sprung up about Lucy's disappearance. Some said she'd been suspended for vandalism. Some were just plain shitty. Such as the one that came from Lisanna's best friends, Becky and Stephanie.

"She's obviously getting laid," announced Becky. The group of girls around her gobbling up her lies like candy. Natsu rolled his eyes and continued onto class. He was suddenly taken aback when he spotted a blonde seated at the front. Lucy?! He was about to approach her but Lisanna beat him to it.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy<strong>

"I heard you got laid. Slut," sneered Lisanna. Lucy didn't bat an eyelash. She felt zero.

"Forgot how to speak? You know I heard you were very talkative. Especially in bed. Maybe you could get a job as a hooker. I heard they're hiring. You should really-"she was cut off by Lucy's voice.

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING LITTLE MOUTH!" she yelled, "OR SHOULD I DO THAT MYSELF?" Lisanna's eyes bulged out.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw a familiar pink-haired boy. He looked at her with wide-eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu<strong>

Saying he was shocked would be an understatement. He was beyond that point. Lucy looked at him with hollow eyes. Her eyes were swollen and bloodshot. She wore a baggy t-shirt and faded jeans. She looked like a complete mess. Her blonde hair protruded scantily out of messy bun. Lucy glared at him. A scowl marred her otherwise beautiful face. He was completely taken aback by her sudden cold shoulder. It was probably reasonable after all the bullying but why was it so sudden?!

"Lucy? Are you o-"

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy<strong>

"Shut up."

She watched as his face contorted into one of utter shock and surprise.

"I don't want your false pity or concern."

Natsu flinched at her harsh words. Lisanna cowered back, also terrified by Lucy's change.

The conversation was promptly cut off by the ringing of the bell signifying the start of mathematics. She seated herself back in the desk and buried her face in her hands. This wasn't like her. She didn't like this Lucy. So many emotions swirled inside her. Loneliness, being above all.

Weeks dragged on. Lucy had become even more irritable. Constantly getting mad. Refusing to eat. Most of her sarcasm and anger channeled at Natsu and Lisanna. Blaming every fucked up aspect of her life on them. Her visits to the hospital and to her mother's grave left her feeling conflicted and frustrated. Her hate for herself kept growing.

"Yeah it's like she's constantly** PMSing**." "**Slut**" "**Bitch**" "Just **die** already" "Can't you take a hint, when **you're not wanted**?" "Do I have to spell it out already**, L-E-A-V-E?**"

The words kept growing. Piercing through the tough front that she'd put on.

Day 5: One foot in front of the other.

Day 10: Keep going.

Day 18: You're doing great Lucy.

Day 20: You don't need anyone.

Day 21: I'm fine… Really I'm fine…

Day 22: It's okay…

Day 23: I've had it.

Day 24: I can't take it anymore.

* * *

><p>3 weeks from the last day of Grade 5, Erza had woken up. She could barely speak though.<p>

"Hey Erza," Lucy croaked. She wanted to be happy when Erza woke. But her depression had gotten the best of her.

Erza shot her a look of concern.

"A-Are…. y-y-you … aright?" she tried. Her sentence coming out in choppy pieces.

Lucy shook her head. "Nope, not at all." Lucy smiled sadly. "How are you feeling?"

"S-Sore," she stammered. "W-What…. Happened?"

Lucy paused. "It's bad for your health."

Erza gave her a look that said spill-it-now-or-be-prepared-to-die-later.

Lucy laughed harshly. "Well I fucked up pretty bad Erza. I guess you could say I've even stooped to Lisanna's level. Maybe even lower"

Erza looked at her with concern.

"I've been acting like a bitch to everyone especially Natsu. I haven't been myself. I'm adding fuel to the rumors. My dad's hiring a psychiatrist to deal with my abnormal behavior. I've stopped eating. I'm constantly in meaningless arguments. I just hate this. I just hate myself so much," she cried.

Erza scrunched up her forehead and seemed to be lost in thought for a moment.

"Why… Why not say sorry?" she spoke with sudden clarity.

"How?" she whispered. "After what I've done…." Recalling Natsu's expression. He had looked at her with a distant expression. _"I don't even know who you are."_

"Well for starters… you can apologize… to Natsu," she stated. "It… could… make it easier… to apologize to everyone else…"

Lucy thought about it for a moment. Could she really confront Natsu and apologize for her behavior. Then again, she didn't have much to lose to start with.

"I get out... In… a… week. Wait for me… until then," Erza croaked.

"Yeah," said Lucy smiling weakly.

* * *

><p>Lucy was perched on top of the brick fencing around Natsu's house. She was nervous as hell. It took a lifetime's worth of guts for her not to turn back. What expression would he make when he saw her? Would he listen to what she had to say? Lucy bit her lower lip. "Guess I'll have to find out," she whispered.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu<strong>

"Natsuuuuuu, Natsuu, Natsu, Natsuuuu," chirped Lisanna.

He didn't understand how she could suddenly be so happy. Her mom was still fired. It was around 7. He had been practicing his throws for basketball. Lisanna had stayed behind so he wouldn't "be alone."

"What," he grumbled.

He wasn't in the mood to deal with Lisanna's sugar-coated voice and googly eyes. His mind kept wandering off to a certain blonde. Her angry face materialized in his mind. _"Shut up." "I don't need your false pity or concern."_

Natsu hurled the ball at the hoop. "Damn it all!" he yelled.

Lisanna flinched. "Natsu, a-are you okay?"

"Perfect. I'm peachy fucking perfect," he snapped.

Lisanna huffed, "Don't take your anger out on me, Mister."

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Sorry?"

Tears dotted the corner of her eyes. "Natsu…," she whimpered.

Natsu let out a heavy sigh. He'd forgotten how hard-to-talk-to Lisanna was. Unlike… Lucy. There it was again! Lucy in everything! She was driving him crazy! He could've sworn his indigestion had gotten worse because of her.

"I gotta run, Lisanna. See you around," he muttered. Before she could respond, he'd already run off.

He walked down the pathways. The spring wind blew through his hair whipping it up at odd angles. What was going on with him lately? It seemed like Lucy had become the sole thing on his mind. He cursed under his breath. He looked up noticing a strand of golden hair blowing in the wind. Okay, now he was delusional.

"Natsu?" the blonde asked unsure.

Okay maybe not-so-delusional.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy<strong>

Lucy looked at Natsu's terrible state. Normally, she would've teased him and told him he looked like shit. But the circumstances were different now. She cleared her throat suddenly realizing the reality of the situation.

"What are you doing here," his voice demanded.

Lucy cringed. But stood her ground. "There's something I wanted to say to you," she stated firmly.

"Well start talking. I don't have all day," he snapped.

Lucy took a deep breath in before continuing. "I'm sorry," she whispered, her head downcast.

Natsu's head snapped back. "What?" The wind began to pick-up.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, her hands shaking a bit.

She could hear his breath hitch. "For what," he spat, his voice wavering.

"For being a bitch. I'm sorry for yelling at you and Lisanna. I'm sorry I've been a bother to you. I'm sorry for being like this. I'm sorry that it seems like I lied, I'm sorry-"

She was cut short by Natsu's hand. She grit her teeth together.

"So you thought, after you said sorry… that we'd run off into the sunset together?!" he spat.

"You thought, that I'd forget all the pain you caused others!?" he yelled. Lucy stood there immobile taking it all in. "YOU KNOW WHAT MAYBE IT WOULD BE BETTER IF YOU LEFT. TRY CLOROX IT WORKS LIKE A CHARM," he shouted. (Clorox is a bleach, by the way. Natsu told Lucy to kill herself.)

Lucy froze.

"_Try Clorox it works like a charm."_

"_Try Clorox it works like a charm."_

"_Try Clorox it works like a charm."_

"_Try Clorox it works like a charm."_

Thump-thump. Her heart shattered into what seemed like a million tiny shards of glass.

Thump-thump. Lucy looked up, her eyes like dying stars.

Thump-thump. The words cut into her like tiny razors.

Thump-thump. Something flashed across Natsu's eyes. Regret?

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu<strong>

"Lucy, I'm s-"

"There's another thing I'm sorry about," she replied, cutting him off. Natsu looked at her with worried eyes.

"I'm sorry that I smiled whenever you were near me. I'm sorry that all those times we were together were precious to me," she started. The neighborhood's silence seemed to add to the heavy atmosphere.

"Lucy…?" Natsu asked.

"I'm sorry that I thought you were different than other guys. I'm sorry that I placed you above my family. I'm sorry that you ran through my mind all day!" she yelled her voice cracking. Her words rang through the streets.

"I'm sorry that I was so untrustworthy that you couldn't even believe in my words. I'm sorry for being born into a wealthy family," she sobbed softly.

Lucy finally looked up. Tears trickling down her beautiful face.

"I'm sorry for falling in love with you Natsu Dragneel." And with that last sentence she disappeared into the darkness of night.

Natsu stood there replaying Lucy's last sentence in his mind.

"What?!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so melodramatic. :'] The next chapter is the last sad chapter! o3o Once again, NO, I'm not a sadist. NO, Lucy does not die; thus leading to Natsu committing suicide. This ain't Romeo and Juliet. o3o A sadist is someone who takes pleasure from others' pain. Well any ways. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Leave a review because it motivates me to continue! You probably think Erza's accident is meaningless but it's not. For people who actually read my story description. It's the part where "In Grade 5, she wanted to die." This is one of Lucy's traumatic experiences.<strong>

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and its characters.**

**This story belongs to me.**


	8. Chapter 8: Flames

**Chapter 8: Flames**

_Grade 6_

**Natsu/Erza**

_Last day of Grade 5 flashback…_

Natsu hung limply against the wall, Erza holding him up by his shirt's collar. She let him go realizing there was really no point in a meaningless fight. Natsu hardly flinching looked straight at the fuming red-head. Their heights were equal, but the scales of power weighed in Erza's favor. The cause of the fight didn't need to be told. It was simply known.

"Clorox, you told her to drink Clorox," she barked, biting back a string of curse words.

"I told her to _try_ Clorox," replied Natsu. Avoiding the statement. Natsu's alter-ego had kicked into place. He'd been having a hard time differentiating between his two egos. Both alike. Both equally stupid. He'd gladly welcome death by Erza's hand.

"Same thing. She hasn't come to school since then," she growled. Her thin line of patience slowly drawing to its limit.

"So she's already told you, huh? Is she going to tell the whole school now? Spread rumors about me? Blackmail me next?" he shrugged it off. His face indifferent.

Erza's face turned pitch black. Rage coursed through her veins like it was blood. Her "avenging bloodlust spirit form", as quoted by Lucy, had awoken. Rrrrrrrrip. The thread broke.

"SLAM!" Natsu's eyes glazed over in fear. His eyes darting left, finding a gaping hole where Erza's fist had last been. This was it. He was going to die. Closing his eyes he waited for the impact. After several more seconds, his eyelids fluttered open in confusion. Erza stood before him. A glittering golden tear trailing slowly down her cheek.

"You're not even worth killing," she whispered before turning around and leaving a stunned Natsu to think about her words.

* * *

><p><em>First day of Grade 6…<em>

He laid in bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Onii-chan, school is starting! Hurry up," hollered Wendy Dragneel, his little sister.

He pulled the covers over his head.

"_I'm sorry that I smiled whenever you were near me. I'm sorry that all those times we were together were precious to me."_

Heat rushed to his face, promptly tugging off the covers.

"_I'm sorry that I thought you were different than other guys. I'm sorry that I placed you above my family. I'm sorry that you ran through my mind all day!"_

Lucy's words played through his mind like an audio-recording on replay.

"ONII-CHAN," his sister yelled. He could hear the sound of her feet trudging up the stairs.

"_I'm sorry that I was so untrustworthy that you couldn't even believe in my words. I'm sorry for being born into a wealthy family."_

He began to hyperventilate. He felt bile rise to his throat.

"NATSU!" Wendy burst into the room.

"_I'm sorry for falling in love with you Natsu Dragneel!"_

Wendy stared down at the lump on her big brother's bed.

"Onii-chan…?" she questioned.

"Hey Wendy, could you do your big brother a favor," he sputtered weakly.

"O-Okay?" she squeaked.

"_**Tell mom I can't go to school today."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy<strong>

First day of grade 6, huh? It was about lunch-time now. She'd skipped the first half of the day because she simply couldn't handle the bullying today. Erza had somehow persuaded her to attend; bribing her with tickets to EXO. She'd been home-schooled for the remainder of Grade 5. It'd been a while since she'd last stepped foot into the school. Dreading her walk down the hallway, she took a detour through a pathway sparsely used by the students. She instantly regretted her decision.

Sitting on a bench were Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, and Bacchus Groh. Right on Bacchus's lap sat Lisanna Strauss. Thump-thump. Lucy froze. They'd been terrible to her. Her body was engulfed in a feeling of dread. She took a step back.

"Snap," a twig broke underneath her foot.

4 heads turned to look at her.

"Well, well, well what do we have here," grinned Gray hopping off the table. He started walking towards Lucy. She took another step back.

"Look at her, she's shaking. Isn't she the one who hurt you Lisanna," Bacchus drawled, clearly drunk. Lisanna giggled. "Yeah." She took another step back.

"Well that won't do. We can have some fun with her. We should teach her a lesson," suggested Gray, grinning wickedly. Another step back. Gajeel grinned.

Lucy broke into a sprint. But it was too late, Gray had already lunged for her and had pinned her down to the ground. Her arm making a nasty snapping sound at contact with the concrete. She winced in pain. The 3 others came to join the group. Paralyzed in fear, she wasn't able to push Gray off.

"What to do. What to do," laughed Gray wickedly. Lisanna cackled," I have a suggestion." Lucy looked at her with wide beady eyes. Her eyes pleading for help.

"Cut her hair." Lucy froze suddenly. _"Your hair looks like a golden halo. You could be Luce the angel."_

She started thrashing her arms and screaming.

"NO, NO, NO," she screamed.

"HEY, I COULD USE SOME HELP HERE!" shouted Gray. The 2 boys grabbed her thrashing legs and pinned them down. Lucy continued screaming. "HELP HELP HELP!" Tears trickled down her face. Her screams were muffled with a sock.

"Awe, look! She's crying," laughed Lisanna, pulling out some scissors from her pencil case.

"Who wants to go first," she chirped. "Hmm, then I guess I will!" She skipped over to where Lucy was. Lucy writhed beneath the 3 strong bodies. Lisanna picked up a strand of her golden hair.

"Such a shame, "she purred. Then began to hack huge clumps of her golden hair off. Lucy watched in horror as they fell to the ground.

Snip. Snip. Snip.

Something came over her.

Snip. Snip. Snip.

A savage sensation.

Snip. Snip. Snip.

STOP. STOP. STOP IT.

Sniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip.

She angled her foot towards Bacchus's crotch, and kicked** hard**. Bacchus curled up in a ball and hugged his crotch, yelping in pain. The boys and Lisanna were momentarily distracted, allowing Lucy to break free from their grasp.

Disappear. Just_** disappear**_.

Her eyes were red. She snatched the scissors from Lisanna's hands; her intent to kill. Poising for attack, she managed to scathe Lisanna across the cheek. Crimson oozed down her cheek. Two hands pushed her back, away from Lisanna against a tree. Gray and Gajeel. Lisanna wiped the blood of her face and grinned.

"You thought you could kill me, eh?" she laughed. Her laugh cold and cynical. She pulled out a black box from her pocket. Lucy watched wide-eyed as she retrieved a tiny object from within. A match.

Lisanna lit the match on fire and inched closer to Lucy.

Sizzle. Sizzle.

No... No… NO NO NO.

Lucy's face was now flushed with tears. "Stop if, Stop if," she cried through the sock.

"Keep begging," snickered Bacchus.

The flame was dangerously close by her wrists. Her skin had gone a shade lighter.

"Pwease…"

Before she could respond the flame made contact with her wrists. Lucy yelped in pain. The heat engulfed her wrist. The flame ripping apart her skin. Her hands wrists turning a horrid red.

The world started to reel before her. She watched as they laughed. Was it funny? Funny to watch people suffer? Lucy felt her body swaying. Her knees gave out. She fell face-first onto the ground. Patches of black blurred her vision.

"Oh fuck is she dying?! If anyone-AHH," a splash of red hair flooded her vision. The red blob moved with lightning speed meshing together with the other colors. Her vision a kaleidoscope of colors of now. Soupy voices could be heard. And then silence.

A steady hum that didn't seem to disappear rang through her head. A sort of numbness settled over her body. Blobs surrounded her. She felt herself being hoisted of to a flat surface. Then darkness.

* * *

><p>She woke up in a hospital bed. A huge bandage was wrapped around her head. Her arm was hung in a sling and her wrists were wrapped in bandages. Was she dead? Heaven wasn't anything like she'd thought it'd be. A sleeping Erza lay on her bed. Everything had dimmed after Lisanna had burned her wrists.<p>

"Erza," she croaked. It hurt to speak. Erza woke up with a startle.

"Lucy…..? LUCY! LUCY?! YOU'RE AWAKE. OH MY GOD, YOU'RE AWAKE! LUCY!" enveloping the blonde in a hug. Tears rolled down Lucy's neck.

"Er-Erza?" she rasped.

"I THOUGHT… I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD. WHEN I SAW YOU… WHEN I SAW THEM. LUCY I... I…," she bawled.

Them? Oh. So it hadn't been a bad dream. Lucy felt tremors rack her body. The immensity of the situation finally falling down on her like a huge sledgehammer. She didn't know whether to cry or to laugh.

"I thought I was going to die," she whispered. Erza down at the quivering blonde in her arms.

"At first I thought, this was it," she choked.

"But then as she was snipping away my hair. I thought why?! Why did I deserve this?! I'd tried to make up some sort of explanation," her voice on the edge of hysteria.

"Maybe it was some kind of trial. Maybe it was God's way of saying that I wasn't allowed to be happy. I started making up hundreds of excuses for them. Some of the reasons were out of control. Out of my reach," she started to cry. All energy depleting out of her body. Her shoulders sagging in defeat.

"Lu-Lucy?! Lucy?!" Erza began to shake her.

"And then I realized," she started. Erza stopped.

"I realized… there was never really a reason. A saying popped into my mind at that moment, 'kids can be cruel' right?" she cried out.

"Lucy…," Erza trailed.

"I don't get it Erza! I really don't! How can someone find amusement in my tears?! Why is it that people I've never even talked to want me dead?! Why do I have to be the only one hurt?! Why can they laugh and be happy?! Can't I be selfish for once in my life and smile?!" she yelled, hot tears running down her cheeks.

"I…. I… I can't take it anymore. Maybe… Maybe I'd of been better off listening to Natsu. I… should've just drank the bleach. I just hate this! I… I…," she quivered. Burying her face in her hands.

Erza pulled the blonde into her arms once more. "Never say that Lucy! Ever!" cried Erza. "Do you know how many people love you?! How many people that were scared out of their minds?!" shouted Erza.

Lucy stopped shaking and looked up with wide-eyes.

"Sting, your childhood friend, was in New York with his family. I dialed him up. When he heard what happened, he took the first plane back and stayed at the hospital all night. In fact he's still here! The doctors finally convinced him to go take a shower," she exclaimed. Erza's face was flush with tears now.

"And your dad?! You know how worried he was?! He cancelled an important business meeting just so that he could make sure you were okay." Dad?! He was here?! He cancelled… his meeting… for me?!

"Half your house staff is outside right now. So how can you just say you'll leave me like that? Just how?!" she sobbed. Lucy was taken aback. So many people loved her and she'd just stated that she'd willingly let her life go. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid me.

"Hey cry-baby, you're squeezing me too tight," laughed Lucy. She smiled up at her red-haired friend. "I love you, too."

The two were interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. Two baby blue eyes and a swish of blonde hair captured her eyes.

"St-Sting?!" she cried happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Sting<strong>

"The one and only," he winked.

Smile. Just quirk up the ends. Hurry smile.

He tried but he just couldn't.

He couldn't smile. Every time he looked at Lucy he felt like bombing shit. His hands balled into tight fists. Whoever did this to her would pay. Fighting to keep his composure in front of Lucy, he stared down at her uneven pieces of hair. That did it. All former self-control gone. Angry tears threatened to spill down his face. Lucy looked at him with concern. He forced a tight smile.

"_I'm fine Sting, really! Nothing's going on. I'm just a little under the weather," Lucy assured._

"_How are you and that Natsu kid?" he snickered. Lucy's posture and expression changed. "Good," she replied monotonously._

"_How are things at school?" he questioned, suddenly getting the feeling she was hiding something._

"_Ahh, it's great. I've made tons of friends. Oh look at the time. My dad's going to get mad if I'm late. Bye, Sting!" she answered in a haste._

Why didn't I see through that plastic smile…?! Why didn't I see that you were really crying and dying on the inside…?!

2nd degree burns… Multiple Traumatic Experiences… Chronic Depression… Anxiety… A head injury… How?! How did she last on her own?!

"How long was I out," she whispered snapping him out of his melancholy.

"A week," stammered Erza. Lucy's made an "o" shape with her mouth. "What happened after they… after they…," she trailed on, unable to finish the sentence. She started playing with the bandages on her wrist. Poking and prodding. Sting smiled. Typical Lucy. He ambled over and propped himself onto the bed. He averted his gaze, unable to make eye-contact with her. Lucy raised a brow. Even with her disheveled state, her beauty was ethereal.

"Well… some kindergarteners had heard someone screaming. They found a guy tackling you to the floor. Seeing as they couldn't do anything about it, they'd raced into the building in search of help. They stumbled upon Erza," he spoke.

"At first I didn't know what to do. Then I got this nagging feeling that you had something to do with it. They lead me to where they'd last spotted you. And I saw the flame… on your wrists… I was so mad Lucy. I have never been so intent to kill someone. I… nearly destroyed them. Principal Makarov had to pry me off them," Erza trailed.

"Did they get expelled," Lucy stuttered.

"The principal wanted to consult you before that happened," whispered Sting.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy<strong>

"Oh," she replied, resuming her poking and prodding. "Sting…"

Sting looked up at her in surprise. The worry in his eyes evident.

"Could you come with me to school tomorrow," she whispered softly.

"Of course," he vowed. Just then her father strolled into the room.

"Lucy, you're awake," he sputtered. Lucy was startled to find her father in such a bedraggled condition. Was it just her or did he look shy? "I was worried." Lucy's eyes bulged. Her father. Worried. About her?!

"R-Really?!" she stammered. He snorted. Did her father just snort? The look she gave him amused him.

"Well of course. You ARE my only daughter Lucy. Of course I'd worry," he spoke, giving her a warm smile.

Warm tears trickled down her face. It had been the first time ever. That he'd acknowledged her as his daughter. Maybe she should've broken a few bones earlier.

His smile faltered and he spoke again, his voice suddenly authoritative. "However Lucy… I want you to transfer to another school."

"I second that choice," stated Sting firmly.

"B-But then Erza will be alone. A-And it's my last year of-"

"I CAN'T STAND TO SEE YOU LIKE THIS!" yelled Sting. Lucy looked into his eyes in surprise. What she saw took her aback, he looked like he was in pain. Excruciating pain.

"I can't either." Lucy turned to her side to see Erza looking at her, her gaze intense and powerful. "I can no longer watch you cry," she whispered softly.

"Please, Lucy," her dad whispered. The urgency in his voice clear.

Realizing this was not her decision to make. She nodded. The 3 exhaled in relief.

"But first I need to go to school tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu<strong>

He hadn't been to school for a week. Avoiding Lucy had been his top priority then. Feeling dejected, he clumped through the seemingly vacant halls. Expecting to see a certain golden haired blonde materialize out of thin air. But later discovering she was nowhere in sight.

He felt a sudden tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a tall man with green hair, sporting a red tuxedo and a pair of dress shoes. Freed Justine?! What the fuck was he doing here?! He was CEO of Metria (a [fake] phone company) based in America!

"Hey there fellow, have you seen a girl named Lisanna Strauss," he inquired.

"I haven't seen her lately, why?" Natsu asked. Suddenly feeling this somehow related with him. Freed glanced down at the child. There was something in the boy's eyes told him this matter involved him.

"Well a few years back. Lisanna, my friend's daughter, asked me how one can fabricate emails from past dates. At first I was quite confused at why an 8 year old would need to fabricate emails but I'd ignored it. She claimed it was for a project so I had finally decided to concede. Our company has invented new software so that individuals can fabricate fake emails to themselves portraying as certain individuals. It's called Kako," he explained.

Natsu's heart nosedived towards the ground. Did that mean… Lisanna… those… messages… Lucy… fake.

Freed continued, "Well it's recently been brought to my attention that a girl was being bullied at this school. Something involving blackmailing and harassment through texts? I came here to warn Lisanna that if she'd fabricated the message, she could be liable and could result in a criminal offence. What was the child's name… Hmm…. Ah yes. Does Lucy Heartfilia ring a bell?"

Vomit rose up to his mouth.

"_Really?! ARE YOU GOING TO ACT ANGRY NOW?! AFTER WHAT YOU DID?!"_

"_WELL THEN LET ME TELL YOU. Why did you blackmail Lisanna? Why'd you make it so your hatred for her affected her whole family?! Why did you make false rumors about her?! TELL HER SECRETS?! WHY DID YOU USE YOUR WEALTH TO RUIN HER LIFE?! Lisanna told me everything,"_

"_Didn't I tell you? I don't even know who you are anymore,"_

"_Why does it matter whether she cries or not. She's already made Lisanna cry, it's retribution right?"_

"_So you thought, after you said sorry… that we'd run off into the sunset together?!"_

"_You thought, that I'd forget all the pain you caused others!?"_

"_YOU KNOW WHAT MAYBE IT WOULD BE BETTER IF YOU LEFT. TRY CLOROX IT WORKS LIKE A CHARM,"_

How… How could he have been so stupid.

"Little man, you okay? You're looking kind of green…," said Freed, concerned.

Lucy…

"_You told me to paint how I feel. I feel…," "I feel happy with you Natsu," she grinned._

"_Welcome to the Heartfilia family," she laughed sadly. Before she could register what happened, Natsu had pulled her into his arms._

"_Natsu! I'm going to Mavis Elementary School," she exclaimed._

Natsu grit his teeth together suddenly feeling the urge to puke.

"_I came to get your autograph. When's your next single, Miss. Musician," he snickered._

_She laughed. "It'll take you a fortune get my autograph, Mr. Stalker," she drawled, "And Luce?"_

Tears began to well up in his eyes. Why hadn't he believed her…?!

"_You don't find truth in my words right. You'd believe in anyone's words but mine."_

"Freed, what was Lisanna's mom's work ethic like?" he croaked.

"To be honest, that lady was quite a slacker. It wasn't really a shock for her to get fired," replied Freed, distaste laced in his words.

"_You think I give A DAMN about money?! Do you SEE ME flaunting my wealth?! KIDS DON'T GET TO CHOOSE THEIR PARENTS!"_

Lucy wouldn't have known about her father's list of businesses. She could've cared less on that matter.

…

He turned on his heel and began to run.

He needed to find her.

That feeling before… it wasn't indigestion.

He poked his head into several classrooms.

No blonde. His palms began to sweat.

She wasn't like other girls because she was more than "just a girl to him."

Not in the abandoned playground.

"_I'm sorry for falling in love with you Natsu Dragneel."_

It was called…

He halted in front of the principal's office. His eyes catching a glimpse of golden.

It was called _**love**_.

Lucy stepped out of the office with Erza and a blonde-haired guy. Lisanna, Bacchus, Gray and Gajeel followed behind. Their faces grim.

His heart stopped. Every bit of saneness he'd withheld diminished as his eyes landed on Lucy. Her hair. It was as if someone had forcibly hacked off large portions of her hair. A sling held her left arm up. Thick bandages were wrapped around her wrists and tiny cuts littered her body. Her forehead was wrapped in gauge.

"Lucy," he spoke. Lucy cocked her head in his direction. Her expression was confused. At a loss for words, he stood their awkwardly. Trying to formulate words.

"Don't tell me. That's him right there." Natsu tilted his head to the right to stare at the blonde-haired guy standing protectively in front of Lucy. A perpetual sardonic scowl plastered on his lips.

"Sting, drop it," she whispered softly. "What do you want Natsu?" she questioned tiredly. Indifference laced between her words.

"W-What happened?" he asked. Lucy gave him a withering smile. "Why not ask your_ "friends"_? Or Lisanna? Don't worry. They're not expelled. Just suspended. You're still cool. Lisanna still loves you. It's not like my words mean anything to you anyways." He could see Lisanna flush red but keep her mouth shut.

There was an awkward silence. Even the office lady had stopped her work.

"I'm-I'm sorry I didn't believe you be-," he started but was cut off. Lucy's voice came out cold and hard, "Erza let's go. I can't stand being here."

"Lucy, hold-on let me fi-," he begged.

"You didn't believe me when I needed you most. You laughed at my tears. You made it so that I didn't want to go to school anymore. Your words hurt me more than anyone. You don't understand a thing!" she yelled in one fluid sentence.

She fast-walked to the door pulling Erza along with her. She stopped before exiting. "The next time we meet. You won't be laughing. Watch me fly," she finished. Then left.

More silence followed.

"You really are an idiot."

Natsu looked up at the "Sting" kid. Something about Sting irritated him.

"She talked about you constantly," he let out a harsh laugh. "Well I guess she's _done _with you then?"

The word "done" ignited a fire within him. "What's it to you."

Sting shrugged. "I love her. I don't intend on giving her up to an ass hole like you."

Natsu felt a surge of fury well up through his lungs. "Neither do I," he spat.

Sting stuffed his hands into his pockets and began heading out the door.

"Then show me. _**Fight**_ for her."

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, the deed has been done. *-* I can finally get to high school. :3 #Tired Leave a reviewfave! Too lazy to write more. 4000 words, ugh. #sleepy -dies-**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and its characters.**

**This story belongs to me.**

**A shout-out to all my fans! I love you guys! **


	9. Chapter 9: Fresh

**Chapter 9: Fresh**

_**Natsu**_

"Saying I'm mad is an understatement. There are so many negative emotions churning within me right now! Is this how this school treats its Nakama?!" yelled Principal Makarov. The whole school had gathered in the auditorium on Makarov's orders. The crowd flinched at his tone. Natsu stood silently, face grave.

"I'm disappointed, that one of my own children had to flee from this school because she was constantly verbally harassed by her own classmates!" he thundered. His voice rang out through the auditorium. The crowd was dead silent like a graveyard.

"I remember the first time I'd met Lucy. She was by far the most chipper Kindergartener I'd ever met. She could've chosen a rich private school. But no, she wanted to come to a normal school. Make _friends_. Have _fun_. SHE WAS SO HAPPY TO MEET YOU ALL! HOW DO YOU THINK SHE FEELS NOW?!" Makarov boomed.

"_Natsu! I'm going to Mavis Elementary School!" _Natsu clenched his fists.

"I could yell all day. But people who cannot even understand the effects of their actions on the lives of others. Would simply not understand. That is all," he bellowed. Turning on his heel, he left. There was silence. A long period of silence.

"I heard Lisanna lied about the whole thing," whispered a girl to another one.

"Yeah, wow she must've been real jealous," snickered another girl.

"Wow, attention whore much," sneered another boy.

The auditorium erupted in whispers. Natsu felt his self-control ebb away.

"Lame."

**One. Two.**

"She should've been the one who left."

**Three. Four.**

"Haha, bet she has no friends now!"

**Five. Six.**

Lisanna hid in the shadows.

"She isn't even that pretty."

**SEVEN. EIGHT.**

"Now that I think about it. That Lucy chick was pretty hot."

**NINE.**

"Lisanna that b-"

**TEN.**

"SHUT UP," bellowed Natsu, his face dark. The whole crowd promptly quieted down.

"HAVEN'T WE LEARNED ANYTHING FROM THIS?!" he yelled, looking up. His eyes were black as charcoal, shooting daggers at the crowd.

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO? BULLY LISANNA NOW THAT LUCY'S GONE?! IS THAT IT?!" he shouted. The people who had previously started gossiping, hung their heads low.

"He's right," whispered a girl shamefully. The crowd turned to look at her.

"What's the point in this?! It won't bring Lucy back?! Principal Makarov's right! We don't understand!" she sobbed. Natsu looked at the girl in surprise. He was in more shock when others started to nod in agreement. The group of boys and girls who'd called Lisanna names walked up to her.

"Sorry… We weren't thinking straight," they spoke softly. Lisanna shook her head.

"It really is my fault!" she sputtered.

"Hey you weren't the only one," Gray started, looking at the ground shamefully. Bacchus and Gajeel joined the group. Erza Scarlet sat on the stage stairs glowering down at the crowd. Bacchuss, Gajeel, Lisanna, Gray and a couple others walked over to her. Natsu also tagging along.

"Erza, we're sorry," started Gray.

"You think a petty little sorry that was said on the spur of the moment will somehow make me forgive you for making my best friend's life HELL?!" she spat. They all cringed. Avenging bloodlust spirit Erza had been activated.

"W-We just thought it'd be a good start," answered Natsu, speaking for everyone. "How is Lucy…?"

Erza seemed to consider whether or not to even reply. Sighing, she responded, "I don't know."

Natsu's head snapped up in surprise. "What…? What do you mean by that…?"

"Exactly what I said. I don't know. She's been acting strange. Well I wouldn't blame her. I mean I'd of probably dropped out of school after getting my wrists burned and hair chopped off forcibly. Oh not to mention having the only guy she really gave a fuck about, betray her," she spat. The 4 assailants looking downcast. Natsu looked away in embarrassment.

"Can I… Can I see her?" Natsu whispered softly.

"Ha, if you can get through Sting and 100 bodyguards that is," she smirked darkly. "Oh, not to forget me," she smiled cynically. Natsu felt a chill creep down his back.

"Well then I'll make you a promise. I can't see her till I change. Till I can be someone worthy before her. I'll change Erza. Lucy won't be the only one," he vowed. A spark of determination in his eyes. Erza feigned disinterest and shrugged it off.

"Whatever," she muttered, passively.

"Lucy… I wonder how you're doing," he thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Levy<strong>_

Celestial Junior High. A prestigious academy for the famously wealthy. Levy McGarden, being an honor student with a striking IQ of 159, had gotten into the school with a full-fledged scholarship. She wasn't exactly rich, in fact in some aspects, she would be considered poor. Therefore, she didn't really have many friends. Or any at all for that matter. Most of the students were rich snobs complaining about how "Jenny Realight's winter fashion line wouldn't come out till December" or how their fathers were only giving them "15.5 million" a day. However, among all the students. One fascinated her the most. Lucy Heartfilia.

When Lucy Heartfilia had first arrived at the school, most people were stunned. Her appearance had been the total opposite of what most had been told. Her blonde hair was short with patches cut out. She had white scars on her wrist and a hollow, far off gaze.

Nobody teased her. Not one single person. Being rich wasn't easy. People were always envious of what they didn't have. Constantly being harassed by the media. Being kidnapped for ransom. Living strict lifestyles. Thus speaking, their elementary years weren't always so great. Most rich kids went to private elementary schools. But, on rare occasions, some attended regular elementary schools. In mere hopes of living somewhat of a normal lifestyle. Lucy was one of the rather unlucky victims.

People greeted her with open arms. She smiled and thanked them. But never once did her smile touch her eyes. Never once did she get close to anyone. The only person she seemed actually comfortable with was Sting Eucliffe. Levy had to admit. Sting was hot. His blonde hair was spiked up. His baby blue eyes; an ephemeral turquoise. He had a slight build, broad shoulders, a slight-tan, a well chiseled face and a lopsided-grin that made hearts melt. Not to say that Lucy wasn't hot herself.

She'd gone through her very own transformation through the months that was sway-worthy. Levy couldn't understand how a girl who had everything: a mansion, 10,000 servants, a limitless supply of clothes, the looks, a thousand cars, and immeasurable wealth, could be so sad. She was determined to find out the secrets behind those pretty brown eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy<strong>_

"Today we will be assigning dorm room partners. Girls with Girls. Guys with Guys," stated Professor Ultear. Lucy groaned. More fake smiles. More fake people. More **pity.**

Sting stared down at the annoyed blonde beside him.

"Don't worry. You can sleep with me later. Or we could do more than _that_," winked Sting. Lucy blushed beat red.

"It'll take a fortune for you to get in my pants, Casanova," snickered Lucy, shaking her head in amusement.

"A man can dream," he grinned, propping his face onto his hands. Glad he could bring a smile onto her face easily.

"This year, Headmaster Virgo decided to try something new. Each girl and boy will be given a lock and key. The goal is to go around the room and find your match," declared Professor Meredy with a wink.

Lucy tried to muffle another groan when the locks and keys were being distributed.

She got a key. It was golden, encrusted with blue sapphires. At the top was a mini sculpture of a book. Lucy sighed. She walked around the room searching for someone with a similar design. She was startled from her search when she felt a slight tap on her shoulder. She turned around to be met with two brown eyes and short blue hair.

"Hi there, I think we have a similar design," beamed the bluette. She stared at the golden lock in the girl's hands. It was also encrusted with blue sapphires and had the picture of a book engraved on the back.

"Oh I see. Yeah sure," Lucy replied, forcing a smile.

"You know. You don't need to smile if you don't really feel like it," whispered the bluette softly. Lucy was taken aback. How could she tell?! The blue-haired girl laughed.

"Aha, I guess I'm just good at reading people," reading Lucy's mind. Lucy was stunned. She watched as the blue-haired girl took the key from Lucy's hand and put it in the lock; slowly turning it.

"Cring." The bluette smiled. "Guess you're stuck with me for 3 years."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Levy<strong>_

Levy watched as the blonde began to stare off into space.

"A penny for your thoughts?" she joked softly. The blonde turned around to look at her. Her expression dead serious. Levy looked at her in alarm.

"How much do you think these would sell on Kijiji?" Lucy deadpanned, holding up the golden locket and key. There was a moment of silence.

Levy suddenly burst out laughing. Lucy broke out into a grin.

"I mean it with absolute seriousness," Lucy whimpered, trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably.

"Us commoners could never afford such a luxury," Levy replied, in a mock British accent. She could see the blonde beginning to crack up.

"Commoners, eh?" she replied pointing at the school around them. Pfft. They both broke out into fits of laughter.

"The name's Levy," Levy beamed.

"Lucy," she grinned.

"Enough flirting you two, get to your dorms," said Ultear, rolling her eyes.

The two grinned ear to ear skipping off to their dorm.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy<strong>_

"Ew," Lucy gagged.

"Gag me," Levy agreed.

The dorm was pink. Hot pink. Two king-size hot pink canopy style beds adorned with 500 pillows. A hot pink kitchen the size of London. A hot pink living room the size of Africa. An outdoor pool bigger than the Indian Ocean. Two bathrooms that stretched across the ocean. A recreation room. A study room. An office. All the size of meteors.

Okay, maybe she was exaggerating but you could get the picture. It was big.

"Is this how all you rich people live," cringed Levy.

"Well yea. But with much less… pink," she confided. "Haven't you?"

Levy sighed. "I guess you really don't know…," she trailed. Lucy looked at her dorm room companion. There was more to her than what meets the eyes she concluded.

"Well I was the honor student. I got in here with a scholarship. I'm not exactly the richest of people," she commented. Lucy looked at her sadly.

"I envy you," Lucy echoed. Levy looked at her with disbelief.

"What do you mean?! You have everything that I could've possibly wanted?!" she exclaimed. Lucy looked at her with sad eyes.

"You really don't know what it's like…," she whispered. "You don't know what people are like…" she spoke, staring off into space again.

"I'm sorry. I take it back. I suck at reading people," Levy spoke sheepishly. Lucy grinned.

"Nah, you're doing just fine. Now am I the only person here feeling like Barbie," she snickered.

Levy snickered," I wouldn't be surprised if we found Ken in our closet."

Lucy grinned.

* * *

><p><em>A year went by. Natsu and my elementary horrors seemed to be something of the past. Levy and I became really close friends. I thought I could finally forget about my past but I guess God didn't want me to.<em>

"Hey Lucy." Levy and Lucy were out on the balcony sunbathing.

"Hmmm," she mumbled.

"When I first met you… your smile never touched your eyes."

Lucy froze.

"Did something happen…?"

Fear suddenly eased its way up from her stomach. She suddenly felt claustrophobic. She curled up into a ball. Her memories cutting at her skin like shards of glass. _"Slut." "Whore." "Just die."_

"LUCY?! LUCY?! ARE YOU OKAY?!" cried Levy.

Tears stung her eyes. Flames. Snip. Snip. Snip. A sock in her mouth. She felt her world reel. _"Try Clorox it works like a charm." _She started hyperventilating, hot tears stinging her eyes.

"NO NO NO. STOP IT STOP IT," she started screaming. The room suddenly becoming a forest. Snip. Snip. Snip.

"LUCY?! LUCY IT'S JUST ME LUCY. LOOK AT ME."

She felt something shaking her. Her vision was staring to blur. Vomit lurched up towards her mouth, threatening to blast out like a machine-gun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Levy<strong>_

Levy kept shaking the blonde. Lucy's eyes were locked in a perpetual look of fear. She was shivering uncontrollably. She was crying. Tremors racked her body.

"LUCY?! LUCY?!" she yelled desperately. She pulled the sobbing blonde into her arms, feeling tears of her own streaming down her face. The shaking stopped.

"LUCY!"

They were in the infirmary. Lucy had fainted. One moment they were laughing and smiling together. What had happened to the bright loving girl 5 minutes ago?! Who did this to her?! What happened to her?! Tears fell down her cheeks. She'd never forgive who did this.

Sting burst into the room. "LUCY," he cried, rushing over to her bed. He looked down at her, his eyes mirroring Levy's.

"What happened," he spoke softly. Levy took a quick breath in before relaying the events to Sting. Sting bit down on his lip, _**hard**_.

"I thought she'd finally gotten over it," he said, his voice cracking. There was an awkward silence.

"….Wh-What happened?! I need to know!" Levy demanded. Sting was quiet for a moment, then opened his mouth.

"You just need to know 6 names," he whispered softly.

"… Which are?" she questioned.

"Mavis Elementary School. Gray Fullbuster. Bacchus Groh. Gajeel Redfox. Lisanna Strauss," he spoke, his voice ice cold.

"And the sixth…?" she whispered. Sting let out a harsh laugh. Levy flinched.

"_**Natsu Dragneel**_."

* * *

><p><strong>I know. I know. I said I'd do the high school chapter next. But a lot of you were asking me where Levy is and what happened to Lisanna. This is really just a transitionalextra chapter. Any ways! **** Stay tuned for the next chapter. I'm already working on it! It's turning out really good. I'm starting another fanfiction by the way! :) So I'm probably going to update a bit slower now.**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and its characters.**

**This story belongs to me.**


	10. Chapter 10: Blonde Beauty

**Hey guys! I edited Lucy's reaction and a few parts to make this scene more realistic! Re-Read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Blonde Beauty<strong>

_High School_

_**Erza**_

"_You're going to Fairy Tail High?!" yelled Erza._

"_Yeah…?" trailed Lucy through the phone. Beads of sweat dotted her forehead. This wasn't good. Not good at all. She silently cursed._

"_What's wrong with Fairy Tail High…?" Lucy questioned, suddenly intrigued. Erza let out a deep sigh. She was bound to find out eventually._

"… _Natsu's going there. And so is Gray," she whispered. There was a short pause._

"_Ah, I see. So that's all it was. Don't worry Erza! I'll be fine!" Lucy chirped. Erza didn't believe her one bit. But there was no use arguing with Lucy. She was a stubborn one. _

"_Y-You sure…?" she hesitated._

"_Yeah, I'm positive," Lucy replied._

It was orientation day. Natsu and Gray had tagged along with Erza. She'd only allowed them to do so because she was scared they'd run into Lucy if let out to roam freely. Ascending up polished wooden stairs, they stopped promptly in front of the option boards. The rich chestnut color floor shining beneath their feet. The ceiling was high. Banners hanging from every corner. All with matching gold, Fairy Tail symbols. Natsu and Gray scanned the sheets. Erza was about to pick up a sheet but was interrupted by a voice.

"Ah you must be Erza!" chirped a voice from behind her. She spun around to meet a girl with bright blue hair pushed back using an orange head-band style ribbon. She wore a short orange dress with a white bow centered in the middle. Erza racked her brain for a name. Ah, Lucy had talked about her before. Levy was it?

"Hi there, you must be Levy! I've heard so much about you from Lucy!" Natsu's head bounced up at the mention of Lucy's name. Erza fought the urge to punch him. Behind Levy was 2 others boys and Sting.

"What's Pinkie and Ice Lizard doing here?" growled Sting.

"Only I can call Gray, Ice Lizard. And what does it look like?" Natsu barked.

"I'm here with my probation officer. I have counselling in a bit," said Gray, sheepishly.

"All of you shut up," hissed Erza.

"Is he the guy? Should I send out the RL security to go infiltrate his house and kidnap his family. Or maybe we should get Orga to sing for him," commented the guy with a red hat.

"My singing is great. Want me to bite their heads off?" suggested a guy with long, spiked-up green hair. He was shirtless and wore a black band around his head. Everyone's sweat dropped.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you. This is Rufus Lore and this is Orga Nanagear. They're both idiots. Rich idiots," confessed Levy. Erza nodded.

"By the way? Where's Lucy?" queried Erza.

"Well it's raining. I think you can figure out the rest," smiled Rufus.

"Speaking of which… where's Natsu?" asked Gray.

"Where's…Sting?"

…

"Fuck," cried out Levy and Erza in unison.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natsu<strong>_

Rain pounded down on the balcony roof. The strong wind snaked through his hair snapping it back and forth. Natsu stood frozen in time. Nothing seemed to matter but the pretty blonde beauty in front of him. He'd called her beautiful before. But now, that would be an understatement. She wasn't a cute little blonde anymore.

Lucy was hot.

And not just any kind of hot. But the I-Want-You-In-My-Bed kind of hot.

Her body was slim but she had all the right curves. She had long legs and nice thighs; not a hair in sight. She was now at least a good 5'7. Her platinum gold hair cascaded down to her back in ringlets. Her cheeks were tinged with a slight red from the cold. Her supple lips were pink and full. But what caught his attention were her eyes. Her eyelashes were long and black. Her irises had now lightened to a nutmeg hazel.

Lucy hadn't been one for dresses or skirts before. Anything girly really. She couldn't even say the word "dress" without it coming out like verbal diarrhoea. But now… She wore a sinfully short white skirt. Accompanied with a strapless, white, lace top that just barely covered her full tits. White combat boots completed her outfit.

Natsu felt his heart hammer out of his chest. Fuck.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy<strong>_

Lucy clutched her guitar. Strumming it a bit, then tuning it. Music was her escape from reality. Natsu would be arriving today. A string of swears spilled out of her mouth. Anger kindling in her heart.

"Fuck him," she muttered under her breath.

Lucy stared up at the tumbling nimbus clouds growing darker and darker. She smiled knowing suddenly what to sing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natsu<strong>_

Hidden behind a wooden pillar, he watched her sling the guitar strap around her neck. She picked up the pick from the bench beneath her and began strumming. The sweet sound of her guitar filled the air. Then her soft pink lips parted, and she began to sing. Her voice silky and soft, like fresh caramel.

"_Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me_," she sang softly. [Behind These Hazel Eyes - Kelly Clarkson] [You should listen to it before reading this segment.]

"_I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong. Your arms around me tight, everything, it felt so right_," she sang, sadness in her voice. Natsu couldn't help but feel this song was about them.

"_Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong_," she sang, a tear escaping her eye. Thump-thump.

"_Now I can't breathe, No, I can't sleep. I'm barely hanging on_," her strumming getting louder. His heartbeat getting louder. His pulse quickened.

"_Here I am, once again, I'm torn into piece_s_!_" Her voice grew louder. More tears spilled down her cheeks. His heart beat increased.

"_Can't deny it, can't pretend, Just thought you were the one," _Natsu watched her fingers began strumming harder.

"_Broken up, deep inside, But you won't get to see the tears I cry_," she sang, holding her voice.

"_Behind these hazel eyes_," she whispered softly, unable to finish the song.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy<strong>_

Wiping away her tears, she was about to dismount off the railing. However, she'd lost her balance. Her body lolled backwards. She felt herself falling. And then.

Time was supposed to stop, right?

The hand that grabbed her was supposed to be of her saviour's, right?

The fair maiden was supposed to fall helplessly in love with that man before her.

Her knight in shining armor, right?

Prince Charming was it?

However, this wasn't a Fairy Tale.

She didn't feel one heart-race.

Not even, one, tiny, millisecond.

Pink hair. Brown eyes.

She looked into the eyes of the man she despised with her life.

**Natsu Dragneel**.

"I got you… don't fall for me yet," he joked softly, pulling her up.

His sickeningly sweet voice twisted a double-knot in her stomach.

Stop smiling. **Stop looking down at me!**

She flicked away his hand and grabbed onto the railing before she could fall again.

"I don't need your help. I never did before. Why the fuck would I need it now?" she iced.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natsu<strong>_

Natsu flinched at her harsh words.

He watched as she pushed herself up over the railing and onto the bench beneath him.

"What sketchy hentai romance shit, did you just pull that from."

Both Natsu and Lucy turned around to see Sting, leaning against the wall. A perpetual sardonic smirk plastered on his face. Natsu looked scandalized. Lucy's face was dark. Sting strolled over and clasped Lucy's hand.

"Now if you would please, step away from my girlfriend," commanded Sting.

Natsu took a step back in surprise.

Girlfriend?!

Lucy's eyes were transfixed on a bird in the distance. Her eyes were hollow patches of space, void of emotions.

He flinched again.

"Lucy is this true…?" he trailed. Turning her gaze back, she gaze him a level look.

"Yeah," she stated firmly. He was momentarily shocked. Then again, it really shouldn't have shocked him. She was in high school now. And she was stunning. A grin crept up his face. Lucy arched a brow.

"Well, I guess that means I have a rival now," he replied, giving her an awkward smile. No response. He figured as much. "Even if it's a Nial Horan/Harry Styles wannabe."

"Ha. I'm not the one with pink hair. You look like the retarded off-spring of Lady Gaga, Ke$ha, P!nk and a porcupine," hissed Sting.

"It's salmon! It's better than that mop of a hairdo you call hair," retorted Natsu.

"At least I brush my hair! Ever run a comb through yours?! And how the fuck does it look like a mop?! It's spiked!" barked Sting.

Lucy looked down, emotionless. A thousand bloody thoughts clouded her head.

Vomit urged it's way up from her stomach.

[Waits for an angry herd of Directions and Tumblr fan girls to come with pitchforks and poke my eyes out x') ]

* * *

><p><em><strong>Levy<strong>_

"AH THERE… you guys… are…" Levy burst into the room. Relief flooded through Lucy's features. Levy's eyes wandered over to Natsu. Her mouth shifted into a tight line.

"Sting," she said softly. "Please take Lucy to see Erza. I'll be there in a moment"

Sting gave her a look before obliging.

"Come on Lucy. Scary Levy is almost on par with scary Erza," he said snickering. Levy's eyes screamed murder. Sting hauled the confused blonde out the door before Levy could pounce on him. As soon as the two were out of sight she focused her eyes back onto pink-haired guy.

"You're Natsu Dragneel, am I right," she queried, her voice tight.

"Yes. I am," he replied firmly. The rain started to pour down harder.

"SLAP!" Levy's breathing was ragged. Natsu's cheek had started reddening where her palm had made contact.

"Sorry, well not really. I had to do that. It's for Lucy. That's for making her cry," she growled. Natsu hardly looked fazed, like he'd been half-expecting this. Turning on her heel, she left the pink-haired idiot.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natsu<strong>_

He rubbed the side of his cheek. Ow. He'd probably be getting many plenty more of these. Sighing, he started making his way back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy<strong>_

"ERZA!" Lucy exclaimed jumping into Erza's open arm. "I missed you so much," she cried happily. Erza smiled.

"I missed you too!" Erza beamed.

"Wow," the reunion was short-lived. Lucy felt all happiness drain out of her body. There behind Erza stood Gray Fullbuster. His jaw hanging open. Lucy let her arms fall to the side. Sting noticing her sudden unease put an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

Gray's eyes seemed to travel all over her body. Lucy suddenly felt the urge to put on a sweater. Drawing courage from somewhere deep within, she straightened her posture and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're a man. I'm a woman. You have a dick, I have tits. Are we done with anatomy lesson? Will you stop drooling now?" hissed Lucy. Everyone looked at her in surprise. Especially Gray. He looked completely floored. Lucy didn't smile. She could see Rufus and Orga stifling a laugh. Erza and Sting, finding no shame in their actions, burst out laughing. Gray flushed red and looked away. Score one for Lucy.

"Lu-chan!" Lucy looked to her right to see Levy running up to her. Behind her, trudged Natsu. His cheek was red. A pang of concern pinched her heart. Shaking it away, as soon as it came. She turned back to the bluette, throwing herself into the conversation with deceptive gusto. She had Sting. She wouldn't fall for Natsu again.

She'd learned her lesson the first time.

_Or did she really?_

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the first chapter of highschool. (; I'm honestly falling in love with my character Sting. He's just so… cute. LOL that may sound somewhat conceited. And no it won't sway my decision. I'm actually kinda iffy on whether or not to make this a NaLu or StiCy. I'll probably decide as the story progresses. Because really at this point, Natsu seems like a douche bag. So I need to do some thinking. xD. But fear not NaLu shippers! I won't let you down! ouo I'm so tired. ;-;<strong>

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and its characters.**

**This story belongs to me.**


	11. Chapter 11: Reality Check

**Hey fans! I fixed a few bits in Chapter 10! Mostly Lucy's reactions. Re-Read if you want. Other than that continue!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Reality Check<strong>

**Sting/Lucy**

"Lucy, as much I love seeing you so lively in the morning. Don't you think it's a bit early?" Sting started, bemused. The clock read 4am. There was at least a good 4 hours' worth of sleep left. Lucy usually came over around 7. Sting sighed knowing there was no way he'd be able to go back to sleep now. He sauntered over to his kitchen and poured himself a mug of coffee.

"Want some?" he queried. She grunted in response.

"I'll take that as a 'no'," he said before putting the thermos away.

He watched as his girlfriend thrust her feet rapidly into the punching bag. During middle-school, she'd taken up kick-boxing and a variety of different combat sports. She claimed it was a stress reliever. Lucy was pretty scary when she got into it. He didn't know whether to be happy for her or scared for his own life. Lucy ran towards the wall, using it as a push-board. She flung herself into the air and flipped mid-air before stretching out her left foot and jabbing into bag.

"Which unlucky bastard lit the fuse on your tampon?" snickered Sting.

"_It_," she growled, venom dripping from the word. Sting thought for a moment. Lucy rarely got mad. Well, until a certain pink-haired idiot was mentioned.

"I'm guessing pinkie has something to do with this?" he hypothesized. Lucy halted her array of attacks momentarily and turned to face him. She sighed and pulled off her gloves. Throwing them onto the floor, before making her way over to Sting. He threw her one of his long shirts before sitting down on a stool. Lucy cast him a grateful look before shrugging it on; wearing only a sports bra and shorts.

"So? What happened?" he chirped. Lucy propped her head onto the counter. She opened her mouth but closed it, unsure how to break it to him.

"_It_ lives next door," she stated as a matter-of-fact. Sting spit out his coffee.

"W-What?!" he choked.

"You know how the dorm rooms at Fairy Tail High are really small? And how you have to share?" she asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Sting nodded, taking another sip of coffee.

"Well I found this really nice place at "Fiore Square" and the top floor. I bought it," she confessed. Sting looked at her in awe.

"Aren't those rooms like the half the size of your mansion?! I heard they cost around a quarter million?!" he addressed, shocked. Lucy smirked.

"I saved up. There was only one other room on my flat. I don't know how he did it or where he got the money, but he bought it," she sighed, banging her head on the marble counter-top.

"How'd you find out it was him?" he questioned, raising a brow. Lucy suddenly flushed suddenly recalling the moment.

_Flashback…_

It was around 3:30 am. She couldn't sleep. She was too angry. Why couldn't she escape her past?! Why did he have to follow her back home?! Why is it that he could smile so easily?! Angry tears spilled down her face. She stared up at the ceiling, blankly.

"Damn it," she muttered under her breath. Shoving on her white bunny slippers she exited her room and made her way up to the roof-top.

The sky was a dark blue-ish black. The moon, being its only source of light, illuminated the vacant roof-top. A green-house stood off to the right. Stars twinkled in the distance forming vast constellations. Lucy sighed happily. The slight breeze nipped at her bare arms. Rubbing her arms, she skipped over to the edge of the roof and sat down. Gazing up at the sky, she seemed totally oblivious to the amused pink-haired male beside her.

"Capricornus, Aquarius, Pisces, and Taurus were out tonight," she thought to herself.

"You know, sitting on the edge of a roof isn't exactly the smartest of things to do," a voice whispered softly. Startled, Lucy turned to meet to dark brown eyes.

The color drained from her features. Natsu.

"Took you long enough to notice," he snickered. She looked at him wordlessly. She looked at his smile. That arrogant carefree smile. How could he even smile before her?! Just how was that possible?! She hung her head low.

Natsu noticing her reaction cast his head downwards.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she barked, balling her hands into fists.

"There's people sleeping," whispered Natsu. Avoiding the question.

"This is coming from you," she spat. Crossing her arms over her chest. He laughed softly.

"Am I allowed to say… that I wanted to see you?" he trailed, his expression pained. Lucy's face was dark.

"You've seen me. Can you leave now," she maintained. Her patience was slowly slipping.

"Not smiling…," he trailed. That did it. She snapped.

"YOU EXPECT ME TO SMILE AFTER EVERYTHING THAT'S HAPPENED?! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I AM?!" she yelled. Not caring about the sleeping tenants beneath.

There was silence. The night wind howled. Natsu didn't respond. Instead he looked up at the sky.

"I really am an idiot aren't I," he spoke softly. Lucy lied down and stared up at the sky. Not wanting to lose her self-control again.

"You really don't understand a thing," she whispered softly. She would not cry in front of this idiot.

"You're right… I don't… But I'm trying… really I am…," he trailed. Lucy laughed harshly.

"Trying for what? You don't need to try to understand how I feel. You're nothing to me," she spat harshly.

"Then I guess that's my first goal." Lucy turned her head to the left in surprise. She saw him gazing up at her. A girl's heart was supposed to beat furiously at this moment right? However this was not a Shoujo manga [The Irony]. Her heart didn't beat rapidly. Lucy looked away, breaking the connection.

"What goal?" she queried, suddenly curious. She could feel Natsu grin. She flinched hating that he could smile so easily.

"To be something to you," he whispered.

More silence. Nostalgia bubbled up in her stomach. Memories suddenly came cascading down like a waterfall.

"… Tell me why you're really here," she whispered, her voiced pained and hard. There was a long silence.

"I live here." Lucy's eyes snapped back up. What?!

"Before you start freaking out… it wasn't my decision," he spoke softly. Lucy's eyes were transfixed on a star in the distance, unable to maintain a level gaze with Natsu.

"We have some relatives coming over from America. They need a place to stay. There isn't exactly a lot of room in my house so my mom decided it'd be best if I move out for a bit," he confessed. "If you really can't stand me I could always move…"

"It's fine," she answered abruptly. Natsu looked at her in surprise. "I don't really care," she stated, getting up from her spot.

"Where are you going?" asked Natsu.

"What's it to you?" she stated, voice even.

_Flashback ends…_

"I don't understand one thing," Sting started. Lucy began packing her gym equipment into her duffel bag.

"Hmm?" she responded, tossing the bag over her shoulders and making her way to the door.

"Why'd you let him stay?" he queried. She paused then turned around and smiled.

"I realized I had a heart," she gagged. He laughed. He pecked her on the cheek before leaving. She smiled before making her way out the door.

"Such a handful," he snickered, shaking his head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy<strong>_

The halls were jam-packed with students. The majority of 10th-Graders huddled around the bulletin boards like lost puppies. Searching for their names on the class lists.

Fairy Tail High was a pretty well-known school in the city of Fiore. It was famous for its music, athletics, combat training, academics, and individual and group success. Lucy's father had allowed her to go if she promised to maintain her grades and try her best in everything.

Lucy yawned. She hadn't slept after going home. The fact that Natsu was living in the room beside her, had knocked the sleep right out of her.

"Lu-Chan! Lu-Chan!" called Levy. "We're in the same class!"

"Really? Who else is in our class," she yawned.

"You'll see when we get there," winked Levy, dragging the sleepy blonde behind her.

Our class was situated on the right in the middle hallway making it easy to find. Lucy stepped into the classroom. Only a few students had arrived. She couldn't blame the others. It was barely 8. Erza had threatened to come and drag her out of bed if she didn't show up. She didn't want Erza finding out Natsu lived beside her. Sting had been the only one she'd told about Natsu. She didn't know how the others would take it.

Yawning for the seventeenth time that morning, she trudged over to a nearby desk and slumped into the seat. She dropped her head onto her desk and groaned. Fucking school.

"Lu-Chan are you okay…? You look… dead?" Levy tried.

"I didn't sleep. I couldn't sleep," Lucy mumbled.

"Ah… so that's how it is," Levy snickered. Lucy looked up in surprise. Levy held out a finger.

"One second. Let me prepare myself." Levy took deep breaths in and out. Lucy raised a brow. Finally taking her last breath she began.

"OHHHH STING. OOHHHHHH STING. OHHHHH. AHHHH STING," she moaned. Lucy flushed scarlet red tackling her friend to the floor.

"WE'RE NOT LIKE THAT!" Lucy cried out, clamping her hand over her giggling friend's mouth. There was a cough at the door. Lucy looked up to spot Gray and Natsu. Her smile faltered.

Lucy's eye began twitching. She glared at them. Her hate for them never vanishing. There was another awkward silence. She got up off the floor, dusting her skirt in the process. Then sat down and began to stare out the window, trying to hide the blush on her face. She could've sworn she saw Natsu smirking. Her theory was proven accurate when he walked up to her desk.

"Good morning," he spoke softly. Lucy didn't reply. Instead she continued staring straight out the window. Natsu chuckled and took a seat at the back.

After that more and more students began to file into the class room. Erza waltzed into the room. Her eyes were darker than usual. She gave Erza a concerned look. Erza waved her off and gave her a forget-about-it look. Obliging, Lucy redirected her attention to the front of the classroom.

"Good morning students. I'm Yui-Sensei," chirped the pretty black-haired lady at the front.

"Good morning Yui-Sensei," recited the students, bowing.

"Since you all are going to be spending your next 3 years here. I think it's a good idea to get to know your classmates!" she chirped. Lucy instantly liked her. Something about her bubbly nature and smile seemed to draw her in.

"Now if you would all come to the front and form a circle. We could begin," beamed Yui-Sensei.

Lucy got out of her desk and made her way to the front. Her leg muscles complained. "Remind me never to kick-box in the morning," she muttered to herself. Natsu raised an eyebrow at her. His hypersensitive ears picking up her words. He smirked and mouthed, "a kick-boxer, eh?" Lucy mouthed back, "Want a demonstration? On your face?" Natsu grinned. Stop smiling.** Stop looking down on me**.

"Okay now. We'll go around the circle. Each person has to state their name and a thing about themselves. Would you like to start?" Yui-Sensei asked, pointing at a brunette wearing nothing but a blue bikini top and orange capris.

"Sure thing Sens, my name's Cana Alberona. And I like to drink," the Brunette paused thinking over her next words carefully. "But never get drunk," winked the Brunette. Lucy grinned. She was interesting.

"Ah, it's Juvia's turn. Juvia is called Juvia Lockser. A fact about me? Hmm… Juvia likes Gray-sama," beamed the bluette. Gray blushed. Lucy, Natsu and Erza snorted.

"At least someone likes you stripper," snickered Natsu.

"Shut it flame-brain," barked Gray.

"Yay it's my turn! Hello! My name's Levy McGarden. And I like… books?" chimed Levy.

"Cough Porn Cough Books Cough," whisper coughed Lucy. Levy shot her a look of challenge, smiling darkly. Lucy shook her head, knowing she'd lose on a one on one fight with Levy.

"Hey there, my name's Jet. And I like running." It kept going neither Lucy nor Natsu had gone yet.

"Oi, my name's Gray Fullbuster. I like playing with ice," he winked. Lucy cast her head down.

"Then why'd you play with fire when you watched Lisanna burn my wrists," she thought to herself angrily.

"I thought you liked stripping," snickered Natsu, snapping Lucy out of her daze.

"Shut it flame-brain. Why don't you try better then?!" challenged Gray.

"Alright," Natsu stood up and leaned against the wall. Lucy looked at him blankly.

"Aye, the name's Natsu Dragneel," he grinned, his eyes focused on Lucy's. Their gazes locked.

"Too most I'm known as the dense idiot," he laughed sheepishly looking at his feet. The class chuckled.

"And a fact about yourself Natsu," smiled Yui-Sensei. He turned his gaze back to Lucy. His eyes bore into hers.

"Well that's easy," he whispered.

"_I fell for a blonde_," flashing Lucy a face-splitting grin before sitting down. Lucy froze.

**No No NO. **

"I guess it's my turn then," she stated, also standing up. She crossed her arms and leaned against a desk.

"Hi, my name's Lucy Heartfilia. A fact about me?" she paused and looked Natsu directly in the eyes.

"I hate the color pink," she snapped. She sat down, her face dark.

"Well it's a good thing, my hair's salmon then," smiled Natsu.

Lucy sat there.

His smile.

An infectious, carefree boyish smile.

The smile which haunted her dreams.

Her hands began to shake.

Erza and Levy turned to look at her with concern.

"It's Pink. Maybe you could bleach it white," she trilled. The group turned to look at the quivering blonde. Natsu looked at her sadly. I don't want your _pity_.

"Try Clorox, I heard it _works like a charm_," she spat. Standing up, she turned around and began walking out of the classroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natsu<strong>_

"Lu-chan!" cried Levy. Natsu got up from his spot.

"I'll get her sensei," offered Natsu. He felt his hands tremble. His throat was dry as a desert. When he was a kid, people often told him his actions would come back to haunt him in the future. Natsu dug his teeth into his lips. Tearing at the flesh. He never knew how right they were.

"O-Okay Natsu," trilled Yui-Sensei. Natsu walked towards the door, dreading confronting Lucy.

"STOP IT. DON'T GO BY LU-CHAN." Natsu stopped. "YOU ALREADY HURT HER ENOUGH." Natsu turned around to see Levy standing up. Her eyes narrow slits. Erza stood up and put a hand on Levy's shoulder and shook her head, ushering him to go ahead. Natsu nodded and exited the classroom.

He walked down the winding hallway. His eyes scouring the place for a certain platinum gold-haired blonde. His search was concluded when he saw her figure up front in the middle of the hallway.

"Lucy," he called, gently.

She stood motionless in the hallway. Her hands were balled into fists.

"You don't play fair Natsu Dragneel, "she whispered softly.

Natsu looked downcast.

"It's so frustrating with you around. Always smiling. Acting like nothing happened," she stated.

He could've sworn he heard her crying. He looked back up, unable to find the right words. He watched helplessly as she turned around, her face flush with tears.

"You made me smile. You made me cry.

One moment we're best friends. The next you want me to die.

A rumor pops up. You swat me away like a fly.

And now you're fucking smiling and saying you love me? THAT GOES AGAINST EVERYTHING I STAND BY!" she exclaimed, tears falling down her face.

His heart constricted.

He knew getting her back wouldn't be easy.

He knew he'd have to work for her.

He knew she hated him with a passion so deep, it ran like blood.

But as her words rang through the hall, the immensity of his actions fell down on him like a boulder. He was buried 6ft underground with no hope of ever seeing light.

Lucy let out a harsh laugh. Natsu looked up, his eyes like dying stars. More tears trickled down her face. Don't… Don't look at me like that Lucy…

"It's so frustrating. I told you to watch me fly. Then why? WHY?! Are my feet still touching the ground?! WHY?! Are you holding me down Natsu?! WHY?! Were my tears not enough?! Did I not shed enough blood?! HOW CAN YOU SMILE WHEN I'M STILL DYING ON THE INSIDE?! **STOP LOOKING DOWN ON ME**!" she screamed.

There was silence. Black velvet silence.

"I'm sorry…," whispered Natsu.

Lucy looked up at him in disbelief. "What?!"

"It must've hurt you a lot. When I… When I acted like the past never existed," he trilled with a voice not his own. Lucy stared at him as if trying to understand where he was going with this.

"I guess I was just so happy to see you again…," he trailed.

"My smile hurts you a lot doesn't it…?" he croaked, suddenly feeling the urge to cry himself. Lucy looked at him with a bewildered expression on her face.

"But just so you know. There hasn't been one day where I haven't regretted my actions. In fact every fucking DAY I think about my actions…! What I could've done differently... What I should've done… What I didn't do… How Lucy is feeling," he continued, his voice getting louder.

"There hasn't been a DAY where I've looked down on you! Even when you were getting bullied. Even when I was the** bully** myself," he yelled, his voice wavering. Lucy stared hollowly at him.

There was another long silence.

"Lucy… am I not allowed to love you anymore?" he choked.

The silence was killing him. He balled his hands into fists waiting for the one word he'd been dreading.

"**No**. You can't."

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY. A chapter that I'm satisfied with. So much drama. xD. Okay so a lot of people have been telling me Lisanna, Bacchus, Gajeel and Gray were let off easy.<strong>

**The thing is, they're all 11 years olds. This took place when they were in Grade 6. I'm from Canada so I don't really know about other laws concerning "Bullying". Even though my story's based in Japan, I'm using Canada as my reference. There's this act called the YCJA (Youth Criminal Justice Act); this act treats young offenders differently than adult offenders. I know. New bullying laws are being made but you can't really punish 11 year olds.**

**Only 12-14 year olds can actually be penalized for their actions. They can receive EJS. But you tell me? What would you do with young offenders who haven't really matured yet? Detail them? Send them to Juvi?**

**In my story, L, B, G, and G got community service and have to take counselling every month until they're done high school. They also have to visit a probation officer every Friday. A letter of apology was written to Lucy but Lucy shredded them. They also had to pay a hefty fine each. The reason they didn't get expelled was because Lucy didn't want them to. I'll probably explain it in another chapter.**

**The reason why Natsu lets Lisanna off the hook will also be revealed later on. So until then! Stay tuned!**

**Yes, Lisanna will be coming back but in a later chapter.**

**Leave a review! It motivates me! Sorry my updates are so slow now!**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and its characters.**

**This story belongs to me.**


	12. Chapter 12: Sparks

**Chapter 12: Sparks**

_**Lucy**_

Lucy submerged herself deeper into the lavender-scented water. Moonlight filtered through the blinds. The bathroom was illuminated by a white, crepuscular light; the only source of light in the room. It was nighttime. Lucy sat silently in the tub, soaking in the warm water. Her soft blonde curls poked out through the bubbles. The lavender-scented water supposedly soothed stress. Stress; she'd been having a lot of it lately.

One week. It'd been one week since she'd last spoken to Natsu.

After…

After_**that**_happened.

"_Lucy… am I not allowed to love you anymore?" he choked._

_There was a long silence. _

"_**No**__. You can't," she whispered._

She sank deeper into the tub, pulling her knees up to her chest in the process. After that, it seemed like Natsu had been trying his best to avoid her. It shouldn't have bothered her. She should've been happy that he was finally leaving her alone.

She was supposed to fly higher now that he was out of the equation.

…

Then why did she feel like she'd _**sunk**_ even _**deeper**_ into the ground.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natsu<strong>_

He was avoiding her.

In the hallways, he walked along the sides. Afraid that if he walked dead-center, he'd bump into her. During class, he threw himself into the lessons with deceptive gusto to avoid looking at her. He even went as far as to waking up at 4AM and walking to school, to avoid seeing her in the foyer of their apartment.

"I still don't get why you're avoiding her," stated Gray as a matter-of-fact, shrugging off his shirt. Natsu sat on the bed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He shook his head.

"I already told you twice," grumbled Natsu, irritation dripping with every word. It had been precisely one week since he'd last spoken to Lucy. To be quite blunt, the argument had left him feeling like shit. He hadn't taken a shower in at least two days. Food didn't even seem appetizing to him. That itself said a lot. Much to his displeasure, the blonde had looked totally unaffected by their fight. Natsu let out a deep sigh.

"So you're giving up because a certain-blonde would do better without you?" queried Gray, unzipping his pants. Natsu threw him his pyjama shirt.

"After what I've done and said to her… it's the least I can do. It's what she wants," he replied with a sad smile. Gray looked at him with concern. "I'm fine… really," he trailed.

"You look like Romeo grieving over his fallen Juliet. I don't know about you, but I believe that's the very definition of **not-okay**," snorted Gray. Natsu rolled over on his side.

"If anything… I should be the one who's sorry. If anything I was 100x worse to her…," whispered Gray. Natsu lied down on his back, shielding his eyes with his arm.

"Did you apologize yet?" inquired Natsu. Gray shook his head.

"I don't think a simple sorry would be enough for something like this," he spoke softly.

There was a long silence.

"Oi Natsu…."

"Hmm," he grunted.

"Did you hear the rumors popping up...," Gray trailed. Natsu got up with a start.

"Rumors?! What rumors?! About who?!" he demanded, panic easing its way up his throat. Natsu knew the answer before Gray even said it.

"The rumors about Lucy…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy<strong>_

"Lucy, are you alright? You're spacing out again," sighed Sting. Lucy was snapped out of her daze.

"Sorry, I was just lost in thought," she mumbled sheepishly. Sting had taken her out for lunch that afternoon. The two had been dating since Grade 8 and had stuck together ever since. It was easy being with Sting. He never pressed on issues she didn't want to talk about. He was sweet and treated Lucy like a queen. Sting gave her an excuse to reject all the guys who came flocking at her. Even so, Lucy truly loved him with all her heart. But she wasn't sure if it was the head-over-heels kind…

"Is it about the rumors…?" he queried. Ah, the rumors. Recently, some chick had thought it'd be funny to spread a rumor about her. Apparently the girl's boyfriend had a secret crush on me. The rumor was so far-fetched Lucy couldn't help but laugh at it. Even so, people gobbled it up like candy.

The rumor claimed that Lucy was secretly a professional hooker. This was why she was so "rich". And the only reason guys came "flocking at her" was because they were really just looking for _sex_.

The rumor had made her feel really self-conscious. She couldn't even wear a skirt to school without feeling like a "slut". But she'd never tell anyone that.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "It's fine. I don't really care anymore. I'm used to it," she lied.

Sting arched a brow. He leaned over the table and planted a chaste kiss on her forehead. Kisses from Sting were just that. Mandatory. Normal. The Usual. Then again, she didn't really know what a real kiss was like any way.

"Well I'll see you at school," he smiled.

"See you," she smiled, waving at him. He waved back then disappeared into the crowd. Lucy took a sip of tea.

"_You're going great Lucy_," she muttered.

* * *

><p>"Lu-Chan… recently I've been hearing some nasty things about you…," trailed Levy. Lucy looked up towards the ceiling, wanting to drop the topic. She didn't want anyone's pity. Nor did she want people worrying about her. Even Natsu, who had been ignoring her, had been watching her carefully.<p>

"Fuck my life," she muttered inaudibly.

"What?" asked Levy.

"Never mind," mumbled Lucy. Bullying hardly fazed Lucy any more. It'd become a part of her. In fact, she was an expert in ways. A survivor at the least.

"Lucy, you don't have to act tough all the time," whispered Levy. Lucy fidgeted with the hem of her skirt.

"If I don't act tough, I'd probably have lost to insanity," she spoke softly, flashing Levy a sad smile.

Levy sighed. "It'd be easier for me if you just cried then at least I could console you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natsu<strong>_

Natsu slammed his fist against his locker. He was pissed off. His eyes were narrow slits. Heat radiated off his body. He wanted to blow shit up. He couldn't take what they were saying about Lucy.

But what ticked him off even more, was her tough girl act. It just hurt him that much more. He knew her more than she knew herself. She'd put up a front, then when everybody left. She'd cry by herself. Why not cry in front of Erza or Levy?! At least then she wouldn't have to fucking cry alone.

His feet pounded against the floor, as he stomped his way to Chemistry. Fucking Lucy Heartfilia. Why do you drive me crazy?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy<strong>_

"Hey look, it's Lucy the slut," jeered two girls. Hilarious. Knee-Slapper. Lucy rolled her eyes.

She stood by the water fountain texting Erza trying her best to ignore the string of insults being thrown at her like bullets. She was halted mid-text when her phone was snatched away from her hands. Lucy looked up to see a very peeved looking male with pink hair. Her face contorted into a scowl.

"What do you want?" she snarled, crossing her arms. His hands were balled into tight fists. His eyes shot balls of fire at the blonde. Heat radiated off his features.

"Why? WHY DO YOU LET THEM SAY THAT ABOUT YOU?!" he boomed. His voice ringing through the hallways. Lucy was momentarily stunned. That's what this was about?! She paused, choosing her words carefully.

"Because I don't really care," she retorted, her voice guarded. Natsu looked at her with disbelief. She shrugged, feigning indifference.

Before Lucy could register what had happened, Natsu had already pinned her against the wall. His right hand planted firmly right above her head. His face only inches away from hers. His hair suddenly a fiery red. His chocolate brown eyes staring straight into her hazel ones. The faint smell of cologne and leather emanated from his ebony jacket.

Electricity shot through Lucy's body and she was momentarily stunned. Heat rushed up to her cheeks at the close proximity.

"I don't care if you're used to it. I don't care if you don't want me in your life. I won't just watch you suffer alone," he replied before backing up. Lucy watched stunned as he walked over to the two girls who'd previously called her a slut.

"Excuse me," he said, tapping the two on the shoulders. The two girls turned to look at him. One seemed to check him out.

"Yes?" replied the brunette, twirling a lock of brown hair.

"Take it back," Natsu stated firmly.

"Take what back…?" asked the blonde, bemused.

"Take what you said about Lucy back," he demanded. Lucy froze. Thump-thump.

The two girls looked at him as if he'd grown two heads.

"What's it to you?! This isn't even about you?!" snapped the brunette, scowling.

"I SAID TAKE IT BACK AND APOLOGIZE!" Natsu barked. The two girls flinched.

"O-Okay, Okay. Calm down. It wasn't even that bad," laughed the blonde nervously.

"So it'd be fine if I called you a slut?" claimed Natsu raising a brow.

"OKAY OKAY. WE GET IT! WE TAKE IT BACK," yelled the Brunette. Natsu smirked.

"Now go apologize," Natsu demanded, his voice commanding and authoritative. "Unless you want to have a chat with the headmaster."

The girls hung their heads low and trudged over to where she was. She watched in shock as they bowed their heads low and apologized for their rudeness. Never once had any one apologized to her before…

The two girls walked away. She looked back at Natsu. Thump-thump. His face was tight and observant. As if gauging her reaction. She felt a blush creep up her face. She would not submit.

"You didn't need to help me…," she snapped, looking at anywhere but his face.

"STOP!"

Lucy turned back to look at him. A slight blush dusted his cheeks. He turned around and faced the opposite way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natsu<strong>_

"If you're happy, than say you're happy!" he started.

"If something hurts you, then shout it out," he blurted. Heat rushing to his cheeks.

"If you want to cry, then cry!" he yelled. "I'll cry with you!" he said. He looked at his feet, shifting them from side to side.

"If you're scared… then hide behind me. I'll protect you…," he trilled, blushing furiously. He turned around to look at the beautiful blonde in front of him. Words were insatiable when used to describe how perfect she was. Her eyes were wide.

"If you're sad… then lean on me," he whispered softly.

"Or if you don't want me to… at least let Erza or Levy," he said in a haste.

Lucy continued to stare at him, finally breaking away after 2 breathless minutes.

She looked away. "You know I still hate you," she stammered.

Natsu smiled.

"Well then I guess I'll have to love you twice as much to fill in the empty space," he grinned. Flashing her a sweet smile, that was for her eyes only.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy<strong>_

Lucy raised her left hand up to her heart. The rapid beating hadn't stopped. Electricity sparked at her fingertips. She felt alive. It wasn't exactly love she felt. But.

For the first time ever.

She felt her feet _hover above the ground_.

* * *

><p><strong>No, Lucy isn't falling for him just yet. It's more like, she doesn't really know what love is and she's starting to feel new things. NaLu moment though. xD. Oh god. If a guy said that to me. I'd explode. ~ I have mild Writers Block btw. xD.<strong>

**Leave a review!**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and its characters.**

**This story belongs to me.**


	13. Chapter 13: Lovely Tears

**Chapter 13: Lovely Tears**

_**Lucy**_

_(First Person POV)_

Black clouds tumbled up above. Crackling and fizzing like heated Pepsi. Clashes of thunder and lightning lit up the otherwise barren landscape. The moon looked ominous and foreboding in the twilight sky.

I stared at the dilapidated house before me. The alabaster paint was peeling revealing the house's former prosperity. Grass seemed to grow at its own profusion here. Dandelions and weeds littered the vast lawns. Ivy crawled up the side of the mansion digging into its wood like claws.

It wasn't just any house. It was my parents.

A gasp escaped mouth. It echoed through the streets. There was a deafening silence. I sucked in the bile that had risen to my mouth. My throat was dry.

Why was I here?!

A girl in a pretty lavender dress skipped past me. Her blonde hair flung wildly in the fierce wind. She wore converse sneakers and had a smile on her face. It was me. Well the younger me.

Her translucent hands tapped the door 3 times. "_Motherrrr open the dooooor_," she sang, her voice a ghostly tune. The door opened. The cheerful blonde skipped her way in. The door closed. I took a step forward.

The door opened begrudgingly. I should've ran, but some inexplicable force seemed to draw me nearer and nearer to the house. The stairs creaked under my feet. My heart beat increased.

What was going on?!

As my feet passed over the threshold, the door slammed shut. I turned around startled. Turning the knob desperately, I failed to realize the soft echoing of footsteps behind me. My hands banged on the door.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" I screamed. My voice reverberated through the walls. Silence. Ghoulish laughter spilled out through the room. I turned around. My eyes darting around the room in a frenzy.

The room was sparsely decorated. Everything was draped in white cloth. I walked deeper into the house. My heart in my mouth. The wall paper had turned dull in color. Cracks climbed up the walls. My breathing accelerated.

Was it just me, or was someone watching my every movement?

I passed by several rooms. All similar yet slightly different than the one before. The corridor winded deeper and deeper into the house. Intermittent whispers sounded through the hall. My breathing was now hoarse and ragged. My search was halted when a room caught my attention. It was the bathroom. Sure there had been many of them before. But this one had furniture.

I crept into the washroom. It wasn't one of the ones she'd seen before. There was a toilet. A mirror. A towel-rack with no towels. And an old-fashioned Victorian bathtub.

I shouldn't be here…

I walked over to where the huge oval mirror stood. I peered into the sink to find a liquid, a reddish viscous concoction. I looked back up in alarm and let out a blood-curling scream. A flash of a face appeared in my periphery of a girl with blonde hair. Her lavender dress was now stained with red. And her face was contorted into a sinister smile. She held a pair of sewing scissors. The girl was me. I continued screaming and shut my eyes.

"NO GO AWAY, GO AWAY," I yelled. There was silence. Black velvet silence.

My eyelids fluttered open. I was in a new room. Several pictures of my family and I hung from the walls. There were no windows. The fireplace crackled and fizzed. Books were clattered along the tables. I was in dad's living room. I was sprawled across on a fur carpet. A rocking chair stood in front of the fireplace. Rocking back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth… Someone was in it.

I got up and slowly inched towards the chair. Curiosity getting the best of me. I took a step back as the rocking chair stopped. I took another step back. The rocking chair was starting to turn. Another step back.

I let out a strangled cry.  
>There on the chair sat my mother. My very dead mother, who was somehow alive.<p>

She stared at me. Her eyes hollow patches of space.

"_Lucy, is that you?_" she chirped, in a sing-song voice.

Dead people don't speak. I took another step back. My hands went up to my mouth. Vomit threatened to belch out.

"_Don't be scared, I'm your mother_," she sang.

My whole body trembled. I took another step back but was stopped. I had bumped into something. A warm something. I turned around…

Lisanna.

There was Lisanna in the living flesh. She smiled at me. She held a silvery object behind her back. I backed away from her. Tears spilling down my face.

"STAY AWAY! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER" I screamed.

"Awe, Lucy. It's just your mother and _your good friend_, Lisanna," my dead mom sang. Tears kept spilling down my face. They suddenly revealed the objects behind their backs. Scissors.

Blood-drenched safety scissors. The ones Lisanna and her gang had used to ruin my life.

"NO NO NO," I cried out loud, sinking to the floor. I pulled up my knees into a tight ball.

Lisanna let out a harsh laugh. I looked down at my hands. They were tied together. I looked closer. They were tied together with hair. Blonde hair.

The room erupted into flames. Gray, Bacchus, Gajeel, the bullies, and my dad materialized out of thin air.

I screamed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natsu<strong>_

(_First Person POV_)

A blood curling scream erupted through the building. I shot out of bed. It had come from the room beside mine. Lucy's.

Throwing the covers off, I shrugged on the nearest coat and some chucks. I sprinted out of my room towards Lucy's. I turned the knob furiously.

"LUCY?! LUCY?!" I yelled. No response. Just frantic yelling. I banged on the door. Fear replacing my spine. "Shit," I muttered under my breath. She had to keep a spare key somewhere. My eyes scanned the area. Key. Key. Key.

Under the rug? No. Lucy was smarter than that. Beads of sweat dotted my forehead. Maybe in the flower pot? Nothing. Shit.

There was only one thing I could do. Break in. I silently cursed as I made my way to the roof-top. I walked over to edge and spotted Lucy's balcony. Praying that I'd live to see tomorrow, I jumped. After about 5 seconds I made impact with her balcony. Pain spiked through my legs. "Fuuuuuuck," I cried out. I felt like somewhat of a stalker but ignored it after considering the circumstances. My pain was momentarily forgotten as I looked through the glass doors.

Lucy wore a silky white nightgown that displayed all her curves perfectly. Frilly white ribbons adorned the dress. The tops of her tits spilled out of the front. Her milky white legs shone in the moonlight. A slight blush crept up my face. I felt like a pervert. Maybe, Gray was rubbing off on me. But none of that mattered anymore, as I watched Lucy.

Lucy was thrashing her arms and legs. Her bed sheets were entangled in her legs. She was screaming. Tears spilled down her face. She looked like she was in pain. Excruciating inescapable pain. I thrust open the doors and bolted inside.

"LUCY! LUCY!" I yelled. She didn't reply. Her arms continued thrashing and she seemed even more frightened. It was as if she was having a nightmare.

"LUCY IT'S JUST A BAD DREAM. WAKE UP," I cried out. My heart beat accelerating.

"NO GO AWAY. GO AWAY. STOP. NOO. STOP. DON'T HURT ME. LISANNA. STOP. MOM. FIRE. HELP ANYONE. HELP," she screamed, tears rushing down her cheeks. Lisanna? FIRE? MOM? Fuck.

"LUCY WAKE UP. PLEASE. FUCK, JUST WAKE UP," I cried out, shaking her shoulders. She was having a bad dream because of the bullying.

"STOP IT….," she continued screaming. Tears dotted my eyes. She was usually so tough at school. Was it all a lie? Damn it. I shook her shoulders harder.

"LUCY COME BACK TO ME. WAKE UP. FOR FUCK'S SAKE. JUST WAKE UP," I cried burying my face in her shoulders. Suddenly her eyelids fluttered opened.

"N-Na-Natsu?" she stammered.

I moved my face from her neck and looked up at the blonde.

"LUCY! ARE YOU OKAY?! YOU WERE SCREAMING SO… I...BROKE IN... AND…," I started rambling but was halted.

"Natsu… mom… Lisanna… Gray... everyone," she trailed. Then she broke down.

I pulled the sobbing blonde into my arms and rocked her back and forth gently. Occasionally, making circles on her back.

"I'm scared of fire… and scissors," she said softly. I froze. Obstruction built its way up to my throat.

There was silence.

"Could you call Sting," she spoke softly. Her voice almost inaudible. After debating whether or not to call the blonde bastard, I obliged.

I walked out of her room into her large kitchen. I picked up the landline and searched for Sting's name. Sting Eucliffe. I clicked redial and waited.

"Hello…Lucy…?" a voice drawled sleepily.

"It's me idiot," I snarled.

"Flame-Brain?! What're you doing with Lucy's phone?! And it's from the landline?! What're you doing?! Why're you at Lucy's place?!" yelled Sting, angrily.

"Calm the fuck down. It isn't like that," I yelled into the speaker.

"Then what the fuck is it," he yelled back with equal intensity.

"She had a nightmare," I spoke softly. There was a short pause.

"Fuck, okay. I'm coming. Tell her I'll be there in 5," he stated.

"Okay," I replied, hanging up.

I walked back towards her bedroom and flinched. The pain had returned.

"He's coming in 5 minutes, top," I disclosed.

"Y-you all… r-right?" she asked, noticing my leg. I shrugged.

"It's nothing really," I said, feigning indifference. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"This is why guys are idiots," she stated as a matter-of-fact. She got off her bed and walked over to her drawer pulling out a first aid kit.

I arched an eyebrow.

"R-Really it's unnecessary," I stuttered. Lucy arched a brow. She seemed to think about my response for a moment. Then looked back at me with sudden resolve. Lucy smiled wickedly. Before I could react, she'd already slid her feet underneath mine.

The force of her kick knocked me to the ground. Pain shot up through my legs.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuu-," I cried out, biting down on my lip.

"See, you're not okay. Now be a good girl, and let me at least look at your legs," she snickered.

I sat there helplessly as she skipped over and began to examine my legs. I watched mesmerized as her hands worked expertly, flexing and checking my leg muscles. She then wrapped them up with gauze and stood up.

"I think that'll be enough for now. You should be able to walk to your room at least. Visit or call the doctor tomorrow and get it checked properly," she explained. I smirked.

"Yes, Doctor Luce," I saluted. Lucy blushed. A goofy grin spread across my face.

"Why're you still here? Get out!" she spat, returning to her former self. My grin broadened.

"Sure thing Doc," I snickered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy<strong>_

(_First Person POV_)

Warm sunlight flooded in through the windows. The air was sweet. Morning birds sang to their heart's content. A slight breeze traveled through the window. I sat at my desk flipping through my binder. It was quiet study hour. Natsu had ditched school today because of his leg injury. A pang of guilt struck my heart. I instantly brushed it aside and continued flipping through the sheets.

"LU-CHAN! LU-CHAN," a voice cried out. At my side stood Levy, one of my best friend's since middle school. I gave her a small smile.

"What's up?" I tried.

"What's up?! WHAT'S UP?! Sting told me you had a nightmare this morning!" Levy disclosed. I let out a nervous laugh, not wanting to relive the memory. After Natsu had left, Sting had arrived and slept with me until morning. Sting warded off the darkness in my mind. I guess you could call him "Purifying Salt" in ways.

"I also heard you 2 _slept_ together," winked Levy. Heat rushed up to my face.

"Sleep, Levy. Sleep. Not sex," I mumbled. Levy laughed.

"Well I'm going to go help Yui-Sensei carry some boxes. Be back soon," she winked. She turned around and skipped up to Yui-Sensei, her skirt fluttering up occasionally.

I continued flipping through the pages. I had to keep my grades up. In ways, my dad was stricter than the stereotypical Asian parent. I had to keep an average above 90% and excel in club activities and sports. Speaking of which, I had yet to choose a club. I hadn't registered in any. There was still a week left. I let out a sigh. Natsu probably hadn't either. I stopped. Wait, where did Natsu mix in with this?! I mentally slapped myself. Suddenly, I remembered this morning's events. A blush crept up my face. I flipped furiously through the pages in the text book in an attempt to preoccupy myself.

"Ow," I winced. I'd pricked my finger. A small line up blood bubbled up from the cut.

"Are you okay?!" cried a girl out. She had pretty blue hair like Levy's. But a shade darker. Her hair fell to the small of her back. She wore an old-fashioned trench coat and a pretty blue beret. Juvia was it?

"Canaaa, get the first aid," she chirped in a sing-song voice. A voice that reminded me creepily of my mom's from my nightmare.

A tall brunette walked over carrying the huge first aid kit. Today she wore an orange bikini top and some short-shorts. I couldn't help but smile. Never once did the girl get in trouble for dressing like that. Juvia opened the kit and picked up an alcohol wipe and Band-Aid.

"Now show me the cut," she instructed. I obliged and held out my hand. She gave me a warm smile. She pressed the alcohol pad gingerly against my cut. It stung. I bit down on my lip, to keep me from flinching. Juvia arched a brow and chuckled. She then wrapped my finger with a Band-Aid.

"There we go! All better," she sang.

"Juvia, baby. Your voice reminds me of sex," teased Cana. I burst out laughing.

"What?!" I managed in between the giggles. Cana smiled devilishly.

Juvia rolled her eyes and retorted, "Cana, everything reminds you of sex."

The 3 burst out laughing.

"Hi, my name's Lucy Heartfilia," I sang.

"I know," snickered the brunette. I looked at her bemused.

"You're pretty popular with the guys," she shrugged. I gagged and rolled my eyes.

"You mean all those little boys, with their little toys? Like god damn, I'm a girl not some sex toy," I grumbled. Juvia and Cana laughed.

"Must be easy for you though… I bet you could get any guy you want," spoke Juvia sadly. I raised a brow at her.

"Does Juvia like someone?" I asked. Juvia turned to look at her and flashed her a warm smile.

"Juvia likes Gray-Sama," her eyes lit up like fireworks. My heart sank to the ground. A sense of uneasiness felt its way up to my throat.

"Oh, haha…," I trailed. Cana seemed to speculate me at that moment.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, concern evident in her voice. I shook my head quickly, not wanting to ruin Juvia's love life. Just then Levy returned with Erza.

"Ah, so you met Juvia and Cana," beamed Erza. I could've sworn I saw proud tears in her eyes. Rolling my eyes, a warm feeling replaced the uneasiness which had settled in my stomach.

"Yes,_ Mom_," I snickered. Erza grinned.

"What do you all have next," chirped Levy.

"Chemistry 10," we all cried out in unison.

"That's great! I heard we're using the Bunsen-**burners** today!" exclaimed Cana. I froze. Fire. I couldn't handle fire. I looked down at the ground and fidgeted with the hem of my skirt. Erza gave me a nervous glance. I gave her a weak smile. Her worried expression growing. "I'll be fine," I mouthed.

"Hey girls."

I froze. My calm façade now breaking. Gray.

"Ah, Gray-Sama," chirped Juvia happily. Gray looked at her with faint interest. His eyes were on me. I felt my breathing get ragged. The room had suddenly become 10x smaller. I felt sick. I needed to get out of here.

"Lu-chan are you o-"

"Excuse me," I replied in a haste, running out of the classroom. Fire and Gray? What next? Lisanna's coming to our school?

I made my way to the infirmary. Hurried footsteps rang behind me. Probably Erza's and Levy's.

I pushed open the door and walked up to a nearby school nurse.

"I think I'm going to puke," I managed, feeling the world reel.

"Oh my. Let's take a look shall we. I'll send a note to your next class. Your name please," the nurse queried.

"Lucy Heartfilia," I trilled. Vomit rose to my mouth like a tidal wave. I ran to the trashcan and promptly threw up. My heart thundered against my rib-cage. Erza, Levy, Cana, and Juvia showed up at my sides.

"LUCY, ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?!" cried out Cana.

"Ye-Yes…," I replied weakly. Feeling another wave of vomit churn.

"Lucy a-are you okay?! You sa-saw Gray-Sama and then you…," Juvia started. I turned around and threw up again. Juvia's eyes grew wide.

"I-I'm fi-fine. This has n-nothing to do with G-G-Gray. I'm just… scared of fire," I admitted. At least half of it was the truth. Juvia and Cana looked at me in alarm. Only Erza and Levy knew the truth. They gave me worried glances. My eyes plead them not to say anything. They gave me small nods and looked away.

"You know what. We're all friends now right?" winked Levy. All the girls turned to look at her, including me. I smiled.

"Yeah I guess we are," I grinned. Juvia and Cana smiled.

"We should celebrate. At my place. Unless Lucy has plans on spending the night with Sting," winked Levy. I blushed beat red, giving her a death glare.

"No. We're not," I sputtered.

"Then it's settled. All of you. At my place tonight," snickered Levy.

"B-But it's a school night," cried Juvia.

"We'll just walk to school the next day together," grinned Erza, liking the idea.

"Lucy you should rest up in the infirmary. Come back to class when you feel better," said Cana gently. I felt something tug in my heart. Affection? (_No. This isn't Yuri or anything xD. This is friendly love. Friendly. Don't ship them, please. LOL_)

"Aye, Aye," I smiled.

* * *

><p><em>After school at Levy's place… (Levy recently bought a place)<em>

"Nice place," grinned Erza. Levy lived in an apartment. The rooms were 100x smaller than mine but none of that really mattered.

The 5 friends carried their heavy duffels bags and tossed them in a pile on the floor.

"Ah, it's good to be home. Though, it gets kinda lonely," admitted Levy in a sing-song voice.

"What should we do first," asked Juvia. There was a pause. I thought for a moment. A clever idea popped into my head. I smiled darkly and looked at Levy. Levy looked at me with wide, frightened eyes.

"Erzaaa, brrringgg the kitttt," I sang, laughing cynically at moments. Erza finally understanding my plan grinned manically.

"Very well, Doctor," she snickered.

"Cana, bring the clothes," I laughed wickedly. Cana finally catching on, joined in.

"Why of course, Princess," she said, curtseying. I giggled at her behavior. Levy looked like a deer in front of headlights.

Juvia grinned, and pulled out a huge black bag containing hair supplies.

"No… NOOOOOO," she cried out, but the 4 other girls had already strapped her down to the chair.

"Levy, you look _hot_," I insisted. Levy blushed bright red.

"Hot is not wearing a nude-colored dress that barely covers your ass," she whimpered. Juvia had just finished the curls. I was applying my finishing touches to her make-up. Levy looked stunning. Erza's eyes twinkled in excitement.

"Any guy would bend over for you," Cana winked. Levy blushed bright pink. Cana's phone binged. A smile lit up her face as she began to text back whoever had texted her.

"How does that even work?! The last time I checked I was very female. Thank you very much!" Levy whined. I laughed. I looked over to where Cana was grinning like a mad-man.

"Oi Cana, who's the lucky guy," I winked wickedly. Flashing her a devil-may-care smile. She grinned.

"Just my boyfriend," she confessed, a smile lighting up her face. My jaw dropped.

"REALLY?! WHO?!" I asked excitedly, bouncing on the futons that Levy had laid out.

"His name's Bacchus Groh," she grinned. "He goes to another school."

My heart sky-rocketed to the ground. My face fell. Bile rose up to my throat. Erza and Levy suddenly looked uneasy. I looked downwards.

"L-Lucy? Do you k-know him?" queried Cana, suddenly panicked. I couldn't tell her. There was a short pause.

"Do you love Bacchus," I said, avoiding the question. Cana's face lightened up. A slight blush dusted her cheeks. She looked madly in love. I felt my heart squeeze.

"Yeah… he's amazing. But he's been acting strange ever since elementary," she confessed. I looked up in awe. They'd been dating that long? And since elementary… huh? Juvia also cast me a worried glance. "He used to drink more than me. Now he's only takes 40 shots a day," Cana admitted.

"Lucy, did something happen," Juvia asked, quietly. I shook my head.

"Nah, I'm just feeling kinda sick after this morning. I actually might have to go home tonight. I left a paper at home," I lied.

"What?! But the party just started! I just brought out the booze!" exclaimed Cana. I laughed sadly.

"Sorry," I whispered, sadly.

"It's fine we understand. If that's what Lucy wants. Then we understand," said Juvia warmly. I looked up at them. A warm feeling settled within me.

* * *

><p>I sat silently on the staircase leading to my flat. I rested my head on the wall, gazing out the huge window. Today just sucked. Flat-out sucked. I hung my head low dejectedly, drowning in self-pity.<p>

"You alright?" asked a voice. I didn't bother to turn around. Already knowing who it was.

"How are your legs?" I asked, avoiding the question. Natsu was the last person I wanted to talk to right now. He just brought bad memories. _"Try Clorox it works like a charm." _I let out a deep sigh. Natsu came down and sat beside her.

"Bad. The doc said I won't be able to walk for a while," he confessed. Pangs of guilt racked my body. He'd gotten injured for my sake. Even though I hated his guts… I was a human and so was he. Drawing courage from somewhere deep, I spoke.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, softly.

"W-What?!" he queried startled.

"I'm not going to repeat it," I mumbled, stubbornly. I turned to look at the pink-haired idiot. His eyes bulged out. I sighed again.

"I said, I'm sorry," I repeated, roughly. He looked at me like I'd grown two heads. A laugh escaped my mouth.

"You shouldn't be the one sorry Luce! Uh... um… I'm the one who should be sorry! Even if I don't know what you're talking about… But I'm sorry. Because... uh... uh…I…," he rambled cutely. I laughed.

"Baka, Baka, Baka," I said between the giggles. Natsu looked at me sheepishly. His dark eyes boring into mine. I got up from my spot and flashed him a warm smile.

"Thanks Natsu. I feel better now," she grinned. Natsu looked absolutely floored. I burst out laughing once again. I shook my head smiling, feeling 100x better than 5 minutes ago.

I skipped up the steps leading to my room, leaving a very confused pink-haired male dazed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Juvia<strong>_

_(First Person POV)_

It'd been precisely 3 days since I'd met Lucy, and I already loved her. She was adorable, humble, stunning, smart and just flat-out amazing. Cana, Lucy, Erza, Levy and I have been hanging out tons. It's almost as if we've been together since forever. I could even proudly say, that I'd even put them above Gray-Sama. If that was even possible.

Gray-Sama is the love of my life. Most tell me it's just "infatuation" and nothing more. That I've only known him for 3 weeks. That it wasn't _Love_.

If that was true, then why does my smile instantly appear whenever he's near me? Why do I feel butterflies flutter in my stomach when he says, "Good Morning Juvia"? Why is it that he's running through my mind 24-7 like a film? What is with this crazy racing heart-beat?

Maybe it was his icy, black nature. So mysterious yet alluring. I was enraptured by his strikingly black hair and his naughty stripping habits.

Also… high school wasn't the first time I'd met him. It was during Middle School. I was a pretty depressing kid. I went to Phantoms. Gray-Sama went to Elements. It was a rainy day. Actually, I'd never actually seen sunlight until that one faithful day. The day I'd first encountered Gray-Sama.

_Flashback…_

I reached my hands out from under the umbrella. Droplets slid through the crevices of my hands. Rain. A never ending weather.

"Oh looks it's Juvia. Don't go by her. You'll get cursed by her gloominess."

"Yeah! Whenever she's here there's a rain cloud."

I watched the two girls laughing at me. Nothing bothered me. I was alone in this world. My mother and father had abandoned me when I was a kid. I grew up with my grandpa and grandma.

I never smiled. I didn't have a reason to anyway.

I lied down in the wet grass, placing my umbrella behind me. I stared up at the cloudy sky. I'd never seen the sun before. I heard sunsets were beautiful. Apparently, lovers watched them while lying down in meadows and such.

I sighed. This was no meadow. I had no lover. There would be no sun waiting to set for me. Thunder started crackling above from my negative mood. I closed my eyes.

"It's raining pretty hard isn't it?"

My eyelids fluttered open. A shirtless boy, roughly my age. With jet black hair and baggy pants stared down at me. A smile plastered on his face. He was cute. But looks could be deceiving. _Or could they?_

I didn't reply. I simply gazed at him levelly.

"I actually like the rain," he mused. I looked at him in surprise.

"Really? You don't think it's gloomy?" I asked surprised. The boy seemed to think about it for a moment.

"No, it's definitely gloomy." My heart sank. I looked at anywhere but his face. "But you can't have a rainbow without a little rain. Cliché, I know. But just wait till you see the sun."

This kid was just full of surprises.

"I've never seen the sun before," I whispered sadly. The boy arched a brow. He them walked over and sat in the grass by me.

"Everyone's seen the sun before," he assured. I shook my head from side to side.

"Well then I guess it's decided," he grinned. Something in my heart pounded. I gave him a questioning look. He smiled.

"I guess I'll have to sit with you till the sun shows up," he grinned. My pulse quickened. A boy, a complete stranger, was willing to sit with me for however many hours, just so I could see the sun. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Hey, Hey, why are you crying," he said softly.

"Because I'm just so happy," I cried. The boy smiled and wiped away one of my tears. Just then the sky lit up. A yellow dot appeared in the sky. Beams of light shone down onto the yard lighting up the scenery. It was as if life had been given to the landscape.

I watched mesmerized as birds flitted through the sky. Dragon flies, bumblebees, lady bugs, took flight. Flowers that were hidden in the shades now stood out, bright and brilliant.

"See I told you. It's beautiful isn't it," he smiled. I looked at him and gave him the warmest smile I could muster up.

"Yeah," I grinned.

_Flashback ends…_

He's my sun on a rainy day.

Yes, I love Gray Fullbuster. With everything I have.

But I also love Lucy. She makes me smile. But whenever Gray walks by, the smile doesn't reach her eyes. Erza and Levy get quiet. Cana and I get confused. Today, I was determined to find out what had happened. Today, I would ask Gray.

I walked down the busy hallways in search of the love of my life. When I spotted the familiar jet black hair, a smile lit up my face.

"Gray-Sama," I called. He turned around and grinned. My legs turned into jelly. Oh Gray-Sama. Your smile makes me dizzy. He skipped over to me.

"Hey Juvia. What's up?" he chirped. I suddenly got uneasy. There was a lot of people around.

"Can we talk? Privately…?" I asked hesitantly. He arched an eyebrow then nodded. He latched onto my hand and pulled me into a nearby classroom. Thank god there was no one in there. Even though his hands were cold. The longer we touched. The more our temperatures melded into one. A blush crept up my face. This was no time to get lovey-dovey I chastised myself.

"So what did you want to talk about," he asked, letting go of my hand. My heart sank a bit, but I swallowed up the pain.

"I wanted to ask if you knew Lucy…," I whispered quietly. His face fell. He was silent for a few moments. He closed the door and walked over to a desk. The classroom was dimly lit. Feeble rays of sun light filtered in through the blinds.

"Yeah I do," he said, his voice forced and pained. Guilt dripping from every word. Her pulse quickened. But her heart-beat didn't; it slowed. There was a deafening silence.

"Wh-What happened," I stammered. He looked at me with sad eyes.

"Terrible things. I did terrible things to her," he croaked, tears dotting his eyes.

"Things I'm going to burn in hell for."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cana<strong>_

_(First Person POV)_

**This scene is rated M for Mature**

**They don't do it, but still. Some viewers may find it "gross"?**

**You've been warned.**

I sat on my boyfriend's bed. My brown hair cascading over my shoulder in gentle waves. My boyfriend sat on my back unclasping my bra. I should've been giving him my full attention but lately I'd been quite distracted. Lucy's sad face kept popping up in my mind. She'd left the sleepover 3 days ago after Bacchus's name was mentioned. She claimed it was nothing but I couldn't help but overthink about it. I groaned in frustration. Bacchus buried his face in the back of my neck momentarily distracting me from my troubles.

"You seem distracted," he mumbled, biting on my earlobe.

"I'm fine," I lied, not really in the mood for "_making love_". Ever since Lucy had befriended me, I couldn't have felt happier. She made the next day worth looking forward for. She stopped me from over-drinking. And never once judged me for not being a virgin. She made me feel human.

_Flashback…_

"Hey Lucy…," I trailed. Lucy looked up me with her bright sepia eyes.

"Yes," she replied with a smile.

"I'm not a virgin," I stated bluntly. Lucy laughed.

"I bet you're making fun of me," I grumbled. Even though I said it as a joke, her laugh had really stung. Lucy looked into my eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that. To be honest… I envy you," she stated as a matter-of-fact. I looked up at her in surprise. She giggled.

"I mean. Putting all your trust into one guy. Allowing him to take a piece of you… and for him to give you a piece of him. It's pretty praiseworthy," she said with a smile, looking up at the sky. There was a silence. She turned to look at me.

"Cana! Are you crying?! What's wrong?!" she said, the concern in her voice evident. I reached up to touch my eyes, discovering tears toppling over my tear duct. The more I tried to wipe them away, the more they kept on coming.

"You accepted me," I whispered. Lucy smiled bringing her head down to my shoulder.

"Why wouldn't I?" she said. I smiled despite the tears trickling down my face.

Who would've thought you could cry when you were this happy.

_Flashback ends…_

"Damn it!" I yelled out loud. Bacchus stopped kissing my back.

"Cana?" he asked. I curled up into a ball and buried my face in my hands. What happened to her…?! What horrible thing could bring a smile off Lucy's face?! I started crying. Bacchus looked into my eyes.

"CANA?! What happened?! Are you okay?!" he exclaimed.

"Do you know a girl named, Lucy Heartfilia," I said through the tears. There was a long silence.

"Yeah… she was the reason I quit drinking in middle school," he admitted quietly. I looked into his dark brown eyes.

"I… ruined her life. There isn't a day I don't kill myself for it," he trilled looking down at the carpet.

"W-What happened?!" I asked quietly.

He looked straight into my eyes, and told me.

Lucy's sad story.

The one she'd been so desperate to hide.

That she had to.

Lie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy<strong>_

_(First Person POV)_

I sat quietly at my desk, fiddling with the end of my pencil. I had been acting strange lately. I'd promise myself to act decent in front of Gray for Juvia's sake. And to smile whenever Cana talked about Bacchus. But every time his gaze fell on me, I felt my tough shield crack. Every time Bacchus's name was mentioned, I felt like running away and hiding in a hole. Erza and Levy sat on top on the desk in front of me, buffing their nails. They'd been very concerned about my recent behavior. But I'd simply brushed it off.

It was at that point, that Juvia and Cana walked into the room. Their faces crestfallen. Their eyes swollen and blood-shot as if they'd been crying for hours. I shot out of my desk in alarm and ran towards them. Erza and Levy rushing to my sides.

"Hey! What's wrong?! What happened?! Why are y-"I was stopped. The two enveloped me in a tight hug. My shirt started getting wet. Were they… crying?!

"It must've been hard listening to us," croaked Juvia. I was speechless. The heck were they talking about?!

"Why didn't you tell us?!" yelled Cana grabbing on to my shoulders. The whole class stopped what they were doing and turned to look at them. Including Natsu and Gray.

"W-What a-are you t-talking about?" I asked slowly, shaking slightly. There was a short silence.

"About what happened in elementary school," sobbed Juvia. I stopped moving. I froze. What?

"About what Bacchus, Gray and these other people did to you!" exclaimed Cana. My face fell. WHAT?!

"W-WHO?! WHO TOLD YOU?!" I yelled frantically. No No NO.

"I did," said a voice from behind. I turned to face one of the many guys I despised in this universe. Gray Fullbuster.

"WHY DID YOU TELL THEM?!" I screamed, fury surging through my veins. Anger whipped at me like a hurricane.

"You made me cry. You made it so I couldn't even go to school any more. You made me scared of fire. Why? Why are my tears so meaningless," I said laughing harshly. I could feel tears prick my eyes but I forced them back in. I would not cry.

Levy, Erza, Juvia and Cana looked at me with similar worried expressions. Natsu was looking out the window, his fingernails digging into his arms.

"I know… I know I made you cry. I don't deserve forgiveness. I don't deserve your kindness," he spoke, his volume increasing. "I know, I fucked up. But I've been trying so hard to be a better person. Lisanna, Bacchus, and Gajeel are too. Natsu's trying the hardest out of us all."

"But even so. The biggest thing is Juvia was crying all night because of this! So was Cana! Bacchus told me! THEY LOVE YOU SO DAMN MUCH. OF COURSE I'D TELL THEM!" he yelled, his voice cracking.

Silence

It suddenly hit me. All their worried glances. Constantly asking if everything was okay. They were worried about me. I turned around slowly.

Silence.

"Why did you hide it Lucy…," asked Juvia, gently.

Silence.

"Lucy…?" asked Cana.

Silence.

"It's because I wanted to be your friend. I wanted us to keep smiling together! I wanted to keep eating lunch together! All 5 of us! I wanted to keep laughing together! I WANTED US ALL TO STAY _**TOGETHER**_," I confessed loudly.

"I… I… didn't… want to ruin your love lives… I wanted… to keep… y-you…smiling… that's why… that's why I didn't tell you," I whispered, my voice cracking.

Silence. Then I was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug.

"Baka," all 5 of them chorused.

"We love you Lucy! If something's bothering you, then tell us! Please!" cried Juvia.

"Don't ever hide anything from us again!" threatened Erza.

"You idiot. I'll tell Sting on you," laugh-sobbed Levy.

"Baka, Baka, Baka," finished Cana, crying.

I smiled. I looked up to see Natsu smiling too.

_Natsu's trying the hardest out of us all._

His words suddenly coming to my mind.

I didn't love him. I didn't like him. But… I didn't hate him anymore.

"As a wise idiot once told me:

'If you're happy, then say you're happy!'

'If something hurts you, then shout it out!'

'If you want to cry, then cry! I'll cry with you!'

'If you're scared… then hide behind me. I'll protect you…!'

'If you're sad… then lean on me!'"

I turned and winked at Natsu. His face turned beat red. I could've sworn he was cursing. I laughed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natsu<strong>_

_(First Person POV)_

Damn it. You don't even know how badly I want you to be mine.

I watched enraptured as her laugh lit up the room. It sounded like gentle chimes. Her smile filled all the darkest dwellings of the room with a radiant glow. Everything felt purple and bubbly.

**Bring it** on Sting. I'm going to **fight** for her even harder now. And this time, **I don't plan on letting her go.**

* * *

><p><strong>6800 words mother duckers.<strong>

**Okay, I'm dead. So the reason I've been slow in updates is because I injured my arm badly. And it hurts to type. Even so! I finished an extra-long chapter to make up for the time loss!**

**I love my loyal fans who've stuck with me to the end! Reviews are what keep me going. More than the follows. More than the faves. It's your kind words which make me proud to write.**

**I love you all! I might be doing a few one-shots as a short break.**

**Leave a review!**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and its characters.**

**This story belongs to me.**


	14. Chapter 14: Rain Drops

_**Chapter 14: Rain Drops**_

_**Natsu**_

(_Third Person POV_)

Rain pounded softly upon the window pane.

Natsu shrugged on an ebony fur-trimmed jacket; pairing it with some faded jeans. He finished with a pair of Jordans and started making his way over to the door. He retrieved a strikingly red umbrella from his closet and exited the door.

He made his way down the stairs to the foyer of the building. The foyer was a buzz. Tenants jostled to and fro. Strangers took shelter within the building to escape the sudden downpour. Natsu scanned the vestibule, looking for a certain blonde. His eyes catching glimpses of golden hair through the colossal glass doors. He pushed his way through the hustling crowd and opened the glass doors.

Lucy was crouched beside a large, brown, card-board box. She wore a beige trench coat that stopped just below her ass. It drew attention to her large chest and hugged her waist. She wore dark-blue cut-offs. A tar-black tank-top peeked out from under the trench coat. Black combat boots completed her outfit. His breath hitched. Heat rushed through his body. He felt the sudden urge to kiss her breathless and take her right then and there.

It was official. Gray was rubbing off on him. That, or he'd turned into somewhat of a pervert over the years. Shaking away the perverseness in his mind, he sauntered over to the blonde. Keeping a fair distance between them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy<strong>_

(_Third Person POV_)

The canopy of leaves from the large oak tree sheltered the kittens from the rain. Even so, droplets leaked through its crevices. Soft mewls sounded from the box. Lucy grinned. 6 beady eyes peered up at her. Lucy picked up her coral umbrella and opened it. She placed the object over the box of kittens. The kittens mewls decreased as they began to nestle together. She gingerly stroked their small bodies and sighed contently.

"I thought you hated pink," someone laughed nervously, referring to the color of her umbrella. Lucy swiveled around on her heel.

Natsu.

He held up a bright red umbrella. His dark brown eyes staring straight into her sepia ones. Lucy looked away, an uneasy feeling settling over her.

"It was on sale," she replied stiffly. She could feel the tips of his mouth quirk up. She debated on whether or not to round-house kick that smug grin off his face.

There was an awkward silence. By-standers stared at the two as they walked by. The tension in the air seemed to grow. Rain pounded softly on the cold pavement adding to the tense atmosphere.

Lucy got up from her spot; determined to walk away before things got even more awkward. Her attempts ended vainly when Natsu grabbed her wrist.

"What?!" she spat, not bothering to hide the irritation in her voice. Natsu flinched, then looked away, blushing slightly.

"Come with me. You'll get wet," he said softly. Lucy looked at him with disbelief.

"Is that a hentai pick-up line or some shit? If I come with you, you'll make me wet?" she rebuked, rolling her eyes. Natsu let out an exasperated sigh.

"Lucy, I'm not seducing you. You'll catch a cold. My umbrella's big enough for two," he repeated. He looked peeved. Hmm, bonus.

"I don't give a fuck," she retorted, flicking away his hand. She crossed her arms over her chest and began to walk away.

"Lucy. I swear to god. I will carry you to school under this umbrella if my life depends on," he threatened. Lucy turned around and stuck out her tongue. Natsu smirked wickedly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NatsuLucy**_

(_Third Person POV_)

"PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN DRAGNEEL!" yelled Lucy, thrashing her arms and legs. Natsu had flung the ticked off blonde over his shoulder. He walked down the busy streets of Tokyo not caring about the on-lookers. Rain droplets slid over the umbrella. People watched the couple with mixed expressions. Some feigned disinterest. Whereas some looked scandalized. There was the occasional amused expression. And a few whistles. Natsu smirked.

"Natsu. I will chop your balls off and make it so you can never reproduce ever," Lucy threatened, blazing a hole into his back with her eyes. Her aura as black as tar. Natsu felt a chill creep up his back.

"I guess I'll be sacrificing my balls then," he replied with a shrug.

"When I get down. I'll make sure to fucking cut your eyes out and shove them down your throat. So then, you can watch me rip your throat out," she snarled, her voice icier than Pluto. Venom dripped from every word. Natsu started to sweat.

"That's sweet of you," Natsu replied, sarcastically. Was it just him? Or was Lucy suddenly +100 degrees Celsius but her voice -1,000,000 degrees.

They'd now reached the edge of the forest. There was a short-cut leading to the school through there. Natsu walked down the pathway till he reached a clearing. The relentless rain seemed to pour down harder. The wind picking up speed.

Lucy, finally having enough of Natsu's stupidity, devised a battle tactic. Angling her right foot towards his torso, she made a sharp kick. Natsu cried out in pain, releasing her legs from his hold. Lucy then dropped onto the pavement in a hand-stand position; interlocking her legs around his torso at the same moment. Lifting the pink-haired male off the ground, she flung him into the air. Finishing the move, with a forward handspring.

Natsu landed into the sodden, mud-stricken grass with a sharp thud. A crippling sensation prickling through his spine. It wasn't enough to break anything, but it did leave him momentarily paralyzed.

Lucy stared at Natsu with blood red eyes; her inner bitch mode activating. Killing intent was written over all her features. Her body poised for attack. Natsu felt ice replace his spine.

Fuck. She was going to kill him. Natsu had recently discovered that Lucy had taken up kick-boxing and several other combat-related sports during middle school.

He needed to distract her. Lucy drew closer and closer to him.

Fuck. Think Natsu. Think.

"Will you spare this poor, innocent, kind soul… if…," he started. Lucy snorted.

"I'm not so sure about the innocent bs but I'm listening," she replied. She leaned against a big rock. Her lips were slightly parted. Rain water slid down her cheeks. A red hue tinging her cheeks from the cold. Her halo of golden hair flew up in the wind. She looked like a badass angel, posing in a thunderstorm.

Natsu averted his gaze. Afraid that she'd find out he was staring if he looked too long. Mustering up what little composure he had left. He cleared his throat and replied.

"What if I sing you a song?" he said softly. "Even if I'm not as good a singer as you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy<strong>_

(_Third Person POV_)

A… song?

Natsu… singing?

It'd been awhile since she'd last heard him sing. Memories of their past together flitted through her mind. It would be a lie if she said she didn't want to hear him sing.

"Depends on what song," she replied softly, fixing her eyes on the dark clouds above. The water was now seeping through her jacket and drenching her shirt. She pulled off her trench coat which had now become heavy with water. Droplets trickled down her bare arms and onto her black tank-top. Droplets of water snaked down her cleavage. Whatever.

She turned to look at Natsu. His face was scarlet red and he was covering his mouth with the back of his hand. Lucy raised a brow. Natsu was muttering indecent words underneath his breath. Lucy couldn't help but smirk at his behavior.

"See anything you like?" she jested, rolling her eyes.

Natsu paused to think about her words.

"Lots…," he mumbled, looking away.

Silence.

Electricity sparked through her veins. Lucy felt heat rush up to her face. She bit down on her bottom lip hard, tearing at its flesh. His words had affected her more than they should have.

"Aren't you going to sing?" she spat, interrupting the silence. Natsu looked at her and flashed her a warm smile.

"Of course. I can use my phone right?" he queried. Lucy nodded, not knowing where he was going with this.

Natsu scrolled through his playlist. A smile lit up his face when he had found the song. He winked at her and walked over to her, hitting play.

"Hey! Where's the drums?" started the voice from Natsu's phone. ["Classic" by MKTO. Listen to it before reading this part. It helps.] Natsu started walking around her, clapping his hands to the beat. Swaying his hips from time to time. Lucy stifled a laugh.

"_Oh whoa-oh-oh-oh_," he sang along. His voice silky and smooth like milk.

"Let's go!" finished the voice on his phone.

"_Ooh girl you're shining. Like a 5th avenue diamond_," sang Natsu, standing in front of Lucy now. Moving his body to the song. Lucy arched a brow, smirking.

"_And they don't make you like they used to. You're never going out of style_," winked Natsu. The tips of her lips began to quirk up.

"_Ooh pretty baby. This world might've gone crazy_," he sang, doing a turn. He was so into it. Lucy bit down on her fingers to keep from laughing.

"_The way you save me. Who can blame me? When I just wanna make you __**smile**__?"_ he sang, flashing her his trade-mark carefree lop-sided grin at the last line. Something about the lyrics and his smile made her pulse quicken. Just a bit. Just a tad bit.

"_I wanna thrill you like Michael. I wanna kiss you like Prince. Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye. Like Hathaway. Write a song for you like this_," his volume increasing. His smile never once faltering.

"_**You're over my head**__! __**I'm out of my mind**__! Thinking I was born in the wrong time! One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic. Baby you're so classic. Baby you're so classic. Baby you, Baby you're so classic_," his dark eyes blazing into hers. His face suddenly turning serious. Lucy looked away.

"_Four dozen of roses. __**Anything for you to notice**__. All the way to serenade you. Doing it Sinatra style," _his smile returning. His Shakira-like dance moves returning. Lucy snorted. "Damn. I bet that gets all the woman," she smirked.

"_Ima pick you up in a Cadillac. Like a gentleman bringin' glamour back. Keep it reel to reel in the way I feel. I could walk you down the aisle_," Natsu sang, throwing off his jacket. Lucy raised a brow grinning. 4 more guys, one dick, pointing one direction and he could start a boy-band.

(…I'm sorry to all my 1D fans xD. I just had to! They're probably amazing people! xD)

"_I wanna thrill you like Michael. I wanna kiss you like Prince. Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye. Like Hathaway. Write a song for you like this_," he repeated. At this rate, they were going to be late for school.

"_You're over my head. I'm out of my mind. Thinking I was born in the wrong time. It's love on rewind, Everything is so throwback-ish_," he sang, kneeling in front of her. Lucy looked at him bemused.

"_**Out of my league**__. Old school chic. __**Like a movie star**__. From the silver screen_," he sang, his breathing becoming a bit ragged. Her heart… What was up with her fucking heart?! Thump-thump. Thump-thump. They locked gazes for several breathless seconds.

"_You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic. Baby you're so classic. Baby you're so classic. Baby you're so classic…_," he trailed, unable to finish the song. They sat like that for several more seconds. The only sound being the gentle pattering of rain. Natsu was the first to break away. He walked away from Lucy to retrieve the umbrella. Leaving her to think about the song.

The electric sensation she'd felt earlier still hadn't left her body. What the heck was he doing to her…?

"So what'd you think? I even got to show you my amazing dance skills," he grinned. Lucy stifled a snort.

"Superb. Phenomenal. Amazing. Encore," cheered Lucy, sarcastically. Natsu smirked.

"Enough to save my ass?" grinned Natsu. Lucy smiled wickedly, scooping up some mud.

"Nope," she snickered, chucking the ball of muck towards his face. It smashed across his cheek. Lucy burst out laughing. Natsu gave her an oh-know-did-not-just look. Lucy smirked, giving him an I-just-did look.

"Natsu, your face looks like crap," she snickered. Her eyes alight with humor. Natsu flashed her a devil may-care smile, scooping up mud of his own.

"I know. It's sexy right? Join me," he snickered, hurling the ball of sludge at the blonde. Lucy squealed as it splattered across her neck.

"Game on mother fucker," grinned Lucy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Erza<strong>_

(_Third Person POV_)

Natsu and Lucy stood in front of the whole class. Drenched head to toe in mud. The brown sludge oozed down onto the floor. Nonetheless, the two hardly looked like they cared. Lucy looked ticked. Whereas Natsu had a smug grin plastered on his face.

"Please explain to me. How you 2. Can be two hours late. Drenched in mud," sighed Yui-Sensei, pinching the bridge of her nose. She sounded resigned. Erza's face was alight with humor. But she too wondered, how the fuck this happened.

The couple stood awkwardly at the front. Lucy played with the edge of her tank-top. The guys ogled at Lucy's attire. Erza was taken aback when she saw Natsu giving the boys, death glares.

"Well… you see," started Lucy. Natsu cut in. Knowing Lucy sucked at lying.

"Lucy here. Was um… DROWNING IN A LAKE OF MUD!" blurted Natsu. He was just as bad as Lucy.

"But Lucy went to nationals last year with her swim team," said Chelia; one of their classmates.

Natsu started to sweat. Erza could hear him curse.

"She… SHE FORGOT HOW TO SWIM!" proclaimed Natsu. Lucy face planted her hand.

"How does one forget how to swim," replied Jet, snarkily. Erza smirked.

"Um… Um… SHE WALKED INTO A POLE," exclaimed Natsu. Lucy started banging her head on the board. Erza stifled her laughter with a cough. Lucy shot daggers at her with her eyes.

"So let me get this straight. Lucy walked into a pole; thus, making her forget how to swim. Then you spent 2 hours saving her from a muddy _lake_," affirmed Yui-Sensei, shaking her head. Natsu nodded furiously. Lucy looked like she wanted to die.

Yui-Sensei sighed heavily.

"It's fine. Go take a shower and change into your gym clothes," she instructed. Too tired to even care anymore. Lucy and Natsu mumbled.

Erza picked up a few lines.

"We should take one together," whispered Natsu.

"I will drown you in a lake after splitting your head open with a pole," hissed Lucy, hurling his lie back at him.

"Hey. A man can dream," snickered Natsu.

Erza smiled. At least they were getting along. She didn't know how long that'd last though…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sting<strong>_

_(Third Person POV)_

Sting was pissed. Pinkie kept intervening in his and Lucy's relationship. Sting slumped in his seat. He buried his face in his arms. He didn't want to see her cry any more. No, he couldn't **handle** it. That day… when she sent him _that_ text. If only he'd checked his phone that day…

Then maybe…

Maybe she'd have **one less tear to cry**. Maybe she wouldn't have felt so **alone**. Maybe she would have changed schools **earlier**. Maybe she could have had _a voice_ when she was getting **abused**.

Sting wasn't the type of guy to cry. But when he'd seen Lucy's texts…

He. Was. A. _**Mess**_.

_Flashback..._

Sting walked out of the washroom. A towel hanging limply at his waist. Beads of water were sprinkled on his chest and hair. He'd just come back from his school trip in Nagoya and was now on vacation with his family. Collapsing on to his hotel-room bed, he retrieved his phone from the night stand. The last time he'd checked was about a 4 months ago. It'd been awhile since he'd last talked to Lucy.

He booted the device up and waited for the loading screen. When it did load, he was taken aback.

50 texts, 5 missed calls, 1 voice mail from Lucy Heartfilia. 100 recent missed calls from Erza Scarlet. The last call literally 5 seconds ago. Sting was suddenly stricken with panic. 50 texts?! Missed calls from Lucy?! 100 missed calls?! He was about to open up the text box but he was cut off by the sound of his ringtone.

He quickly pressed accept and put the device on speaker.

"Hello?!" he cried frantically, up righting himself into a seating position.

"Hi! Is this Sting Eucliffe?!" demanded the voice in a frenzy.

"Yes…? What's wrong?!" he trailed, his voice edged with panic.

"Lucy…," the voice trailed, coming out uneven. Lucy?!

"What about Lucy?!" I demanded, the intensity of my voice increasing with the mention of her name.

"Lucy. Her... her wrists were burned and she was pinned down while a girl forcibly hacked off large portions of her hair," stated the voice in one fluid line.

Wait.

He felt his body go numb. His bones suddenly feeling like Jell-O. Did he… did he hear right…?

"WHAT?!" he yelled angrily through the receiver.

It didn't make sense… why would… why would someone… to Lucy…

"_How are things at school?" he questioned, suddenly getting the feeling she was hiding something._

"_Ahh, it's great. I've made tons of friends. Oh look at the time. My dad's going to get mad if I'm late. Bye, Sting!" she answered in a haste._

"IT'S EXACTLY WHAT I SAID," yelled the voice. He started hyperventilating. A fog had settled within his head. Sting pinched his temples. His world was starting to reel.

"Where. WHICH HOSPITAL?!" he demanded.

"Tokyo Eclipse," the voice replied firmly.

Sting shot out of bed. He shoved his clothes and belongings into a duffel bag. He shrugged on the first thing he saw. He scribbled a quick letter on a sticky-note to his parents. Grabbing his bag, he burst out of his room. Running down the stairs, taking 3 stairs at a time. He burst out through the glass doors. The cold air blasting across his face.

He halted a taxi and climbed.

"Where to kiddo?" queried the driver.

"The airport please," he answered, his vision becoming mildly distorted.

* * *

><p>Sting was seated in the first class cabin within the plane. He'd had to wait 3 hours for it. It was now 3am. Most of the other passengers were asleep. Panic clouded up his systems like a drug; preventing any pretense of sleep.<p>

Lucy's name was the sole thing on his mind. Food didn't matter. Sleep didn't matter. Clothes didn't matter. **Nothing else fucking mattered but Lucy**. Most teased him for being so close to a girl. But none of it bothered him the slightest.

Lucy had **saved him from himself**.

She was his guardian angel when his abusive father beat him.

She shielded his tiny body with the threat of calling the Heartfilia police. She protected him from his father's bat. That bloody fucking bat that had tainted his childhood crimson. Lucy was the one who called CPS when his dad was about to beat the living shit out of him while his mom watched from the door. She was the one who held him while he cried. She was the one who visited the adoption center every day. Even though, she knew her father would slap her if he found out.

He'd been adopted by a very rich family afterwards. His adopted mother and father treated him with such love and care as if Sting was made by them. And only them. He was so grateful to Lucy and his parents; his love for them was infinite and couldn't be put into words.

Sting loved Lucy with everything he had. If he didn't have Lucy, he would've committed suicide.

That's why he couldn't stand the fact.

That someone. Someone thought they could fucking harm a pretty little hair on her head. That some fucking person could fucking pull out a match, fucking light it up and strike it against her wrists.

Sting balled his hands into tight fists. He would **kill** them. Permanently _**KILL**_ them.

There was still over 24 hours left till he reached Japan. He pulled out his phone from his jeans and turned it on. He clicked on messages. He scrolled to the bottom one.

[LucyTheNotSoDumbBlonde]: Hey Sting… It's been a few days since you left. It's actually kinda lonely without you… haha…

He skipped a few which were similar to the first. Then he stopped.

[LucyTheNotSoDumbBlonde]: Sting… I lied… School isn't really going well…

[LucyTheNotSoDumbBlonde]: Actually, I've been feeling really lonely lately….

[LucyTheNotSoDumbBlonde]: I like rumors. I find out so much about me, _that even I didn't know_.

[LucyTheNotSoDumbBlonde]: Haha, guess what happened today at school… I was told to die. Haha, I didn't even know their names… Funny. Right. Haha

Sting felt his chest tighten. Her fake laughs…

[LucyTheNotSoDumbBlonde]: Was it really that funny when they pushed me to the ground and I started bleeding…

[LucyTheNotSoDumbBlonde]: Oh look… he's there. Laughing with them. Haha. Haha. Ha… Ha…

[LucyTheNotSoDumbBlonde]: Is it really that funny… If so…Why am I not laughing Sting?!

[LucyTheNotSoDumbBlonde]: Bullying. Words. None of it really hurts. But you know what's killing me…? I confessed to the guy… who told me to drink bleach.

Sting froze. Re-reading the text over. Again. And again.

[LucyTheNotSoDumbBlonde]: I didn't go to school today because he was there. Actually I'm getting homeschooled.

Sting started flipping through more of the texts.

[LucyTheNotSoDumbBlonde]: I hate this. I hate what I'm becoming.

[LucyTheNotSoDumbBlonde]: I can't do this anymore. Their words are cutting me apart.

[LucyTheNotSoDumbBlonde]: I feel so alone.

[LucyTheNotSoDumbBlonde]: Where are you Sting?! Where the fuck are you?!

Then there was the voice mail.

Lucy's shaky voice flooded through the receiver. "… Maybe drinking bleach wouldn't be such a bad idea."

Sting gripped the phone tightly. Almost cracking the screen. For the first time since his childhood, he let the tears flow out.

_Flash back ends…_

Lucy had finally somewhat recovered from her Elementary trauma.

In Grade 8, the two had decided to go out. There was definitely love in the relationship. Just not a… spark. Rouge said it was more like brotherly love than anything.

"Ugh, Rogue. When are you coming back?!" grumbled Sting. Rouge, coming from a wealthy family, had to go overseas to finalize a business affair for his strict parents. Sting groaned and banged his head on is desk.

"Hello Class, I'm pleased to inform you that we've received a new transfer student!"

Sting didn't bother looking up. They'd had tons of new students over the course of September.

"Good Morning. My name's Yukino Aguria."

Must be a chick. But there was something about her monotonous response that made her seem guy-like in a way. Sting yawned.

"Sting, would you mind showing her around?" instructed Aito-Sensei.

Finally, Sting looked up.

Nothing could've prepared him for what he'd see when he looked up. The girl. …

Her hair was a light blue.

She wore a turtle neck that reached up to her neck and covered her arms. She wore baggy jeans that reached the floor, totally obscuring her legs. She wore thick gloves to cover her hands. A beanie covered most of her head. She wore dark shades that hid her eyes.

The hell? It was still Spring.

"Yukino would you please take off your glasses," ordered Aito-Sensei. The girl shook her head furiously. Aito-Sensei let out a deep sigh.

"Okay, Sting, please go show her around," said Aito-Sensei resigned. Sting got up from his seat. When he neared the girl, she seemed to take a step back. The two exited the classroom.

They walked in uncomfortable silence.

"You know… I don't bite," tried Sting, softly. The girl didn't reply. Instead she seemed to create even more space between them. Well that was a first. Girls usually clung onto him like leeches. There was more silence. Sting showed her important areas in the school, Yukino simply nodded throughout it all.

Sting stopped causing Yukino to stop a few meters behind.

"I got a question," queried Sting. Yukino stood their motionless.

"Why are you wearing a turtleneck in spring?" Sting questioned. The girl didn't reply.

Instead she started walking back towards the classroom. Making sure to go around him and not touch him.

"Hey wait!" he cried, grabbing onto her wrist. The girl froze. Sting was startled when her hands began to shake. The girl was rigid in fear.

"D-DON'T T-T-TOUCH ME!" she yelled, flicking away his hand.

The girl ran away, leaving Sting stunned.

What…just…happened…?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy<strong>_

(_Third Person_)

Lucy stood underneath the water. The ice cold water trickling down her warm body. The shower room was dark and vacant. She was the only one there.

She replayed the day's events. From when she'd discovered the box of kittens. To when Natsu carried her over his shoulder. Then to Natsu's singing. And lastly their mud battle.

...

"_I don't even know who you are anymore."_

Reaching over she picked up her I-phone, careful not to get any water on it. She clicked play.

_She'd never forget the pain. She wasn't allowed to. _

"Steven" by Jake Miller flooded through the room.

_Or else she'd __**break**__._

* * *

><p><strong>I love the song "Classic" by MKTO; it's so cuteee. And "Steven" by Jake Miller makes me want to cry. Mud-fights are amazing. :')<strong>

**Q/A:**

**This story is going to be a NaLu. Sorry Sticy fans. A lot of you are probably going to send me PMs about Yukino's character. Yeah, we all know she wears tank-tops, shorts, and stuff. But just wait. And you'll understand. Some might catch on later.**

**For people asking me to add in certain characters. I can't at the moment. It'll get so messy. Right now, Natsu and Lucy's relationship is still complex. They aren't going to go make-out anytime soon.**

**Yes. There will be chapters based on couples (Gruvia, Jerza, etc).**

**Lisanna's coming after a few chapters. **

**I don't really have much time to proof-read my works so pardon my errors.**

**This is my first fanfiction. And my first time writing a long story/novel. So please be considerate before you make judgement.**

**This isn't the happiest of stories. It's about people overcoming their inner demons and finding love, freedom, etc. I'm sorry for people who don't like this. My fanfiction's not for everyone and I understand that.**

**But even so! I'll never ever quit making it! :) I love every single one of my fans. All 89 followers; you're the reason I keep writing. :) **

**I'm also making a one-shot after I post this. :) So stay tuned!**

**Leave a review! :) **

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and its characters.  
>This story belongs to me.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15: Read Me like a Book

**Chapter 15: Read Me like a Book**

_**Lucy**_

_(Third Person)_

The library was a silent place. There was also the occasional buzz of students; which was promptly cut off by the librarian thereafter. The librarian was a stout lady with auburn-haired piled up in a tight bun. Her wire-rimmed glasses hung on a silver chain mid-way to her neck. She wore a faded white blouse and a gray knee-length skirt. Her back was slightly arched. Multitudes of books cluttered the shelves; all motley colors and sizes. The library was basked in a gentle, golden light from the sunlight that filtered through the tall Victorian-styled windows. The faint smell of wood drifted through the air.

Lucy stood dead-center in the library, her eyes shimmering with happiness. She'd finally chosen the perfect club activity; the library club. Reading was one her favorite hobbies. Back at the mansion, she'd had a vast collection of books. When she was getting bullied, it was a nice escape from reality.

Lucy wandered through the aisles in search of the club table.

"Lucy! Over here," chirped a young lady; barely in her 20s. She had copper brown hair which fell in pretty little waves on her back. She wore a black sheath dress that stopped just above her knees. Her irises were a strikingly sea blue. Lucy walked over to the table.

"Hi-," Lucy started, but froze. Her eyes were fixed on the pink-haired male behind the woman.

Natsu's pink haired was tousled. He wore a tight black t-shirt with headphones that hung limply on his chest. Ripped navy-blue jeans completed his outfit. He smirked up at the blonde.

Lucy had to admit… he looked hot. Shaking the thought out of her head, she turned to look at the rest of the table. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Where's the rest of the club," she queried, bemused. Natsu's face was alight with humor as her expression changed from confusion to realization. The reality of the situation suddenly dawning upon her.

"You two are the only people who joined," admitted the lady. Clicking her tongue in disapproval at the other students. Lucy felt sick. She was sure Levy would be joining book club. Guess not… Club activities lasted for a year. A year alone with Natsu…

Lucy cursed under her breath. She could hear Natsu chuckle. She wanted to wipe that smug grin off his face with her fist.

"Ah! Are you two already acquainted with each other?! That's great! Then we can get straight to work! My name's Uni. I hate being called sensei. It makes me feel old. So simply refer to me as Uni," bubbled the perky copper-haired lady.

"Yeah," Lucy replied monotonously. Uni raised a brow but ignored her behavior. Natsu simply looked amused.

"Well! This club is basically like a free period. You can study, read a book, catch up on homework, and other kinds of things. From time to time we'll be helping out in huge school activities. Oh and a book report is due weekly on a book of your choice," disclosed Uni.

Lucy nodded. Natsu groaned at the word "_report_". Lucy snickered.

"I guess that's everything. I have to go photo-copy some sheets. Feel free to look around!" chirped Uni, before disappearing.

As soon as she left, Natsu got out of his spot and walked down the aisle. His fingers brushing the frayed edges of the books. His eyes scanned the titles of the books, as if searching for a specific one.

"Why are you here? You don't even like to read," snarled the very-peeved blonde.

Natsu's fingers tapped along spines stopping at a specific one. "I like some books," he admitted. He shrugged, pulling out a thick book from the shelf. Lucy arched a brow, her eyes alight with humor.

"Aren't you a little old for fairy tales?" snorted Lucy.

"Igneel used to tell me, you were never too old for fairy tales," he replied, sitting on the carpet-flooring.

Lucy sauntered over to where the male sat, curiosity getting the best of her.

"What book are you reading?" she asked, peering down at the worn down pages. She turned to see Natsu grinning and quickly defended her actions. "Not that I really care," she spat, in a haste. Natsu's grin broadened.

"Prince Charming, the Princess, and the Dragon," he stated, with mock-regality.

Lucy burst out laughing. "What? Do you really find him that _charming_?" she crooned, sitting cross-legged beside him. She peered down at pages which were full of tiny letters in black ink. There were also the few splashes of color from the pictures.

"Not really. To be honest, I hate this story with a passion," admitted Natsu.

"Why? It's a classic tale about a princess locked away in a tower guarded by a fire-breathing dragon. Only soon to be saved by a gallant knight in shining armor with his noble steed at his side. None other than Prince Charming himself," she quoted, looking at the male bemused.

"Well that's the thing. The story seems to be a bit, _prejudiced_," stated Natsu, emphasizing the last word. Lucy snorted.

"Gasp. Natsu used a word bigger than 5 letters," her eyes and mouth wide in mock surprise. Natsu rolled his eyes.

"I'm not exactly _stupid_," Natsu insisted, needing to defend his pride.

Lucy arched a brow, her smirk widening.

"Hi. I'm Natsu Dragneel. I save blondes who've slammed into poles; thus, making them "_forget_" how to swim. Recently, I saved one from a muddy lake for two hours. If you need saving, I'll be there!" mimicked Lucy, in a deep voice.

Natsu arched a brow, amused. He smiled at her playful attitude. Lucy snickered.

"Point taken," sighed Natsu in defeat. Knowing he couldn't win against Lucy's sarcasm.

"Now care to explain why this classic tale is '_prejudiced'_?" she quoted, subconsciously scooting closer.

"Promise not to laugh…?" he queried, sheepishly. A slight blush dusted his cheeks.

"Mmm… no promises," winked Lucy, sticking out her tongue. Natsu let out a small laugh-sigh.

"Well the story revolves around the Prince right? Some stuck-up scrawny blonde in pink tights riding a horse. Sexy. Gets all the woman," teased Natsu.

Lucy rolled her eyes. The corners of her lips quirking up into a broad grin.

"People always make out the prince to be some gallant, knight in shining armor. While the dragon always get the role as the 'ferocious, rapacious creature, lurking above from the depths of hell'," he quoted. Propping his chin into his hands; leaning forward.

"But never once, did they give the dragon's POV," he said softly. Lucy looked at him with furrowed brows. Not sure where he was going with this.

"Did it ever occur to people? That even though the princess was locked in the tower for several years, she was still alive. And if she was trapped in a tower, how would she get food? How would she get water? How is it that her clothes were still intact when the Prince saved her? Just think about it for a moment," Natsu intoned.

Lucy began to think hard. He was right. The pink idiot was actually right. But why would a dragon go to all that trouble?!

"It's simple. She was alive because of that dragon," he said with a smile. Lucy saw a side of him she'd never seen before. A pink side; woven with admiration and upmost respect. Lucy watched mesmerized.

"But the dragon locked the Princess in the tower," Lucy stated as a matter-of-fact. She just didn't find it reasonable. It didn't make sense! Natsu leaned back against the bookshelf and turned to face her. They locked gazes for several intense seconds.

"**I wouldn't blame him**," he whispered, gently. His voice soft like silk.

Lucy arched a brow, her eyes widening. Natsu looked away, his blush deepening a bit. Lucy felt a spark of electricity flit through the air.

"I mean. The princess was probably really special to him. Dragons usually eat humans, yet he kept her. He kept her alive and healthy. If I was him… **I'd probably want to hoard her all to myself**," he whispered, looking down at his hands.

_All to myself… _Thump-thump…

"And you know what Lucy? I think… I think he was really just protecting the princess. All the princes who came to save her but were eaten by the dragon, were really not worthy of her. **I'd only want the best for my girl**," he teased winking at Lucy. Heat rushed to her face as she looked away.

They sat there in comfortable silence. The only sound coming from the shuffling of papers at the front-desk. And the occasional bing of the photo-copier.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natsu<strong>_

_(Third Person)_

"What kind of books do you like?" queried Natsu. Lucy thought for a moment. Getting up from her spot, she strolled over to the non-fiction section. Her eyes scanning the titles. A smile instantly appeared on her face as she pulled out a thin paperback. Natsu squinted to see the title. "Constellations, Galaxies, and Planets."

"I was never much for Fairy Tales… but I liked Space," she confessed, coming back to sit next to him. Natsu felt his heart jackhammer in his chest, every time her arm brushed against his.

Lucy opened the thin book and flipped through the pages to the constellation section.

"Is there a dragon constellation?" queried Natsu. Lucy was lost in thought for a moment.

"Yeah, I think so. It's called Draco, I believe," she answered, with a smile.

"How about a fish?! Is there a fish constellation?!" he asked, rapidly. Lucy looked at him, a laugh escaping her throat.

"Yeah it's called Pisces," she replied.

"Is there a food constellation?!" he blurted. Lucy gave him a look before bursting out laughing.

"Of course not! Or so I think at least," she replied, laughing.

Natsu's jaw dropped. He looked at her in awe.

"You should become an astronomer," he stated as a matter-of-fact.

"Hmm… Maybe after I become a doctor," she replied, placing her head in her hands. A breath-taking smile, lighting up her features.

Natsu arched a brow. "Wait?! Both?! Isn't that… impossible?!" he exclaimed, earning a hush from the librarian.

"Well, I don't want to be just one thing. I want to be a lot things. I want to be a doctor. But even so, I still want to be an astronomer too. It's a childish dream. But that never stopped me!" she beamed.

"Wouldn't that be tough on you though…? Why even try?!" he cried out, earning another shush from the librarian.

"Because it's just more fun that way," she grinned, pushing a strand of hair behind her ears.

"Fun…?" queried Natsu, his breath hitching.

"Accomplishing the impossible. Helping people while doing what you love. Studying the unknown while saving a life," she smiled.

If only he could immortalize her in these moments. When she smiled. A real, honest-to-good smile. The room felt purple and bubbly when she did.

But then, her smile faltered. Natsu looked at her in alarm as her face fell.

"But my dad probably wants me to take over his business though," she confessed softly.

"You have a choice you know," Natsu replied softly.

Lucy flashed him a sad smile. "I do. But, he's the only piece of family I have left. I don't want to disappoint him."

There was silence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy<strong>_

_(Third Person)_

"If it's you. _I can't see him being disappointed._"

Lucy looked at him in surprise. His dark eyes bore into her sepia ones.

Their close proximity was brought to light...

Their faces were only inches apart...

Sparks of electricity shot between them…

Their breathing was uneven...

Everything told her to break away.

But even so, she just couldn't.

In fact… a part of her wanted to get even closer.

They were only millimetres apart…

Natsu broke away before his lips could meet hers. He covered his reddening face with his arm. Lucy looked away, shrouding her blush with a curtain of golden hair. Her heart pounding against her rib-cage.

There was an awkward silence.

"Why didn't you kiss me," she said suddenly, surprising herself and Natsu. Wait… what?! Why'd she say that?! She mentally slapped herself.

Natsu didn't reply.

Lucy turned to look at him. He wasn't facing her.

"You have Sting," he stated as a matter-of-fact. Oh… That's right. Then why did she feel such inner turmoil.

"Oh right," she replied softly, getting up from her spot. She suddenly found herself comparing her to Lisanna. She felt a pang of rejection course through her body. It really shouldn't have bothered her. She turned to leave but was stopped by Natsu's voice.

_But it did; it bothered her a lot_. Her face was dark.

"Don't misunderstand. _I promised I wouldn't kiss you till I could be someone you're proud of_," he said softly.

Lucy's eyes grew wide. Thump-thump.

She could feel his eyes on her back. Thump-thump.

She raised her hand to clutch her hammering heart. Thump-thump.

She left the room before anything else could happened.

Damn. It. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening. Tears brimmed at her tear duct.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sting<strong>_

(First Person POV)

I couldn't help but watch her from afar. Her words kept echoing through my mind.  
><em>"D-DON'T T-T-TOUCH ME!" "D-DON'T T-T-TOUCH ME!" "D-DON'T T-T-TOUCH ME!"<em>

What was up with this chick?! During group activities, she begged the teacher to do it alone. She isolated herself by sitting at the back table. When a guy walked within a 10 mile radius by her, she flinched. When people tried to talk to her, she ignored them. She wore winter clothing while it was +30. She ate lunch alone. She never took off those shades. She didn't talk. She was like a fucking shadow!

Then why?! Why was my gaze always on her?! Why was a weird girl like that on my mind?!

I didn't understand. She was pretty curvy from what I could tell. If she wore normal clothes she'd probably be pretty popular with the guys. But what I felt wasn't physical attraction. It was more like… familiarity.

"Sting. Sting," called a voice. I redirected my gaze back on Rufus.

"Uh-huh?" I asked.

"You're staring at her again," Rufus sighed.

"What?-No!" I exclaimed. Rufus let out a deep sigh.

"I don't think you should affiliate with her," said Rufus sadly.

I arched a brow. "And why not?"

Rufus stared at Yukino with sad eyes. She sat at the back of the room reading a book.

"Call it a sixth sense. But that girl right there, has seen things and felt things, which no child should ever have to be put through," Rufus said softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Omg nearly a 100 followers! So happy! :)<strong>

**Welp short chapter. It's not one of my best works. xD.**

**Tired.**

**Leave a review.**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and its character.**

**This story belongs to me.**


	16. Chapter 16: Test of Courage

**Chapter 16: Test of Courage**

_**Yukino**_

"_**Yu**__-__**Ki**__-__**No**__-Chan. Don't hide from your __**loving Oji-San**__._"

My eyelids fluttered open. My mouth hung open sputtering out ragged and hoarse breaths. My chest heaved from the heavy panting. Beads of sweat trickled down my face. Angry, hot tears fell from my eyes, dropping onto my tight fists.

"_Don't cry Yu-Ki-No-Chan. Oji-san will __**make you feel better**_."

Tremors racked my body. Forcing the tears back in, I began to wipe off the excess water in my eyes. I rubbed my eyes furiously till they were swollen and red. Retrieving a tissue from my pocket, I wiped my runny nose and flushed the material down the toilet. I sat there for several moments, trying to regain my self-control.

"_Yu-Ki-No-Chan."_

I took a deep breath in; digging my nails into my arms to distract myself. Slipping on my shades, I exited the stall and made my way to the basin. Trying to control the uncontrollable shivering in each step. Pulling off my gloves, I washed my hands thoroughly. Trying to cleanse away the tainted feeling the tears had left. I ignored the stares and whispers as I exited the restroom. My throat was drier than a desert and a wave of nausea hit me. His voice clouded my thoughts making me think incoherently. The world began to reel before me; I lost my balance and began to sway.

Before I could fall, a large hand clamped around my wrist. I hung there; suspended in air. Two baby blues eyes stared down at me; a look of confusion in each. Sting Eucliffe; the boy who had showed me around. Fear gripped my body as my gaze turned towards his hands.

"_Yukino. You know what __**happens**__ when you don't listen to your loving Oji-san_. Let me show you,_** Yu… Ki… No… -Chan**_."

My breathing turned heavy as I stood upright. Flicking away his hand. The boy looked at me with concern. I bit back a string of curse words.

"You alright? You look kind of pale," stated the guy. I involuntarily shuddered. Most of the guy's I'd met were seriously obtuse and predictable; but this guy… was really hard to read. It frustrated me to no end. It also scared me. Another wave of nausea churned in my stomach.

I didn't respond. My mouth was firmly shut. My mind was too drugged up with emotions to formulate any sort of response. I stared at him dumbly. My eyes masked by the dark lenses. Sting let out an exasperated sigh. He shook his head suddenly amused.

Curiosity got the best of me. Ignoring the aching feeling in my chest, I arched a brow and spoke monotonously, "What's so funny?" My voice sounded cold; void of emotions. My perpetual poker-face at perfection. Sting chuckled and laughed nervously.

"It's just you remind me of my girlfriend when she's giving me the silent treatment," he chuckled.

Girls swooned at Sting. They groveled at his feet; as if he was some sort of Roman god basking in heavenly white light. His father and mother were wealthy entrepreneurs who owned the company Eucliffe™. It was a no-brainer who his girlfriend was. Lucy Heartfilia. To most her beauty was ethereal. Some saying she put Aphrodite to shame. Her father was a wealthy business tycoon in Tokyo; an estimated wage of up to $3,000,000,000 per year, minus royalties and tax! Despite having everything; perfect grades, being an athletic ace, a musical wonder, and a beauty, having wealth and prosperity, a string of admirers, and a loving boyfriend, there still seemed to be a lingering sadness behind her sepia eyes.

I looked at him bemused, wondering why he was telling me this. Inconspicuously, I scooted back a bit to create some distance between us. I didn't fare well with men.

"Why're you telling me this?" Wow, I replied when it was unnecessary. That was a first. Things I didn't understand ticked me off. Sting Eucliffe being in the top 10.

My pain and tears were now long forgotten. The logical part of my brain chastised me for partaking in such a meaningless conversation; but my amygdala thought otherwise.

"That was thrice now," Sting said with a grin. I raised a brow for the tenth time that morning.

"You've spoken to me three times," he grinned, holding up 3 fingers. I looked at him with disbelief. Why was he counting?! I was about to reply but realized my mistake and promptly shut up. Sting's smile faltered a bit. He stuffed his hands into his jean pockets and turned around.

"By the way. Don't do that," he said softly. I fixated my eyes on his ocean blue irises, trying to find meaning within his words.

"Don't what?" The words tumbled out my mouth before I could stop them. I was being very talkative today. Another first.

"Don't cry alone. You'll regret it," he stated firmly. Turning around, the blonde began walking away. I stood their motionless, staring at his retreating figure. My poker face had been demolished. Shock written all over my features.

How did he…?

I was in the girl's washroom… There were only 2 other females… I was the only one using a stall… I was wearing shades when I came out… There were no tear stains when I looked in the mirror…

So then how did he…?

_**How did he find out?! **_

_**-x-X-x—**__Yukino__**—x-X-x—**__Aguria__**—x-X-x—**__Yukino__**—x-X-x—**__Aguria__**—x-X-x—**__Yukino__**—x-X-x—**__Aguria__**—x-X-x-**_

_**Lucy**_

"_**I wouldn't blame him.**__"_

"… _I'd probably want to __**hoard her**__ all to __**myself**__._"

"_If it's you. I can't see him being disappointed."_

"_Don't misunderstand. I promised I wouldn't __**kiss you**__ till I could be someone you're proud of_."

Lucy's eyelids fluttered open. Her cheeks were flushed scarlet. Her chest rose up and fell quickly. The covers had fallen to the wooden floor in an unceremonious heap. She lay there; sprawled across her bed staring up at the ceiling. She tried regaining control of her abnormal heartbeat; but all attempts ended vainly. The moon shone luminously through the balcony window.

Clutching the thin fabric by her chest, she silently cussed. Their near-kiss had left her feeling more electrified and alive than she'd felt in ages. Also, more flustered. This wasn't like her at all! Lucy had been kissed several times by Sting and had felt nothing. So then why? Why did it affect her so much, when Natsu's lips didn't even touch hers?!

Lucy sighed, leaning against her bedframe. The sleep slowly began to ebb away from her body. She played with the edge of her night gown.

Maybe it was best, if she didn't _associate herself with __**Natsu**__._

_She'd only __**hurt **__herself for it later._

_O-o-__**Lucy**__—o-O-o—__**Heartfilia**__—o-O-o—__**Lucy**__—o-O-o—__**Heartfilia**__—o-O-o—__**Lucy**__—o-O-o—__**Heartfilia**__-o-O_

Lucy came to a standstill as she came face-to-face with Natsu while exiting her room. An automatic blush coating her cheeks as she recalled their previous encounter. Natsu arched a brow and gave her a bemused look.

"You okay?" he asked as a matter-of-fact. His posture was casual; unlike her rigid one. His dark brown irises bore into her sepia ones, searching for answers. He hardly looked fazed by their near-kiss. Why was it not affecting him as much as it was to her?!

Fucking Natsu Dragneel.

Lucy huffed; suddenly bubbling with fury. Turning on her heel, she fast-walked down the flight of stairs and hightailed out of the building.

_O-o-__**Lucy**__—o-O-o—__**Heartfilia**__—o-O-o—__**Lucy**__—o-O-o—__**Heartfilia**__—o-O-o—__**Lucy**__—o-O-o—__**Heartfilia**__-o-O_

Lucy lumbered down the corridor; too angry to care about the odd looks she received. She felt bitter and cold for inexplicable reasons. She jolted open the door, nearly tearing it off its hinges. Her classmates turned to look at the blonde as if she'd lost her mind. Nobody, however, commented on her unusual behavior. Moreover, they were too afraid to. She had a malevolent air around her and her eyes were darker than charcoal.

"Lucy… you're starting to scare me," confessed Erza; after seeing the blonde draw multiple corpses on her scribbler.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. Really. I'm sooo fine," she replied, cynical laughter erupting from her throat. Her friends exchanged frightened glances, their sweat dropping.

"Lu-chan, what happened?" asked Levy. Lucy was about to reply when the door opened once again. Her ire had reached its peak. Lucy sat there emitting an a hundred times darker aura. Natsu approached Lucy, worry written in his features. Erza and Levy stared at him warily.

"Luce, can we talk?" he asked gently. All anger dissipated from her body when he said, "Luce." Her pulse quickened. Lucy got up from her seat. She needed to get out of here. She racked her brain for an excuse.

"I just realized something. Yui-Sensei's doing some paperwork. She might need help. Bye," she said in a haste. She flashed her friends a smile before disappearing into the hall. A dark blush coating her cheeks. Natsu let out a frustrated sigh and raked a hand through his pink hair.

_O-o-__**Lucy**__—o-O-o—__**Heartfilia**__—o-O-o—__**Lucy**__—o-O-o—__**Heartfilia**__—o-O-o—__**Lucy**__—o-O-o—__**Heartfilia**__-o-O_

_**Natsu**_

Lucy was avoiding me. She skipped Library club and ran away whenever I was near. In class, she avoided making eye contact or conversation with me. It probably had something to do with my reaction after nearly kissing her. I'd acted like a dick and pretended it never happened.

But if truth be told, I'd spent 5 sleepless nights, replaying the moment over and over again in my head. Her supple pink lips, slightly parted. Her silky, golden tresses tumbling over her back. Her milky smooth skin brushing against my arm. The fragrant aroma of her strawberry-scented shampoo wafting through the air. The way the sunlight lit up her skin. It had all driven me insane.

But I couldn't tell her that. She was with Sting now. I wouldn't do that to her… she'd moved on. I'd laughed at her. I'd told her to die. I didn't believe her. I wasn't there for her when she cried. If I had to sacrifice my love for her so that she could smile a little more… then that's what I'd have to do.

I should've been happy she was avoiding me. But even so… I couldn't help but feel a little irked.

_O—__**Natsu**__—o-O-o—__**Dragneel**__—o-O-o—__**Natsu**__—o-O-o—__**Dragneel**__—o-O-o—__**Natsu**__—o-O-o—__**Dragneel**__—O_

_**Lucy**_

Lucy stared at the clock, shrugging on her backpack.

3Am. Perfect.

She silently walked towards the door; making sure to make 0 noise. She'd taken precautionary measures to make sure she wouldn't see Natsu before school started. It sacrificed 4 hours of good sleep time, but she never really slept anyways.

She cracked open the door slightly and scanned the area. Everything was dark and silent. The coast was clear. Slipping out the door, she crept towards her escape. She was stopped in her tracks by a voice.

"You know. When you're avoiding someone it's nice to give them a heads up before you do."

He sounded slightly ticked. Lucy turned around slowly. Natsu stood there, leaning against his doorframe. His arms crossed over his chest. He wore a white muscle shirt accompanied with ebony-black cargo pants. A large silver chain hung loosely from his neck. She averted her gaze when she realized he was staring at her.

Ignoring his statement, she queried swiftly, "Why're you here?" Natsu furrowed his brows and raked a hand through his tousled hair. He seemed to be lost in thought for a moment. Lucy decided to use this time to her advantage.

Before she could even move an inch. Natsu had trapped her within his arms. Her back pressed against the wall, forcing her to look at him. His russet irises blazing intensely into her sepia ones. Lucy felt her breath hitch. A spark of electricity coursed through her veins. Heat rushed to her cheeks. Deja-vu flitted through her body. Biting back the urge to kiss him, she moved her hands to his chest and tried to shove him off.

However… the scales weighed in Natsu's favor. He didn't budge.

"Because I can't stay away," he murmured.

Her breath hitched, she stopped resisting. Instead, she stared at Natsu pointedly. Trying to act unaffected by his presence.

"Why're you avoiding me?" he asked, his voice tinged with pain.

The question snapped her out of her daze. Straightening up her posture, she recollected herself and gave him a level gaze.

"It's painful when you're near me." He flinched. She dragged her eyes away, afraid he'd see through her lie.

Natsu stared at her for several breathless seconds. He dropped his arms to his sides; his expression unreadable. Then he swiveled around, and walked back inside. Never once, looking back.

_O-o-__**Lucy**__—o-O-o—__**Heartfilia**__—o-O-o—__**Lucy**__—o-O-o—__**Heartfilia**__—o-O-o—__**Lucy**__—o-O-o—__**Heartfilia**__-o-O_

_The next day…_

Lucy leaned against the wall waiting for the elevator. She flipped through her texts, oblivious to the pink-haired male beside her. When she finally noticed, she stumbled back.

"N-Natsu?!" she asked in alarm. He didn't reply. Instead, he looked at her with disinterest. The elevator door opened behind them. He walked past her swiftly. Without sparing a second glance, he walked inside. He held the elevator doors open for her to come. Lucy was too stunned by his sudden indifference to move. Natsu shrugged, letting go of the doors. The door closed.

_O-o-__**Lucy**__—o-O-o—__**Heartfilia**__—o-O-o—__**Lucy**__—o-O-o—__**Heartfilia**__—o-O-o—__**Lucy**__—o-O-o—__**Heartfilia**__-o-O_

_During class…_

Lucy dropped her pencil onto the marble floor. It rolled backwards, stopping at the foot of Natsu's desk. Her pulse quickened. She strolled over to his desk and bent down to pick it up.

Nothing.

Natsu didn't say anything. He barely spared her a glance. His focus was directed solely at the board.

Lucy was startled yet again.

_O-o-__**Lucy**__—o-O-o—__**Heartfilia**__—o-O-o—__**Lucy**__—o-O-o—__**Heartfilia**__—o-O-o—__**Lucy**__—o-O-o—__**Heartfilia**__-o-O_

_During Library club…_

"I'm sorry sweetie. But you're going to have to shelve books alone today. Natsu said he had something urgent to do," confessed Uni.

Lucy's hands balled into fists. What was up with him today?!

Angry tears brimmed at her tear duct.

"_It's painful when you're near me."_

Oh right… this was what she wanted… right?

Her fists fell. She walked over to the table and buried her face in her arms. Why do I feel so lonely now..?

_O-o-__**Lucy**__—o-O-o—__**Heartfilia**__—o-O-o—__**Lucy**__—o-O-o—__**Heartfilia**__—o-O-o—__**Lucy**__—o-O-o—__**Heartfilia**__-o-O_

Lucy sat silently at the table, drawing 3D cubes on her worksheets. There was a fog in her head, preventing her from making any sort of conversation. Some unknown emotion pulsated through her veins.

Regret?

"Lucy! Guess what Juvia found out!" exclaimed the bubbly bluette.

"Hmm?" Lucy queried; her brain unable to function.

"They're having a test of courage after school!" cheered Juvia. Lucy looked up from her worksheet with newly found interest.

"Test of Courage?" she inquired, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yeah! The student body council rented out an outdoor forest theme park for tonight! Students go in partners of 2 into the woods. All sophomore classes are going. You can pick partners. Ah, Juvia wants to go with Gray-sama!" crooned Juvia.

That would mean she'd be going with Sting. Her eyes subconsciously trailed towards Natsu. He was leaning against the wall texting. He looked up to meet her gaze. She snapped her attention back to Juvia. Throwing herself into the conversation with deceptive gusto.

"What's in the forest!" chirped Lucy.

"There's a whole bunch of ghosts, traps, creatures, and stuff like that! It's like a horror-theme park!" beamed Juvia. Lucy clapped her hands together, a smile lighting up her features. She was thrilled with the idea of spending the night at horror-theme Park.

"Count me in!" exclaimed Lucy.

_O-o-__**Lucy**__—o-O-o—__**Heartfilia**__—o-O-o—__**Lucy**__—o-O-o—__**Heartfilia**__—o-O-o—__**Lucy**__—o-O-o—__**Heartfilia**__-o-O_

Sophomores crowded around the dark field. The moon bathed the field in a crepuscular light. Ghoulish laughter rang out from the forest. Howls sounded every time the wind picked up speed. The students chattered excitedly.

Lucy stood beside Sting, hand-in-hand. She wore a strapless white cocktail dress. It was lace-trimmed and reached to her mid-thigh. The thin fabric fluttered in the breeze. Her platinum blonde hair tumbled down her shoulders in soft golden curls. A white floral headband was perched on her head. Lacy white flats completed her attire.

"Lucy, every guy is gawking at you," confessed Sting. He tried shielding her body with his from the onslaught of stares. Lucy giggled.

"I made a deal with Levy. She said if she wore a dress, I'd have to too," smiled Lucy. Sting interlaced his fingers with hers.

"Well, I'm glad she did," he said gently, planting the chaste of kisses on her forehead. Lucy's grin broadened.

"Ew, get a room you two."

The two turned around to face Levy. She wore a blue sheath dress with lace sleeves. Her hair was done up in intricate braids. She wore 5 inch navy blue heels. Levy looked _hot_.

"Well someone's getting laid tonight," winked Lucy. Levy blushed scarlet red.

"I don't know about me but," she looked between the couple. A smirk easing its way up to her face. "But I know two people who will," she winked. Lucy and Sting smirked.

"He wishes," Lucy snickered.

"I do. Every night. 24 hours a day. 7 days a week," snickered Sting.

Levy and Lucy snickered.

Soon more people arrived, including Erza, Juvia, Cana… and Natsu.

Lucy was paired up with Sting. Juvia had managed to persuade Gray to go with her. Levy and Freed had decided to go together; at least they were somewhat acquainted. Erza and Cana paired up since they both had boyfriends. Natsu had gone solo, from what she could see.

There was the loud buzz of a microphone. The crowd turned to look at the student body president, Akira.

"Hello sophomores! I'm Akira the student body president. My council and I bring you, Fear Forest! Can we have a round of applause?!" exclaimed Akira. The crowd erupted into cheers and claps.

"Thank you. Thank you. I know, I'm pretty amazing," winked Akira. The crowd laughed as the vice president, Sakura, whacked the back of Akira's head with a paper fan.

"As you all know, this is a horror theme park. We ask you now, if you haven't already, to partner up with someone and proceed towards the entrance in an orderly fashion," instructed Sakura. Sting held her hand and guided her through the crowds.

They stood in front of the tall iron gates.

The gates begrudgingly opened. The crowd erupted in cheers. There was about 50 different pathways.

"The 'Hot and Heavy' path. That sounds like fun," winked Sting. Lucy laughed.

"Lead the way!" cheered Lucy. Their feet pattered against the dirt flooring. They were the only 2 taking this pathway. Lucy stared up at the trees and stifled a scream. Corpses hung from the branches, swaying back and forth in the wind. Intermittent whispers of dead children sounded through the wind. A ghostly melody rang through the path.

"_Run Away. Run Away. If you stay. I'll make you pay_," sang the voice. Lucy felt chills creep down her spine. Sting's grip tightened. Lucy looked up and smirked. She leaned up close to his ear and whispered.

"Boo." Sting sprang back from his spot. Lucy burst out into laughter. Sting smirked.

"I'll get you back," he snickered.

Their happy moment was interrupted by a blood curling scream. Lucy looked at Sting in alarm. His face had turned hard and serious.

_O-o-__**Lucy**__—o-O-o—__**Heartfilia**__—o-O-o—__**Lucy**__—o-O-o—__**Heartfilia**__—o-O-o—__**Lucy**__—o-O-o—__**Heartfilia**__-o-O_

_**Sting**_

Sure, it was a horror-theme park. People were bound to scream. It was natural. But that scream… it wasn't natural. It sounded desperate… scared… frightened. It was also a female voice. I thought hard. It sounded familiar. Recognition passed through my features.

Yukino. I'd never heard her scream before but somehow, I just knew.

Lucy looked at me with concern.

"Sting what's wrong?!" she asked in alarm. I gave her a troubled look. I couldn't just leave her here.

"It's just… that scream right now…," I trailed. I ran a hand through my hair in frustration. Lucy sighed.

"Go," she whispered softly. I looked at her startled.

"I'll be fine. I'm tougher than I look," laughed Lucy nervously. I stared at her hard. Her eyes were sincere and honest. I let out a deep sigh.

"Are you sure you'll be okay…?" I asked softly. Lucy nodded rapidly, flashing me a comforting smile.

I let out another sigh, not wanting to leave her for even a moment. I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers softly.

When I pulled away, she smiled and waved me goodbye.

Giving her one last glance, I turned around and ran towards where the scream had last been.

_**-x-X-x—**__Sting__**—x-X-x—**__Eucliffe__**—x-X-x—**__Sting__**—x-X-x—**__Eucliffe__**—x-X-x—**__Sting__**—x-X-x—**__Eucliffe__**—x-X-x- **_

_**Yukino**_

"Come on. Just take off those shades. Well that and _a little more_," snickered the 4 guys. I was backed up against a tree. Vomit rose up to my chest. I'd gone out alone, without a partner. The 4 guys were juniors who weren't even supposed to be here! One of them inched closer towards me.

A blood-curling scream erupted from my throat.

The 4 boys laughed, clearly drunk.

"You'll be screaming' my name all night baby. This is a horror-theme park. No one's going to find you. So just be a good little girl and do as we say," snickered the tallest of ones. Tears welled up in my eyes.

_Yu-Ki-No-Chan, __**no one's going to find you**__._

One of the boys flicked my shades off.

"Oh damn. Her eyes are a turn on. I can't hold it in anymore," moaned the tallest guy. He started unzipping his fly.

_Yu-Ki-No-Chan, __**scream all you want.**_

This was it. My eyelids fluttered shut.

Maybe _**death**_ wouldn't be so bad.

There was a strangled cry.

I opened my eyes and was taken aback.

A flash of blonde hair flooded through my vision colliding with the first guy. I watched as Sting Eucliffe reared up his body and made a sharp jab towards the guy's solar plexus. The guy doubled over onto the ground. The 3 guys lunged towards the male. Sting dodged their attacks effortlessly. Simply by moving his head and stepping to the side. He then bent down and slipped his feet underneath their bodies. The 3 guys fell to the ground. Sting grabbed the collar of the first guy he saw, bringing it up his face.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here?! This is rented out for sophomores! What's your fucking name?! In fact give me all your names!" boomed Sting, his eyes crimson red. The juniors cowered beneath the blonde-haired male.

"Uh… Dora the Explorer," slurred the guy. Sting flashed the guy an icy smile before his fist collided with the guy's jaw. The guy fell to the ground and began hacking up blood. Sting reared up for another attack but the guy held his hands up in surrender.

"Taiga White. Junior. Class 3-A. He's Matsumara Aito. Junior. Class 5-B. Tsuki Wedley. Junior. Class 2-B. And lastly Kento Seira. Junior. Class 5-C," he answered, with surprising clarity. I was still backed up against the tree. My jaw hanging open.

Sting dropped the guy towards the floor and walked over to the guy who'd unzipped his fly.

"You," Sting said, his voice hard.

"What made you all fucking think, you could lay your filthy ass hands on an innocent girl who's just a sophomore?! Just 15! She isn't a fucking whore from one of the pornos you fap to!" bellowed Sting. The boys looked like they'd been slapped. I cracked up. The edges of my lips quirking up.

Sting threw the guy towards his 3 other friends.

"Now take your tiny little junk and leave," he growled, walking over towards me.

"You can't stop all of us. Who do you think you are?!" yelled one of the idiots. Sting gave them a sidelong glance. He then retrieved his cell phone from his pocket and dialed a few numbers.

"Yes is this the Heartfilia police? It's Sting. Yeah. There's 4 sexual predators here. Yeah. Fear Forest. Mhm. Also call Eucliffe lawyers. Yeah thanks," he said, ending the call. He flashed them a bittersweet grin. Their jaws dropped.

The 4 got up from their spots, wincing in pain. The 4 then disappeared into the woods. Sting turned his attention back to me. His eyes suddenly going wide. A look of confusion flashed across my eyes.

"Your eyes…," he trailed, a look of awe on his face. I felt something churn within me.

"They're Sienna," he said with a smile. My mouth hung open, unable to reply.

"How…? Weren't you with your girlfriend…?" I asked, still dazed. Sting looked up at the sky.

"I was. But then I heard you scream," he admitted. I was startled yet again.

"But everyone screams at a horror-themed park," I said, disbelief dripping from every word. Sting gave me a lopsided grin.

"Okay you caught me. I'm telepathic," he said, trying to keep a straight face. A small smile quirked up.

"Thanks. Mr. Telepathic Jackie Chan," I teased. He smirked.

"Well, we should start heading back. It's getting pretty dark too," he admitted. I nodded and followed along with him. Usually I would've cringed at the idea of being in a 5 mile radius of a guy. But Sting, after tonight, my views of him… changed a bit. Just a tiny bit.

I still didn't trust guys.

_**-x-X-x—**__Yukino__**—x-X-x—**__Aguria__**—x-X-x—**__Yukino__**—x-X-x—**__Aguria__**—x-X-x—**__Yukino__**—x-X-x—**__Aguria__**—x-X-x-**_

_**Natsu**_

Natsu was perched high on a bench. He'd taken the "I See You" path. Which had consisted of millions of porcelain dolls staring at him with glass eyes. Living corpses had walked about. "Ring around the Rosy" had played in the background. "Dead" girls swung on swings staring at the passers. Knives flew past him. There had been at least 15 other couples with him. There was the occasional jump-scare.

He watched as Erza and Cana appeared from the woods, laughing and giggling. They'd taken the "Mirror" path. Juvia and Gray had taken the "Ice Palace" path and had gotten out before him. Levy and Freed had ditched and gone out to a local bookstore. Lucy and Sting still hadn't arrived.

It worried him.

He paced around the field, waiting for the couple to appear. Something didn't feel right. He raked his hand through his hair. He turned to stare at the forest once again. He squinted.

Blonde hair!

He watched as Sting exited from the forest with a girl… not with Lucy. Fear seized his body. He sprinted towards the pair.

"Where's Lucy?!" Natsu yelled, panic bubbling in his chest. Sting looked at him startled.

"You mean she hasn't come back yet?!" he cried out. Sting swore under his breath. The female looked at the Sting in alarm. Natsu bit down on his finger.

"Which path did you two take?!" yelled Natsu, urgency laced between his words. The wind picked up.

"The 'Hot and Heavy' path," confessed Sting, sheepishly. Natsu froze. He swore and sprinted towards the woods.

"Wait! What's so bad about that path?!" bellowed Sting. Natsu turned around, his face hard.

"Lucy's scared of fire! You of all people should know that!" he yelled, before disappearing into the blackness of night.

_O—__**Natsu**__—o-O-o—__**Dragneel**__—o-O-o—__**Natsu**__—o-O-o—__**Dragneel**__—o-O-o—__**Natsu**__—o-O-o—__**Dragneel**__—O_

_**Lucy**_

Flames.

Crimson flames.

The forest was on a fire.

Lucy's eyes grew wide. She felt lightheaded. Her legs felt like Jell-O. She stood their immobile. A numbness had settled over her. Then from behind the trees appeared 4 dead girls. They wore thin white dresses stained red with blood. Their thick black hair shrouded their faces. Sinister smiles on each of their faces.

They held vintage sewing scissors. A cool, dark, viscous liquid sliding down the blades. Thick like molasses.

Lucy clamped a hand over her mouth to stop the screaming. She felt delusional. Their faces suddenly morphed into Gray, Lisanna, Bacchus and Gajeel. This wasn't Fear Forest anymore. It was Mavis Elementary school.

The girls held hands and formed a circle. They skipped around in a circle, chanting.

"_Snip. Snip. Snip._"

Lucy dropped to the ground in a crouch, tears trickling down her cheek. She clamped her hands over her ears.

"Shut up!" she screamed. The chanting grew louder and _louder_. She about to lose it.

"LUCY!" called a voice. Lucy snapped her head back, trying to detect the location of the voice. She could see the silhouette of a man running towards her. Lucy watched as the guy's figure started to materialize.

Black t-shirt.

Leather jacket.

Headphones.

Dark brown eyes.

_Pink Hair_.

Tear drops fell from her eyes slowly to the ground. Natsu stared at her with fear written over his features.

"Lucy…," he repeated softly. The tears didn't stop. Lucy touched her eyes, trying to wipe the tears away. They didn't stop. Natsu walked over towards the blonde.

"Natsu… fire," she managed to say before breaking down into more tears. Natsu sighed, pulling the blonde into his arms. Lucy's eyes grew wide in surprise. But, she made no attempt to break away. His arms tightened around her. He rested his chin on top of her head.

"Baka," he murmured softly. Lucy buried her face in his shirt. The warmth from his body merging with hers. Her trembling stopped.

"How many times did I tell you? If you're scared, shout it out. You knew this was the 'Hot and Heavy' path. But even so, you still went," he let out a deep sigh. They sat like that in silence.

"Sting wanted to go… I didn't want to be a kill-joy," she confessed softly. Natsu let out another sigh. He let go of the blonde and got up from his spot. The cold breeze nipped at her arms; she subconsciously rubbed them.

Natsu shrugged off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

"_Snip. Snip. Snip_," the 4 dead (robotic) girls continued to chant. Lucy flinched. Natsu sauntered over to the robots and kicked one down. The robotic dead girl sparked and then shut off. He repeated the process with the others until they shut up.

Lucy looked at him with wide eyes. Natsu smiled. He placed his headphones around her ears.

"This will help with the noise," he grinned, flipping through his playlist.

"Ah, this is my favorite song!" he winked. He handed her his I-pod. She shoved it into her shorts pocket underneath her dress. Artificial fire crackled and sparked behind him. It lit up his figure with a reddish-orange glow.

"Give Me Love," by Ed Sheeran flooded through the speakers.

"_Give me love like her,_" sang Ed Sheeran.

Natsu looked away, a slight blush covering his cheeks. He shoved his right hand into his pocket and held out his left for her.

"_'Cause lately I've been waking up alone._"

"But… don't you hate me?" asked Lucy quietly. Natsu turned to look at the blonde and burst out laughing.

"_Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt._"

"I don't think I could. Even if I tried," he chuckled, shaking his head. He flashed the blonde a devil-may-care grin.

"_Told you I'd let them go._"

"You coming or not?" teased Natsu. Lucy grinned, placing her tiny hand in his big one.

"_And that I'll fight my corner._"

"Sure thing, Pinkie," she winked. Natsu arched a brow and pulled the blonde off the ground.

"_Maybe tonight I'll call ya._"

Lucy interlaced her fingers with Natsu, catching the male by surprise.

"Lead the way?" she snickered. Natsu shook his head, amused, and started walking.

"_After my blood turns into alcohol._"

The flames slowly dissipated. The moon's rays shone down on the forest, bathing it in a white light. Fireflies flitted to and fro. Nocturnal flowers danced in the wind.

"_No, I just wanna hold ya._"

Natsu wrapped his hands around her waist. Hoisting her up over a log.

"_Give a little time to me or burn this out._"

He then jumped over. Lucy snickered. "My my. Aren't you ever the gentleman, Dragneel?" Natsu snickered. "I try my best, Heartfilia."

"_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around._"

Electricity surged through her body. _She felt like she was soaring. _Natsu's breath hitched.

"You do look like an angel," he muttered softly.

"_All I want is the taste that your lips allow._"

"What?" asked Lucy, unable to hear his words.

"It's nothing," Natsu replied with a smile.

"_My, my, my, my, oh give me love._"

They walked in comfortable silence. Natsu's hand never once leaving hers.

"Hey Natsu…," she started.

"_My, my, my, my, oh give me love._"

"Hmm?" he queried.

"_My, my, my, my, oh give me love._"

"I think it's more painful staying away," she whispered softly. Natsu stopped and turned to look at her. And then… a break-taking smile lit up his face.

"Yeah, I'd have to agree." Lucy smiled, feeling a weight come off her chest.

"_My, my, my, my, give me love._"

The duo trekked through the woods, laughing at the jump-scares. Judging corpses. Acting like they were 4 again. They'd finally reached the end after an hour.

As soon as she stepped out from the forest, she was swallowed in hugs.

"Lu-chan I was so worried!" cried out Levy.

"Juvia nearly called the police!" yelled Juvia.

"Erza was about to faint!" exclaimed Cana.

"I felt like I was giving birth!" yelled Erza.

The 3 turned to look at Erza. Then burst out laughing. Natsu looked at the group of girls smirking.

"Lucy?"

Lucy spun around. Her face contorted into complete and utter shock. Lucy stared wide-eyed at the male in front of her. The air was knocked out of her lungs.

"ROGUE?!"

_O-o-__**Lucy**__—o-O-o—__**Heartfilia**__—o-O-o—__**Lucy**__—o-O-o—__**Heartfilia**__—o-O-o—__**Lucy**__—o-O-o—__**Heartfilia**__-o-O_

**6000 words. Omg, dead. This has been a late update but that's because I've come down with the flu. I've been extremely sick lately. I'll get better soon, don't worry!**

**Ah, this chapter was really cute for me! I'm actually having a lot of fun making these chapters now because I'm a hard-core NaLu addict. **

**For people who don't like my story, don't read it. Some people are kinda ticking me off.**

**#HatersCanHate**

**I love my followers so much!**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and its characters.**

**This story belongs to me.**


	17. Chapter 17: An Unexpected Encounter

**Chapter 17: An Unexpected Encounter**

_Twisted_

_**Lucy**_

I stared wide-eyed at the male in front of me. The atmosphere grew heavier, every passing second. Dark clouds obscured half of the moon. The moon simulation was tinged with a deep red, signifying a total lunar eclipse. Misty white fog settled onto the cold ground, shrouding everything in its path. Leaves rustled in the wind. The field grew graveyard silent. All former conversation was halted. All attention was directed on the black-haired male.

"Why're you here…? I thought you were on a business trip with your father in Milan," I asked nervously. I fumbled with my hands, casting my eyes downward. It wasn't that I hated Rogue. In fact, I loved him like an older brother; even though we were the same age. It was just that… he was two people with one body.

"I heard some pests were rolling around," he said, shifting his head towards Natsu. Rogue's expression was cold and unwavering.

No one spoke.

I cast a sidelong glance towards Natsu. His hands were trembling. His eyes were locked in fear. Shock pulsated through my body. Instinctively, I stepped in front of Natsu in a protective stance. Natsu snapped out of his haunted daze momentarily. Rogue arched a brow at my actions.

I'd met Rogue at a very young age. He had abyss black hair and pitch black irises (I know they're freaking red). Rogue was a mysterious kind of beautiful; like a dark prince. He was eye-candy to most teenage girls. He'd come from a noble and prestigious line of tycoons known as the _Cheney's_. He'd often come to our mansion to practice formal ball-room dancing, for dinner gatherings, business affairs and such. He was the successor to the Cheney enterprise and wealth. Cheney was a multi-million dollar company. Even so, the Heartfilia's were still the wealthiest.

He seldom talked, but was very courteous and respectful when he did. We'd never conferred until Sting had somehow befriended Rogue. After doing so, Sting introduced him to me. We'd already met, but we played along with Sting's introductions any way. After that he began to open up more.

Coming from a wealthy family, he lived a strict lifestyle like I did. He never played with us. He was forced to learn and _**master **_10 new skills a day. If he didn't, he'd be severely punished.

When I'd first heard about him, I pictured him to be the stereotypical snobby rich prick. But I was horribly wrong. Rogue wasn't _at all _driven by greed. His compassionate, selfless, generous, shy demeanour, had made me instantly like him.

Rogue attended a private school during Elementary school. He then transferred to celestial academy; yet, seldom attended. During middle school, I went through one of the darkest hours of my life. I was recovering from multiple traumatic experiences and going through therapy.

But something happened in middle school. Some _**event**__, changed him_**. **

Rogue developed a warped personality. One that seemed to dis-value human life. One that was determined to eliminate all obstacles in his way to achieve his goals. A kind of personality that would do _**anything**_, to "_protect_" the ones he found important. Even if it meant, _killing them_.

But it wasn't just his personality that changed; so did his eye colour.

I stared at the male warily. My sepia irises blazing heatedly into his onyx ones. They flashed an ephemeral red before deepening into a darker red, _when he wasn't himself._

I channelled all my attention towards his eyes and waited.

One second. Black.

Two seconds. Still black.

Three seconds. They were flickering.

…

Four seconds.

… They flashed crimson.

**Shadow**, his second-half/alter-ego, _had __**returned**_.

I grit my teeth together and swore.

"Fuck."

-**X**-

_**Natsu**_

I stood their motionless. Fear racked my body. My feet were glued to the ground. Tiny goose bumps dotted my arms. My skin had turned about 20 shades lighter. I would probably be mistaken for being an albino right now. The wind picked up speed and whirled around the group. Even Erza, the monster, seemed shaken by the male's sudden intrusion.

I mentally cursed myself for acting weak in front of this guy.

In front of _**Lucy**_, nonetheless.

Lucy seemed to gauge my reactions. Against all reason, she walked over from her spot and stood in front of me. I was even more startled when she shifted into a protective stance. My eyes grew wide at her actions. My heart jackhammered against my chest. I gave her what I hoped was a grateful look.

She didn't turn to look at me. Her gaze was focussed and level. Her eyes were locked directly with _him_. Her face dead serious. No trace of humour in her voice or body language.

I stared at her briefly, for a few seconds; before redirecting my attention back to the dark haired male.

"Shadow…," muttered Lucy.

Shadow…? Was that his name?

Shadow stared at Natsu. A sardonic scowl marring his otherwise "_handsome_" features. Shadow's eyes shifted from Lucy's to his, noticing the close proximity. His scowl depended.

-**X**-

_**Lucy**_

He strolled towards the pair, a smug grin plastered on his face. His eyes a blood red. Red fire trailed from his irises. I tensed up at his fast approaches, maintaining my position. My expression is unreadable. Shadow arches a brow at my actions.

"Don't you trust me, _Lucy_?" he spoke, with mock hurt in his voice. I rolled his words around in my head. With sudden resolve, I give him a decisive nod and step sideways. Shadow walked swiftly past Natsu. Time seemed to slow as Rogue muttered a few words into Natsu's ear. He then walked over towards Sting, striking up a conversation.

I arched a brow before looking back at Natsu.

Natsu's eyes were _white with fear._

-**X**-

_**Natsu**_

"Have you forgotten our deal, _Dragneel_? Or shall I _**re-enact**__ that moment_."

My hypersensitive ears picking up the sound of a switch-blade.

Crimson memories stain my mind. I'm not at Fear Forest now.

_**I'm in an alley.**_

_Flashback…_

Blood.

My blood.

Smeared across the brick walls.

Pooling beneath my feet.

The warm liquid snaking through my hair.  
>Trickling down my forehead.<p>

Slithering down my arms.

Falling through the crevices of my hands.

Tiny jagged wounds littered across my chest.

My white shirt drenched in red.

I stood their motionless. My breaths coming out hoarse and ragged. I'm vulnerable, hyperventilating, losing a lot of blood.

But I don't fight back.

...

_I __**deserve**__ this_.

I stare up at the male who did this to me.

He had styled-abyss black hair. Slightly tanned skin. Defined lips. He looked like a model; despite his strikingly red eyes and dark aura. He wore an expensive leather vest over a black button down shirt. Light gray faded jeans and a pair of Jordans completed his attire.

He twirled a switch-blade in the air. I watched it spin, before landing in his hands blade-up. My stomach heaved. A wave of blood belched out of my mouth, smearing across the wall. The male looked at me with disgust.

"Natsu Fagneel, what the fuck did she see in you?" he spoke, clicking his tongue in disapproval.

"It's Dragneel," I growled. My voice grew quieter as I said the next line. "And… I don't know…"

I looked downwards at my feet. When I brought my head back up, a razor whizzed across my face. Skimming my cheek slightly. Tiny drops of blood trickled from the cut.

"Who said you could talk. Lucy didn't speak when she was getting bullied. You** watched her bleed inside and out**, so you should be _very familiar with it_," snapped the male. I hung my head low in shame. The world began to reel. Black spots smudged my vision slightly. I leaned against the wall for support.

"What does it hurt? Hurt more than being verbally harassed by classmates. Living a strict lifestyle with an overbearing father. Hurt more than a flame to the wrist? Oh wait. You didn't do that. _**It was the girl who you betrayed Lucy for right**_?" spoke the male, icily. The words cut into me like daggers.

The male walked towards me, chucking the knife towards the garbage can. I clutched my stomach, while my other hand clutched the brick wall for support. His red eyes bore into mine.

"If you ever associate yourself with Lucy again, I won't hesitate to make your life a living hell."

With that, the male turned around and left.

_Flashback ends…_

A stranger found me passed out in the alley-way later that day. I was rushed to the hospital and put under life support. I lived, much to my dissatisfaction. I later found out the male's name was Rogue Cheney. Being only a minor, he only received community service, a probation officer for a month, and counselling for his crime. He had to write an apology to me; but I'd shredded the letter. My family sued him. I later found out the guy was loaded in cash; getting the money was a cinch. Since we were only minors, our identities couldn't be put in the newspapers. Thus meaning, it hardly affected his reputation. The incident hardly fazed him.

The air was knocked out of my lungs. I felt like I was in a glass tank filling with water. Lucy looked at me, bemused. I gave her a weak, fake smile. She frowned.

-**X**-

_**Lucy**_

He was hiding something from me. I could feel it deep down, straight to my bones. My frown deepened. What could've caused the obnoxious, pink-haired dense idiot to actually freeze in fear? He was starting to sway and looked nauseous. I sighed and took a step towards the male. He had this haunted expression in his eyes; it bothered me a lot. Drawing courage from somewhere deep, I interlaced my fingers with his. A slight blush creeping up my face. I could feel Natsu's eyes burn into the side of my head. Then trail downwards towards our hands.

"Don't die on me Dragneel," I muttered softly. Making sure my words only reached him. I turned to look at the male. A small smile eased its way up to his face.

That's better. That's how _it should be_.

"I'm sorry for scaring you," he murmured softly. My blush deepened a bit.

"I just didn't want to shelve extra books in library club if you were gone," I muttered.

"Right," snickered Natsu, squeezing my hand tighter.

I felt _electric_ _**again**_.

-**X**-

_**Erza**_

This guy…

I gave a wary glance towards the black-haired male who was chatting animatedly with Sting.

…he gave me the chills.

If he could put Lucy on edge like that… it said something. Hell, if he could scare Natsu. That alone, _spoke legions_. I watched as Lucy interlaced her fingers with Natsu's. She tried being discrete but failed miserably. I stifled a snort. My gaze lingered on the duo before refocussing on the black-haired male.

Memories of my first encounter with him, flitted through my mind.

_Flashback…_

We sat cross-legged in a circle; Lucy, Jellal, Sting, Levy, and I. It was on a Saturday during Grade 8. The quintet sat on Lucy's vast lawns. A picnic blanket was sprawled across the lush green grass. A large basket with a chequered napkin over it, held our food. The sun shone mercilessly down on the group.

I brushed away a speck of sweat on my forehead. Jellal played with my hair, kissing the tips every now and then.

"Is he here yet?" groaned Lucy. She lied down on the grass, with her hands behind her head.

"Just a few more minutes' babe," assured Sting. He bent down to peck her lips. The corner of her lips quirked up. Levy groaned.

"Will you all get a room? Maybe I should just buy you all condoms for your birthday. Then again, I bet you have _a lot _of those," winked Levy. I rolled my eyes. Lucy snickered.

"Mmm, maybe later," Lucy murmured, pulling her boyfriend's tie down to capture his lips once again. My laugh was stifled as my chin was tilted sideways. I let out a surprised gasp as Jellal's warm lips met mine. I closed my eyes and let myself melt into the kiss.

"Sorry Levy. I can't help it," murmured Jellal. I smiled against his lips.

I could hear Levy groan again but I ignored it, delving in the feel of his lips against mine.

"Levy, for once I'm with you on this one," said a new voice. I broke away from the kiss to stare up at a tall dark-haired male. His hair was abyss black like his eyes. A wide grin was etched across his face. He wore a white dress shirt and some expensive jeans. Despite his gentle appearance… there was a dangerous air around him.

"Ah Rogue!" chirped Levy. Lucy breaking away from Sting, turned around and stood up to give the male a quick hug.

"Roguey-bear! You made it!" exclaimed Lucy. Rogue rolled his eyes smiling, hugging the blonde back.

"Roguey-bear…?" asked Rogue, his sweat dropping. Lucy shrugged.

"It sounded cuter in my head," she stated as a matter-of-fact.

She sauntered over to the huge basket and retrieved a can of root beer. Rogue walked over to sit beside Sting. The two did a secret handshake before taking swigs of mountain dew and settling down.

"We should play a game," suggested Levy.

"Hmmm," I mumbled, taking a swig of Pepsi.

"We should play what-if," winked Levy.

"That sounds like fun," grinned Sting. The others nodded in agreement.

"Lu-chan first. What if… Sting was a male stripper?" crooned Levy. Sting blushed and was about to retort but was stopped by Lucy's hand. The blonde stifled a laugh before replying.

"First of all, what? Second of all… that'd be hot," admitted Lucy. Sting burst out laughing as did the rest of the group.

"You've been watching way too much Magic Mike," commented Levy, giggling and shaking her head. Lucy's grin broadened. I shook my head amused.

"I guess it's my turn," winked Lucy.

"Erzaaaa, how far have you and Jellall gonneee," sang Lucy. Erza and Jellal blushed bright red.

"That's not a what-if question…," mumbled Jellal, looking away. Lucy laughed.

"What if Jellal saw you naked then?" crooned Lucy. Heat rushed up to my face.

"I already ha-," I stifled his response with my hand.

"My turn," I chirped. I fixated my eyes on Rogue, ignoring Lucy's smirk.

"What if… there were 2 people burning in two different buildings. You could only save one. One's your mom. One's your dad. Who would you save?" I inquired. I watched the gears turn in the male's head. It was meant as a joke but had come out more serious than I'd expected. Resolve passed over his features. I fidgeted with the hem of my skirt, suddenly feeling uneasy.

"I'd save** none**."

The group looked at the dark-haired male, startled.

There was a heavy silence. I stared into the male's eyes searching for meaning.

"**Eliminating threats and problems are important**," he continued.

I was taken aback; his irises flashed an ephemeral _**red**_.

_Flashback ends…_

-**X**-

_**Gray**_

I stood only a few meters behind _him_.

All air was knocked out of my body.

The_ guy _who haunted my dreams.

My heart nose-dived towards the ground.

The reason I skipped school for _3 months_ during middle school.

I started to hyperventilate.

He _chains_ _me_ to my past.

Trembles shake my frame.

The name that's _burned into my skull_.

I feel myself taking a step back. Juvia looks at me concerned.

_Rogue Cheney._

"Keerak."

A twig breaks beneath my leather boots.

The demon spins around to face me. I come to a complete standstill.

Wind circles around us. An eerie silence lingers in the cold night air.

He stares at me for what seems like an eternity.

And then.

Smiles.

There's nothing warm in this smile.

"Gray Fullbuster," he says, mock enthusiasm laced between his words.

Ice replaces my spine as he mentions my name. I stare at him dumbly, unable to respond. Involuntary shudders rack my body. Juvia frowns.

The man strides towards me. I tense at his approach.

There's only a meter of space between us.

My heartbeat quickens.

A numbness courses through my body.

He raises a hand.

I let out a hoarse cough.

He holds his hand out and looks at me expectantly.

My throat dries.

Was this an actual handshake or… one of his mind games?

My world starts to reel. I feel tears prickle my eyes.

I didn't care if it wasn't manly at that moment.

Before I could process what had happened, Juvia stepped in front of me.

I watched wide-eyed as she shook the male's hand. Rogue stared at the female bemused.

"I'm sorry. Gray-sama would not like to shake hands with you," she stated as a matter-of-fact. I looked at her startled.

"Um... what?" queried the male, a dangerous glint in his eyes. Fear spikes my body.

"I said, Gray-sama would not like to shake hands with you," she repeated firmly, her voice even. Her posture was straight and serious. Rogue looked at her warily. A shaky breath escaped my throat.

"J-Juvia… st-stay back," I managed tightly. Juvia looked at me over her shoulder. Her gaze level.

"No. Juvia doesn't like seeing Gray-sama cry," stated Juvia, obstinately. I touched my eyes subconsciously, bringing it down to eye-view. A bubble of water rested on the tip of my finger.

Confusion pulses through my veins.

-**X**-

_**Juvia**_

I could sense it. I could feel the tension in the air. In the clouds. _I could feel a storm brewing._ Everyone's faces were grave. Everybody seemed shaken up.

I stood inches away from the male.

His red eyes boring into mine. He stared at me with slight interest. I felt uneasy under his burning gaze.

"You're Lucy's best friend right?" he stated as a matter-of-fact.

I nodded slowly, thrown off by his sudden question. The male walked closer and leaned down towards my ear. Gray tensed.

"Then why're you hanging out with _**trash**_ like him," he whispered, ice dripping from the word "trash". My eyes grew wide.

Did he just call...

Gray-sama…_**trash**_?!

My initial shock turned into all-consuming rage.

"Gray-sama is not _**trash**_," I barked, balling my hands into tight fists. The prick took a step back and held up his hands in reason.

"Whoa. What're you getting worked up for?" he murmured cynically. I grit my teeth together. What the fuck was up with this guy?!

"Didn't he hurt Lucy? Or… is **Lucy not important to you?**" he drawled. Lucy's head shot up. Her shock turning to irritation.

"Rogue. _**Stop**_," she stated firmly. I held up a hand to cut her off. She shifted her gaze towards me in alarm.

I looked downwards, my face dark. The only sound was the rattling of the leaves. The sky continued to darken.

-**X**-

_**Gray**_

He was right. I was a worthless piece of shit.

I was a pathetic waste of space.

…

I didn't want Juvia to have to defend shit like me.

…

"Juvia he's right-" I started softly, looking downwards.

"_**Shut up**_. You don't understand a thing. _**Both of you**_!" she snapped, her voice faltering. I snapped my head back up. She was trembling. Her hands were balled into tight fists by her side. Her face was dark.

"Lucy is _**very**_ important me. Lucy is _**very**_ precious to me. Juvia loves Lucy oh so _**very **_much," she said softly, her voice wavering. Lucy looked at her with frightened eyes. I was too taken-aback to reply.

"Then why do you hang out with that-"She cut Rogue off.

"**BUT!** Gray-sama... is also **_very important_** to Juvia," she stated, her voice cracking. My eyes widened at her words. Even Rogue was at a loss for words.

"You don't understand how hard it is… for me. When the love of my life is the reason for my best friend's tears," a sob escaped her throat. There was silence. I can't reply. Words couldn't describe how I felt like right now.

"It's so _**frustrating**_!" she yelled, her voice shaking with emotion.

There was a short pause.

"But even so… Even if he hurt Lucy… _**I can't bring myself to hate him!**_" she yelled. The intensity of her voice almost palpable. The field is quiet. Students file out the exit quietly.

"I'm sorry, I can't-"She turned around abruptly. Tears drops fly into the air, shimmering and glistening in the moon's light. "-do this," she said softly before dashing into the woods.

"JUVIA!" Lucy cried out. She was about to chase after her, but Natsu held her back. He shook his head towards the blonde, and motioned her to look at me.

My eyes were downcast.

There was no sound. Simply the howling of the wind.

"Baka," I said softly.

Rogue was still stunned by Juvia's outburst. He dragged his eyes away and channelled his gaze towards me.

With remarkable clarity, I spoke, "You can hurt me." My voice didn't waver. It was even.

I looked up, my eyes dead-serious. My face hard and stoic. "But you **CANNOT** hurt her," I bellowed, my voice booming through the field like thunder.

With that, I turned around and sped into the deadness of night.

-**X**-

I sped through the forest, brushing away everything in my path. My eyes darted side to side frantically, in search of a certain blue-haired girl. Corpses littered the ground, but none of that really mattered. I climbed a steep rock, stumbling on the descent.

"JUVIA!" I yelled, cupping my hands together to amplify my voice.

No response.

I sprinted deeper and deeper into the wilderness. The moon simulation began to shrink as I dove deeper into the woods. Nocturnal animals scurried about.

I called out again for Juvia.

Still no response.

I swore.

It was getting darker. I was on edge and worried like heck.

"Fuck," I swore again, pacing back and forth. I walked up to a huge birch tree and banged my head **hard**.

"Where are you?!" I muttered to no one in particular.

I was about to give up… until.

I heard a trickle of water. I shot up from my spot. I used my keen sense of smell to pinpoint the location of the water.

I ran.

Faster than I had ever before.

"_I love water. I feel free in it Gray-sama."_

I went as fast as my feet carried me.

_Faster._

Faster_._

**Faster_._**

I came to a complete and utter standstill.

I stared at her back.

Her silky blue hair blew in the wind. Her sexy black A-line dress fluttered slightly in the breeze. She was perched on a large log beside a huge lake. A tiny waterfall cascaded down from the rocks above. Fireflies flew in clusters around her.

"Juvia…?" I asked hesitantly. She didn't turn around. Instead, she hopped off the log and plopped down onto the linen sand. I ambled over to the log, hoisting myself over it.

I propped down beside her. She brought her legs up to her chest, facing away from me.

We sat in comfortable silence.

"Juvia…," I started once again.

"How can Gray-sama be a bad guy…?" Juvia said softly. I tilted my head to look at her. Shock coursed through my veins as tears trickled down her face.

"Do bad guys put smiles on faces? Are bad guys supposed to make people cry _**happy**_?!" she spoke softly. She turned to face me, her face flush with tears.

"If that's a bad guy. Then what's a good guy? What am I supposed to _believe_?!" she said softly, her voice breaking. She buried her face in her arms.

She… she was crying for me.

I let out a small laugh, it came out choppy and thick with emotion.

A happy tear slid down from my face.

Juvia looked at me startled.

"Gray-sama?!"

Before she had time to react, I hoisted her onto the log. I split her legs apart and turned around and backed into her legs.

Juvia blushed furiously.

"Uh… Gray-sama."

I let out a hearty laugh.

"It's not what you're thinking. Really it's not," I whispered softly. I crouched down and propped the bluette onto my shoulders.

She let out a small gasp as I stood up.

-**X**-

_**Juvia**_

"Gray-sama…?" I asked hesitantly. My heartbeat was racing faster than a bullet train. I was afraid that if I spoke now, my heart would jump out of my throat.

"Don't cry, you're prettier when you smile," he said softly. I stared down at him for several breathless seconds.

"Want to take the water spirit path?" he said gently, breaking the silence. His voice smooth as silk. A slight blush dusted his cheeks. I stared at him mesmerized.

I was suddenly overcome with emotion again. Tear drops fell from my eyes dropping onto his head. Gray tilted his head back in alarm. His brown eyes locked with my blue ones.

I flashed him the warmest smile I could muster up.

"Any where's fine. _As long as you're by my side_," I smiled.

Gray looked back down, his face beet red.

He mumbled a few oaths underneath his breath before carrying on.

I laughed.

_There's always a rainbow after a little bit of rain_.

-**X**-

_**Lucy**_

I was pissed. I felt like blowing shit up.

I wanted to break every bone in his body and string his intestines around his neck.

The only thing keeping me back was Sting's pleading look and Natsu's hand.

Shadow-Rogue was being a dick.

So what if Gray and Natsu ruined my life, that didn't mean they deserved to be treated like shit.

What the fuck had Rogue done to them?!

WHY THE FUCK DID HE SAY THAT TO JUVIA?!

I was about to rage but someone beat me to it.

Someone unexpected.

"So this is what you're like now?"

I watched as a girl wearing a dark turtle-neck with baggy cargo pants walked up to Rogue. Dark shades obscured her eyes. A large black beanie swallowed half her head. A tiny gold cross hung loosely from her chest. Her arms were crossed against her big chest. She had been the girl with Sting when I had exited the woods.

My eyes flitted towards Sting in confusion. I was taken aback when I saw his jaw drop. I refocused my gaze back on the pair in front of me.

Rogue stared at her in confusion.

I was startled to see Rogue caught off guard.

"Y-You're…," he stammered. My jaw dropped as his fiery red eyes were extinguished. His irises were now onyx.

I watched as the girl pulled off her shades. Then slid off her beanie.

"_**Yuki?!**_"

-**X**-

**Firstly, I know in the previous chapters I called him "Rouge"; however recently, I discovered his name was actually Rogue. Sorry for the mistake!**

**Secondly, sorry! This has been a late update! I was at a carnival and I was out picnicking with some friends… Summer's short right? I'll try harder to update daily but tomorrow I'm going swimming.**

**Thirdly, there's something I wanted to address. Recently, I've been getting PMs about my characters.**

**Some are about how "Lucy had dark brown eyes not light brown."**

**Well, so does Natsu and like half of the other characters. You know how boring it is not to have contrast in eye colour in a story. And it's not like Hiro Mashima said, "Lucy's eyes are dark brown. If you don't write a story about her with dark brown eyes, I will damn you all."**

**And also, this is MY story. Hell, I could make Natsu eye's purple for all I care.**

**I swear, now I'll get PMs saying, "Rogue's out of character."**

**Well, maybe if you're comparing this to the anime.**

**This is a ****fanfiction****. I'm not basing this entirely on the anime or manga.**

**I know. This is simply constructive criticism and all.**

**But here's the thing. If Rogue being a dick is "not to your fancy" then, please, don't read my story. I'm not going to be like, "OMG SOMEONE WON'T READ MY STORY. #CUTSFORBIEBER." I write my story for my 124 followers. Whom I love dearly.**

**Hate doesn't affect me.**

**So I ask my fans not to PM the haters.**

**I don't care, so you shouldn't either!**

**Lastly!**

**I'm going on a trip soon so I'll be making 10 long chapters in like 2 days. **

**No sleep. e.e**

**That's it for now!**

**Leave a review! They help me a lot!**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and its characters.**

**This story belongs to me.**


	18. Chapter 18: Wishes and Sunflowers

**Chapter 18: Wishes and Sunflowers**

_**Sting**_

I watched as her powder blue hair spilled out from underneath the beanie. The moonlight coated it with a silvery sheen. Her sienna eyes blazed vibrantly in the twilight. Her features were defined and soft. Her supple pink lips were warm and inviting. Not a hint of make-up in sight.

My jaw dropped involuntarily. This was the first time I'd seen her face. Her whole head in fact. And if truth be told, it left me momentarily stunned. I stared at her wordlessly; a frown eased its way up to my lips.

I didn't get it. She looked _hot_. Why was she so conservative then? Maybe modesty was one of her core values. But even so, that was highly unlikely.

Yukino stood a meter away from Rogue. Her arms were crossed, firmly, over her chest. Her face twisted into a scowl. An exasperated sigh escaping her lips. She grabbed a fist full of Rogue's shirt, before dragging him over towards the group.

My eyes followed her figure as she came to stand before us. Letting go of the male's shirt, she bowed low. Her silvery hair, falling over her face. Rogue stumbled back and collided with the cold pavement. His eyes lingered on Yukino's. His expression unreadable.

"I take responsibility for Rogue's idiocy. Please forgive his rude behavior," plead Yukino, her voice even and firm. Rogue grunted; Yukino shot him a sharp look. The group was at a loss for words. An obstruction had built its way up my throat. A heavy silence fell upon the group.

"Um… it's… fine…," stammered Erza, determined to break the silence. The group nodded dumbly, like puppies mimicking their masters.

"Uh, yeah. You really don't need to bow," stuttered Natsu, reaching a hand out towards her. Yukino's eyes glazed over in fear. Her body went rigid.

"_**Don't touch her**_!" barked Rogue defensively, jumping up from his spot. Natsu retracted his hand hastily. Yukino got up from her spot, one hand holding her other arm. She rolled her eyes, a ghost of a smile lingered on her lips.

"Please excuse us," she said softly, dragging the ticked off male with her.

-**X**-

_**Yukino**_

We reached a secluded parking lot. Two rusty old Chevy's stood off to the right. Street lamps surrounded the parking lot, bathing it in a golden light. Scar-like imprints were engraved into the concrete. A fallen trash-can laid down by the bushes. Spilling its contents all over the ground.

Rogue jerked his arm away from my grip. I watched him warily as he sauntered over to a nearby lamp-post and leaned back on it.

I arched a brow at his "tough-guy" act. Then propped myself onto the hood of the rusty-old hunk of junk. I played with my split-ends, avoiding eye-contact with him. There was an awkward silence.

"So," he started. I looked up towards him. Letting the strands of hair fall from my hands. Rogue fidgeted awkwardly, not meeting my gaze. He shoved his hands into his pockets and seemed to search for his words.

"So," I repeated, enjoying his awkwardness. The ends of my lips quirked up.

"You're enjoying this," grumbled Rogue, cutely. I played with my nails, unable to supress the broadening grin.

"May-_be_," I sang. Rogue let out an irritated sigh.

"Yuki," he started. I cut him off. I held out a finger.

"Yuki-_**NO**_," I said, emphasizing the "no". I wagged my finger in the air as I shook my head.

"Y-Yuki…no…?!" he stammered. I let out a deep sigh.

"No, it's Tinkerbell," I reply, sarcastically. I roll my eyes for what seems like the hundredth time that night.

Rogue raked a hand through his abyss black hair. His mouth, ajar slightly. He looked completely _floored_.

Biting back a smirk, I jumped off the hood of the car and strolled over towards the male. He raised a brow. When I was only centimeters away, I placed a hand underneath his chin and pushed upwards to close his mouth.

I smirk at his bemused look. I drop my hands to my side, and cross my arms over my chest once again.

"What are you… doing?!" he queried.

"I'm standing? Isn't it obvious?" I replied, sarcastically. Rogue sighs exasperatedly.

"I mean what are doing here?! You hate these kind of events!" he repeated, irritation evident in his expression.

"Well I'm talking to you," I deadpanned, trying to keep a straight face.

His eyes flashed an ephemeral red. I arched a brow and abruptly yanked his tie downwards. Our faces were millimetres apart. My sienna eyes blazed deeply into his; peering into the windows of his soul.

His breath hitched slightly. His irises flared crimson.

"Red. It's back isn't it," I said softly. My heartbeat slows. The tie falls from my hand. The thin fabric flutters in the wind before falling back onto his chest.

Rogue is quiet for a moment.

"_**I don't know what you're talking about**_," he snaps, turning around.

My lips twist into a scowl. A look of disbelief passes over my features.

"You're still in denial? If you accept it then that's the first step to healing," I state thickly. That did it.

He spun around briskly, pushing me back with greater strength, and pinning me down onto the hood of a car.

Fear spikes my body. _His _face replaces Rogue's. The color drains from my face. I'm frozen between time. My breath gets shallow and ragged.

I shake my head quickly, to clear all incoherent thought from my head. This was _Rogue_ not _**him**_.

His face draws nearer.

"You shouldn't be talking," he whispers curtly.

_One word. And this will be the __**last**__ time you speak, Yu-Ki-No-__**Chan**__._

Shudders rack my body. He leans back and observes my reaction. When seemingly satisfied with my response, he rolls off and settles down beside me.

"I'll accept it. When you report _him_," says Rogue, a hint of anger in his voice. My throat dries at the mention of "_him_".

"I'm over it," I lie thickly, my lips form a tight line.

"Your face and body language say otherwise," retaliated Rogue.

"That's **forbidden** area," I say, my breathing accelerating. I feel fear course through my veins. Bile rises up to my mouth, foaming at the brim.

"Not around me," he murmurs deeply, shifting his head to the side.

-**X**-

_**Rogue**_

I watched as her chest rose and fell quickly. Her breaths were short and choppy.

Maybe I'd overdid it a bit. I was simply trying to prove a point; …not hurt her. Yukino placed an arm over her eyes.

"You know why I can't," she whispered faintly, her voice breaking. A shimmering glass-like tear slid down her cheek.

I shot up from my spot, guilt racking my body.

"Hey, Hey. I'm sorry! Yuki, don't cry! Please don't!" I urged, my words tumbling out like verbal diarrhea. I felt like a douche bag.

Yukino flashed me a sad smile.

"No, it's fine. It's not your fault. It's mine. For being _weak_," she whispered, her voice tight and tiny.

I cradled the silvery-blue haired girl in my arms and caressed her back softly. Making small circles and squares around her shoulder blades.

"It's not your fault. It's _his_," I murmured gently against her hair.

I rocked her gently back and forth. As if pacifying a frail infant.

"One step at a time," I murmur softly.

"One step at a time," murmurs Yukino, repeating my words.

We stay like that for what seems like eternity; in each other's close embrace. Staring wordlessly at the vast ocean of black above. Stars glisten and twinkle up above; providing light to the empty, dark void of space overhead.

Yukino pulled away from my arms. She pushes herself down and hops off the hood of the car; landing with a slight thud on the weathered cement. She starts walking way, only to stop a few feet away.

"You're staying at Fairy for the rest of the year, right?" she asks firmly.

I stare at the ground and reply monotonously, "Mhm."

"Are _they _(his parents) okay with it?" she asked quietly.

I pause for a moment.

"Yeah," I say.

She nods her head slowly. She waves a hand over her shoulder before disappearing into the inky blackness of night.

I watch her retreating figure; mixed emotions churning within me. Would she be safe going back alone at this hour? Then again, she was stronger than most people. Overthinking things was one of my many negative traits. According to "_father_".

"You two seem close," says a voice gently. My head snaps back. I watch as a familiar, blonde-haired male appears from behind a lamp-post.

I bit back a scream. I muttered a few indecent words under my breath before turning to face the male.

"Yeah," I reply dumbly, trying to maintain my racing heartbeat. He'd caught me off-guard. How long was he there?!

Sting strolled over towards me. I watched as he propped himself onto the hood of the car; sitting cross-legged. We sit in comfortable silence.

"Why was she crying?" asked Sting, abruptly.

I tensed up at his question. I didn't reply.

"You guy's kept talking about this "him" guy," he continued, scratching his head.

I don't reply. My lips twist into a tight line. Now _this_, was a "**forbidden area**".

-**X**-

_**Sting**_

"Hey Rogue are you even listening?" I asked, poking his shoulder.

"Sting."

I looked up at him. His face was serious and pained. My eyebrows furrowed.

"Don't dig for a pirate's bounty," he muttered, looking away. He fixated his eyes upon a rodent scurrying beneath some bushes.

I stared at him weirdly; arching a brow.

"And you mean what by that…?" I trailed.

"Things that are supposed to be hidden, should remain hidden. Until they're meant to be found," he explained.

I rolled his words around in my head. Trying to make sense of them. I gave him a bemused look.

Rogue let out a deep sigh. "Forget about it…," he trailed.

I nodded slowly, my lips curved downwards into a frown. However, I didn't ask again.

"Are you two dating?" I asked suddenly. Surprising both myself and Rogue.

Rogue looked at me with disbelief.

"Incest isn't really my thing," he stated bluntly, shrugging.

I fell off the hood of the car in surprise. Landing with a sharp thud as my body made contact with the ground. I rubbed my rear end, wincing from the pain.

"WHAT?!" I yelled. Rogue gave me an odd look.

"Are you guys like long-lost brothers and sisters or something?!" I exclaimed, my eyes widening.

Rogue huffed and rolled his eyes. "Of course not."

I arched a brow; now, thoroughly confused.

"We're not even related," admitted Rogue.

I stared at the male perturbed.

"Then how's it… incest?" I asked slowly.

Rogue shrugged. "She feels more like family than my own parents. I don't want to lose that."

Rogue lied down on the hood of the car and stared up at the sky. I leaned back as well, replicating his actions. The wind ruffled through my hair. A shimmering streak of light flashed across the sky.

"Oh shit, it's a shooting star! Rogue make a wish," I cried out, enthusiastically.

Rogue didn't reply. Instead, he stared at the burning ball of hot gas as it zipped through the deep black sky.

He hopped off the hood of the car. I sat myself upright; one leg hung over the edge of the hood while the other was crossed over my lap.

"My wish is something that can never be fulfilled," he says softly.

I stare at him with confusion.

"You don't… know that," I say, hesitantly.

Rogue turns around, his eyes like dying stars.

"If that were true, _I would've wished on a thousand shooting stars by now_."

-**X**-

_**Natsu**_

Natsu was sprawled across the lush green lawns at Fiore Gardens which was just right of Fiore Square (where his apartment is located). It was a private meadow for the building's tenants. His hands were behind his head. He lay there. Eyes closed. Dozing off blissfully.

Dandelions fluffs floated through the air. Pale pink snapdragons sprouted from the grounds. Bright green blades of grass danced in the wind. Daffodils twirled in the breeze, like angelic ballet dancers. Small wisps of white were etched across the baby blue canvas overhead. The pleasant aroma of the Cedar trees drifted through the air. Children romped about; running around the limitless sea of green. Elderly couples walked down the dirt paths, hand-in-hand.

"Lucy," I murmured softly.

_If you ever associate yourself with Lucy again, I won't hesitate to make your life a living hell._

A shiver rippled through my spine.

_Don't die on me Dragneel._

The feel of her silky, white hands. The way they fit perfectly into mine. The tips of my lips quirked up.

"Lucy," I mumbled happily.

"You sound like an old geezer who's never had a boner before."

I cracked an eye open. Jet black hair. No shirt. A silver cross dangling loosely from his neck. Baggy black jeans. A belt with a chain hanging limply at its side.

"Sorry. I wouldn't want to steal your rep. 'The Old Geezer who's HAD a boner.' Right?" I mumbled sleepily, shielding my eyes from the blinding sunlight. Gray snorted.

"Score 1 for Dragneel, eh?" snickered Gray, dropping to the ground. Sitting myself upright, I bowed in mock achievement. Gray chuckled, his grin broadening.

He hurled a bottle of Pepsi towards me, before popping the cap off his own. I took a long swig before leaning against the base of a large Cedar tree.

"Hey Dragneel…," started Gray. I cocked my head towards him.

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

"Are you still chasing after Lucy…?" he asked softly. I froze. I cast my eyes downwards and stared into the bottle. The coke fizzed and crackled. Bubbles rose to the top and popped.

"Why do you ask?" I replied evasively. Gray's eyes were transfixed on a bird in the distance.

"Don't take this the wrong way but… she's too good for you," he admitted softly. I bit down on my tongue _**hard**_. I fought back the urge to drive my fist through his jawline.

"I know," I replied stiffly, through gritted teeth. Gray turned his gaze back towards me. His expression calm and unwavering.

"You do realize, a guy confesses their undying love for her regularly," Gray stated as a matter-of-fact. My eyes shot upwards in surprise. I knew she was popular among the guys in Grade 10 but... that much?!

"She has a near perfect average in all core subjects. She's an athletic prodigy. She plays about 100 different instruments. She excels in pretty much everything. She's more like Lucy Perfectophilia (-_philia_ is Latin for "love of")!" exclaimed Gray.

I was suddenly becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

"But that's not why you don't have a chance…," he said softly. I didn't speak, I simply listened.

"We, the people at Mavis Elementary School, forced her to sacrifice her childhood. That's a debt that simply can't be paid," he concluded softly. A sour, tangy emotion coursed through my veins.

"Did you come just to tell me that?" I asked bitterly.

"No. I came to ask you," Gray started.

"What will you be willing to _**sacrifice**_ for her?" he finished.

My eyes shot up; my mouth slightly ajar. The question had caught me off guard. I found myself stumbling for words.

"I-I… would…," I started.

A bag dropped.

I twisted my torso around. A pair of chocolate brown eyes stared down at me. A swish of scarlet hair flooded my vision.

I stared up at the looming figure before me.

Erza Scarlet; Lucy's _**closest **_friend.

Her scarlet hair was piled high in a pony-tail using a black ribbon. She wore a deep gray tank top, which bunched up at her waist. A lacy, black bandeau peeked out from underneath the tank-top. Navy blue jean capris hugged her legs. Black hooped earrings dangled from her earlobes. Black flats completed her attire.

Her eye twitched as she stared down at us. A scowl marred her face. Her fists were clenched into tight balls as she looked at Gray. Irritation blazed from her irises. A colossal picnic basket rested by her feet. I felt a chill crawl up my back. My own eye started twitching.

"What…," started Erza.

"Are…," I added.

"You…," continued Erza,

"Doing…," I murmured.

"_**Here**_!" we both chorused.

"This place is reserved for tenants only…," trailed Erza.

"You live in Fiore Palace. Why're you here?!" I yelled. Gray watched us, his face full of fear.

"Well Lucy lives here and I was granted a special visitor's pass…," she trailed, "but then how are you here…?!"

Realization flooded through her features. Her face went dark. A malevolent, dark air circled around her. A vein popped on her head. Her ire had reached its peak. Evil, bloodlust, avenging spirit Erza was back, _**again**_.

Erza retrieved her Samsung Galaxy S5 from her pocket. She furiously jabbed a few keys before pulling it up to her ear. I arched a brow at her actions; my eyebrows furrowing.

"Hi, is this the Fiore County Police Station?" she queried, her face twisting into a devilish grin.

My jaw dropped.

"Well you see there's this sexual predator. I think he has a case of Erotomania and Pedophilia. He has pink h-, "she continued. I clamped hand over her mouth and snatched her phone away. I stared down at the screen.

It was the home screen.

She hadn't called the Fiore County Police.

My eyebrows twitched harder. I twisted my head mechanically towards her. My own ire reaching its peak. She flashed me a wicked grin. Fucking Scarlet.

Just as I was about to give the redhead a piece of my mind, a certain blonde appeared from behind her. All anger dissipated from my body as I stared over Erza's shoulder.

Lucy wore an azure blue cat hoodie. Pointy blue ears with pale pink inner fur, protruded from the top of the hood. Two beady black eyes and a tiny black nose, decorated the hood. She wore navy blue cut-offs, paired with black open toe thong sandals. Her golden hair spilled out from underneath the hood; cascading down her chest in soft curls. Her hands were stuffed in her pockets. Her gaze was transfixed on the sky. The cords of her white headphones spiraled down from her ears. Her expression was unreadable.

"_Lucy_," sang Erza, her black aura deepening. I took a step back and dropped to the ground. I turned to look at Gray. He wore a poker face. Lucy turned to look at Erza. She tugged on her headphone cords. Her hazel eyes traveled from Erza's to Gray's then to mine. Her eyes lingered on mine briefly before returning to Erza's. A flicker of emotion darted across her eyes before diminishing.

What…?

"Yeah?" she asked, her voice monotone.

Something didn't seem right…

"_You didn't tell me this idiot right here, lived in the same building as you_," accused Erza. Lucy shrugged nonchalantly.

"I didn't think it really mattered," she said, with eerie calmness. The wind rustled the leaves.

My lips curved downwards into a frown. Erza and I shared equal worried glances.

"Lucy… is everything alright?" asked Erza, uncertainly. Lucy nodded her head.

"Just feeling a little under the weather," she admitted. Erza walked over to Lucy and muttered a few words into her ears. Lucy flashed her a weak smile and nodded her head slowly. Erza gave her a worried look.

"Well we came here for a picnic right?" said Lucy, weakly. Erza nodded, her frown deepening.

"Do you two want to join?" she asked, cocking her head towards us. Erza's eyes widened.

I peered behind me; no one was there. When I looked back, I could have sworn I'd seen a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"Do you, Natsu and Gray, want to join us for lunch?" she reiterated.

Gray and I looked at her, stunned. Even Erza looked stunned.

-**X**-

_**Lucy**_

Everyone looked completely floored.

Erza gave me a look that seemed to say, "The Asylum is to the right." Gray looked like he was about to say something but had his mouth fastened shut. His eyes bulged out of his sockets. He looked like a naked, anorexic Furby. Natsu on the other hand, looked scared out of his mind. He kept looking at me weirdly, as if I was going to die or something.

I broke out into a grin. Uncontrollable laughter bubbled up to my throat. I clutched my stomach as I burst out laughing. Everyone continued to stare. Natsu looked like he was about to dial up an ambulance. Erza and Gray were speechless.

I shook my head, my eyes alight with humor. I _**was**_ feeling slightly depressed before. Okay, more than slightly. Last night's incident had left me sleep deprived and conflicted. Rogues alter ego. Stings strange behavior. That strange sense of De-Ja-Vu I got when Yukino had taken off her beanie. A bit of _family issues_. And lastly, another lonely Thanksgiving was coming up.

But I wasn't going to ruin everyone's day because of my sour mood. I hated Gray and Natsu; but I felt like taking risks today.

I strolled over to the large picnic basket and bent over to pick up the enormous chequered picnic blanket. The thin fabric fluttered in the wind as I laid it out. Erza snapping out of her trance, came over to help. I straightened the edges before settling down on the mat.

"Are you sure it's okay if we eat with you guys…?" asked Gray slowly. I ignored the chill that crept down my back. I gulped down the obstruction in my throat and forced a smile.

"Yeah, come and sit down," I replied, my voice strikingly clear. Gray and Natsu seemed to process my words. With sudden resolve, Natsu came over and plopped down beside me. Gray strolled over towards Erza. She gave him a cold smile before handing him a hot-dog.

"Burger or hot-dog, babe?" chirped Erza as she turned towards me.

"Mm, I'm feeling fat today. Burger," I winked. Erza smirked and tossed me a burger.

"Oi, Dragneel. You?" demanded Erza.

"I second that order," he replied. Erza arched a brow, a wicked smile plastered on her lips. Natsu's sweat dropped, a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

"No, don't even try that again (calling 911)," he mumbled. I arched a brow, feeling out-of-the-loop suddenly.

Erza smirked as she tossed him a burger before settling down for a hot-dog herself.

"So Dragneel," started Erza. I smirked as Natsu hunched up like a cat.

"Which floor are you on?" she crooned. I could see beads of sweat pour down his face.

"Um… why?" he queried softly.

"I just want to make sure you're nowhere near my precious baby, Lucy. _That's all_," sang Erza. Natsu looked like a deer in front of headlights.

"He lives next door," I admitted nonchalantly. Erza spit out her food on the grass. Passers looked at the ground in disgust. Erza was too shocked to care.

"WHAT?!" she yelled. Birds took flight to the sky; frightened by Erza's reverberant voice. I stifled a snort. Natsu shriveled back; looking at me puppy-dog eyes.

"FOR HOW LONG?!" she yelled.

"Mm, awhile," I admitted, pulling out a bottle of mountain dew. Erza made a series of awkward hand gestures before pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Chillax Little Red. They just live next to each other," stammered Gray. Erza's eyes narrowed into slits.

"_Little_. _**Red**_? Lucy, how many punches do you think it'll take to pierce a hole through someone's stomach?" asked Erza, staring at Gray with rebuke.

"Um Erza. I don't really want to go to jail today," I stated as a matter-of-fact. Natsu smirked. Erza flashed me a devil-may-care grin.

"I've watched more than enough CSI to cover this one up," snickered Erza. Gray paled at her words. I couldn't help but smile. Maybe I was becoming a sadist.

"Don't eat me. I promise, I'm bony and scrawny. I taste like used tampons," begged Gray, with mock fear.

"How do you know what used tampons taste like…?" I asked slowly. The trio turned to look at the male. There was an awkward silence.

"…I googled it…?" he said slowly. There was another awkward silence.

"Right…," said Erza slowly; too appalled to kill the male.

"Any way… we should play a game," exclaimed Natsu. I snorted.

"Like what? Hide-and-Go-Seek?" Erza snickered. Must to my astonishment, he nodded.

"You serious man?" asked Gray. Natsu shrugged.

"Igneel and I used to play it before," he muttered softly. His expression was unreadable. Everyone knew what had happened with his father. No one spoke.

"Alright," I said, breaking the silence. Natsu looked up at me in surprise. "You're it though," I said with a small smile.

"You're going down Little Red," snickered Gray.

"You're digging your own grave. Christian Man-whore _**Gray**_," snickered Erza. Gray looked slapped. Erza snorted.

I got up from my spot, cracking my knuckles.

"Count to 100, Dragneel," I chuckled. I turned around and started walking away.

"_**Find me**_," I muttered softly.

-**X**-

_**Natsu**_

"_**Find me**_," she says faintly, before she disappears. A black blind-fold is wrapped around my eyes. My world is shrouded in darkness momentarily. I hear the scurrying of feet. I start counting backwards from 100.

"100…99…98…"

A few minutes later.

"3…2…and… **1**! Ready or not here I come!" I yelled, tearing off the black cloth.

I wandered through the vast fields, scouring the area. My hypersensitive ears listened closely.

"Find your own hiding spot, Stripper!" yelled a voice.

"This _**WAS**_ my hiding spot!" complained another voice.

I snickered. I sprinted down the field towards a stream. My eyes scanned the area for Erza and Gray. Bits of red and black protruded out of a bush. I crept silently towards the shaking shrubs.

-**X**-

_**Erza/Gray**_

"If he finds us, I will make your death _slow_ and **painful**," smiled Erza wickedly. Gray rolled his eyes.

"Tell me something I don't know," Gray murmured.

"Ugh, do you see him," said Erza, peering through a hole in the bush.

"Naw, Pinkie's an idiot. He'll never find us," snickered Gray.

"Never," said a voice.

"Yeah," grinned Gray, turning to face Natsu.

"Missed me?" winked Natsu. Erza and Gray screamed and stumbled back out of the bush.

-**X**-

_**Natsu**_

I stood upright. I watched Erza clutch her chest and Gray hyperventilated.

"Nope. Nooope," cried Gray. Erza flashed Gray a murderous look.

"_Slow_ and **painful**," hissed Erza.

I watched as the two bickered like an old married couple.

2 down, 1 to go.

I stared up at the tall greenhouse at the top of the hill.

-**X**-

_**Lucy**_

The greenhouse is tranquil and Eden-like. My sandals tap quietly against the vinyl flooring. Exotic flowers hang from the ceiling. Their green cable-like leaves spiraling downwards. Gorgeous plants clutter the shelves. Lavender irises dance in the sun. Breath-taking pink carnations are placed within round vases. Blood red roses spiral up the huge pillars. Bright yellow daffodils bloom in the sunlight. Majestic golden lilies stand proud and tall. Warm sunlight floods in through the glass windows.

I stare mesmerized at the beauty of the greenhouse. I wander down the various aisles, looking at the various plants. My mouth slightly ajar. My fingers brush along the wood of the shelves. The sweet aroma of pine drifting off it.

-**X**-

_**Natsu**_

I watch from afar, leaning against one of the shelves. I stay hidden, just watching her. My face full of awe and enrapture. The sun lights up her golden hair. It was as if it was mounting a halo upon her head.

Lucy walked over to a large vintage gardening table. Stunning golden sunflowers stood tall, erected from the soil. I watched as she fingered through the soft petals. The sunflowers sway, slightly at her touch.

I watch mesmerized, subconsciously bumping into a table. Lucy looks up in surprise.

"Um… found you?" I tried softly, mentally slapping myself for getting caught.

Lucy smiled warmly. "Guess you did."

I walked towards her, accidently blocking the sunlight on one of the sunflowers. The flower moved away towards the direction of the light. I stepped back, allowing the light to pass through once again. The flower moved back.

Surprise flitted through my features. Her grin broadened.

"I really like sunflowers," she said softly.

I cocked my head towards her. She brushed a strand of golden hair behind her ears.

"Any particular reason why…?" I murmured softly.

"There's this quote," she replied, smiling warmly. She stared at the dancing flower, basking in the sun's light.

"Keep your face to the sunshine and you cannot see the shadow [Hellen Keller]," she murmured. She turned her body to look at me.

"It's what sunflowers do," she whispered softly, looking straight into his eyes.

My pulse quickens.

When you say things like that...

My heart jackhammers against my chest.

You shine brighter than the sun itself.

Lucy flashes me a face-splitting smile.

"Ah, I feel melodramatic now," she giggled.

I'm melting. I feel like Icarus flying too close to the sun.

_What will you be willing to __**sacrifice**__ for her?_

And then I knew.

-**X**-

**AHHHH. I'm so proud of this chapter! It's one of my best! Oh my god, I'm so happy with how this one turned out! I'm like jumping on my bed with happiness.**

**If you don't like it; t(ouo t) heh. Why're you reading it? o3o**

**Gahhh. I'm so happy!**

**Any ways!**

**Perfectophilia isn't a real word. I just thought it made sense because –philia means "love of". Lucy's last name is Heartfilia If Lucy excels at everything. Then perfectophilia means "love of perfection".**

**For the windows of one's soul part. People say the eyes are the windows to one's soul.**

**Sorry this chapter came out late. But you can't really rush a story, it comes out like crap then.**

**Rogue isn't as bad as he seems by the way. You'll understand in later chapters. For all the people asking for other shippings in this story.**

**Like I've been getting people saying to add more, "Gruvia, GaLe, Jerza."**

**You do realize this is a **_**NaLu **_**fanfiction right?**

**But even so, I'm still putting them in… eventually.**

**Any ways.**

**Pardon any errors.**

**Leave a review! It helps motivate me!**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tails and its characters.**

**This story belongs to me.**


	19. Chapter 19: Smile Only for Me

**Chapter 19: Smile Only for Me**

_**Yukino**_

I sit on top of Rogue's designer eggshell-white leather couch. Red and black headphones, lined with silver, hang loosely around my neck blasting "Harlem" by New Politics. My charcoal black camisole is paired with strikingly red boy shorts. I wear a deep gray unzipped hoodie over my camisole. Black flip-flops complete my attire. One leg is crossed across my lap while the other is draped over the edge of the sofa. I tap the page of my math book with the end of my mechanical pencil. I hum a few lines, shaking my head to the song.

Rogue sits across from me. He wears an ebony-black muscle shirt with grey shorts. Black and gray Nike's sport shoes encase his feet. His abyss black hair is sprinkled with sweat from his daily work-out. He holds a bottle of PowerAde in his right hand as his dark eyes stare at me. His knees are spread apart. His elbows rest on his thighs. His expression is speculative and unwavering.

I look up from my notebook and quirk a brow up.

"What?" I asked.

"Why don't you dress like this for everyone?" replied Rogue, his face expressionless. I snorted.

"Easy. I trust _you_, not **them**," I answered.

"Besides I already took off my beanie and shades once at the Fear Forest event," I added.

Rogue sighed and raked a hand through his hair. He takes a swig of PowerAde. Beads of sweat run down his forehead.

"You should really take a shower," I said, crinkling my eyebrows at a difficult question. Ugh, laws of cosines were not my thing.

"Only if you take one with me," winked Rogue, his voice teasing. I smirked.

"Sorry to break it to you sweetheart; I'd rather pick Trigonometry over satisfying your perverted fantasies," I snickered.

Rogue smirked and mouthed, "Nerd."

I chuckled. "Now go be a good, horny, little boy and take a shower," I crooned.

Rogue's smirk broadened. "Only if you say please, _mother_," he jested, emphasizing "mother".

I snickered. "_Please_," I cooed, batting my eyelashes furiously.

Rogue chuckled before obliging.

"Yes Ma'am."

I smiled, pulling the headphones over my head.

"Am I Wrong" by Nico & Vinz spilled through the speakers.

-**X**-

_**Sting**_

My metallic black Maserati pulled up on the large driveway of Rogue's beach house. Rogue lived separate from his parents; he didn't fare well when they were around. He wanted some independence in his life. It was a good 30 minutes away from Fairy Tail if you walked; About a 5 minute drive if you drove.

The waves broke and crashed softly against the rocks. The linen sand glowed in the warm sunlight. Seagulls circled the area, screeching. Seashells littered the sand. Large palm trees lined the area. A forest could be seen over the large rocks at the end of the private beach. The sky was a bright blue. Wispy, cotton-like clouds were sprawled across it. There was a slight breeze.

I stared up at the massive building in front of me. There was 3 floors with at least 10 rooms each. A large balcony surrounded the house. There were large glass windows that stretched down to the floor. Beautiful exotic plants hung off the edges of the balcony. The garage from crammed with expensive cars. The area was under constant surveillance and the security was tight.

I had a few hours to kill before my date with Lucy at the mall.

"Pick me up at 12:30 sharp," I instructed.

"Of course Mr. Eucliffe. Shall I bring the Bugatti next time, sir?" he asked, fixing his white gloves.

"Whatever pleases you," I replied shrugging. I slammed the car door shut. My chauffeur, Monsieur Aiden, tilted his hat downwards in farewell before backing out of the driveway. I smiled and gave a sharp nod in thanks. I watched as my car disappeared into the distance. I turned back to face the house.

I pulled out my I-Phone and tapped a few keys as I made my way towards the colossal wooden doors. I clicked call and held the device up to my ear. I rang the doorbell.

"Hey? Rogue?" I asked. The sound of running water could be heard in the background. I stuffed my free hand into my pocket and turned to face the sky. I wore ripped faded jeans and a white sleeveless hoodie that read, "Mayday Parade". A silver chain hung at the side of my jeans.

"Sting?" asked Rogue. The sound of water splashing filled the speakers. I pulled the phone back and pressed speaker-phone.

"Are you... taking a shower?!" I asked, incredulously.

"Mhm," replied Rogue, nonchalantly. My sweat dropped.

"You really are something, Rogue. I'm outside of your house by the way. Come and," I stopped. I turned around to the opening of a door. My jaw dropped to the ground. "O-Op-Open U-U-Up," I stammered, barely finishing my sentence.

Two sienna eyes stared at me. Shock was written over all her features. Yukino wore boy shorts. Racy red boy shorts. I stared at her wordlessly, my eye's widening. Her legs were silky and slightly tanned. They were milky and hairless. Her legs were lean and _sexy_. Her grey hoodie slipped at her shoulders, revealing her creamy white shoulders. Large black headphones were mounted on top of her head. I felt my breath hitch slightly.

We stared at each other bewilderedly.

Silence followed.

"Sting? You alright?" Rogue's voice flooded through the phone breaking the silence. Yukino snapped out of her trance and started to pale. She took a shaky step back.

Before I could register what had happened, my face was met by a door.

I stumbled back at the force of the impact. Falling down onto the porch. I stared at the door that had just been slammed shut in complete and utter shock.

"Hello? Hello?" said Rogue.

-**X**-

_**Yukino**_

I stand in front of the door wordlessly. I back away slowly, my hands start to shake. I feel my world reel. I turn around swiftly and walk towards Rogue's room. I bang on the door furiously. My hand drops to my sides. My hands ball into fists as I hear the shuffling of feet.

Rogue thrusts open the door, stark naked. He looks at me with worried eyes. I look away, not because of his nudity, but because I'm afraid he'll find out how scared I am.

"Yuki?! What happened?! You're pale! Did you get hurt?!" Rogue exclaimed. I suck in my breath and shake my head. I bite down on my flesh, trying to control my hyperventilation.

"Sting's outside. Go open the door," I managed faintly. I don't give him a chance to reply, I turn around sharply and exit the room. I fast-walk towards my room and lock the door. I walk towards the grand bathroom and barricade myself within it. I can hear Rogue's worried banging on the other side.

I lean against the door, panting. My headphones fall to the floor. A steady buzz rings through my head. My breathing is hoarse and ragged. My blood feels numb. I feel the warmth ebb away from my body. The colour drains from my face. I wrap my arms around myself, feeling shivers rack my body. My knees give out as I sink towards the tiled floor.

Dark memories circle around me like toxic gas; _engulfing_ me; _**suffocating**_ me. Tears choke my throat. Hollow tears fall from my tear duct. I clamp a hand over my mouth to stop the screams.

**Yu**-**Ki**-**No**-**Chan**, your _skin_ is the _fairest if them all_.

He'd _seen me_. _He'd __**seen my skin**_. I felt defenceless. Vulnerable. My armour wasn't up.

I take deep breaths. I pull my knees up to my chest, rocking back and forth slowly. I pull my hood over my head.

_His_ voice. _His_ face. _His_ everything. The pain _he'_s caused. The things _he_'s done to me.

I bury my face in my arms.

If only I'd died in that accident… then I wouldn't have had to meet _him_.

Angry hot tears trickle down my face.

**I wouldn't have to be like this.**

-**X**-

_**Sting**_

I walk into the living room in a trance. Rogue stares at me weirdly. I don't care. All my thoughts seem to revolve around Yukino at the moment. She was the biggest mind-fuck I'd ever experienced.

First, she's a hard-core tomboy. Next thing I know she's a hard-core _**babe**_.

One day she wears a turtle-neck. Weeks later she appears at my best friend's house wearing sexy red boy shorts with a fucking _**camisole**_.

First, she's eerily quiet. Weeks later after Rogue comes back, she's _**talking**_. _**Hell!**_ She's even_** laughing.**_

One day she's totally irrelevant to me; the next, she plays the main role in the movie of my fucking life.

What was up with her?!

What was up with _**me?!**_

Were these the first symptoms to becoming insane?! I slouched down on the couch. I let out an aggravated sigh and pinched my forehead. Maybe I was becoming just as weird as her.

"Sting, are you on your man period or what?" said Rogue, walking over the kitchen. He was shirtless wearing nothing but some cargo shorts.

I snapped out my trance and raised a brow.

"Huh?" I replied dumbly.

Rogue opened the fridge and rummaged through the drawers.

"You seem out of it. You haven't even smiled since you came. Are you practising the secret art of 'Kristen Stewart' or some shit?" snickered Rogue. I smirked despite my foul mood.

"Rogue, I bet you've mastered it. Get married to the love of your life. Bang your 43 year-old film director. Break-up. Get back together. Pull a wham-bam-thank you ma'am. Fake a smile. Bam, instant Kristen Stewart material," jested Sting. Rogue snorted.

"I'd like to stay clean until I'm at least 20. Thank you very much," retorted Rogue. I laughed.

-**X**-

_**Rogue**_

I heard the door crack open from upstairs. I bolted out of the kitchen and sprinted towards the stairs. I ignored Sting's worried glance. Yukino stepped out from her room. I watched as she wiped her eyes with one of her sleeves. She looked a sickly pale color and was teetering a bit. I ran up the steps, taking two at a time.

"You. Me. In the bedroom. _**Now**_," ordered Rogue.

She flashed me a weak smile. "I'm not in the mood for unruly conduct. A.K.A. sex, Rogue," laughed Yukino nervously. Her voice was tight and humorless.

"That's not what I meant," I growled, dragging her into the nearest room. I slammed the door shut and leaned against it.

"5 minutes. Spill it. _**Now**_," he ordered. She walked over towards the bed. Her fingers brushed over the pillows then onto the bed frame. I walked towards her, stopping a short distance away. She gave me a grateful look for giving her some space. She looked back towards the bed.

"I went to open the door because you were in the shower…," she said softly.

"You should've called me Yuki…," I trailed.

"I thought I'd be fine… I told myself if I didn't do this, I'd never escape from _him_," she whispered. I felt my heart constrict. Anger bubbled through my veins. I grit my teeth together to control the anger that was now surging through my body.

"But then when I opened the door and saw Sting… I was thrown off guard," she admitted softly. I looked downwards. She paused.

"I remembered what oji-san did to me at that moment…," she croaked. Rogue fought back the urge to hug her, knowing that she wouldn't like that right now.

"Maybe I should go home right now… I'd ruin everyone's mood any way…," she trailed. I looked at her sharply.

"I thought I made it clear. This WAS your new home. You're not living alone any more," I growled, a slight blush creeping up my cheeks. Yukino looked at me with surprised eyes. I sighed and smiled warmly.

"I'm in a better mood when you're by my side. So please… just stay a little longer. You don't even need to talk! Just be there… please…?" I asked gently.

She gave me a tentative smile. "All right."

We walked towards the door and turned the knob. I pushed the doors opened surprised to see Sting leaning against the railing of the staircase.

-**X**-

_**Sting**_

I coughed, suddenly feeling out of place. I watched as Yukino and Rogue looked at me in surprise. A slight blush coated my cheeks.

I cleared my throat before talking.

"You guys came out of the bedroom… together," I said slowly. Rogue raised a brow, the ends of his lips began to quirk up.

"Are you guys… involved _that_ way?" I asked quietly. Rogue stifled a snort. Yukino seemed to process my words.

Realization flooded through her features. Her face turned beet red.

"_**Of course not**_!" she blurted out, her face turning scarlet red. Rogue laughed out loud. He looked younger when he laughed.

"We live together," admitted Rogue, in between the laughs.

I stared at him pointedly, arching a brow.

"It's because of special circumstances. Nothing else," said Rogue, rolling his eyes. His smile never leaving his face.

"More like to satisfy your 24-7 boner," muttered Yukino under her breath. My hypersensitive ears picked up her words. I burst out laughing. Rogue looked like he'd been slapped. The ghost of a smile lingered on Yukino's lips.

"Let's go downstairs," grumbled Rogue, walking down the stairs. I snickered as I followed him down. We made our way to the huge living room.

I watched as Yukino walked over to the table. She picked up a notebook labeled Trigonometry and a mechanical pencil as she made her way to the corner of the room. She sat on the floor and leaned against the wall. She pulled her knees close and rested the book on top her thighs.

Rogue threw himself onto the couch. He stretched an arm out to retrieve the remote. He flipped through the channels. I walked over towards the free couch and plopped down on it. I stared at Yukino through the periphery of my vision. Her forehead was crinkled in concentration.

So she was the smart type. A small smile eased its way to my lips. She looked up to meet up my gaze, I grinned. She arched a brow. We locked gazes for several seconds.

"While you two are eye-fucking each other, I'm going to order some pizza," smirked Rogue, getting up from his spot. We flushed at his comment and averted our gazes.

Rogue left the room.

We sat in awkward silence. The only sound came from the TV. I stared at the TV screen; nothing good was on.

Yukino let out a frustrated sigh. I shifted my head towards her. She raked a hand through her silvery-blue hair. A deep drown on her lips.

-**X**-

_**Yukino**_

"Find m∠B. AC= 12, AB= 6, BC= 7. Round to the nearest degree," muttered I. I banged the back of my head on the wall in frustration. I groaned in frustration. I stared down at the triangle once more. I jotted down a few calculations. I flipped towards the back of the book and stared at the answer key. It was still wrong.

I was about to give up. I heard a soft thud beside me. I cocked my head to the left to be met with a pair of baby blue eyes. I shot back in surprise, a slight blush coating my cheeks.

I watched as Sting peered down at my page. He furrowed his brows for a moment.

"Could I borrow your pencil?" he asked coolly. I nodded dumbly, too distracted by our close proximity to reply. I handed him my pencil."Well first you use the law of cosines," he said, writing the formula down on the page. I watched the pencil glide across the sheet smoothly.

"We know that b=12, c=6, and that a=7," he continued. Writing the numbers beside the triangle. I nodded slowly, furrowing my brows.

"Then you rewrite the law of cosines to solve for cos (B). Like this," he explained. I watched him as he rewrote the formula. Surprise flitted through my features.

"Plug in the known values. Simplify the right side. Evaluate the inverse cosine to find m∠B and round to the nearest degree. And bam, you get about 135 degrees," he said with a smile. My jaw dropped slightly.

"So Mr. big-shot, Sting Eucliffe, has a brain," I muttered in audibly, staring down at the page. Sting snickered.

"That's the name don't wear it out," winked Sting with mock bravado. The ends of my lips quirked up.

"I've met a lot of pricks in my life. But you my friend, are a freaking _**cactus**_," I replied, in mock regality. Sting snickered.

"Lady Aguria, I've been called many things… _**but a cactus**_," he stated, in a fake British accent. For the first time ever, I smiled. I smiled for someone other than Rogue.

"I guess I'm the first to say truth then," I snickered. A flicker of emotion flashed through his eyes. His mouth was slightly ajar.

"Alas, you smile milady," he exclaimed. I stifled a laugh. He sounded more like a pirate then a British noble.

"Do explain, Monsieur Eucliffe. I'm quite _intrigued_," I snorted, playing along in a British accent.

"I've spent hundreds of sleepless nights, awaiting for your smile, ma'am," he replied. There was a hint of truth in his words. Something churned within me. Then I burst out laughing. Sting looked at me in confusion.

"What are you?" I laughed. "First your Professor Sting, working magic with a pencil."

Sting smirked. A slight blush crept up my face at my mistake.

"Then you're some stuck-up noble. Then a _**pirate**_! And the next thing you know, you're a sailor/butler. _Ma'am_, really?" I snorted evasively. Sting laughed.

"I try my best _Yukino_," he smiled. Something about the way he said my name, made me smile. My former unease ebbed away from my body.

Just then, Rogue sauntered into the room.

"Code red. Code red. Pizzeria's closed today," said Rogue passively. He shifted his gaze towards us. He smirked and winked.

I flushed.

"I'll cook. Now get that smug grin off you face," I growled, gritting my teeth together slightly. I pouted as I stomped towards the kitchen.

"I'll help."

I turned around to see Sting lean against the wall. I arched a brow.

"Can you cook?" I asked. Sting suddenly looked uneasy. Rogue burst out laughing.

"Um… a bit," he admitted sheepishly.

"Yeah, he makes a mean peanut butter sandwich. If we're lucky, he'll even add jam!" winked Rogue. Sting shot him a look. Rogue snickered.

"All right…?" I replied uncertainly.

-**X**-

_**Sting**_

I stared at the egg for what seemed like eternity. I could see Yukino fight back a laugh.

"Are you sure you know how to cook," asked Yukino, her eyes alight with humor. I took a deep breath in and forced a confident smile.

"Of course," I insisted. Yukino smiled, shaking her head in amusement. How does one crack an egg again…? I'd seen HowToBasic do it on YouTube before.

We were making chocolate soufflés.

I placed the egg down on the counter… then slammed my hand down on it. The egg cracked open. The yolk flew into the air, splashing across the counter. Yukino turned to look at me with wide eyes. She stared at me, then the smashed egg, then at my apron. She burst out laughing.

"How do you fail cracking open an egg!" she asked in between the laughs. I looked down sheepishly, a slight blush coating my cheeks.

"Well I didn't exactly _fail_. I cracked it open…," I mumbled quietly.

Yukino snickered and walked over. She kept a good distance between us, but not as much as before. She picked up an egg from the carton. She tapped it on the counter twice. Then she put it over the large stainless steel mixing bowl. She held both sides of the eggs and split them apart. The yolk fell into the bowl, not an egg shell in sight.

My jaw dropped. I stared at her in wonder and amazement. She cocked her head towards me. She smirked.

"It's cooking not magic, you can close your mouth now," she teased. I smirked, she was something else.

"You're very handy with your fingers," I snickered. She rolled her eyes.

"You and Rogue are both 5th stage perverts. I ship you so hard," she deadpanned. I burst out laughing. My chest hurt from all the laughter. I was actually having fun.

Yukino smirked as she melted the butter in a saucepan. The butter sizzled as it swished around the pan.

"I don't think Rogue and I will have sexy time any time soon. If Lucy was here, she'd never let me live this down," I said with a smile.

"Lucy's your girlfriend right?" said Yukino suddenly. I looked up in surprise. My shock turned into amusement. I smirked.

"Jealous Aguria? There's plenty of Sting to go around," I teased. Yukino scoffed.

"Not at all. I'd like to pass on my condolences actually. Must be hard being with you," retorted Yukino. I smiled at her comeback. Yukino added the flour to the saucepan and mixed it around with a wooden spoon. After the mixture had turned smooth she removed it from the heat. I gradually added the milk for her.

"You know? You're different from guys," said Yukino, returning the saucepan onto medium heat.

"Save it Aguria, I'm the one pulling the tacky one-liners here," I teased. Yukino smirked as she stirred the mixture. "But even so, care to explain?" I added, suddenly curious. She let the mixture sit for a bit and turned to face me.

She held out a finger.

"Firstly, you're unreadable," she stated firmly. I stared at her in surprise. She held out a second finger.

"Secondly, you stare at me during class. It frankly scares me yet leaves me wondering. Are you secretly a pervert Sting Eucliffe?" asked Yukino. My face flushed scarlet.

"I-I don't _**stare**_!" I exclaimed. Yukino arched a brow. "And I'm _**not **_a pervert." I leaned against the counter and shielded my face with my arm.

"It's just you're confusing. I hate when I don't understand things," I admitted. Yukino's eyes grew wide in surprise.

"The things you say. The things you do. The thing you _**wear**_… everything confuses me," I admit quietly. There is an awkward silence.

"Thirdly…," Yukino says. I bring my arm down. She's looking away. Her cheeks are tinged with red. "You're weird," she states bluntly. I process her words. Then break out into a face-splitting smile.

"I guess I am. I guess I am," I say with a smile. Yukino smiles back.

"Are you two done sweet-talking? Where's my food, _**slaves**_?" says Rogue from the living room.

I smirk.

"Hey Yukino. Do you know where the Tobasco sauce is by any chance" I ask, smiling wickedly.

-**X**-

_**Yukino**_

"You guys are Satan's spawns," grumbled Rogue, chugging down his eighteenth glass of water. I snickered.

"How so?" I asked, with a fake sugar-coated voice. Rogue glared at us. I stifled a laugh.

"You put Tobasco sauce in my soufflé," he stated as a matter-of-fact.

"Correction. _**I**_put Tobasco sauce in your soufflé," grinned Sting. Rogue shot hate-waves towards the male. I walked over towards the large flat screen television.

"Anybody up for some X-box Kinect?" I smiled, turning to face the guys.

"Count me in," they chorused.

-**X**-

"You my friend. Are a goddess. A gaming goddess," praised Sting. I smirked. Rogue sighed in defeat and chucked his controller to the side. I bowed in mock achievement.

"I learned from the best. Also, – beat the best," I snickered as I stared at Rogue. Rogue grumbled, burying his face in a pillow cushion. I chuckled and went over to sit on the arm of the sofa. I played with Rogue's hair. I could feel him smile through the pillow.

"Do you think I'd look good with a pony-tail?" teased Rogue.

"Most definitely," I muttered, pulling his hair into a tiny pony-tail on top his head.

"You look like Pebbles from the Flintstones," snorted Sting. Rogue sat himself upright.

"Please, I'm way more fab," he snickered. He made a goofy grin and a fabulous pose. I rolled my eyes and fell down on to the couch. The soft leather bouncing slightly at the impact.

"Don't you have a date to go to?" asked Rogue suddenly. I watched as Sting checked the time.

"Ah right, I should probably call her. I guess I was having so much fun I nearly forgot," he said gently. There was inner turmoil in his eyes.

"Excuse me for a moment," he said softly.

I watched as he exited the room and made his way out to the balcony.

-**X**-

_**Sting**_

The gentle breeze ruffled through my hair. I sat on the ledge with one feet hanging over while the other was perched on top. My back was pressed against one of the larger pillars that held the balcony roof up. I booted up my phone and shuffled through my contacts.

I held the device up to my ear and waited. The call ringed for several moments.

I stared at the sky as I waited for her to pick up. A voice flooded through the speakers.

"Hello? Sting?"

I turned back towards the balcony.

"Yes Lucy…," I asked. My voice drifted off into space. Yukino leaned against the doorframe.

"Hold on for a second," I said gently. I clamped a hand over the speakers and stared at the silvery-blue haired girl. She shifted uncomfortably in her spot. Her hands were in her hoodie pockets. She stared at the ground awkwardly, not meeting his gaze.

"Sorry for intruding…," she mumbled.

I stared at her wordlessly.

"It's fine," I say breathlessly. "Was there something you needed?"

She looked up. She looked slightly embarrassed. Her lower lip seems to cover her upper lip slightly.

"I just wanted to say…," she trailed, a slight blush dusted her cheeks. The wind picked up. The waves pounded softly against the rocks.

"_**I had a lot of fun today**_," she said.

And then.

She smiled.

It wasn't just any smile.

It was a breath-taking, sway-worthy, cute smile.

"Hello Sting?" asked Lucy again. I held the device up to my ear. My eyes never once leaving Yukino's.

"Um… Lucy. I'm going to have to cancel today," I said softly.

"Aw really? Why?" she asked.

"Something came up," I lied, feeling horrible.

"Ah, I see. Well maybe some other time then. Bye," she ended.

"Bye," I whispered. I clicked end and looked downwards. Yukino looked at me with big, wide, confused eyes.

"Why'd you do that?" she said gently.

I didn't reply. I simply listened to the sounds of the beach.

"It's because it was the first time you smiled. A real smile. _Only for me_," I said softly, looking up at her.

-**X**-

_**Yukino**_

Nothing can convey how I feel right now. I stare at him wordlessly. Words couldn't describe how much his words had affected me. Several breathless moments passed.

"Rematch on X-Box Kinect Volleyball?" he asked gently. I laughed softly.

"You're on," I grinned.

-_**X**_-

**Next chapter is purely NaLu and honestly it's the cutest chapter ever. I can't wait to write it. I was going to put it in this chapter but then it's be like 10,000 words. In other words I'm too lazy for that. xD.**

**I'm starting to think people don't like my story that much…**

**I'm kinda lacking motivation. X.x**

**Oh well I won't end…**

**But reviews actually encourage me to write chapters faster. X.x**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and its characters.**

**This story belongs to me.**


	20. Chapter 20: You and I

**Lean On Me Chapter 20: You and I**

_A Formal Get-Together_

_**Natsu**_

A thick black veil shrouds my current self from my tainted past. The last bit of sanity I have left is held by a single strand of thread. That thin thread creates a fog in my mind which allows me to forget the one event… _that changed my life forever._ But sometimes, when something hits too close to home… that thin thread **breaks**. And my past comes tumbling back to me.

I was only 3, when he left me. It was only a month away from my 4th birthday.

I climbed out of my twin-sized bed that mommy and daddy had gotten me for Christmas. They'd been accumulating the money for it for the past 5 months. We weren't rich but that never bothered us. _**As long as we had each other.**_

I climbed up onto the window sill using a foot-stool. It was around 3 am. The room was dark. Mommy and daddy were probably asleep. I stared at the dark clouds above. Water pounded against the window pane, showing it no mercy. Thunder crackled up above me. The lightning lit up the sky making it look like day-time. Was it a premonition that something bad was going to happen?

I heard the sound of a car door. I squinted downwards and looked onto the driveway.

It was daddy.

What was he doing down there in the rain? I jumped off the foot-stool and cracked open the door. I sucked in my breath to make my stomach smaller and slid through the opening. I tip-toed past mommy's room and slowly made my way down the rickety steps. Pausing when I accidently stepped too hard. When I was out of ear's reach, I ran towards the garage and thrust open the door.

Daddy looked up from the back of the truck.

"N-Natsu?!" he said, surprise in his voice. I skipped over to him, my bare feet thudding against the flooring. I slipped on some sandals by the edge of the garage and made my way over to daddy. They sloshed against the wet ground.

"Whatcha doing daddy?" I chirped excitedly. Maybe daddy was going on some secret adventure. Or maybe he'd found a treasure chest like the one's Gray had told him about.

"Uh… nothing, kiddo," he said nervously, twiddling his thumbs. I arched a brow and stared at him directly.

"Daddy? Are you hiding something?" I asked, a tight knot of apprehension twisted in my chest. Daddy cast a nervous glance over his shoulder before running up to me. He crouched low and grabbed both my shoulders with both his hands.

"Daddy's going on an adventure, okay kiddo?" he said, his voice cracking.

"But then why's daddy crying?" I asked, fear clutching my tiny heart.

"Well… daddy is just going to miss you a lot," he said, his voice breaking.

"But mommy's pregnant with little Wendy. What if the golden stork brings baby Wendy while you're not here!" I cried out. Daddy made a shushing sound with his mouth. Tears continued to trickle down his eyes. He planted a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you both. I'll be home soon, kiddo," he said, ruffling my hair. I giggled and tried to swat his hands away. Daddy pulled a huge scarf off from around his neck. It was white with black striped, intersecting lines. He wrapped it around my neck. It swallowed half my face.

"Here's a bit of me before I go," he said gently. My tiny fingers played with the fabric.

I watched as daddy grabbed another duffel bag and tossed into the back of the truck. He flashed me a sad smile before saddling up in the driver's seat. I watched him back out of the driveway.

I didn't want him to go. Tears trickled down my eyes suddenly.

"Daddy don't go!" I cried out.

He mouthed a few words back to me which must've been "I love you."

"Don't go!" I cried out again, running after his truck.

But it was already gone.

-**X**-

"Don't go," I murmured out loud.

"Natsu-nii!"

"Don't go, please. Stay," I murmured again, brushing away something on my face.

"**NATSU-NII!**"

I woke up with a start. I patted myself; I wasn't a 3 year old anymore. I looked around and discovered I was still in the Church. We were the only ones there; _well_, besides the priest-guy.

Today was the day that Igneel, my "_dad_", had left us. We came to the church every year or so to pray for his "safe return." A sour, tangy feeling boiled from the pit of my stomach. I felt myself scowl.

"Natsu, that was very rude. You slept through the entire speech," chastised Grandine, my mother. Wendy sat on the other side of my mother. She kicked her legs back and forth, holding the edge of her seat.

I grumbled. "I don't give a fuck whether that _guy _comes back or not."

"NATSU! Wendy is here! Watch your language young man! And that _guy _is your father," Grandine yelled. Wendy stopped kicking her feet back and forth. She turned to look at her big brother and mother.

"What kind of '_father_' ABANDONS HIS FAMILY?!" I snapped, my line of patience drawing to its limit. Grandine looked to ground sadly. I knew I'd pushed the limit but I didn't care. I was way to upset about everything to feel regret.

"He must've had his reasons…," she said quietly. I looked at her. Utter shock and disbelief written over my features.

"Like what? He found a better son and family than us?! Give me a break," I growled. Thin lines of fatigue were etched across her small face. I could see the inner turmoil within her eyes.

Wendy cast her eyes towards the ground. "He's coming back right, mommy?" Wendy had never met their father. Mom had fed her lies about him being a great sailor who was on a perilous journey through the Bermuda triangle.

Grandine forced a smile a nodded mechanically. "Of course, Wendy. Your dad's a good man. He'll come back some day." Wendy smiled and clapped her hands together.

I looked away, feeling sick just by watching them.

I loosened my tie. I felt like I was drowning in my own self-pity.

"Well. I'm not sticking around to find out when he does," I growled, turning my back to them. I made fast strides towards the doors.

"Where are you going?' called Grandine. Her voice reverberated through the walls.

"The mall," I spat, before leaving them.

-**X**-

I stuffed my hands into my black trousers. I wandered through the busy mall feeling deflated and conflicted. Girls stared at me approvingly. Some winking. Some playing with the ends of their shirts. They giggled when I looked at them. I shot them looks of disgust.

It all ticked me off. Their lewdness seemed to add fuel to my already kindling flame of fury. I didn't feel like going back home. But I didn't want to be here either. I was going to drown my sorrows playing x-box at Aiko's gaming store. I later discovered it was closed. I cast my eyes downwards and wandered aimlessly through the mall.

I let out an aggravated sigh, feeling the overwhelming urge to just cry. Gray wasn't the best of candidates to pour my sorrows out to. He was a good distraction, but would probably just piss me off in the end.

"Hello? Sting?"

My head shot upwards instantaneously.

My breath hitched. All anger drained out of my body. The mall's noise was muffled by the sound of my beating heart. Only 5 meters away from me stood a familiar, golden-haired _blonde_.

Lucy wore a strapless, off-shoulder, black lace top with a seamless black bandeau underneath that showed just enough cleavage to appeal to male audiences. Her slightly tanned stomach could be seen from underneath the lace. The shirt had long black lace sleeves with intricate flower patterns embedded into the design. She wore an ebony-black, double-ruffle, micro-mini skirt with a tiny black bow on each side of her waist. A lacy black underskirt peeked out from underneath the mini skirt. Black suede knee-high boots trailed up to her knees. Her hair was piled high into two pigtail. Each held together with pretty black ribbon. A small black Coach purse hung loosely over her shoulders.

My throat dried. All incoherent thought vanished as I stared at the Aphrodite-like figure in front of me.

-**X**-

_**Lucy**_

I held the cool black device up to my ear. I heard muffled voices. One very familiar, the other very… _feminine_.

"Um… Lucy. I'm going to have to cancel today," he said. He sounded breathless and at a loss. I felt nervous and awkward. I fidgeted with the hem of my skirt, fighting back the urge to end the call.

"Aw really? Why?" I ask, growing increasingly uncomfortable. My voice sounds plastic and extremely sugar-coated.

"Something came up," he answered.

I can feel him lying straight down to my toes. A tight knot of apprehension forms in my chest.

"Ah, I see. Well maybe some other time then. Bye." I replied hastily. The contents of my stomach attempted to do a complex acrobatic routine that was beyond its reach.

"Bye," he finished, cutting the call. I brought my phone down from my ear. The ends of my lips began to curve downwards. A pang of anxiety and confusion flickered through me. A million scenarios popped up in my head.

This was the first time Sting had ever abandoned me before a date… and what was up with that other voice?

I looked around awkwardly, clutching my phone as if my life depended on it. I feel alone and vulnerable. Strangers gave me side-long glances as they passed. A few seemed to nod in approval. An automatic scowl made its way to my lips. A guy sauntered over with a confident swagger.

My mood began to plummet even further.

"Hey there, Sexy. You seem lonely. What's a pretty girl like you doing out here, dressed like that, _alone_?" he crooned.

He had tousled brown hair and wore a grey men's tank top. He had a black snap-black that said OBEY on the front. His black shorts hung loosely at his waists. Grey converse sneakers completed his attire. He'd probably be considered "good-looking" to most. But score a 100 out of 10 on the douche-bag scale.

I fought back the urge to nail him in the face.

"What's it to you? What's up with the hair and get-up by the way? Who're you trying to impress? Justin Bieber?" I retorted, crossing my arms over my chest.

Anger flashed across his eyes. The idiot then smiled. An arrogant, oh-you've-done-it-now smile. My ire started to grow.

He smirked. "Ah feisty and mouthy. What else can you do with your mouth," he said, winking. He leaned in close. My jaw dropped. Anger burned from the pit of my stomach.

"I could show you a few moves or to. I don't live far away-"

"**HEY! **She's with me.**"**

The boy and I turned our heads towards the direction of the voice. My jaw dropped slightly. My sienna eyes widened.

Natsu stood a meter away, wearing a premium men's, layered style slim vest waist coat. The shirt was white and button down. The outer-vest was black whereas the small inner-vest was a light gray. A black and white striped tie hung neatly from his neck. He wore a white beanie with a pair of black dress shoes. His trademark white and black scarf hung loosely around his neck. His hands were stuffed deep in his pockets. His dark eyes were warm and earnest as they blazed into mine.

He walked towards to us. Before I could register what had happened, he'd already wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close

My heart jumped out of my chest.

A thousand volts of electivity shot through my body leaving a tingling sensation in its wake.

Heat rose up to my face like a torrent of water.

The guy's eyes shifted between us. He sagged his shoulders in defeat.

"Oh… you have a guy. Well bye." The guy turned abruptly on his heel and fast-walked away.

"There's so much scum in this world," muttered Natsu underneath his breath. My lips were slightly parted. I was hyperaware of Natsu's arm around my waist and how my side was pressed tightly against his. I felt myself grow increasingly flustered as moments dragged on.

I jerked out of his hold, and stumbled backwards. I backed away to the railing. I was on the third floor. A large hole had been cut into the floor. A glass barrier surrounded the colossal hole. Silver railings surrounded the glass. This was so that the shoppers could spectate the hockey games and ice dances that happened on the ice rink below.

Natsu stared at me in surprise for several moments. I watched as he suddenly brought his hands up to his mouth. A laugh escaped his throat.

"Pfft," he said as he started to laugh. I flashed him a weird look which only made him laugh harder.

"W-What's so f-funny?!" I demanded, still flustered from their intimate-ish embrace. I straightened up my posture and crossed my arms over my chest once more in an attempt to look tough and intimidating. I failed miserably.

"You're cute," he stated bluntly between the laughs. I flushed light pink.

Natsu clutched his stomach. "Really freaking cute."

I looked away, my blush deepening. It was the opposite… he looked cuter. When he laughed like that… I mentally slapped myself for even thinking like that.

"Ah, I feel much better now," he said with a smile. He brushed away a small, glass-like tear away from his eyes.

I kept staring at him weirdly.

"The Asylum is 2 blocks away from here," I stated as a matter-of-fact.

Natsu laughed. "I'm not crazy. Well unless it's for you," he said with a wink. I snorted.

"Where'd you pick up that line Dragneel? Google?" I snickered. Natsu rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Naturally," snickered Natsu. I grinned.

"What brings you here so early in the morning… and actually wearing a tie," I teased.

His smile faltered. I instantly regretted bringing up the topic. He walked over to the railing. He propped his chin into the palm of his right hand. His left hand rested on the silver railing. He stared straight ahead, his expression tight.

"I was at Church," he admitted softly. I arched a brow and walked over to him. I rested both my arms on the railing. He smiled at my actions before shifting his gaze back ahead.

"Why…?" I asked hesitantly. Natsu paused for a moment. He seemed to be waging a war with himself. He massaged his temples with his eyes closed tightly.

"Today's the day my 'dad' disappeared," he whispered faintly.

A light switch went off in my head. My eyes grew wide in recollection. I cast my head downwards, cursing myself for asking for something so confidential. I stared below at the ice rink. Couples skated around on the ice, hand-in-hand. Others performed complex tricks as they glided across the smooth glass-like frozen water.

"I'm sorry," I said softly, feeling bad for bringing up the topic. He smiled softly.

"It's fine," he said.

We stood like that… in comfortable silence. Staring ahead… for what seemed like an eternity.

-**X**-

_**Natsu**_

"So what brings you here?" I asked, breaking the silence. I wanted to prolong the moment for as long as I could. I shifted my gaze towards her.

Shock flitted through my features. She looked… _on edge_. My face turned serious, all humor lost.

"Lucy…?" I trailed.

"I was supposed to go on a date with Sting. But something came up… or that's what he said," she said gently. The ends of her lips curved up into a sad smile.

"Are you okay with it…?" I asked gently. Her eyes didn't meet mine.

"I'm fine," she said. I saw through her lie even before she'd finished. I stared at her for several seconds. Resolve coursed through me.

-**X**-

_**Lucy**_

I feel his burning gaze linger on me. I force up the best fake smile I can muster. After 5 more intense seconds, he turns away. I let out my breath, suddenly realizing I'd been holding it in.

"Then go on a date with me."

My head shoots to the side, my poker-face is contorted into shock.

"W-What?!" I managed. My heart beat spiked up. My face turned redder with each pump.

"Go on a date with me, Lucy Heartfilia," he stated bluntly. His expression was dead serious. His dark eyes stared straight into my Sienna ones.

Heat rises to my face. Unable to hold his gaze any longer, I look away, against all reason. "I-I'm taken!" I exclaimed. Natsu seemed to think for a moment.

"Then let's call it a formal get-together," he stated as a matter-of-fact. I turned back to look at him. Disbelief written over all my features. He continued to stare, his gaze never faltering. I let out a deep sigh, realizing he wasn't going to back out of this one.

Well… he did have a pretty bad day. And if it was… just a formal get-together.

My face feels like it's on fire.

"Well since you dressed up so nicely…," I said slowly.

-**X**-

_**Natsu**_

Uncontrollable happiness surged through my body. A face-splitting smile eased its way up to my lips. I held out a hand towards her.

"Shall we go?" I asked gingerly. Lucy stared at my hand, then at my face, then back at my hand. A devilish smirk appeared on her lips.

"Sure thing," she crooned. She placed her bag strap in my hand. My hand momentarily dropped at the weight of the bag. My jaw dropped slightly.

I watched as she skipped ahead. She turned her shoulder to face me. A playful smile danced on her lips.

"Slowpoke," she mouthed, sticking out her tongue.

My former surprise turned into amusement. I arched a brow in challenge. My eyes alight with humor.

"Bring it, Heartfilia."

-**X**-

"Evergreen Fashions is having a _sale_! Let's go in now!" said Lucy bouncing up and down excitedly. I arched a brow.

"I thought all you rich people got your clothes imported," teased Natsu. Lucy rolled her eyes, smirking.

"What's the fun of that? That'd be like having someone wipe your ass for you," she snickered.

My lips twisted into a smile. I patted her head before taking hold of her hand. Her eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Hand captured. Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll get your lips someday. You surprise me more and more each day, Heartfilia."

A slight blush dusted her cheeks, her lips twitched upwards. I pulled her into the store, my hand never once letting hers go.

"Keep dreaming pinkie," she snickered. I smirked.

"Always," I winked. Lucy wandered around the store. Her eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas morning.

"Natsu, they're selling winter hats!" she said tugging on my hand.

I smiled and followed her. I'd go anywhere, as long as she was there with me.

-**X**-

_**Lucy**_

It was hard looking through the hats with Natsu's hand in mine. But even so, I didn't let go. There was a desperation for human contact in his touch. A loneliness behind his eyes from his dad's departure. But... there was also something greater that kept our hand interlaced. It was the warm tingling electric sensation that sparked from his fingertips that seemed to bind me to him. Almost like blood.

I stared at the rows of hats on the shelves. Each motley colors and shapes. There were trapper hats, beanies, structured hats, fedoras, knitted hats, and about a million others. I tried on a red and black trapper hat and turned towards Natsu.

"How about this?" I asked. Natsu scrunched up his eyebrows for a moment then gave a thumbs down. I smiled at his honest nature. I picked up another hat, this time a beanie. It had 5 different shades of blue with occasional bands of white. I shrugged the hat on and cocked my head towards Natsu. He stared at the hat then back at the rack. I took that as a no. I turned back and kept on searching.

"Lucy, how about this one?"

I twisted my torso to look at him. His hand fell from mine. I watched as he picked up a black and white knitted wool, pom-pom hat. The pom-pom was black, sprinkled with tiny patches of white and miniscule portions of silver. The hat itself was white with black striped, intersecting lines. The bottom, border-like knitted fold, was black with a white band centered in the middle of the black. The white band was lined with a tiny band of silver on each side. A black star was embedded into the front of the hat. "Total Solar Eclipse" was engraved into a silver disk in the middle of the star. I watched his fingers brushed against the silver disk.

He turned his body to face me. He placed the hat over my head and tugged the ends downward. He flashed me a playful grin. I wiggled the hat from side to side. The pom-pom bounced and wiggled.

"Total Solar Eclipse…?" I asked gently. My voice velvety soft and smooth.

Natsu paused for a moment. He stuffed his hands into his pocket and fixated his eyes on something in the distance. His cheeks were tinged a red hue.

"A lunar eclipse happens every night. A total lunar eclipse happens every now and then," he said gently. I arched a brow, bemused.

"Solar eclipses are rare…. But," he paused. "Total solar eclipses… are _miracles_. They're things you can find… only once in your _lifetime_," he said with a smile.

Some long-lost emotion boiled from the pit of my stomach.

"What do you mean by that…?" I asked, breathlessly.

He turned back to face me, flashing me a for-your-eye's-only smile.

"You're my miracle, Luce," his voice like a gentle caress to the neck.

A million emotions swirled inside me. I ignored the nagging voice in my head that told me to tell him off. A small teasing smile played with my lips.

"You could be Tumblr famous with a quote like that," I teased.

Natsu shook his head amused. "These words are for your ears only, Luce."

It was my turn to smile. "Lucky me then"

-**X**-

_**Natsu**_

"You're missing something though," I said, scrunching up my eyebrows. I didn't know what it was, but I couldn't help but feel the hat was lacking something.

I could see the gears turning within her head. She turned around and made a fast right towards the glove aisle. I followed close behind, my smile never leaving my face. She walked over to the glove racks and fingered through the items. Her face lit up when she found what she was looking for. She held up a pair of knitted-wool, pom-pom mittens. Each mitten was white, with the wrist area a deep black. A cute baby dragon picture rested on top each mitten. Large white pom-poms hung from a string of black wool on each mitten.

She stuffed her hands inside of the mittens and held them up. She closed the tips of her fingers to her palms and then brought them back up. A smile lit up her face. The dragons had captured my attention. I flashed her a warm smile.

"Dragons, eh?" I said. She flushed a bit. Her lips twisted into a cute pout.

"Your little story kind of got to me. From now on, I'm a Dragon's girl," she said with a wink. I flushed despite myself.

"What kind of dragon?" I countered, grinning like an idiot. Lucy smirked.

"One that's red-hot and fierce of course," she chirped.

"Kind of like my dick?" I teased, wiggling my eyebrows. She giggled.

"Pervert. Pervert. Hentai Pervert," she snickered. I stuck my tongue out. She laughed out loud.

A mother with a small infant gave us a sharp look. We bowed our heads quickly in apology.

-**X**-

_**Lucy**_

"You're still missing something," said Natsu.

I arched a brow in disbelief.

"Like what? A snowsuit?" I snickered. "We aren't exactly moving to Siberia, Mr. Pervert."

Natsu smirked.

"Is that my new nickname? Mr. Pervert?" he snickered. My own smirk broadened.

"It isn't a nickname, baby. More like it should've _been _your _**real **_name," I teased. Natsu flashed me a devil-may-care grin and winked.

"So what am I missing?" I asked in a sing-song voice. His playful attitude was infectious.

"Close your eyes," he said with a smirk. I stared at him pointedly, smirking for the twentieth time that evening.

"Isn't that what all guy's say before they sexually harass you?" I snorted.

"Ow, Lucy. That stung. Right here," he said, pointing to his heart. His face contorted into mock hurt and pain. I laughed and complied, closing my eyes.

I heard movement. A swishing sound. I felt a warm object wrap my neck. It felt soft. My hand automatically reached up to touch it. However, a hand had blocked my way. I felt Natsu's fingers brush delicately against my skin for a moment. I felt my breath hitch.

"You can open your eyes now," Natsu said softly. My eyelids fluttered open. I stared down at the object around my neck.

It was a scarf.

Natsu's most cherished possession.

The last memory of his dad he had left.

My mouth hung open slightly ajar. I stared at the scarf then at him wordlessly. I tried to speak but nothing came out. I tried to convey a million messages through my eyes.

I was at a loss for words.

"There, you look even more beautiful now," he said gently, flashing me a tentative smile.

My eyes grow wider with every passing second. I feel hot tears burn the back of my eyes for some inexplicable reason. I open my mouth to say something but promptly close it. Natsu stares at me, concern suddenly seizing his features.

"Lucy?! What happened?! Do you… not like it?" he asked quietly.

"N-Natsu! T-This is from I-Igneel!" I stammered. The male stared at me in confusion.

"Yeah? So?" he replied. I stared at him wide-eyed, my jaw dropping to the ground.

"Y-your dad gave t-this to you!" I exclaimed.

"But, it looks better on you," said Natsu quietly. He smiled at me warmly. Disbelief pelted through me. I sunk my teeth into my lower lip, tearing at its flesh. My hands curled up into fists and hung by my side.

-**X**-

_**Natsu**_

"Kneel down," Lucy said sternly. The tables were turned.

"What?! Why?" I asked, bemused. Lucy let out a small sigh.

"Just do it…," she trailed. A slight red tinged her cheeks.

I complied and knelt down on one knee. I watched in shock and confusion as she unraveled the scarf from her neck. She then bent down towards me. I followed her movements with my eyes as she wrapped the soft, white material around my neck. Every accidental brush of her fingertips sent shivers down my body.

She pulled the last bit of the scarf through the hole and tugged it down softly. The fabric fluttered up slightly before falling down onto my chest. I stared at her with questioning eyes.

She smiled warmly. She crouched down to meet my gaze.

"Thank you, Natsu. Truly," she said softly.

"But I like it better on you," she said, flashing me a lopsided grin. My mouth hung open. My heart was a bullet train going 320 km/h. She got up from her crouch and smirked.

"Mr. Pervert. You're not going to sit like that for the rest of our '_formal get-together_' are you?" she snickered. I smirked.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Luce," I said with a smile.

"I'll be at the register, wait here," she chirped.

"I'll wait forever if it's for you…," I murmured inaudibly.

"What?" she asked.

"Sorry, I'm high," I said quickly. Lucy arched a brow, clearly amused.

"Aren't you always?" she snickered before walking away.

-**X**-

_**Lucy**_

"Remind me again why we're here?" I asked, my sweat dropping.

"Because anime is amazing," stated Natsu as a matter-of-fact.

"I know that but… WHY ARE WE AT A COSPLAY STORE?!" I exclaimed. Natsu flashed me a wicked grin.

"Isn't it obvious?" he said with a wink. I scrunched up my forehead and thought for a moment.

"Because you're a horny pervert?" I snickered. Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Luce, we're here to cosplay," he admitted. I arched my brow, my interest was perked. My eyes scanned store. They had a lot to select from. I smirked.

"Hey Natsu. Let's play a game," I proposed, a devilish smile appeared on my lips.

"Uh-oh, evil-Lucy is back," said Natsu with mock fear. I grinned and playfully punched him. His grin broadened.

"We pick 5 costumes for each other. You can't tell me what anime they're from. I can't tell you either. Then we have to guess what anime they're from. Loser has to buy the other a Slurpee," I explained. Natsu smirked.

"Any 5 costumes?" he asked with a wicked grin. I stared at him pointedly.

"If you pick something even remotely borderline. I will make you wear a G-string," I threatened quietly. Natsu chuckled.

"Aye, sir," he said, saluting me. I grinned.

-**X**-

_**Natsu**_

I walked out of the changing room wearing black trousers, a six button double-breasted tailcoat, and a gray vest. There was the "Phamtomhive" crest on my shirt cuffs and tie. A pocket watch with a chain was clasped around my wrist. There was also a chained silver lapel pin bearing the "Phantomhive" crest.

I stood in front of Lucy and posed. "Easy. Sebastian Michaelis from Black Butler," I announced.

"I'm simply one hell of a butler," I said, mimicking Sebastian's voice. Lucy smirked.

"Your hair makes this 100x better," she giggled. I rolled my eyes and smiled. The wig had been too small. Parts of my pink hair protruded out from underneath it. My hair looked like a icing job gone wrong.

"How shall I serve you, Miss," I said leaning into her ear. She flushed a bit and swatted me away with a smile.

"Tough Love," I snickered. "Your turn," I said, handing her a costume. Lucy grabbed the costume and skipped off into the change room. I pulled out my phone and played a bit of Geometry Dash while she changed. The game annoyed me to no end; but, it was addicting as fuck.

I found myself totally engrossed in the game.

"UGH, STOP DYING," I yelled, scrunching up my face in concentration. I tapped the screen once again… and died. I heard laughter beside me.

"Natsu, you're on Stereo Madness. That's level one," snickered Lucy. I turned around to see my favorite blond sporting a blue-short sleeved uniform. The collar was tied with a red bow. She wore a blue skirt with crew length white socks and red shoes. Her blonde hair was styled into two big pig tails, held together with pink hair ties.

"Whoa," I said breathlessly. She smiled.

"I know right," she chirped happily. She did a quick twirl. The skirt flew up slightly as she did. She gave me a quizzical look.

"But I can't remember where I saw this from," she mumbled, she furrowed her eyebrows in concentration.

"I'll give you a hint," I said, playfully. She cocked her head towards me.

"Hmm?" she mumbled.

"Intestines. Blood. Scissors. Children. Guts. I think I've said enough," I snickered. Her lips twisted into a crooked smile.

-**X**-

_**Lucy**_

"Ayumi Shinozaki from Corpse Party," I snickered, remembering the day I'd watched that anime. It was at 3am on a Sunday and I was home alone. I was a mess on Monday morning.

"You're up next," I instructed, handing him the next costume. I lied down on the lounge chair as I waited for him to finish changing. This had been the first time I'd had this much fun on a date-I mean formal get-together. I felt a pang of guilt in my chest. What would Sting say/think if he found out…? I brushed aside my troubles as Natsu exited the change-room.

I snorted.

Natsu wore a uniform which consisted of a white shirt, a loose necktie, a black jacket, and black pants. He carried a Kurikara in a red sleeve over his back and shoulder with a black strap.

He scratched his head.

"Tadakuni from Daily Life of Schoolboys?" he asked. I made a "Bzzt" sound and made an X with my arms. He furrowed his brows. I watched the gears turn in his head. Recognition lit up his features.

"Rin Okumura from Blue Exorcist!" he exclaimed. I gave him a thumbs up and smiled. After that we cosplayed for a bit more. Natsu cosplayed as Taiga Kagami from Kuroko No Basket. Then I cosplayed as Misaki Mei from Another. After that Natsu cosplayed as Yuzuru Otanishi from Angel beats.

I walked out of the change-room. My eye twitched. I could see Natsu stifle a laugh.

"Natsu… are you a sister-lover or is incest really your thing?" I asked, irritation dripping with every word. Natsu smirked.

-**X**-

_**Natsu**_

"You really fit this character Luce," I said with a wink.

"Kirino Kousaka from Oreimo. That's what you think when you see me?" she asked, disbelief written over her features. I laughed.

"Where's the Eroge copy I handed to you?" I asked innocently. Lucy flushed bright red.

"I am NOT holding it. It's R-rated Natsu. _R_," she exclaimed. I smiled at her innocence. I got up from the sofa and patted her head.

"It's fine. You don't need to. I just wanted to see you wearing a mini dress," I crooned. Lucy shot me look. I walked past her, smiling. I shrugged on the costume, grinning at her choice.

I wore a dark gray make Kisaragi Academy garukan fully unbuttoned. I wear a white shirt, untucked and partly opened, under which is a red shirt. A blank student ID card is pinned to left of my chest and tucked into the breast pocket of my gakuran. I wear light gray socks with blue uwabaki slippers. I walked out of the change room and leaned against the door.

"Yoshiki Kishinuma from Corpse Party. I feel bad for this guy. He was friend zoned throughout the whole anime," I said. Lucy snickered.

"Sound familiar Pinkie?" winked Lucy. I smirked.

"Go get changed Lucy," I said, shaking my head in amusement. Lucy laughed.

"This is the last one. I'm too lazy to change. I know one of the costumes is Asuna from SAO. I'll put on the other one," she announced.

I watched as she grabbed the last costume and walked back into the change-room. I yawned and checked my watch. We still had a lot of time to kill. I closed my eyes for a bit. Sleep seized my body as I began to slowly doze off.

After what seemed like eternity, there was a tap on my shoulder. I swatted the thing away. The poking started again. I groaned.

"5 more minutes Wendy," I grumbled. I felt hand wrap around my torso and jerk me up. My eye-lids fluttered open. I realized I was falling down. I didn't have time to scream as my body collided with the floor. I winced in pain as I looked up to see my assailant. My jaw dropped.

Her hair was up in pigtails. She wore a sexy-gothic styled dress that reached her mid-thigh. It had spaghetti straps and had a sweetheart neckline. She wore black seamed fishnet stockings with straps. Black combat boots rode up her legs. She wore lace black arm warmers. A black choker hugged her neck. A silver chain hung from her neck.

"Lucy," I started, my pain long forgotten. She gave me a quizzical look.

"Yeah?" she replied, arching a brow at my weird behavior.

"Wear that for the rest of our date-I mean formal get-together," I said quickly. Lucy arched a brow.

"Why?" she said slowly. I looked away, wondering what the hell was wrong with me. Maybe I was becoming a pervert. Lucy stared at me for a couple of moments then sighed.

"Fine. I'll dress like slutty McBeth for you. But," she started. I looked up at her in surprise. A wicked smile crept up to her face.

"You have to dress like Kirito from SAO then," she announced happily. I grinned. She reached out a hand to help me off the floor.

"Deal," I replied, grabbing onto her hand and pulling myself up.

-**X**-

_**Lucy**_

"Luuuuuucyyyyyyy. It's soooo hoooot wearing thiiiis," whined Natsu. Passers stared at us as we wandered through the mall. Some asked us to pose with them for a photo. Natsu looked like he wanted to die. I couldn't help but smirk.

"It shouldn't really be that hot. Seeing as you're the polar opposite of that. You'd neutralize the effects," I teased. I took another sip from my Slurpee. Despite both of us winning, Natsu had paid. Natsu arched a brow in challenge. He smirked.

"Heartfilia, are you implying that I, Natsu Dragneel, am _not hot,_ "asked Natsu, trying to keep a straight face.

"I'm not _implying_, Dragneel. I'm **saying**," I snickered. Natsu flashed me a devil-may-care grin.

"Oh really? Is that what you think?" he said, smiling wickedly. I nodded; suddenly getting the feeling that he was indeed going to pull some bullshit.

"Well… we're just going to have to…," he started inching closer towards me. I arched a brow. Before I had time to react Natsu had tackled me to the ground and started tickling me. Uncontrollable laughter erupted from my mouth.

"Tickle the truth out of you," snickered Natsu, devilishly. People stopped to stare at the pair.

"Natsu people are hahahaha staring," I managed to say in between the laughs. Natsu showed no mercy.

"I'll stop when you say 'Natsu is the sexiest being alive'," he snickered. I shook my head furiously. Natsu arched a brow and started to tickle faster. I was silly laughing mess. The laughs bubbled up from the pit of my stomach like a torrent of water.

"Na-hahahahha-tsu hahahaa st-hahaha-op it," I sputtered. He wiggled a finger in the air and shook his head.

"Not until you say it," he said. He stopped to let me catch my breath. I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest.

"No," I said obstinately. Natsu arched a brow. His wicked grin returning. I sighed in defeat.

"You win. Natsu, you're the sexiest being alive," I mumbled. Natsu's grin broadened, he helped me to my feet. I pouted and stomped ahead. I felt like a naughty 5 year old giving my dad the silent treatment. Natsu smirked.

"Luce, are you giving me the silent treatment," he asked. I huffed and started to walk faster ahead. Natsu being a fast runner, caught up easily. I refused to look at him. I'd gotten lost in the spur of the moment. I'd nearly forgotten how much I'd hated him.

Natsu stepped in front of me, blocking my way. I cocked my head to right to avoid his gaze. Natsu moved his head trying to capture my eyes. He let out a sigh. He cupped my cheeks to stop me from moving.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. I'll be more respectful next time," he said flashing me a tentative smile. His eyes were earnest and full of an unknown emotion. I felt something churn within.

Something I'd lost a long time ago.

-**X**-

_**Natsu**_

There was a flicker of emotion in her eyes. I could see her fight back a smile. She grabbed my hands and brought them down gently.

"Not acceptable," she stated bluntly. My jaw dropped in surprise. A sly smile danced on her lips.

"You're going to make it up to me," she said with a grin. She clamped her hand over my wrist and dragged me to Sephora; a make-up store.

-**X**-

_**Lucy**_

"Lucy, what are you putting on my face?" whined Natsu. He sat on one of the silver stools. I sat directly in front of him. I looked at the tester bottle. The letters were faded out.

"Dunno," I chirped happily as I lathered more of the liquid on his face. His face was now a putrid yellow color. I made a wild guess. "Foundation, maybe?" Natsu grumbled. It was cute. I snickered. I felt the overwhelming urge to hug him.

"It feels like some took a crap on my face," whined Natsu. I snickered. I picked up another bottle.

"Concealer," I murmured. "Natsu you use this by your eyes right?" Natsu gave her an incredulous look.

"Lucy, I'm glad you asked me. I use make-up every day. Concealer is actually for your lips," said Natsu sarcastically. I laughed. I read the bottle again. Use underneath eye. But Natsu said it's used for his lips. Payback bitch. I smiled wickedly. Natsu looked like a lab rat being experimented on.

"You're absolutely right. It's definitely for your lips," I winked. I smeared the nude colored liquid all over his lips. Natsu stumbled off the stool in surprise; spitting rapidly in the process. I burst out laughing. He shot me a look, a smirk crept up to his face.

"Lucy I think your lips could use some work too," he snickered. I watched him pick up a red lipstick. I hopped off my chair and backed away. A mischievous smile played on his lips.

"No way," I said. Before I could protest, Natsu lunged forward and smeared the red wax all over my lips. I spat out a bit of lipstick which had gone into my mouth. Natsu burst out laughing. Other shoppers gave us odd looks as they walked by. I walked over to the mirror and grinned.

"I look like the joker," I snorted. Natsu walked over to me and peeked over my shoulder. He smirked. I watched as his hand clamped around a disk like object on a shelf. He unscrewed the cap. It was powder.

"You need to be paler, Luce," he grinned. He picked a pom-pom like brush off the shelf and dipped it in the powder. I squealed and ran away laughing. I picked up a bottle of shimmer and squirted it at his face. Natsu's eyes slammed shut. He threw the powder into the air. A cloud of powder obscured my vision. I shook my head furiously, trying to get the dust out of my eye.

Natsu's laugh rang out through the shop. If we kept this up the manager would come. I made a shushing noise with my finger. Natsu grinned and made a my-lips-are-sealed gesture.

"Get back to your stool," I instructed, crossing my arms over my chest. Natsu smirked but complied. I scanned the aisle for anything else I could use.

"Oh we need some blush to umm... contour your face?" I said. Natsu snorted.

"You've been watching way too many YouTube make-up tutorials," he snickered. I laughed.

"I know. I'm a professional now. Your face is living proof that I should be dubbed Queen of Make-up," I teased. Natsu laughed.

"Is that even a thing?" he snickered. I picked up a brush and started mixing the hot-pink powder into his cheek. I burst out laughing.

"Oh yes of course and Natsu… You look fabulous," I giggled. Natsu smirked.

"Am I kissable?" he said puckering his lips. I grabbed a sponge and stuffed it into his mouth. A muffled gasp escaped his mouth. He spit the sponge out onto the floor.

"Most definitely," I laughed.

-**X**-

_**Natsu**_

I was having way too much fun for this to be legal.

"Yeah two cosplaying teenagers are wreaking havoc in my shop. Could you send down security?" My hypersensitive ears perked up. I craned my neck over the shelves. The store clerk held a corded telephone in her hand. I shot back downwards.

"Hey Lucy, I think it's time to go. _**Like now**_," I said. Lucy gave me a quizzical look.

"Why? We were just getting to the good stuff?" she said with a laugh.

"Well Mrs. Clerky over there is sending down the bull-dogs," I explained, pointing at the clerk. Realization dawned upon Lucy. We quickly grabbed our bags and bolted out of the store. Not once looking back. We kept on running until we were at least 20 stores away from Sephora. We stopped to catch our breaths.

"You know… I think it's best if we change right now," said Lucy, panting. I nodded in approval.

-**X**-

"Ah, that's better!" exclaimed Lucy. I grinned. I was happy to be out of my costume. And ecstatic that the make-up had come off.

"I feel like a badass. Running out of the store like that," she said, her eyes were alight with excitement.

"What's next on the list, Heartfilia? Robbing free pencils from Ikea? Picking pennies off the floor? Yes, we're definitely badass Luce," I snickered. Lucy rolled her eyes, her smile broadening.

"Well it's getting late. We should probably get something to eat and head home," she explained. I cast my head downwards.

"Hey Natsu!" she cried out. My head shot up. I watched as she pointed to a photo-booth. I grinned.

"I like how you think partner," I said, making a fist. She laughed and fist-bumped me.

"Right. Right," she said. We walked over to the photo booth.

-**X**-

_**Lucy**_

Being in a compact space with Natsu, left me flustered. Usually couples did this kind of thing. For some reason, I wanted to prolong the moment as much as I could. I watched as he inserted a loonie into the coin slot.

"We have 3 takes. Any ideas?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips. Natsu furrowed his eyebrows. I watched the gears turned in his head. A small smile eased its way to his lips.

"Hold one finger up," he instructed. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion but obliged. I held out one finger with my palm-side facing me. I positioned my finger in front of my chest.

I watched as Natsu moved behind me. I felt his chest brush gently against my back. My breathing accelerated slightly. His arms wrapped around me, not touching me, but close. I watched as he placed his left hand's pointer finger, horizontally above my finger. While his right hand's pointer finger was placed below my finger; also, horizontally. His head was tilted to the right over my shoulder. His warm breath tickled my skin.

3… 2… 1…

The camera flashed. My lips were slightly parted. My eyes were wide. I could feel Natsu smile.

"Next photo," he murmured softly into my ear. I felt a slight blush dust my lips.

"What's next?" I murmured, my words barely a whisper.

"Make a 'C' with your hands," he said. I cocked my head over my shoulder and arched a brow.

"Relax, Luce. Trust me. This photo will be the best," he promised, flashing me a warm smile. I stared at him for several breathless seconds. His brown eyes were kindled with some emotion I had yet to discover. I averted my gaze, feeling my blush deepening.

I made a "C" with my left hand and placed it above my heart. Natsu clicked the button to take the picture.

3… He moved his hand back.

2… He made a reverse "C" with his fingers.

1… He joined it with mine.

The camera flashed.

My jaw dropped slightly.

"Last photo," he said, this time he came to stand beside me. I followed his movements with my eyes.

"Turn to face me," he said breathlessly. I shifted my body towards him. I felt like I was in a trance. I watched as he raised his hand. His pointer finger flicked up. His finger moved towards me, stopping millimetres away from my chest.

"Copy me," he murmured. I stared at him dumbly. Unable to speak or move. Natsu smiled and picked up my hand. He brought up to his chest, then placed it on top his heart. I was taken aback. His heart thudded rapidly against my hand. I stared, bemused, into his eyes.

The camera flashed. The photos were ejected. We dropped our hands and turned to face the photos. I took small shaky steps towards them. A spark of electricity shot through my hand as I picked up the photo. Natsu picked up the other set. His face lit up like fireworks.

"They turned out perfect," he murmured. I stared down at the photos. I looked like I was in a daze. Natsu wore a warm smile in all the pictures. He turned to look at me.

"Lucy? Lucy? Earth to Planet of Moment-Killing Blondes," he teased, waving a hand over my field of vision. I snapped out of my trance a recollected myself. I flashed him a lazy smile.

"It's cute," I said. I didn't understand the hand gestures though. Natsu grinned. We stepped out of the tiny booth and into the cool mall air.

"Should we go home now? Or are you feeling fat today?" he snickered. I smirked.

"Definitely feeling fat. Bring on the burgers," I laughed.

"Yes Ma'am," he saluted.

"But I'm feeling lazy. Carry me peasant," I teased. Natsu's jaw dropped in surprise.

"A-Are you okay with that?!" he asked. I shrugged.

"We're friends right?" I said, flashing him a smile.

"But you hate me," he stated as a matter-of-fact. His jaw dropped to the ground. I flashed him a playful smile.

"I do," I admitted.

"But then how-?" he said. He cut himself short. A face-splitting smile appeared on his face. "Yes ma'am," he snickered, crouching down so I could get on his shoulders.

I dropped the bags.

It was all really silly. But when I was with Natsu…

He grabbed the bags.

**I felt like I was 4 again.**

He hoisted me into the air. I held his head for support. A giggle escaped my mouth as he began to walk forward.

_If it's you, I'm fine with this._

-**X**-

**9,000 words. Whoa. I had to cut so many parts because then it'd be like 2372436412379 pages long. God, this took me forever. I really love the photo-booth scene. A lot of you can guess what the hand gesture's mean. But Lucy is pretty clueless. She doesn't really know what love is anymore. More so, she's with Sting because she doesn't know any better. Your feelings kind of die when you're childhood's fucked up.**

**I worked really hard on this chapter. :'D Hope you liked it. x'D Woke up at friggn 6am to finish it. ughhh.**

**Pardon any errors. I didn't have much time to check. :P **

**IIS ANYONE ELSE FANGIRLING ABOUT FAIRY TAIL'S CHAPTER 396?! WHERE LEVY KISSES GAJEEL OMFG. OMG CANON COUPLE. :''''''D I've been prancing around my house like a reindeer singing, "I'm going to dieeee, a happy giiiiiiiiiiiiiiirl." I was shaking my hands furiously like a butterfly. :'DD My mom stared at me like I was mental. No shame :'DD**

**Also, Yukino's backstory… is pretty fucked up. Like honestly. I'm finding the right time to put it in. it'll probably be near the Halloween chapter or Thanksgiving chapter.**

**Ugh. So much writing. X_x**

**I love all your guy's amazing reviews. :'D I cried happy. I can now die in peace. xD.**

**You all can call me Luna or Uni; I don't really care. [':**

**I love you guys!**

**Leave a review!**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and its characters.**

**This story belongs to me.**


	21. Chapter 21: Lisanna

**Chapter 21: Lisanna**

_**Natsu**_

"How many prostitutes could you fit in the gym?" asked Lyon, leaning on the stair railings that lead up to the school.

"50. Definitely 50," answered Ren Akatsuki, his expression cool and unwavering. I sat on the steps, feigning disinterest. I wasn't interested in being the new Christian Grey any time soon.

"The real question, is how many girls, will it take to satisfy this hunter right here?" snickered Hibiki Laytis, the high school playboy. He pointed his hands towards his crotch.

"Man whore," mouthed Gray towards me. I laughed inwardly.

We were in the Fairy Tail courtyard waiting for class to start. A giant water fountain stood dead-centre. Baby cupids spewed crystal-like water out of their mouths. The sun shone brilliantly in the ocean of blue. The grass was a vibrant green and danced in the slight breeze. Students walked around, smiling and laughing.

"Not much of a hunter when there's nothing to satisfy," I muttered. Hibiki looked slapped. Gray and the others snorted.

"Natsu. This guy right here, is an _8_," Hibiki huffed.

"In what? Millimetres?" I snickered, flashing him a devil-may-care grin. Gray and Laxus burst out laughing. Hibiki looked away, muttering indecent words underneath his breath. I looked away, propping my chin into the palm of my right hand.

Lucy wandered through my mind. After our "formal-get-together" last night, she'd received an urgent call from her father and had to leave at 10 in the night. I hadn't seen her in the foyer this morning either. I massaged my temples, closing my eyes.

"What's up with Pinkie?" asked Laxus.

"He's on his lady's days," snickered Gray. I opened my eyes and shot him a look. My head snapped around to the opening of a car door. I smirked.

"Riding in style Heartfilia, eh?" I muttered underneath my breath. I could hear the sounds of my friend's jaws dropping simultaneously.

Lucy stepped out of a white Maserati. Her heel clicked against the pavement as she did. The car's metal glinted in the sunlight. Not a speck of dirt rested on the car. Lucy's attire left me at a loss.

She wore a red and white striped drawstring, waist, sweater dress. It showed off her smooth, milky white legs which were slightly tanned. It complimented her curves and hugged her waist nicely. Ear-bud cords slithered down from her ears to the inside of her dress. Her I-Phone was probably stuffed in her short pockets. The dress concealed her shorts from eye-view, making it appear as though she wasn't wearing anything underneath. A red and white striped bow head-band rested on top her blond, straight to mermaid curled, hair. She wore flirty red heels with white and red polka-dotted bows on top. Her lips were tinted a slight red. Expensive silver Gucci earrings twinkled by her ears.

"Whoa," murmured Hibiki, staring at Lucy hotly. Ren's eyes seemed to trail around her body. Getting up from my spot, I balled my hands into tight fists.

"Kawaii…," murmured Eve, trying to hide a nosebleed. I felt my thin line of patience drawing near. Even Gray, seemed at a loss. A feeling of possessiveness coursed through my body.

"Wonder what she'd be like in bed," murmured Laxus. I punched him sharply in the guts. He doubled over and gasped.

"What was that for?!" he growled, wincing in pain. Everyone dragged their gazes away from the blonde and at Natsu.

"Sorry, my hand slipped," I shrugged, nonchalantly. Laxus guffawed, but said nothing.

Juvia and Levy sauntered over to blonde. My hypersensitive ears listened in on their conversation. It was official, I was becoming a stalker. I'd be like Juvia # 2.

"Lu-chan! You look sooooo _cute_!" exclaimed Levy. Lucy made a gagging noise with her mouth.

"I feel like the retarded off-spring of Barbie, Minnie Mouse, and Waldo," snickered Lucy. Juvia and Levy laughed. I snickered, earning weird looks from the other guys.

"Juvia thinks Lucy should dress like this always," chirped Juvia. Lucy smiled and shook her head.

"This is a once in a lifetime event. I'm only like this today because of my dad," she admitted. I arched a brow.

"Your dad, Lu-chan?" asked Levy.

"Well last night, he called me over to go pick up the Fetina's," explained Lucy. "I had to dress appropriately for the occasion. I greeted them at the air-port and dropped them off at my dad's mansion."

"But… that was last night. Why're you still in a dress?" said Juvia, furrowing her eyebrows.

"My dad made me stay the night. My maids kind of forced me into this," said Lucy, looking down at her outfit.

"Oh I see! Well Juvia and I are heading over to class, you coming?" bubbled Levy. Lucy shook her head and smiled.

"I'll catch up with you later," she said. Her friends waved to her before the left. I grinned and started walking down the stairs.

"Hey, Dragneel. Where're you going?" asked Bixlow.

"Narnia," I murmured, getting annoyed.

"No, really man," said Laxus. I turned around and flashed them a wicked grin.

"Lucy," I stated bluntly. I watched as their faces contorted into shock. They all stood their guffawing. Seemingly satisfied with my work, I skipped towards the very, happy blonde. She was humming. I peeked over her shoulder to look at her playlist.

"Maps by Maroon 5, eh?" I said. Lucy's head shot back. Her face twisted from utter shock to amusement.

"Hey Mr. Pervert and yeah. Want me to _serenade _you with it," teased Lucy. I smirked.

"Entertain me, Heartfilia, while we walk to the door of course," I grinned. Lucy flashed me a playful smile before tugging her ear-bud cords out. The beat coursed out through the phone as we started walking.

"_I miss the taste of a sweeter life, I miss the conversation, I'm searching for a song tonight,  
>I'm changing all of the stations<em>," she sung, moving to the beat.

"_I like to think that we had it all, We drew a map to a better place, But on that road I took a fall, Oh baby why did you run away_?," she sung. She twirled and winked. I laughed.

"_I was there for you, In your darkest times, I was there for you, In your darkest nights_," I sung, joining in.

"_But I wonder where were you? When I was at my worst, Down on my knees_," we sung together.

"_And you said you had my back, So I wonder where were you? When all the roads you took came back to me_," we sung louder.

"Look! Lucy-san is singing with Natsu-kun!" shouted another student.

"Looks like we have a fan club," I teased. Lucy snickered.

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask this," started Lucy. I arched a brow.

"Why are your friends still gawking at us?" said Lucy as her sweat dropped. I cocked my head towards their direction. I flashed them an extremely sugar-coated smile.

"I wouldn't call most of them friends. Half of them are players," I confessed sheepishly. We were now nearing the school steps, where all my "friends" were situated.

Loki, playboy number 89, strolled towards us with a confident swagger.

"Hey there, baby. My dick just died. Would you mind if I buried it in your ass?" said Loki, suggestively. I glared at him with murderous eyes. I could see him recoil a bit. I shifted my attention back to Lucy who seemed slightly ticked.

"I still think it's still twitching. Let me make sure it never moves again," said Lucy, abruptly making a sharp kick to Loki's crotch. Loki doubled over and cried out. A chill crept up my spine.

"Scary Lucy's back," I mumbled. Lucy tilted her head to the side and flashed me a cynical smile.

"Do you wanna be my next victim?" she asked, her voice as cold as ice. I shook my head from side to side furiously. She grinned.

"Then let's get to class. I don't want to be late," she said, skipping ahead of me.

"N-Natsu," croaked Loki. I looked down at him, a scowl appearing on my face. He held his hands up in reason. I stiffen.

"Relax Nats, I'm already wounded," winced Loki. I relaxed my shoulders.

"I just wanted to ask… what are you doing with Miss. Perfectophilia?" asked Loki. There it was again. That nickname…

"Why do you ask? Is that a problem?" I retorted, more harshly then I'd of wanted. Loki raked a hand through his orange hair.

"Well she's perfect. Just watch her during classes…," trailed Loki. I let out an aggravated sigh. I stuffed my hands into my pockets and made my way over to class.

-**X**-

_During math class…_

I watched Lucy from the back of the class. She was staring off into space again.

"…_Just watch her during classes…"_

I redirected my attention on the board. Midnight-sensei hated when students slept or slacked off during his class; despite the fact that he slept through most of it himself. Midnight scrawled a complex trigonometric equation on the board.

"Lucy," called out the teacher. Lucy didn't turn to look at him. Instead she continued to draw intricate 3D objects on the spine of her binder.

"Find m∠C. Note that m∠C is acute. Round to the nearest degree. I'm assuming you know the degrees since you were obviously_ listening,"_ said Midnight-Sensei.

"It's about 33 degrees," replied Lucy, without batting an eyelash. Midnight-Sensei smiled.

"That's correct Miss Heartfilia. Care to explain to the class?" asked Midnight-Sensei. He seemed to have a soft-spot for Lucy.

Lucy sighed and dropped the binder from her hands. She pushed her chair back and walked over towards the large black board. Her hands wrapped around a piece of chalk. The chalk glided against the chalk board smoothly. She finished the process in a matter of seconds.

"It's quite simple really. You use the law of sines. Multiply both sides by C. Plug in the known values. Evaluate the inverse sin to find C. And voila, you get 33," said Lucy, bored. She trudged back to her desk and slouched in her seat.

"You seem to have already done this before," stated Midnight as a matter-of-fact. Lucy let out an aggravated sigh.

"I did this is middle school. I'm currently studying line integrals and Stoke's theorem," confessed Lucy, propping her chin into the palm of her right hand. She stared out the window with disinterest. Both the class, Midnight, and I were taken aback.

"But that's a 12th Grade course!" cried out Midnight. Lucy shrugged nonchalantly.

"It doesn't have to be if you understand it," she said. Her eyes shifted towards me. She arched a brow and mouthed, "What?"

"The blonde has a brain," I whispered with mock surprise. She gave me a sugar-coated smile and casually brushed aside a strand of hair with her middle finger.

I grinned.

-**X**-

_During Chemistry…_

"Lucy. I'm partnering you up with Juvia and Natsu," announced Ultear-Sensei, who was subbing for their usual chemistry teacher.

"Hai!" called out Lucy, walking towards my table. Juvia joined us minutes after. We started pulling beakers and eye droppers out of the bin.

"Well Juvia shall leave this to you, Lucy," said Juvia, saluting Lucy. I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"Yeah, yeah. Go stalk Gray. Stay safe!" said Lucy, grinning.

"Um what?" I said, feeling out of the loop. Lucy turned to look at me.

"You can leave if you want," chirped Lucy. I arched a brow. "I've already done this experiment. I can finish it in 5 minutes flat," explained Lucy, proudly.

"Pshhhh. Right," I said playfully. Lucy smirked.

"Wanna bet?" snickered Lucy, evilly. I arched a brow and smirked.

-**X**-

"HOW?!" I exclaimed. Triumph flitted through Lucy's eyes. She fisted the air and did a mini happy dance. She relished in the feel of victory before replying.

"I told you. I've done with before," she said with a wink. I stood in front of her, gaping.

"You have to treat me today," grinned Lucy. Erza walked over to our table just then.

"You're treating my baby?" asked Erza, narrowing her eyes at me. I felt a sudden chill creep up my spine.

"Now, now Erza. You can murder him later. That is, _after_ he treats me," she said patting Erza on the back. The red head grinned.

"Mind if I join you two with Jellal?" asked Erza. A bit of annoyance coursed through my body. I wanted to be alone with Lucy.

"Is that a problem Dragneel? Or were you planning on doing something to Lucy, while you two were alone," whispered Erza, her eyes a fiery red. I shook my head side to side furiously.

"N-No Erza. You're g-gladly welcome," I stammered. Lucy laughed.

-**X**-

_During English…_

I'd never really taken into account how perfect Lucy really was. Loki and Gray's words had been engrained into my mind.

"Lucy this is amazing! You accurately depicted the lifestyles, adaptations, and behaviours of the Romans within your writing. And in 10 pages; no more, no less. Not to mention you handed it in a day after I assigned it!" exclaimed Yui-Sensei. Lucy shrugged and smiled.

"I've done quite a bit of research on the Romans, Greeks, Egyptians and such, during middle school. They intrigued me. I have special interest towards the Greeks though. Greek mythology is very enticing and fascinating," replied Lucy, formally. Yui-Sensei squealed in excitement.

"Remarkable! You truly are a diligent and hard-working student," she praised. I could see Lucy's sweat drop. She'd completed the assignment overnight. Even though we came home late after out "date". Even though she had to pick up the Fetina's.

-**X**-

_**Lucy**_

My heels clicked against the tiles as I made my way towards the cafeteria. Levy chatted animatedly by my side while Erza commented on today's lunch menu. Juvia was busy watching Gray when she thought no one was looking. Cana was getting chastised for reeking of alcohol. I loaded my tray up with food. Carefully selecting a fat-free yogurt and a salad. Finishing with a glass of juice.

"Are you dieting, Lucy?" questioned Erza, looking down at my tray. I shook my head.

"Nah, I'm just not feeling hungry," I admitted. I turned around and searched for a table. All of them were taken.

"Oi, Lucy," called a voice. I turned my head to see Natsu waving towards us. My eyebrow twitched automatically as I realized who else was at the table. Gray, Laxus, Hibiki, every single asshole put into one.

I cast a sidelong glance towards my companions. Erza looked disinterested. Levy looked slightly ticked. Cana was too drunk to care. Juvia looked at me with hopeful, pleading eyes.

"Fine," I said, sighing. Juvia beamed. I walked over towards the table, making sure to sit beside Natsu.

"Lucy," said a voice. "That's my name. Don't wear it out," I muttered, turning around. It was Rogue. I grinned.

"Rogue!" I beamed. Natsu and Gray stiffened. I didn't care, Rogue's eyes were dark, he was himself right now. Sting, Rufus, and Orga appeared by his side.

"Hey babe," winked Sting. I snickered.

"Hey. Something wrong with your eye?" I teased. He smirked.

"Mind if we sit here too?" asked Sting. I shifted my gaze towards the other guys. Natsu seemed to spoon his food. Gray was preoccupied with an ice-cube in his drink.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Rufus. The table was now crammed with people. Sitting between your current boyfriend and your childhood dream guy… was awkward. I fidgeted with the hem of my dress, feeling a loss of appetite.

Sting poked my cheek. I looked up at him in surprise.

"Smile. I command you to smile," he ordered, trying to keep a straight face. A goofy smile lit up my face. Sting tilted his head to the side and planted a kiss on my cheek. I could hear Levy, Juvia and Cana whistle. Erza was totally engrossed in her cake.

I felt even more awkward, doing this kind of thing… in front of Natsu. Wait?! Why did it even matter?! I cast a sidelong glance towards him. He was looking anywhere but at me. I shifted my gaze back towards Sting and forced a smile up. He bought it.

His expression turned into shock. He seemed to be looking at something over my shoulder. I followed his gaze to see Yukino, wearing a black turtle-neck and some baggy black jeans. Sting frowned.

"I'll be right back, Lucy," he said, getting out of spot. I followed his figure with my eyes as he walked away, feeling deflated. I took a sip of orange juice.

"Hey Lu-Chan. Did you and Sting do it yet?" asked Levy. Natsu and I spit out whatever we were eating/drinking. Levy gave Natsu a weird look before flashing me a sly smile.

"N-no! W-We're n-not like that!" I exclaimed. Juvia frowned.

"But Lucy is dating Sting," stated Juvia as a matter-of-fact. "Don't all couples do it around this time?" I froze. She was right.

"You two are in high school. I can honestly see you two getting married. Your dad would approve of it," said Rufus, flipping through a book. I looked downwards. I heard movement beside me. I cocked me head to the right.

"I'm sorry. I'll be right back. I'm going to buy a drink," said Natsu. His expression was unreadable. The group nodded slowly. I watched him walk away, feeling a pang of guilt.

I buried my chin in my arms.

Marrying Sting…

Bearing his children…

_Why did it feel so wrong?_

-**X**-

_**Yukino**_

I carried my paper bag lunch towards the back of the school. I walked along a dirt path that led to a dense forest. I checked both ways, making sure I wasn't spotted. When I was absolutely sure I wasn't being followed, I sprinted into the trees. I brushed away some under-brush and walked over to a small clearing. I collapsed onto the ground, sighing. An earthy aroma wafted through the air, burning my nostrils. My eyelids fluttered shut as I dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

"Yukino."

I groaned and swatted a feather like object off my face.

"Yukinoooo."

I grumbled and kicked the object. I heard a yelp.

"Ouch."

I cracked an eye open. Blonde… hair? I sat myself upright and rubbed my eyelids.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," grumbled Sting Eucliffe, rubbing his swelling forehead.

"Sting…?" I asked sleepily. Too tired to fully comprehend the immensity of the situation. My eyelids felt like lead. I blinked rapidly, trying to get the sleep out of eyes.

"You…kick…good," said Sting wincing. I looked around at my surroundings, surprised to find myself still in the forest. Alarm past through my features.

"WHAT TIME IS IT?!" I cried out. Sting stared at me passively for several moments. His lips formed into a tight line.

"Princess Aguria. You have been in a deep sleep. It's been 29 centuries since you've awakened. The world has changed. We are now waging war against the Fairies and Dragons. A grave spell has been cast upon you, my Princess. But true love's kiss has dispelled this heinous curse. For I, Prince Sting Eucliffe, have saved you yet again from the clutches of evil," exclaimed Sting, in a knightly fashion. He got up from his spot a struck a pose.

"HA-ZAH!" he cried out.

I stared at him for several seconds. Driven speechless.

"…" [Sting and Yukino]

I face planted my hand. Giggles erupted out of my chest.

"Idiot," I said, giggling like a lovesick little girl. "Are you high on Disney?" I laughed. Sting flashed me a goofy grin.

"I don't need Disney to get high_, Yukino_," snickered Sting. I smiled as he said my name.

"What're you doing here?" I asked quietly, the former unease of being around males returning. Sting plopped to the ground beside me. I involuntarily stiffened.

"I don't bite," said Sting softly, flashing me a gentle smile. I relaxed my shoulders and let out the breath I'd been holding. Sting grinned and lied down on the grass with his hands behind his head.

"You seemed lonely," he admitted, smiling. Shock flitted through my features. Sting closed his eyes. The breeze ruffled his hair. His chest rose up and fell softly.

"But… what does it matter to you?" I asked quietly. Sting's breaths sounded silently through the air.

"It… bothers… me…," murmured Sting, dozing off. An unknown emotion churned from the pit of my stomach. Sting's silent snoring drifted through the air. He looked younger when he slept.

I smiled. "Rich people have it easy…," I whispered gently.

"That's not true…," murmured Sting. I stumbled back a bit, surprised that he was still awake. His eyes were still firmly shut as his mouth moved.

"…We have it the hardest," whispered Sting, breathlessly. So there was more to him then what meets the eye.

I felt the overwhelming urge to touch him. To rake a hand through his tousled blonde hair. I reached a shaky hand towards his forehead. My fingertips brushed gently against his skin.

His eyelids fluttered open. Two ocean blue eyes stared up at me but made no movement to stop me. I brushed aside a stray strand of hair. He gave me a tentative smile.

I smiled back. A warm tingly sensation flitted through my veins.

-**X**-

_**Lucy**_

Our shoes clicked against the pavement as we walked around Fiore Square.

"Dragneel, I like partying as much as the next person. But, I don't really plan on getting wasted on a school night," I said, walking to Natsu's left.

"Not to mention, clubbing isn't really partying," stated Erza, checking her hair in a tiny pocket mirror.

"Besides we're under aged. Don't we need to be _at least_ 18 to get in?" added Jellal, holding Erza's hand while flipping through his phone with his other. Natsu let out an exasperated sigh.

"First of all. A - We're not drinking any alcoholic beverages. B - Clubbing is fun as hell! And C - My uncle, Atlas Flame, owns the place. We'll just get sparkling apple and pear juice shots. The DJ's amazing too!" explained Natsu.

"Whatever you say. It's all on you," I snickered. Natsu groaned.

"And there goes my allowance," muttered Natsu, grumpily. I laughed.

"You still love me so it's all g," I laughed, realizing my mistake seconds after. Uneasiness wafted through the air.

"I do," murmured Natsu, flashing me a gentle smile. My breath hitched.

"Well we're here," exclaimed Natsu, pointing at the flashing neon sign.

The sign read FLAMES with fiery red neon letters. I pushed open the colossal glass doors and was met with flashing lights and smoke. The place was dark; disco and bar lights being the only source of light. Music blasted through the speakers. Women and men alike sat at the bar, taking shots; laughing, making small-talk. People danced on the dance floor. Gyrating their sweaty bodies to the beat. A DJ stood off to the right with tons of equipment. About 5 large speakers stood off to each side of him. A smoke machine spewed smoke onto the dance floor. Mini flashing disco strobe lights hung across the ceiling. A million different disco lights were posted along the walls. Far off to the left were the doors to the giant lounge. A karaoke booth was stationed beside the bar.

My jaw momentarily dropped. Natsu smiled.

"Wow, Natsu. I have to admit… this is pretty amazing," said Jellal, mesmerized.

"Let's check out the Lounge!" chirped Erza, clapping her hands excitedly. Jellal snickered and leaned down to kiss the redhead on the lips. Natsu and I made gagging noises in the back. Erza flipped us the bird.

"Have fun!" I exclaimed. "I'm going to check out more of this place."

Erza and Jellal waved towards us and then left.

"You can go with them if you want, Dragneel," I proposed.

"If I went with them. The next thing you know I'd be watching live porn," replied Natsu, shivering a little. I laughed and playfully punched him. He flashed me a goofy grin before we walked further into the club. There was a huge hallway that led down to some bedrooms. Some of the doors were firmly shut with "preoccupied" signs on the front. I frowned slightly.

"Hey Nats… why are there bedrooms here…?" I trailed. Natsu stared at me for several intense seconds then smirked.

I could feel him move behind me. His hands rested on the tops of my hips. Fireworks erupted from his fingertips. His chest brushed against mine. I felt my breath hitch at the close proximity. Natsu's lips were millimetres away from my ears. His warm breaths tickled my earlobe.

"_Wanna find out_?" he murmured huskily into my ear. Heat rushed up to my face.

"W-What?" I stammered. I could hear the ends of his lips quirk up. Natsu backed away, grinning. His eyes were alight with humour. He stifled a laugh with his hands. I stared at him, my cheeks a red hue now.

"You really are an angel. Pure. 100% Pure," laughed Natsu. I stared at him pouting slightly.

"I still don't get it," I confessed sheepishly. Natsu's smile broadened.

"What do you get when you add a women, a man, one room, and a bed together?" snickered Natsu.

The gears turned within my head. The hell? The man and women slept together in the same bed and room together? But who'd do that at a club-

Realization dawned upon me. My face burst into flames. My jaw dropped to the floor, landing in an unceremonious heap with my values and beliefs. Natsu burst out laughing at my reaction.

"You and Sting should come here more often," he teased. "I can ask my uncle to save you two a bedroom," snickered Natsu with a wink.

"Ew, no. Please don't," I gagged, feeling a sickening emotion boil from the pit of my stomach. Something passed through Natsu's eyes. Relief?

"Then what about you and _me_?" winked Natsu. My heart jumped out of my chest. My face was now a good +50 degrees Celsius.

"S-Shut up. Any ways, I'm thirsty," I stuttered.

"I bet you are. _For me_," winked Natsu. I punched him, my face redder than Erza's hair.

-**X**-

_**Natsu**_

My heart was doing some complex tumbling routine in my rib cage. My pulse would put Dubstep to shame. The smell of her strawberry scented air wafted through the air. I could see other men eye her up but turn away at my sharp, burning gaze. If only looks could kill.

We sat at the bar, waiting for my uncle to acknowledge our presence.

"Hi what would you like to- _**Natsu?!**_" cried out Atlas Flame.

My uncle had spiked up orange and red hair. That curved at the tips like flames. He had two silver eyebrow piercings and one nose piercing. He also had a piecing below his lower lip. He wore an orange button down shirt with silver jeans. A silver tie hung loosely around his neck. A red vest was worn over his shirt.

I grinned and tried to flip my hair dramatically.

"The one and only," I said. Lucy snickered and mouthed "Idiot" towards me. I stuck my tongue out at her and cocked my head towards my uncle. My uncle's eyes shifted between us two.

"And who's this pretty lady right here, Natsu?" asked Atlas with a wink. Lucy smiled.

"The name's Lucy," she answered. "By the way. I got a question." My uncle smiled warmly at her.

"Ask away," he said, pulling out a bottle from the shelf. He poured the sizzling pink liquid into two glass cups. He pushed the cups towards us. I stared at the pink concoction. "Sparkling Strawberry?" Atlas nodded and smiled. He noticed my blonde companion staring at the drink with newly found interest.

"It's non-alcoholic," he explained. Lucy looked up and smiled. Taking a sip of the drink.

"If you have red/orangey hair, why's Natsu's pink?" she snickered winking at me. I shot her a look. She smiled innocently at me. My uncle chuckled and leaned over towards Lucy, cupping his hand.

"Well you see. When Natsu was born. His mom mistook him for a girl at first because of the hair," whispered my uncle out loud as he smirked at me.

"Atlas. I'll give you 5 seconds to shut it before I rage," I threatened. I felt heat rush up to my face. He flashed me his trademark sly, lopsided-grin.

"His dick used to be non-existent so Grandine and Igneel thought he was girl and-," Atlas continued. I cut him off with my fist. Atlas held my fist in his hand and backed away grinning. I could hear Lucy trying to muffle her pent up laughter.

My face was now 50 shades of red.

"It's because Igneel's head was red and Grandine's hair is a light blue. Natsu's somehow turned to pink," explained Atlas, leaning against the table. I let out a tired sigh.

"Hey Lucy. Let's go dance," I said, raking a hand through my hair.

"Alrighty. Hey Natsu, what would your girl name be-," I dragged her away before she could actually start making up names. I wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her through the crowd of sweaty, grinding bodies. Once we were dead center, I let her go. A slight blush coated her cheeks.

"Next up! We have 'Desperate Measures' by Mariana's Trench," exclaimed the DJ.

Her ears perked up. Excitement flooded through her features. She bounced up and down in her spot. The beat flooded through the speakers.

"Nats, dance with me! This is one of my favorite songs," admitted Lucy.

"_Gonna make a heart-throb out of me._"

I watched as she sang along, swaying her body side to side.

"_Just a bit of minor surgery_."

My heart swelled. Just being alone with her was enough for me. I watched as she tapped her feet to the beat.

"_These desperate times call for desperate measures._"

I flashed her the warmest smile I could muster up and joined in. We crescendo.

"_I'll give you something to cry about, Show some skin, and would be, cache__, __How could you let this get to desperate measures now?_"

Lucy did some _fancy_ footwork then twirled around. She raised a brow in challenge. I smirked.

"_For a first effort this, Feels kinda last ditch."_

I showed off with a few dance moves. Lucy laughed and danced along.

"_I guess this just, Got kinda drastic, Trust us you just fell off the bus, baby."_

Lucy snickered and did a really complex dance move.

"What's that called, Heartfillia?" I snickered.

"I made it myself. I call it the 'Professional Cage Dancer'," said Lucy, in a mock British accent. I burst out laughing.

"_I can't let this, I can't let this, I can't let this go."_

Lucy bounced up and down, fisting the air.

"_I can't let this, I can't let this go, (Desperate measures), I can't let this, I can't let this go_."

"Lucky air," I muttered. Lucy laughed.

"Pervert," she snickered.

-**X**-

_**Lucy**_

I stared at him smiling. I felt elated. I felt like I was soaring 10,000 feet off the ground. I felt boundless. My heart was racing. I felt exhilarated.

"Natsu…," I murmured. My heart was overflowing with some inexplicable emotion.

"_When I got you right where I want you._"

Natsu sang along. His eyes were earnest and sincere.

"_I been pushing for this for so long," _sang Natsu along.

"_Kiss me_." We were bumped closer together.

"_Just once, for luck,"_ sang Natsu softly. I felt my heart race faster. I flashed him a warm smile.

"_These are desperate measures now._" Natsu grinned. That emotion in his eyes.

Was probably sincerity… or **_love_**.

"_I can't let this, I can't let this go_."

-**X**-

_**Erza**_

"Should we stop them…?" murmured Jellal, kissing my hair. My head rested on his shoulder. I shook my head slightly.

"Lucy would hate that… Let's just see what happens," I murmured happily. Jellal smiled.

"I love you," he murmured. I twisted my head up to kiss him.

"I love you too," I laughed against his lips.

-**X**-

_**Lucy**_

It was about 7:30pm now. The sun was gradually setting along the horizon. Streaks of yellow, purple, blue, orange, and red were etched across the sky.

"Ew. The sun. It burns," I hissed, shielding my eyes from the offending light. After being shrouded in darkness for god knows how long, the sun wasn't the best of things.

"Vampire," teased Natsu. I casually flicked him off with my middle finger. Erza and Jellal were in the back, doing god knows what.

"Erza. Jellal. Stop whispering dirty little things into each other's ears," I teased. I could hear Erza snicker.

"Should we say them out loud?" snickered Jellal.

"I'll pass," Natsu and I chorused. I giggled. Our feet thudded quietly against the pavement. There wasn't many people out now. Most shops were closed.

"WHY?! WHY ARE WE EVEN HERE?! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR ANNIVERSARY."

I froze. I came to a complete standstill. All the color drained from my face. My breath is knocked out of my lungs. That voice. Erza bumped into my back.

"Hey Lucy? What gives?" she asked. I didn't reply. My eyes shifted from left… to right. Slowly. Almost as if it was too painful to move my head.

There… in front of flower boutique stood Satan's spawn.

Lisanna.

The contents in my stomach attempted to do a complex dance it couldn't quite seem to grasp. My legs liquefied into a sticky pile of goop beneath me. My brain was malfunctioning; probably debating on whether to regulate my heartbeat or channel my airways.

Natsu following my gaze, went rigid to the core. Erza's bloodlust, avenging spirit stance, kicked in.

My feet moved on their own towards Lisanna. She drew me near like the moon draws waters.

-**X**-

_**Lisanna**_

My family. The perfect ideal fucking family – not. Anger boiled up from the pit of my stomach like a torrent of water.

It was my step-dad and mom's anniversary. Yes, my mom had gotten remarried. I'd skipped the marriage and told my step "_dad_" to fuck off whenever he saw me.

It wasn't like he was horrible or abusive. My hatred for him was kindled from somewhere deep inside me. A lonely space, void of a father's love.

When my mom had told me she was getting married. I thought she'd meant with my _biological father_. _How fucking __**wrong**__ was I._

My stepdad and mom thought it'd be a _**great **_idea to spend their anniversary with their kids. Even my big sister was here. Yay for me!

Everything was going fine. I'd been quiet throughout breakfast. I forced a smile during the amusement park. I'd even tried to make polite small talk with my "father". But that had all come crumbling down after that kiss. _**That bloody little peck on the lips**__._

I stood in front of the follower boutique, seething with rage.

"What are you going to _**bang**_ my mom now too?! _In front of us_?!" I spat. My step-dad flinched. My mom gasped. I wanted to toss as many hurtful words at them; hoping to cause as much emotional damage as possible.

"LISANNA!" said Mira, sharply.

"**WHY?! WHY ARE WE EVEN HERE?! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR ANNIVERSARY**," I yelled, glaring at my step-dad.

"Lisanna. That's not manly," said Elfman quietly.

"I DON'T CARE. FUCK IT ALL. FUCK YOUR MARRIAGE. FUCK HIM. FUCK YOU. JUST FUCK-." I was cut off.

"_**SLAP.**_"

My eyes widened. I stared at my big sister with disbelief. Tears burned the back of my eyes. Had my parents taken away my precious big sister to…?

"**LISANNA STOP IT**!" yelled Mira. She grabbed my shoulders and shook me. Betrayal flashed across my eyes. I shoved her away.

"So you're on mom and that man whore's side?" I spat, venom dripping from every word. Mira flinched. Hurt flitted through her features. She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Is it really that hard…," my mom started. She was shaking. "… to see us together…? Even though I love your step-dad so much."

I stared at her. My eyes narrows slits.

"Yes. It's _**disgusting**_," I retorted. My mom's eyes widened. And so the waterworks began. My step-dad wrapped an arm around my mom, trying to console her.

"Well that was awfully bitchy of you."

Mira and I turned to see a pretty blonde wearing an expensive dress in front of us. Her voice was hollow. Her eyes were lifeless. Her skin was a ghastly white. I stared at her pointedly.

"Who are you?" I asked, growing irate. The girl looked at me for several seconds, then held up her wrist. She pointed to 5 tiny white scar-like impressions on her wrist. Then she picked up a piece of her hair. She held it out in front of her. She made scissors with her fingers and cut through the strands of hair.

Scissors...? White scars…? Blonde hair…? I cocked my head to the side to see Natsu. His eyes were full of hatred and vehemence. Erza stood to the left of the girl with a blue-haired male; her fists balled into tight fists.

Recognition dawned upon me. My earlier hatred amplified.

Lucy Fucking Heartfilia.

I'd had to act all nice around people because of her. I, Lisanna Strauss, had been bullied! Because of that twit.

Mira's eyes grew wide.

"You're the girl that Lisanna…," stuttered Mira. I cut her off.

"What are you doing here, you **bitch**," I spat. My parents and siblings flinched. Erza growled but was halted from doing anything by the blue-haired guy's hand. I smiled cynically. This would be easy. I could yell all I wanted and the blonde bitch would take it. I'd make her cry again. I'd hurt her.

I channelled all my anger towards her.

"Are you still sleeping around and opening your legs?" I sneered. Lucy's expression was blank and unreadable.

"I wouldn't want to steal your job," said Lucy, passively. That bitch! "Oh you think you're the shit now?! _**HUH**_?!" I said.

"Lisanna," said Natsu. His expression was tight and cold. Hurt flashed across my eyes. I still loved him. The fact that he was still even beside Lucy made me mad.

"_Did you forget what I told you_?" he whispered.

"Natsu, shut up," said Lucy, cutting him off.

-**X**-

_**Lucy**_

I felt absolute zero. I plastered a mask upon my face.

"Yeah get your boyfriend to stick up for you," said Lisanna.

The more I listened to her words. The more stupid and half-assed they sounded. So I put her on mute. I watched as her mouth moved. Her face was contorted into all-consuming rage. Erza and Jellal looked like they were at their limits. Natsu looked almost as scary as Erza.

"It's because of you I've been bullied," yelled Lisanna. I sunk my teeth into my lower lip, fighting back a string of curse words.

"**I HAVE IT SO MUCH WORSE THAN YOU EVER DID. YET YOU CAN STILL WALK AROUND LIKE THAT**," thundered Lisanna. My flesh was ripping. I dug my nails into my arm.

"**YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN LOOKING DOWN ON ME**." One. Her big sister yelled at her.

"**YOU'RE SO WORTHLESS!"** Two. Her mom slapped her again.

"Shut up Lisanna," her mom threatened. Lisanna ignored her.

"**YOU'RE NOT WANTED**." Three.

"**MY PARENTS ARE DIVORCED. YOUR DAD'S A RICH ASSHOLE WHO PROBABLY DOESN'T GIVE TWO SHITS ABOUT YOU. I BET HE'S JUST AS CONCEITED AS YOU**," bellowed Lisanna. That did it. I snapped.

My fist nearly connected with her jawline. Lisanna tumbled backwards at the force of the impact. She collided with a tall plant. Natsu and Erza stared at me in surprise. My face was dark. Lisanna winced in pain.

My fist hung, suspended in the air.

-**X**-

_**Natsu**_

Shock. I was shocked. Lucy rarely lost it. My mouth hung open slightly as I stared at the blonde.

"I was fine when you yelled at me. But bringing my dad into this? That crossed the line," said Lucy, bringing her arm down. It fell to her side limply.

"Don't _**ever**_ slander my _**father's name in my presence**_," she said, her voice thick with emotion. Lisanna recoiled.

"Do you have any idea?! **HOW HARD HE WORKED TO GET THIS FAR**?!" yelled Lucy, her voice echoed through the streets.

"_**YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD IT IS TO RAISE A CHILD ALONE WHO'S THE SPLITTING IMAGE OF YOUR DECEASED WIFE**_!" bellowed Lucy, her voice was cracking. Lisanna's eyes grew wide.

"You've never had to grow up faster than an adult because you **KNEW** your father was incapable of nurturing a child. _**YOU'VE NEVER HAD TO GO TO YOUR MOM'S BURIAL ALONE**_," yelled Lucy. Shock flitted through my features. She went to bury her mom… alone? Even Erza and Jellal were at a loss.

"You think sadness if something that can be weighed by _**scales**_?!" asked Lucy, a note of hysteria in her voice. Lisanna opened her mouth to say something but then promptly shut it.

"So whoever is sadder, gets the automatic right to ruin others' lives?! **Don't bullshit me,"** said Lucy. There was a dark air around her.

"You want to measure who's sadder. Well let me tell you a few things about myself you probably don't even give a fuck about," said Lucy, with icy calmness.

"My mom died when I was fucking **2**. My dad was _**a budding alcoholic**_ who immersed himself in wealth to ease the pain of his loss. I had to be _exceptional_ or he wouldn't even **notice me**. I **didn't have** many friends apart from Sting," she spat. My heart nosedived towards the ground.

"Then I made one friend. My first fucking friend. _**HELL MY FIRST LOVE**_," said Lucy, a tear trickled down her cheek.

"You took something precious to me, right before my eyes," said Lucy quietly. Surprise flitted through Lisanna's features. I looked anywhere but at Lucy. I felt tears prickle the corners of my eyes. I sucked in my breath to control the waterfall of tears. Regret passed through me like a whirlwind.

Lucy looked up. Her face was hard.

"I had to _**go 3 three years **_of _**therapy and counselling**_. I nearly resorted to _**self-harm**_. _I NEARLY KILLED MYSELF BECAUSE I COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. I HAD TO WEAR FAKE SMILES SO I COULD GET OUT OF THE HOSPITAL QUICKER. I HAD TO TALK WITH NURSES WHO DIDN'T EVEN UNDERSTAND ME AND ALL THOUGHT I WAS CRAZY._ _**THAT WERE ONLY HELPING ME FOR THE SAKE OF CASH. I HAD TO CARRY THE WEIGHT OF A TAINTED CHILDHOOD WITH ME. I CAN'T EVEN SEE FIRE!**_" said Lucy rapidly. Her words shooting out like a machine-gun. Each word dug into my skin like a razor.

Lucy's fists fell.

"Is this what you always thought… for the past years? That I was looking down on you? Were my tears really that meaningless?" she asked softly. Lisanna stared at Lucy, her jaw hanging open. And then… she smirked.

"Are you done yet?" she asked, yawning. I knew she was faking not caring. I grit my teeth together. Luch stared at Lisanna, her poker-face back. She walked towards Lisanna and crouched down.

"I'm not a crybaby anymore, Lisanna. If you wanna play with fire, then let's play," said Lucy. She got up from her crouch.

"But, just so you know, _**I can burn a lot more than a wrist**_," said Lucy, but her turning on her heel and fast-walking away.

"_**LUCY**_!" I yelled out, chasing after her.

-**X**-

_**Lisanna**_

I felt like a complete and utter bitch. Where did I take a wrong turn in life?

"Are you done yet?"

The words tumbled out of my mouth out of habit.

"_I'm not a crybaby anymore, Lisanna. If you wanna play with fire, then let's play. But, just so you know, __**I can burn a lot more than a wrist."**_

Erza stood in front of me.

"What? Are you here to yell at me too?!" I spat, looking at the ground. I mentally slapped myself again.

"Are you happy now? Are you satisfied?"

I looked up, scrunching my eyebrows in confusion.

"You're a pretty good actor. You actually seemed like you were changing for the better during Grade 6," said Erza. She turned around and started walking away.

"But, I was **dead wrong**. Pathetic," said Erza before leaving with the blue-haired male.

Shame burned my face. I looked up at my parents. They didn't say anything. I watched as Mira started walking away.

"WAIT! MIRA-NEE!" I cried out, latching onto her wrist. Mira stopped.

"You think you're the only one suffering in this family? **Take a look around next time**," said Mira quietly, gently pulling away from my grip. Mira walked away, leaving me to think about my actions. I looked at Elfman and my mom and then finally my stepdad.

For the first time ever, I felt regret.

"What have I done?!"

-**X**-

_**Natsu**_

I lean against a tree with my arms crossed. I watch as Lucy rages through the forest. Kicking down trees and hurling pebbles at the nearby stream. A series of curse words tumble out of her mouth.

"Natsu, how should a person feel right now?" said Lucy, her voice was cracking and shaky. My own voice was raw with emotion.

"I don't... know, Luce. I really don't know," I replied, my voice faltering. She flashed me a sad smile, tears streamed down her face.

"I don't know who to hate any more. I don't know if anyone cares. I'm just so tired Natsu. _So tired_," she trilled, covering her face with her arm. I feel tears trickle down my own face. I walk up to her and stand in front of her.

"Natsu, what do I do now?" she asked, sobs racked her body. She hiccuped a bit. I pulled her into my warm arms. Encircling her, shielding her within them. Protecting her from all the bad things in this world. Warding off the evil. I tighten my grip; afraid that if I let go, she'll wither away. Tears fall from my eyes onto her hair.

Her eyes widened.

"Nothing," I choked out. Lucy's eyelids lowered a bit.

"Must've been lonely," I murmured. Lucy closed her eyes, tears slipping out of her tear-duct. I probably seemed like a crybaby. But I didn't care.

-**X**-

_**Lucy**_

"Don't worry. I've got you," he whispered into my hair. That was right, I didn't have to do anything just yet. He was shedding tears for me. My eyelids fluttered open. I wiped away the tears in his eyes and smiled.

"Don't cry idiot," I said, with tears flowing down my own face. He smiled and pushed my head back to his chest with his hand.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he repeated inaudibly. I squeezed my eyes shut and hugged him tighter.

Erza and Jellal watched the two from afar, smiling.

"Yeah, let's leave those two alone," whispered Jellal.

-**X**-

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I was really busy. :c And my parents hate me spending too much time on my laptop.. x.x  
>I was also really depressed.<strong>

**Hehe, Lisanna's in the picture now. She's still a bitch, unfortunately. She'll change after this though. She hasn't really understood the immensity of her actions.**

**Anyways after Lean On Me, I'm going to start on a new series.**

**Since school will be starting up soon. I'll update every Friday on the new series.**

**I'll give you 3 choices.**

**A) A Dead Girl's Wish**

**General Summary: Shortly after Lisanna's return, Lucy is forgotten. Her rent is due soon but all the quests are taken. Lucy decides to take an SS-Class Quest which is forbidden. But some inexplicable magic force makes Mira and Master allow this. During the SS-Class, Lucy dies. And comes back to life. That's where her hell begins. NaLu**

**Genre: Horror/ Action/ Thriller/ Supernatural/ Romance**

**B) A Thousand Paper Cranes**

**Genre: Romance/ Sad/ Tragedy/ Sweet/ Fluff**

**General Summary: Lucy meets Natsu Dragneel. The two keep meeting by coincidence; this is usually when Lucy's in trouble. Lucy grows fond of this Natsu-guy. Lucy gets a job at the local hospital. The two meet by coincidence again. But this time, Natsu's the one in trouble. He's suffering from Leukemia. The two gradually fall in love. Do miracles really happen? NaLu**

**C) Capture My Heart**

**Genre: Action/ Romance/ Magic**

**General Sumamry: Natsu Dragneel is the best cop around. He can solve cases in matter of minutes. That is, until he gets the Lucy Heartfilia case. Lucy Heartfilia is a serial killer. But her killings are abnormal. Her battle tactics are insane. NaLu**

**Vote for your favorite one by typing A,B, or C into your review.**

**These aren't the real summaries btw. The real summaries are badass.**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and its characters.**

**This story belongs to me.**


	22. Chapter 22: Only For You

**Chapter 22: Only For You**

_**Natsu**_

My arms were wrapped around her tightly. Our bodies were melded into a deep embrace. Our legs entwined. The strap of her nightgown slipped down her shoulder and onto the floor. Her damp blonde hair was splayed across the pillow. Her cheeks were flushed pink. Her fingers were tangled in my hair. My heart was locked in a fierce game of Ping-Pong against my rib-cage.

And then…

I woke up.

Heat coursed through my body like a tidal-wave of fire. My breaths were choppy and ragged; like a dull knife clashing against steel. I raked a hand through my tousled hair as I tried to control my abnormal heartbeat. The moonlight filtered in through the blinds. The small alarm clock read 5am. I leaned against my bedframe, shaking away all perverse thoughts in my head.

What the fuck was up with that?! I chagrined; shame burned my face. I felt like a rapacious, malignant coyote preying on the frail (-ish) and innocent (-ish) lamb. Lucy was right. Mr. Pervert_ should've_ been my biological name. Maybe I'd have to visit a psychologist.

If Lucy was telepathic, I'd be screwed; well, I wouldn't know. I'd be dead. I snorted.

Or maybe I should attend one of those talk circles…

"Hi. I'm Natsu Dragneel. I'm a sexually frustrated sophomore who's attracted to the sadistic blonde next door. Don't worry. I don't bite. _Hard_. Please take good care of me," I mimicked in a deep voice. I snorted, getting out of bed.

I sauntered over to the mirror and ran a comb through my hair. I pulled a black shirt out of my closet and tugged it over my bare chest. My grey boxers hung limply at my waist. There was still an hour before I had to give a shit about what I wore. I grabbed my house-keys off a hook and filed out of the room.

I shut the door quietly.

"Couldn't sleep? Were you dreaming about me?"

The key slipped from my hand. It clattered to the ground with a sharp clang. Electricity mixed with heat boiled from the pit of my stomach. I turned my head mechanically, guilt etched across my features.

Lucy's arms were crossed over her chest. An unwavering smug grin pasted neatly on her lips. Her hair was piled high in a sleek ponytail with side-swept bangs. She sported a black Nikes sports bra with black Nikes tempo shorts. She wore a pair of black roots running shoes. Large black headphones were mounted on top her head. Beads of sweat dotted her body.

I stared breathlessly at her before covering my eyes once more with my arm. My face reddened with every guilty beat of my heart. If my mind was a computer; then Lucy would be the virus. All my circuits would be fried. All precise processes and procedures would malfunction. All logical reasoning… would no longer have meaning.

I walked over towards the wall and slammed my forehead down on it hard. Lucy arched a brow in surprise.

Why. Slam.

Are. Slam.

You. Slam.

So. Slam.

Freaking. Slam.

_Cute_?! **SLAM!**

I slammed my forehead down on it again and again. Lucy blanched.

-**X**-

_**Lucy**_

My mouth hung open slightly ajar. My forehead was scrunched up while my left brow was raised. I didn't know whether or not to stop him. Was he on his man period or something?! Was it something I said?!

"Natsu… are you… by any chance... a… um," I stammered, fumbling for words. Natsu stopped his destructive behavior to turn to look at me. I twiddled with my thumbs, not knowing where I was going with this. He raised a brow in confusion.

"Are you… **Are you a masochist**?!" I blurted out without thinking. No reply…

Natsu arched a brow in amusement, his eyes suddenly alight with humor. His lips twisted up into a smirk. Heat rushed up to my face as I realized my blunder.

"Of course, Luce. Chains and whips excite me, _especially_," he snickered, wickedly. He strolled towards me. My shoulders stiffened… then relaxed. A feeling of resignation coursed through my body. He was indeed going to pull some bullshit. I let out a sigh, suddenly feeling tired. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned his head in close.

"I've been a bad boy, Heartfilia. _Punish me_," he murmured huskily.

My breath involuntarily hitched. Realization dawned upon me. There were only a few scraps of thin fabric separating us. Not to mention I was semi-naked, wearing a sports bra and all. Heat rushed up to my face. Thank god it was night-time. Oh fuck, it was still night-time.

And then…

I laughed. Full out laughed. I clutched my stomach to stop the onslaught of laughs attacking my stomach. Much to my surprise, Natsu joined in. A boyish, carefree, toothy giggle.

"_Punish me_? What hentai was that from?" I snorted in between the laughs. Natsu flashed me a devil-may-care grin.

"Obviously the one with Virgo-Sensei," he winked. I made a gagging noise and smacked him playfully.

"There goes Breakfast… and Lunch, Dinner, Supper. Oh! And Midnight Snack-time," I whined, trying to clear the image of my history teacher bending over for me. I shivered. Natsu snickered.

-**X**-

_**Natsu**_

"Midnight Snack-time?" I asked, my tone playful and teasing. Lucy grinned. She was about to reply but was interrupted by her coughing.

"Luce?! Are you okay?!" I asked in alarm. She nodded slowly. She placed a hand over her forehead subconsciously.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired," she admitted. Concern flooded through my features. Now that she mentioned it, she did seem slightly pale… I sunk my teeth down into my lower lip. A tight knot of apprehension twisted in my stomach.

"I see…," I trailed, not believing her for a moment. Lucy ambled over to her door, slowly turning the knob.

"Well… see you later," she said, laughing nervously. I forced up a tight smile and nodded. She cast a worried glance towards me before disappearing into the darkness of her room.

I massaged my temples, ignoring the aching sensation of dread in my chest.

-**X**-

I stared at the black-board wordlessly. The skater-like chalk glided across the board carving numbers into the black snow. Complex algebraic equations were written across the board. I propped my chin into the palm of my right hand and stared out of the open window. A cool breeze blasted across my face. My eyelids fluttered shut. My mind drifted off to Lucy.

She hadn't been here during first period.

A million scenarios popped up into my head.

1000 of them, completely unreasonable or realistic.

I let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of my nose.

I felt like my mom.

-**X**-

_**Erza**_

"Are you sure everything's fine…?" I asked, incredulously. The sound of heavy coughing and sneezing filtered in through the speaker.

"I-I'm fine," assured Lucy, meekly. I frowned slightly. I felt my chest tighten in worry.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Lucy. I'll get a cab. I'm coming over _**right now**_!" I declared. My voice offering no protests. I received weird looks from the others in the art room. I gripped the clay vase that was spinning on the wheel. Then clay thinned at my touch. I silently cursed. Freaking pottery.

"NO!" exclaimed Lucy. "You have 5 classes still..." I felt a slight bubble of anger ease its way up to my stomach.

"**YOU'RE MORE IMPORTANT TO ME THAN A DANG CLAY DILDO**!" I bellowed out. The class turned to stare at me. Ito-Sensei gave me a sharp look. His left eye twitched.

"Erza please turn off your phone or I will have to confiscate it," instructed Ito-sensei icily. His voice was edged with a hint of irritation. I flashed him a wicked smile.

"If you want one of your favorite students to die. Then _please, take it_. I _insist_," I threatened, laughing evilly. My table-mates, Shiko and Touka, scooted farther away. Ito-Sensei cringed before recollecting himself.

"H-Has something happened to Lucy-san?" said a girl. Natsu's head shot up immediately. He turned to meet my gaze.

"U-Um… she's just… s-sick," I confessed, arching a brow at Natsu. He shot out of his desk, toppling over his chair in the process. It landed on the ground with a sharp thud making the students around him jolt out of their seats.

"Sensei, may I be excused for the rest of the day," asked Natsu, his voice edged with a note of urgency. Ito-Sensei simply stared at Natsu.

"Natsu, you have a 40% in Art. _**HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE**_?!" exclaimed Ito-Sensei incredulously. Natsu shrugged nonchalantly. I snorted

"That's because you're too judgmental," argued Natsu, pouting slightly. Ito-Sensei guffawed.

"Natsu… that's how I grade you… by judging your art…," said Ito-Sensei, his eye twitching. Natsu casually flicked him off.

"It's urgent… please?" said Natsu, his voice tight and pained. I rolled my eyes. He sounded like a beat-up Romeo grieving over his fallen Juliet. Wait… fallen Juliet? Lucy…?! Ito-Sensei let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine. But I won't cover for your absence Mr. Dragneel," warned Ito-Sensei.

"I know. Thank you," replied Natsu, maturely. He pelted through the aisles not sparing anyone else a glance. I laughed out loud.

"I guess that dense idiot is good for some things," I smiled, wiping a tiny tear out of the corner of my eye.

-**X**-

_**Natsu**_

I ran up the steps to our flat, two steps at a time. I had blanched when Erza had told me Lucy was sick. I reached out for the handle then froze. A loud crash resounded through the flat. I involuntarily flinched.

"Lucy?!" I called out. There was no reply. I turned the knob and thrust the door open. The door was unlocked…? Was someone else here…? I felt unease course through my veins.

I walked into the dimly lit living room. A colorful array of lights flickered off the TV. 3 boxes of tissue rested on a glass mini-table. A huge, pink cotton blanket, embroidered with lace, rested on top the couch. Heavy coughing sounded from the washroom just down the hall. I walked slowly towards the door. Light spilled out of the crack. I gently shoved it open.

Lucy was curled on the floor in a fetal position. Her blonde hair was splayed across the tile floor. Her cheeks were flush against her sickly white skin. She wore a long denim blouse with presumably nothing underneath. The first 4 buttons were unbuttoned revealing her lacy black bra and stomach. Her black Spandex shorts were concealed underneath the blouse. Broken glass rested in the sink.

-**X**-

_**Lucy**_

I knew he was staring. I debated on whether or not to nail him in the face with my leg or to tell him off. I did neither. I groaned as I clutched my stomach. Another wave of vomit surged up from the pit of my stomach. I shot off the ground and clutched the edges of the toilet. The contents of my stomach spilled into the toilet. I felt Natsu's hands on my shoulder. I flushed quickly. We sat in silence. Listening to the water spiral down into the black hole.

"How about now, Dragneel. Am I still hot?" I teased, coughing. I turned to look at him. He smiled warmly. He placed the back of his hand against my forehead.

"Definitely hot," he snickered. A slight blush dusted his cheeks. He dropped his hand. My forehead tingled. I stifled a sneeze with my sleeve. Natsu looked at me thoughtfully. I watched as he turned around and picked up my arms. He wrapped them around his neck before hoisting my thighs onto his waist.

"Aren't you going to ask why or how I got here?" smiled Natsu. My eyelids fluttered shut as he stood up. I snorted.

"I'm frankly too scared to ask. I think your stalker classes are really paying off. Maybe next week you'll be promoted to pedophile," I mumbled against his shirt. I could hear the ends of his lip quirk up. We were now nearing the living room.

"I'm surprised you haven't beaten me up yet," admitted Natsu. I smiled against his shirt.

"I'm too tired to care anymore," I murmured. Natsu sat down onto the couch, removing my arms from his neck. He laid me down on a pillow. He draped the cotton blanket over my feeble frame. I could feel him brush a stay strand of hair away from my forehead. I could hear his soft footsteps thud against the Tigerwood hardwood flooring.

The room dimmed. The boisterous sounds of the television died down.

"Hey… Nats. I can't sleep," I admitted, my eyelids fluttered open. Natsu stood a meter away with his head in the clouds. He snapped out of his trance then sauntered towards me. He smiled and slid under the blanket next to me. He angled his body towards me, with his chin propped up in the palm of his left hand. His chocolate eyes peered down at me. A small smile on his face. I felt heat rush up to my cheeks. My eyelids fluttered shut. If my heart was a gymnast. Then my rib-cage would be its trampoline. It was tumbling, jumping, flying in my rib-cage.

Since when… had I felt this way…?

"_Oh Florida, please be still tonight, Don't disturb this love of mine_," he sung quietly. His voice a murmur. My pulse spiked up. [I Swear This Time I Mean It by Mayday Parade]

"_Look how she's so serene, You've gotta help me out_," he murmured. I felt his fingers brush lightly against my forehead. I smiled.

"_And count the stars to form in lines, And find the words we'll sing in time_," he sung softly, playing with my hair.

"Kudos for the song choice," I murmured. I could feel him smile.

"_I want to keep her dreaming, It's my one wish, I won't forget this,"_ he continued. I felt the overwhelming urge to cry.

"_I'm outdated, overrated, Morning seems so far way,"_ his voice was velvety soft. Tears burned the back of my eyes. Nostalgia burned my throat.

"_So I'll sing a melody, And hope to God she's listening, Sleeping softly while I sing,_" he sang softly. The tears slipped from my tear-duct.

"Lucy…?" he asked. I shook my head furiously.

"Keep going," I whispered.

"_And I'll be your memories, Your lullaby for all the times, Hoping that my voice could get it right," _he sung. Something warm was pressed against my forehead. My eyelids fluttered open but the tingling sensation had already disappeared. Natsu looked away. His cheeks a red hue. I arched a brow before closing my eyelids for the final time.

-**X**-

I woke up to the sound of sizzling and crackling, I rubbed my eyelids sleepily, blinking rapidly. I stretched my arms outwards, yawning. I looked around. The room was dark. The only light coming from the kitchen.

Natsu stood by the stove cracking an egg into a bowl. He poured the mixture onto a fry pan. He then proceeded to swish the liquid around. He wore my frilly pink apron. I smiled.

-**X**-

_**Natsu**_

I was making an egg omelet. The only thing I really could make… I watched the mixture sizzle,

"You'd be a great housewife," giggled a voice. I stumbled back in surprise. Lucy stood in front of me with a blanket draped over her shoulders. I grinned.

"If I was a housewife. I think my 'husband' would develop lactose intolerance or some egg-related eating disorder," I snorted. Lucy laughed.

"Want me to help?" she asked, coughing in her sleeve. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"No. You. In bed. Now," I commanded. Lucy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. The blanket fell from her shoulders. She smirked.

"Nope," she chirped gleefully. I arched a brow in amusement,

"Shall I carry you back there?" I snickered. Lucy clamped a hand over her mouth in mock horror.

"You wouldn't, Monsieur Dragneel," she said in a mock French accent.

"Try me," I said with a wink. Lucy rolled her eyes and playfully smacked my shoulder. Her grin broadened.

"Natsu the Masochist, where's my food?" snickered Lucy. I smirked and leaned in close.

"You can have me later," I said, wiggling my eyebrows. Lucy squealed and grabbed a tub of salt. She opened the cap and hurled bunches of the white grain towards me. I laughed and tried to block the brunt of load with my arm.

"Pervert," she laughed, winking. I grinned and turned off the stove. I grabbed two eggs and cracked them within my hands. She arched a brow, her eyes alight with humor.

"Natsu, you're not HowToBasic. Get it through your head," teased Lucy. I smirked and lobbed the yolks towards the blonde. Lucy shrieked as they collided with her forehead. She smirked wickedly. She grabbed a can of vegetable spray and sprayed it in my face.

"It's an improvement Dragneel. I think I'd rate that a 0.000000001 out of your usual -1, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000," she teased. I snickered and ran over to the fridge. I grabbed a can of whip-cream and shook it.

"Luce, this is food abuse. Be more thoughtful," I said with mock sadness. Lucy smirked and arched a brow.

"Be more thoughtful? Like how-. "I cut her off by spraying whip cream into her mouth. Lucy's jaw dropped. I burst out laughing. Lucy spit the excess cream into the sink and turned around to shoot me a dirty look.

She smiled wickedly.

"Prepare to die."

-**X**-

_**Lucy**_

"We're going to be damned for this," Natsu whined. Natsu had just gotten out of the shower. I'd taken a shower and changed into more "appropriate" attire. Which consisted of a pair of pink-plaid, flannel sleep-pants and a grey tank-top. I'd piled my hair up into a pony-tail and swept my bangs to the side.

We sat at the foot of the stairs. Natsu had a towel draped around his neck. He wore a navy blue tank-top with black cargo shorts.

"I regret nothing," I admitted, shrugging nonchalantly. Natsu stared at me in mock horror.

"Luce, you food-abuser," he cried. I snorted.

"Right," I snickered. Natsu grinned. We sat in comfortable silence. Then I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"Didn't you have class today…?!" I asked, cocking my head to the left.

"I skipped," he confessed. I was taken aback. Confusion flooded through my features.

"I heard you were sick," he muttered quietly. My eyes widened. My mouth was slightly ajar.

"S-So…?" I stammered. Natsu flashed me a tentative smile

"Erza may have inspired this quote. But. You're more important to me than school itself," he murmured quietly, propping his chin into his hands. I was taken aback once again. Silence ensued.

And then… I smiled. I felt like crying again.

"Thank you," I murmured quietly, a slight blush dusting my cheeks. Natsu flashed me a lopsided grin.

"No… thank you," he murmured. We sat there. Staring at each other. Just smiling.

"But still. I need to avenge my hair. Yolk was a bitch to get out," I said, staring at Natsu evilly. He arched a brow in amusement.

"What do you have in mind Heartfilia?" snickered Natsu. I grinned wickedly.

"Uno. Definitely Uno."

-**X**-

_**Yukino**_

School had just ended.

The bell had just rung.

Students filed out of the class.

_**That's where my hell begun.**_

-**X**-

**I'M SOOOOO SORRY. THIS WAS SOOOOO LATE. It's just I went on vacation and didn't have my laptop. Then it was my birthday tooo. So, yeah.**

**Omg next chapter's creepy as fuck.**

**This chapter was short...**

**:c**

**Pardon any grammatical/spelling errors. Didn't have time to check.**

**ALSO. Last time I asked you guys which new series I should do. Almost all of you chose the letter "C". So that's what I'll be doing. It'll be called, "Kiss Me Before I Kill You."**

**It's coming out like today, tomorrow, or Friday. My school starts this Wednesday.**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and its characters.**

**This story belongs to me.**


	23. Chapter 23: My Life

**Lean On Me Chapter 23: My Life**

_**Yukino**_

My parents used to tell me, that the blood bond was the closest, strongest, _purest_ thing in the universe. _Is that why I'm crying now?_

I walked through the sparsely-used hallway. A few students loitered around, making polite small-talk. I shoved my history papers into a tiny burlap sack and skipped over towards the boy's locker-rooms. I patiently waited outside the doors, shifting my feet from side to side.

"Yuki!"

I cocked my head to the right and smiled. Rogue looked down at me, flashing me one of his rare, sway-worthy grins.

"I wanted to say goodbye before I left," I explained. His grin broadened.

"Goodbye," he replied, ruffling my hair. I hadn't worn a cap today; it had earned me a smile from Sting and Rogue.

"Bye, Bye," I grinned, waving to him before I left. I gently pushed open the colossal exit doors and slipped through the crack. I quietly closed the door and began to turn around.

"Yu-Ki-No-_Chan_, so this is where you've been hiding."

Ice replaced my bones. The blood squeezed out of my heart. The air was knocked out of my lungs. I didn't turn around. My shaky hand gripped the door handle as if my life depended on it. The contents in my stomach were doing some complex acrobatic routine it couldn't quite grasp.

My head slowly turned around as the blood drained from my face.

_He_ stood there.

That's when my world came crashing down.

-**X**-

Have you ever heard the love stories about two people hopelessly in love? That… nothing else seemed to matter except for the taste of his lips on hers. That just seeing her smile would light up his day. That the small things he did would make her cry happy?

That you'd be willing to even put family over the sake of her or him…

That was my _mother_ and _father_.

Mom and dad were only 18. They hadn't even graduated… the day I opened my sienna brown eyes. My grandpas and grandmas alienated them. Told them to go raise me on their own without their blessings.

That's exactly what they did. They got married a week after I was born. Fragments of the day remained instilled within my memory. The frilly white gown. My dad's black tie. That's about it.

We were financially unstable. Mom was a chemist. Dad was a mechanical engineer. They were both busy; I never complained. Times were tough; but mom… dad… they lived everyday like it was their last.

_I loved them so much_.

Mom, Dad, and I were perched on top daddy's rusty old Chevy. "Let it Be," by the Beatles spewed out of the stereo. Dad and mom sung along swaying their bodies side to side. Mom took a swig of Jack Daniels then passed it over to dad. Their hands rested on the small of my back; interlaced like always.

Mom's tanned blonde hair flew in the wind. She wore a baby blue off-shoulder, knitted sweater with white shorts. The night sky was pitch black. Glowing balls of hot gas lit up the sky. The moon stood strong and proud, towering above all of mankind.

Dad threw his white snap-back into the air as he began to crescendo, "Let it Be." He wore a white and baby blue polo tank-top with white cargo shorts. They matched. Mom laughed taking another sip of whisky. I wrinkled my nose up.

"Mommy. Drinking's bad for your health," I chastised, crossing my arms over my baby blue, linen, floral dress. She flashed me a tentative grin and kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry, Little Blue," she giggled, tossing the bottle onto the ground. I smiled at my little nick-name. Dad smiled and leaned over to kiss mom on the lips. I clamped my hands over my eyes, peeking out of a hole in my fingers. Mom was blushing. I giggled. Daddy clamped a hand over my hands then brought them down. Mom looked flustered and in a daze.

"Hey Little Blue. Look at the sky," said dad, pointing towards a clutter of stars. 6 of them shone brightly in the night sky.

"Doesn't that look like us?" he snickered, winking. I shot him an are-you-serious look.

"Daddy. That's the Pleiades. I read about them in my astronomer book," I stated as a matter-of-fact. He smiled and ruffled my hair. A giggle tumbled out of my mouth.

"You got mommy's brains. At least you inherited my insanely good looks," teased dad, winking at mom suggestively.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," muttered my mom, rolling her eyes.

"Are you denying it?" said dad, quirking an eyebrow. Mom grinned and playfully punched him.

"Nope," she replied with a grin.

I stared at the cloudless sky, wondering what it would be like to soar across them. To have a pair of white wings upon your shoulder. And a golden halo mounted on top your head.

"Mommy, Will I go to Heaven?" I asked, my eyes twinkling with hope. Mom looked towards the sky. The wind sent her hair flying back. Her smile faltered.

"We all go to Heaven someday, Little Blue. Some faster than others," she murmured.

-**X**-

**Blood. Blood. There was blood everywhere.**

"CALL EMS NOW!" yelled out a voice. I couldn't feel my legs or my arms. My eyelids felt like lead.

"Mommy," I croaked out, reaching a tiny hand towards her bloodied arm. Her eyelids were firmly shut. There was a deep gash across the side of her forehead. Her tanned blonde hair was splayed across the concrete.

"Daddy," I croaked out, straining my hand towards him. The smell of burnt tires, twisted metal, and gasoline burned my nostrils.

"That kid," cried out a voice. They sounded like they were on the verge of tears. "Oh my god, this couple and their kid were in the middle of the car crash."

Black spots started to smudge my vision. Mom doesn't move. Dad twitches slightly. He slowly tilts his head towards me. Tears trickled down his deformed face.

"I love you… Little Blue."

Tears trickled down my eyes. I try to scream but the screams won't come out.

"EMS IS HERE. QUICK PUT THE LITTLE GIRL ONTO THE STRETCHER," boomed a loud voice. Something brushed against me. I was too numb to feel. They were probably arms. I landed on something soft.

Then inky blackness.

-**X**-

I clutched the IV tightly, knowing if I let go, I'd probably collapse. Memories of the car crash flooded through my head. I stood clad in the faded, blue hospital gown; staring out the window aimlessly. My tiny five year old frame shook slightly.

I wore a perpetual poker face. I didn't shed any tears during the burial. I didn't cry when I woke up in the hospital bed.

A lady with a brown clip-board stood beside me. She was scribbling something rapidly onto the white sheets. She wore wide, wire-rimmed glasses. Her brown hair was piled high in a bun. She wore a nude color, office-lady outfit. Her face was grave.

I wasn't going to cry. I already knew what she was going to say.

I don't make eye-contact, afraid if I do, they'll see through me. "Where's mom and dad," I ask, my voice nearly inaudible. The lady crouched down to level our heads. She took off her wire-rimmed glasses and placed them on a black folding-chair. A single, glass-like tear slid down her face.

She pointed her forefinger towards the sky.

"They became constellations, Yukino."

Tears rolled down my face. I smiled sadly.

"Dad, always wanted to be a constellation," I laughed, feeling my voice break. I collapsed to the floor, all the emotions I'd been keeping locked up came falling out like a waterfall. More tears rolled out of the lady's cheek. She pulled me into her arms and sobbed into my shoulder.

For the first time ever I let myself cry in front of someone. It was also my last.

_I never saw that lady again._

-**X**-

We sat in a narrow room with a long, honey-colored table. Relatives were lined along the sides. I sat at the very end. The room was dark, dimly lit by 2 rows of candles.

"I can't possibly take another child. I already have 7," exclaimed an elderly woman, throwing her hands up in the air. Her gray hair protruded scantily out of a messy bun. I simply stared at the table with hollow eyes.

"Not to mention this is Aiden and Saki's daughter. Didn't we sever ties with them ages ago? Taking care of _that_ is not out responsibility!" exclaimed a young man, his hand wrapped around his flashy wife's waist. Her puffed-up cleavage looked like two Charlie Brown heads.

"They had her when they were 18. Shameless," huffed his wife. Say that after you cover your chest. Was what I wanted to say…

"I'm not taking that atrocity," spat another man, holding a child within his arms. His words didn't affect me.

"Azure! Watch what you say! She's in front of us," exclaimed a young lady. The man scoffed.

"She's just a kid. Kid's don't _understand_," he snickered. A couple others chuckled. This time I looked up to meet the guy's face. Noticing my gaze, he shot me a dirty look.

What they didn't understand was…

I could understand everything.

I cast my head back down and twiddled my thumbs. Loneliness burned my insides.

"I'll take her."

I froze, going rigid to the core. A tight knot of apprehension twisted in my chest. A thin, and leathery old man with colorless eyes stared down at me. He had black, high fade hair-cut. His colorless eyes were tinged with a slight, dull blue. He wore a grey tuxedo and leaned back in his seat. His wrinkly, forefinger brushed over his bottom lip in a risqué fashion. He flicked his tongue out suggestively over chapped lips. The women stared at the man approvingly. An involuntary shudder racked my body.

"Are you sure you can take care of this child, Kenji?" cooed one of the younger females. He flashed her what was supposed to be a sexy smile. It seemed more grisly and cynical to me. I swallowed the bile that had risen to my throat.

"I'll take very good care of her. Yu. Ki. No. – _Chan,_" he murmured, sardonically. Stressing each syllable of my name. Fear boiled from the pit of my stomach.

But then again, what did I have to lose.

My smile had died with my parents. I didn't have a house. Nor did I have friends.

I was wrong.

_I had __**everything**__ to lose._

-**X**-

My hell started with a Nikon-D800-DSLR camera.

Mr. Kenji was my uncle. My _rich and married_ uncle; famous for his somewhat attractiveness and financial success.

We walked up the tiled drive-way towards his 5 story, palace. I'd worn a baggy hoodie and a pair of slacks. Something about him made me want to cover up. I kept a fair distance between us. I watched as he threw his keys into the air and caught them.

_Up… Twirl… Fall… Catch._

_Up… Twirl… Fall… Catch_.

The key's jingled. Like a ghostly melody or evil enchantment. He unlocked the door to the house. An old gramophone spewed music into the building. The corridors were dark and foreboding. Lit dimly by a hazy blue light. A cold finger tapped me on the shoulder, I shot back.

It was Mr. Kenji. Everything screamed for me to get out of here. I watched as he locked the door with a sharp click.

"Yu-Ki-No-_Chan…_," he whispered ghostly. He had a sly grin on his face. I looked at him, taking an involuntary step back.

"W-What?" I stuttered, trying to regain my self-control. My heart was in my throat. His grin broadened.

"Let's take a picture of you. To _commemorate_ this moment," he murmured into my ear. I recoiled. I shook my head side-to-side furiously. My pulse accelerated. His smile faltered. His usually eerily calm façade contorted into all-consuming rage.

"_**YOU BELONG TO ME NOW. DO AS I SAY**_!" he yelled out, taking a step towards me. I shriveled back, feeling tears burn the back of my eyes. Uncle stopped, adjusted his tie, and then took a step back. He cleared his throat.

"I'll say this again, Yukino-Chan. Stand by the wall for a picture," he said, with a voice offering no protests. I nodded slowly and took shaky footsteps towards the wall. I cast a sidelong glance towards the door. I balled my hands into tight fists. I turned back to look at him. He had a smug grin on his face.

"T-Take the picture," I stammered. His sly grin broadened. Fear stung my heart. His eyes narrowed.

"I don't think you understood me Yu-Ki-No-Chan. I want to take a picture of you – _naked_," he said with a laugh. I froze. My eyes widened. Vomit churned in my stomach. His eyes turned calculative.

"Are you being defiant, Yu-Ki-No-Chan?" he asked, casting me a dangerous look. I didn't reply, I remained frozen in my spot. I watched as he walked slowly towards a tiny table with a drawer. His shoes clicked against the hardwood floor.

Click.

Click.

Click.

He opened the drawer and pulled out a shiny, black revolver. He turned to look at me. My eyes were locked in fear. I remained paralyzed.

"Here's another thing, Yu-Ki-No-Chan. If you don't do as I say," he said, he aimed the muzzle towards me. His finger rested on the trigger, slowly pulling it back. My eyes clamped shut. There was a click. My eyelids fluttered open.

"The next time, there will be a bullet. You wouldn't want to disappoint your mom and dad right?"

I stared at him.

Hollow tears cascaded down my face.

I unzipped my hoodie.

Then my tiny shorts.

And then my shirt.

I watched as the thin material dropped to the floor.

As another part of me died that day.

"_Flash_."

-**X**-

He took away…

My pride.

My modesty.

My _dignity_.

But that wasn't enough.

He needed to take my freedom.

I didn't go to kindergarten. I was _homeschooled_. Oji-san didn't want me talking with the other kids. Oba-san was never home. He built me a cage. So that I wouldn't leave.

I spent, half of my life, in a cage. The cage was bathed in darkness. A blanket had been strewn on top. I'd only be let out for pictures, food, and washroom breaks.

He had guests over frequently. All rich entrepreneurs. With all their rich kids. I never talked to them. He let me out on these rare occasions. I'd met Rogue around this time.

"You're Yukino Aguria, right?" asked the black-haired boy. I didn't respond. I simply stared out the balcony. Oji-san had forced me to wear a dress that evening. It was a black baby doll dress. I was 7 now. It was only the two of us on the balcony.

"Are you… okay?' he asked, tapping my shoulder lightly. I nodded my head slowly.

"You're crying…," he murmured. My eyes widened. I patted the corner of my eye. I brought my finger down. A small bubble of water rested on the tip. The single tear drop seemed to provoke my tear-duct. And then the waterworks began.

"Hey! Hey! What's wrong?!" he asked. I shook my head side to side rapidly. But my tears betrayed me. The boy's expression softened.

"Can I show you something?" he asked softly, bending down to look up into my eyes. He flashed me a warm smile. He reached out a hand towards me, staring at me with earnest and sincere eyes. I stared at his hand, debating on whether or not to trust the stranger.

I reached a shaky hand towards him. He smiled gingerly and gently clasped it. The balcony had stairs leading down to the garden. The moon shone brilliantly in the sky.

He led me down the stairs and through the hedges. We stopped when we reached a giant gazebo with a grand piano. It was a fair distance away from the house. I sagged in relief.

I watched as the black-haired boy walked over to the piano.

"You can sit beside me," he murmured, patting beside him. I hesitated for a bit, then obliged. I plopped onto the black leather bench stool. He slid off the piano cover.

"W-What're you going to play?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me. He scrunched up his eyebrows then smiled thoughtfully.

"Moonlight by Yurima," he grinned. His fingers started gliding across the keys. The sweet melody floated across the cold, night air filling it with warmth and a sense of safeness. I closed my eyes and smiled for the first time. My legs swayed softly to the music. The black haired boy then switched to Mozart - Piano Concerto No. 20: II. My smile broadened.

"What's your name?" I asked, feeling light as a feather. The boy stopped playing and flashed me a sweet smile.

"Rogue," he confessed sheepishly. I frowned slightly.

"Rogue doesn't quite suit you… I think you're sweet," I confessed, blushing. The boy smiled softly.

"I know… but if that's what I was fated to be named. Then I can't do anything about it. Life's life. We can't always choose what happens. But how we can act towards changes…," he trailed. He looked straight into my eyes.

"Is our choice," he murmured. We stared wordlessly into each other's eyes. Conveying a million silent messages through them.

"Could you play some more…?" I murmured breathlessly. He winked.

"Only for you, Yuki," he snickered. I pouted and crossed my arms.

"It's Yuki_**NO**_," I huffed. Rogue grinned and started playing.

I sat there, all night, listening to him play. Until he had to leave.

-**X-**

I tiptoed into the house. It was around 3am. Rogue had left 3 hours ago. I'd refused to go back into the house. I silently shut the door behind me.

"Where have you been, Yu-Ki-No-_Chan_?"

I shot back, my eyes glazing over with raw fear. Oji-san stood at the foot of the stairs sharpening a small pocket knife. Uncontrollable tremors racked my body as I stared at the shiny blade.

"You know what happens when people are defiant, right? Yu-Ki-No-Chan," he smiled, wickedly. He moved towards me.

"Uh...," I was shaking.

"UH…," I collapsed to the floor, clamping my hands over my ears.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

-**X**-

I sat in the cage with my lacerated body. I stared at the reddening gauze not knowing whether or not to cry or laugh. A tiny crack of light spilled in through a hole in the blanket. The cage was dank and musky and a strange odor wafted out from it.

Tears spilled down my cheeks. I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them tightly. I tried to make myself as small and insignificant as possible. Maybe the pain in my heart would make the pain of my body seem paltry in comparison.

"UHH. AHHH. AHH. YES. AHHHH."

Intermittent, elicit moans sounded out from the other side of the blanket.

"UGHH. UH. AHHHH."

I pushed myself off the floor and walked slowly towards the other side of the cage.

"Mmmm, oh Kenji."

I poked a small hand out of the cage and shifted the blanket to the side. My eyes widened. I fell back into the cage with a sharp bang.

"What was that Kenji?"

"Oh, just my pet, dog."

"Ahh. Ohhh Kenji."

Oji-san was melded into an intimate embrace with some other woman. She had dirty blonde hair and tanned skin. Heat rushed up to my face, I instantly covered my eyes and scooted back to my corner. I shook my head furiously trying to get the nasty image out of my head. I looked downwards, covering my eyes.

"Wish _he_ could do me like this," giggled the woman, air headedly. My hand froze. My eyes widened.

"You mean that old-timey you call your husband?" My hands fell from my eyes. My face tilted upwards. My eyes traveled towards the tiny nightstand beside the creaking bed.

"My wife can't do none of the things you do," chuckled Oji-san.

One shiny golden ring rested beside a diamond ring. My eyes went white. The girl shrugged on her shirt and slipped on the diamond ring.

"See you next Friday?" she purred. I clutched the sides of my heads, and started shaking.

"Can't. My wife's home that day."

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to deny every possibility of infidelity. I reached into the recesses of my mind for something pure. A memory of mom and dad. Yes! Mom and dad never cheated on each other! I tried to wield the memory into existence.

"I could go for another round," snickered the girl. Oji-san laughed.

As the moans grew, my beliefs began to shatter.

-**X**-

Every day it was a new woman. Sometimes he'd forget to cover the cage.

Every week he took a new picture. And pasted it in a scrapbook.

Every hour he invented a new torture game. Some without first-aid.

Why didn't I call the cops?

I was 7; homeschooled; under constant surveillance; locked in a cage.

Besides where else could I go? Home? My parents were dead. I had no home.

He took away future aspirations…

He took away my belief in true love…

He took away my sleep.

And then…

_My first kiss _and nearly the only thing I had left.

My innocence.

-**X**-

It was 3AM. I lay awake in my steel cage. Gazing up at the inky blackness of the blanket. Oji-san was awake in another room with Oba-chan. A tear trickled down my cheek. I closed my eyes.

"Mom… Dad… I've become a cry-baby recently," I murmured. I wiped the tears away. I reached into my tiny shorts pocket and pulled out a match. I dragged it against the wall and lit it up. I'd snagged the match from Oji-san's cigarette drawer. The flame flickered in front of me.

"Happy Birthday to me…," I sang quietly.

"Happy Birthday to me…," my voice was thick with emotion.

"Happy Birthday dear me…," Tears trickled down my cheeks.

"Happy Birthday… to… me," I finished, blowing out the match. The smoke spiralled into the air.

A loud crash resounded through the room. My head snapped to the side. Fear pulsated through my body.

"_**WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS**_?!" screamed a feminine voice.

I got up from my spot, staring at the direction of the voice. A feeling of dread and anxiety knotted in my stomach. I took shaky steps towards the cage door.

"_**IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK, SAKURA.**_"

I pushed gently on the cage door. It was unlocked. I quietly stepped out of the cage.

"_**THESE ARE CONDOMS. USED CONDOMS.**_"

I tip-toed out of the room. The floorboard creaked beneath my feet. I poked my head slightly out of the door. The corridor was dark. Light spilled out of the kitchen. The lobby was just past the kitchen. The front door was wide open. Oba-chan must've forgotten to close it.

"_**SAKURA. YOU WILL NOT LEAVE THIS HOUSE**_."

I stepped out into the corridor with my heart in my mouth.

"_**AND WHO'S GOING TO STOP ME?!**__"_

I heard the stomping of feet. I ducked under a table. A large portrait of the former "happy" couple stood proudly on top of it. A solitary flower vase teetered on top of it.

There was a loud bang. Blood spilled out of the kitchen. A bloodied arm poked out from the kitchen. There was silence. Heavy, ragged breathing ensued. I clamped a hand over my mouth to stop the screams. Fear struck my body.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this Sakura. You did this to me. You MADE me do this," said Oji-san. Hysterical tears pooled at my eyes.

Kenji stepped out of the kitchen holding a large cleaver. I prayed to god that he didn't see me. Apparently god hadn't heard my prayer. His attention shifted towards me. His eyes were a fiery red. The ends of his lips curved up. The cleaver clattered to the floor.

"Yu. Ki. No. Chan. What're you doing up so late?" he purred, taking a step towards me. I screamed. A blood-curling scream. Oji-san made a shushing noise with his finger.

"No one will find you, Yu. Ki. No. Chan," he laughed, manically. He took 3 fast steps towards me. I was feeling somewhat lightheaded. I got up from my spot and took a shaky step back. He kept pursuing faster than before. I turned around and started to run but I was overpowered. Oji-san pinned me down to the ground with my hands above my head.

Disgust and nausea boiled from the pit of my stomach. He picked up a strand of my hair and smelled it.

"Oh how I love you hair. Yu. Ki. No. Chan." Revulsion and repugnance was written across my features. Before I could respond he smashed his wrinkly old lips down onto mine. A muffled scream escaped my throat. His leathery old tongue tried to slither into my mouth but my teeth denied it. Tears stung my eyes.

Abhorrence coursed through my veins. I aimed my tiny left foot towards his crotch and jabbed hard. He momentarily froze, allowing me to free from his grip. I didn't stop my assault there. I aimed for his eyes and jabbed straight into them. _**Hard…**_

Oji-san cried out and doubled over. Not sparing even a second, I made a mad dash towards the door. I didn't turn around to check if he was following me. I just ran. I'd run wherever the wind would take me. I ran. And ran. And ran. Never once stopping to catch my breath. I didn't cry. I'd save that for later.

For now I'd run. From him. From the things he did. From that night. I stumbled and tripped over a rock. I landed on the pavement, scraping my knee. I said a bad word, I tried to get up but my legs wouldn't cooperate. I could hear shouting behind me.

Tears stung my eyes. This was it.

"Yuki?!" cried out a voice. I looked up to see a familiar looking black-haired boy. I jumped up a grabbed onto his shirt. My eyes pleading a desperate. I cast a nervous glance over my shoulder. He seemed to look at something over my shoulder and gave me a decisive nod. He picked me up bridal style and ran into his 8 story mansion. I clung onto Rogue as if my life depended on it.

He ran into the house. His black hair flying everywhere. A lady, with long black hair, wearing a purple sheath dress, stood up from a red recliner. Concern was written across her face.

"MOM. DAD. GET MEDICAL HELP. AND CALL SECURITY," shouted Rogue. His voice offering no protests. The lady gave him a concerned nod then pulled out her I-Phone. He brought me over to the couch and laid me down. I didn't let go of his shirt.

"_**Yuki! Yuki! You're pale. What the fuck happened**_?!" he yelled. I shook my head, trying to shake the horrible memory from my head. Tears blurred my vision. I blacked-out from exhaustion.

**-X**-

I sat on Rogue's bed, with my legs pulled up to my chest. My face was shrouded by a curtain of hair. The sound of a door opening, made my head shoot up. Fear burned my face.

Rogue stood at the doorway, holding a glass of chocolate milk and plate full of chocolate chip cookies.

"Relax, it's me. Not the Grim Reaper," he teased, laughing gently. He shut the door quietly and walked towards the bed. I buried my head in my knees once more.

He plopped down beside me. We sat in silence.

"You don't need to talk about it if you don't want to," he said gently. "But… you're safe now. Whatever hurt you… Whatever made those marks on your body…"

I turned my head to the side. Rogue was gritting his teeth. His eyes edged with hate. His irises flashed a deep red. His hands were balled into tight fists.

"Won't ever come near you again," he vowed. A pang of worry bit my stomach, I reached a shaky hand towards him. He cocked his head towards me. His irises deepened back to black. He smiled warmly and leaned over to kiss my forehead. The simple affectionate gesture brought tears to my eyes. Memories of his fat, wrinkly old lips flooded into my mind.

"Rogue… Do you want to hear a story? About an animal trapped in a cage?" I asked, quietly. Rogue stared at me for several seconds. Then gave a small nod.

And then I told him.

My sad little story.

-**X**-

He was standing in front of me. 5 metal steps separated me from my past. My legs had liquefied into a bloody pile of goop. My heartbeat stopped. I gripped the railing for support. My mouth opened to reply but nothing came out. I tried again. And again.

Nothing came out. Oji-san smiled; my heart nosedived towards the ground. He took a step towards me.

"I finally found you Yu-Ki-No-Chan," he murmured. My eyes clamped shut. I was ready to accept death.

"You know you have grown a lot. You've got nice curves now. I'd be glad to-"

There was a strangled cry.

"_**DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER**_," yelled a female voice. My eyelids fluttered open. A pretty blond-haired girl stood in front of Oji-san's crumpled figure. Her beautiful features were laced with disgust and raw hatred. Her face was slightly pale. Tears trickled down her cheeks. Lucy Heartfilia.

"_**MY DAD DOESN'T WORK WITH YOUR COMPANY SO THAT YOU CAN SEXUALLY HARASS ANYTHING YOU WANT!**__"_

"Luce, please don't," said a pink-haired male. Natsu Dragneel. He clutched her arm. Lucy's eyes shot daggers at him.

"_**THIS MAN DESERVES TO ROT IN HELL**_!" she bellowed, trying to wriggle out of his firm grip. Natsu shook his head ever so slightly.

"We'll get expelled," he said, his expression calm and cool. Lucy froze then cast her head downwards.

"Lucy-chan. You should listen to the pink-haired boy," said Oji-san, smiling towards me. I froze at his voice. Lucy shifted her gaze back to Oji-san. She scowled.

"Shut your fucking mouth. Or I'll do it for you," she threatened, her voice as cold as ice. Oji-san's smile faltered. I watched as Lucy pulled out her phone.

"Hello, Heartfilia Security," she said, turning to look at Oji-san. She flashed him a bittersweet smile. His expression turned dangerous.

"Did you do a search on his house? I tampered with his surveillance cameras earlier and found some very nice footage. Send it to Sting's lawyers," she smirked. Oji-san's jaw dropped.

"Yeah okay, bye," she finished closing the phone. She pulled handcuffs out of her trench-coat pocket.

"Kenji Utani Koji. You are hereby under arrest for. Child Abuse. Sexual Assault. Adultery. And about a million other things. Rot in a jail cell for the rest of your life, you _**sadistic bastard**_."

Lucy tossed the handcuffs towards Natsu then walked up the steps towards me. Her head was low. She clamped a hand over my wrist and dragged me away from the school. She didn't stop until we were 20 blocks away from the school.

We stood in silence, her back was to me. My breathing was slightly hoarse. There was more silence.

"How did you… know-" I started.

"**Rogue told me**," she answered, cutting me off. My eyes widened. Betrayal was written across my face.

"I came to get some papers after school because I'm sick. Then Rogue called," she explained. "He was crying."

I watched as Lucy's figure began to shake slightly.

"He… He told me that he saw Uncle Kenji at the entrance… At first… At first I didn't know why he cared so much. And… And then he…," I could hear sniffling.

"L-Lucy-san…?" I asked. She spun around, her face was flush with tears.

"You're… that girl from that cage," she said. Tears dropped onto the pavement. She took two teetering steps forward. Then she swung her arms around my neck and hugged me.

"Thank God… I came before he… he…," she trailed. Tears pooled at the ends of my eyes. My knees gave out. We collapsed onto the floor.

"I want to die…," I whispered, tears trickled down my face.

"I really want to die…," I murmured. Lucy shook her head furiously.

"Yukino… There's a reason we were brought into this world," Lucy murmured.

"To live. Please live," she plead.

And with this. I did the only thing I could do. The first thing I did when I was brought into this world.

_Cry_.

-**X-**

**I AM SO SORRY. THIS HAS BEEN A WEEK. OMFG. I'M SO SORRY. IT'S JUST SCHOOL STARTED AND I'VE HAD A CRAP LOAD OF HOMEWORK. NOT TO MENTION I WAS WORKING ON ANOTHER SERIES AND JUST A LOT.**

**Omg sorry :c**

**I love you all though!**

**Yukino's life is so crappy. :'c**

**Anyways.**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

**This story belongs to me.**


End file.
